A Ghost in Nod's Limbs
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom Edgar and Ellen Crossover. Mr. Lancer overhears Danny talking to his friends and calls child services. How will his family and friends get him back and how will Danny adapt to his 'new' home. Final chapter up. Please R&R.
1. Lancer's Discovery

**Danny Phantom: A Ghost in Nod's Limbs**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (I will one day) or Edgar and Ellen.**

**Author's Notes: The Daemons of Writing are at it again, they have sent another one of their Plot Bunnies to attack me. This one comes from Anab3113 L33's ****(there's PM on your way to inform you of that Anab3113 L33) latest oneshot and an idea the Writing Daemon's have been pestering with me since last year. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter I: Lancer's Discovery**

**Danny**

It was another usual day in the school; Lancer was drabbling on about Shakespeare, when finally the bell rang.

"So Danny, what's on your plate today, "Sam asks me as we walk out of the room to our lockers.

"Well, generally just resting provided the Box Ghost doesn't decide to show up. I'm still sore from dad's latest invention that blew up while he was showing it to me. I was lucky he didn't catch on about you know what," I say showing them a nasty wound on my stomach.

"You should get that checked out man, I would hate to see it infected," Tucker said making at a face at it.

"I already treated it," I told him as pulled my shirt down and winced as the fabric rubbed against the wound.

While I was talking I thought I heard someone gasp, "Did you hear something," I asked Sam worriedly.

"It was probably nothing," Sam says as we head to the door and leave for the Nasty Burger for some well deserved rest and relaxation.

**Mr. Lancer**

"_The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll__ and Mr. Hyde!_" I gasped in horror as I saw Danny show his friends a nasty wound on his stomach. "I have to do something," I told myself as I took out my cell phone and dialed child services.

"Hello Amity Park, child services how may I help you," the dispatch asks me calmly.

"This is Edward Lancer of Casper High, I would like to report…dear Chaucer, I can't bear to say it…a case of child abuse," I said my hands trembling with anxiety.

"What is the child's name," the woman asked me.

"Dan…Daniel…Al...exander…Fen…ton," I tell them taking a sip of my coffee to calm my nerves. Sweet Byron, I couldn't believe that the Fentons could be capable of harming their own son, but that time I met Mr. Fenton he did seem a bit nervous maybe he was afraid of me finding out.

"We'll send someone right away," she said as I hung up, Dearest Marlowe in Heaven, I need a break!

**Jazz**

I was finishing my thesis paper for my psychology class, when I heard someone knock on the door.

"I'm coming," I tell them as I race down the stairs and open the door, "Can…I…help…you," I say as a couple of men in business suits barge into the room.

"Is Daniel Alexander Fenton, here?" they say not taking their eyes off me.

"He's not here is something wrong," I ask fearing the GIW sent them to capture Danny which I wouldn't allow.

"Yes, we're from child services, we're to take him to his foster home," one of them said as barged into the room

"FOSTER HOME!" I shout, "What gives you the right to come here and separate him from his family," I tell them glaring at them.

"An Edward Lancer reported that the father, Jack Robert Fenton Jr, is abusing Daniel," another says. Lancer must have heard Danny talking about that device that exploded the other day.

"Did someone say my name, is it a ghost!" Dad shouts as he comes racing out of the lab.

"Mr. Fenton, we here for your son, Daniel," the leader said glaring at dad, "this is last time you'll hurt Daniel again," he tells dad.

"What are you talking about," he asks them confused by their words.

"There was a misunderstanding at school and Mr. Lancer thought that wound on his stomach was because you abused him," I tell him hoping to get this straightened out before Danny comes home.

"We know what's going on here and it ends now, we've found a foster family willing to take Daniel in," the leader said again as I look out the window and sees Danny and his friends coming home.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob, did you get that spare room cleaned out for the boy when he comes," I ask my intern as he comes racing into the room.

"Yes, sir," he said nearly tripping over his own two feet (he's lucky he has my guidance or the poor kid would be nowhere). "The room is clean and I arranged for the photographer to take another family portrait," he said showing me the schedule.

"Good, now I want him to feel welcome, so make sure that there no foul ups when he arrives," I tell him as he salutes me.

"Yes, sir," he says as he goes to follow my orders as I look outside to plan where the statue in honor of our new family member will be on this momentous day.


	2. Taken Away

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed this fic.**

**Fernclaw: This chapter is longer than Chapt****er I. Glad you love the fic and have fun with Not Study Game, my friend.**

**Chapter II: Taken Away**

**Sam**

"Danny are you sure that wound's okay," I ask him as we walk home noticing that he was wincing.

"Sam, I'm fi…," he says looking like Vlad was standing in front him.

"Danny, what's wrong," Tucker asks we approaching the Fenton Works and see what has him upset.

"Tuc…" I began to say as see a van parked in front of the building, "you don't think it's the GIW do you?" I ask him nervously as he walks up to the door.

"I don't think so it says 'child services' you don't think mom and dad adopted another kid?" he asks as we walk up the steps and open the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were sitting on the couch crying while Jazz was talking to a couple of people in business suits.

The strangers turn to look at us, "Which one of you is Daniel Alexander Fenton" a tall man with blonde hair asked as we sat down.

"I'm him, but it's Danny," Danny says nervously, "What's this all about," he asks trembling.

"Son, we're from child services, we're here to take you to your foster home. You won't ever be abused again," the man says standing up, "pack your bags son, we're going," he said pointing up the steps.

"WHAT!" Danny screamed, "There has to be some mistake, my parents never abuse me," he says defensively.

"There's no need to lie son, your father won't hurt you anymore," the man says.

"Find one shred of evidence that Danny's been abused ," Tucker says confidently. The last time he said was when Clockwork showed us Danny's 'future' and he messed up.

"One of your teachers, a Mr. Edward Lancer, called in today saying 'that young Daniel was showing a large wound on his stomach to his friends and refused to get it treated'" another man, this one with black hair and brown eyes said reading a piece of paper.

"That was an accident, I showed Danny my latest invention and it had a few bugs in it," Mr. Fenton explains, "He probably doesn't want it looked at because the boy likes his privacy, you know how kids are always worried that us 'grown ups' will embarrass them," he says.

"Be that as it may, it's too dangerous for him to live there. Pack your bags Daniel, we have to get to the airport," the man says as he takes Danny upstairs to back.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll figure something out," I tell him as he goes upstairs to pack.

"I know," he says as he closes the door to his room, hang in there Danny!

**Edgar**

"Brother, I think I have the latest idea for our prank," my sister, Ellen, says as she comes racing into my lab excitedly.

"I know, this new potion will give anyone who drinks it, warts and zits. Imagine Stephanie's face when she wakes up looking like a toad pizza," I tell her showing her my concoction.

"This is even bigger than that, I just heard the Knightlys just adopted a kid," she said making a face.

"Another Knightly, isn't two enough, I mean how many kids can a person can have," I tell her sticking out my tongue. I couldn't stand the thought of another sickeningly sweet kid in town. "What do you have plan sister?" I ask her curiously.

"I say we welcome the sugar plum to Nod's Limb's our way," she says laughing.

"I agree, let's show him what our town is like," I tell her as I put down my chemical and go with her to plan a prank worthy of this great moment.

**Danny**

I couldn't believe this; I was being taken away from my family and friends all because of some accident.

I sat on my bed packing my stuff while the social worker watched me from the door. I guess he was there to make sure I wouldn't try to escape, which I seriously want to but couldn't as the child services workers were downstairs.

"Don't worry, Daniel, your adoptive family is really nice. They live in a quiet town where no one will hurt you again," the man says as I pack my clothes but stop when my cell phone rings.

"Could you let me answer this in private," I say as he leaves and I answer the phone, "Hello," I speak through the microphone.

"Danny, how are you doing," the voice of my cousin Danni answers happily.

"Not so good, I'm being taken away from my family," I tell her sadly.

"WHAT!" she screams loud enough to burst my eardrums, "Why, is this Vlad's doing, if it I'll…," she threatens angrily.

"No, it's not Vlad, my teacher at school overheard me talking to Tucker and Sam about an accident I had and called child services," I tell her calming her down.

"Where are they taking you," she asks concerned about me.

"I don't know but it must far as we have to go to the airport," I tell her as the agency worker comes back in and looks at me. "Look, I have to go I love you Danni," I tell her as I hang up and zip up my suitcase.

"Okay, let's go," I tell him as drag my case out of my room and walk down the steps.

"Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out," mom says as she hugs me with tears racing down her cheeks.

"I know," I whisper to her as she lets me go and I walk over to dad, "Dad, this is not your fault and I'll be back," I tell him as he hugs me.

"Don't worry Danny we'll find you," he says as he lets me go and I walk over to Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, we'll get this straightened out," Tucker says trying not act upset.

"I know, I'll be back," I tell him as I walk over to Sam, "Sam, I just wanted to let you that I…," I began to say before the workers escort me out the door to the van.

"Come on, Daniel," the worker said as he took my bags and helped in the van. I look out the window and watch my home disappear on the horizon.

**Danni**

I couldn't believe that Danny was leaving Amity Park. I needed to help him but how.

I sat near the outskirts of town, where I was hiding, "there has to be something I can do," I said as I took to the skies to find Danny's friends to find out what's going on.

While I was flying, I ran into Valerie who was chasing a ghost, "Danielle, what's wrong," she asks as she swoops down to my level.

"A friend of mine, Danny Fenton has been taken away to his family by child services, I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to help," I tell her as calmly as I can.

"What? Why would they do that?" she asks upset at the news.

"One of his teachers found out that he had accident and mistook it for abuse," I tell her, "I'm hoping his friends will be able to help out," I say flying away with Valerie behind me as start looking for Sam and Tucker hoping they know more of what's going on.

**Mayor Knightly**

"The banners are up, the reporters are here, and the band is ready to play, sir," Bob said checking off his list.

"Excellent, I want to make this child feel welcomed here, after all he's a Knightly now," I tell him as I walk out to where my family is waiting.

"I hope this new kid is nothing like those terrible twins," my daughter, Stephanie says a bit agitated.

"Now, princess, Daniel is your brother now and we must welcome him with open arms," I tell her happily.

"Where's he from?" my son, Miles asks excitedly. I am glad to see him take so well to young Daniel's coming and I have no doubt they will be fast friends.

"According to the case worker, he's from a town in Illinois called Amity Park," I tell him looking at the information I was given. I had personally never heard of this Amity Park and thought it a small town like Nod's Limbs.

"I'm sure Daniel will feel welcomed here," my wife, Claudia, says happily as she kisses me. I bet Daniel is brimming with anticipation about coming to my fair town.

**Vlad**

"I believe it's time for Daniel to come for our daily squabble," I said after signing some documents and looking at the clock. It happens everyday, Daniel comes here and accuses me of some wrong doing and we have a spat. It usually ends with me pretending to be defeated and Daniel walks away happy thinking he's stopped me.

I finished signing the last paper, got up, transformed into Plasmius and stretched my muscles. I needed the work out today I had been feeling a bit under the weather and there's nothing like a bout with the boy to lift my spirits, but I was soon surprised.

"This is odd, Daniel should be here by now, maybe he got detention," I said as I checked my spy cameras and found him to be absent. "Maybe he's sick, I heard there was a bout ghost flu going around," I said looking at my cameras at Jack's house.

From what I could see the Fenton looked sad as if something happened, "I think I better pay my…old…friends a visit," I said as I reverted back to Masters and headed to my limo to get to the bottom of this mystery.


	3. Unexpected Help

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all reviewed my fic.**

**Fernclaw: ****I****;m**** glad you like this fic, keep reading and playing the Not Study Game gasps oh no! Phillip's gone LOL. (Go Cosmo)**

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm glad you like the fic and I hope my PM cleared some things up for you.**

**Danni Lea: I'm glad you like the story, keep reading.**

**Chapter III: ****Unexpected Help**

**Jack **

I couldn't believe they took Danny away, I mean what happened was an accident and I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll get this solved," Maddie says lovingly, that's the one thing I've always loved about her is her optimism. Even in the darkest of times she manages find a bright side.

I remembered after Vlad's accident that I was so worried for my friend; the doctor said he might not make it, but Maddie assured me that Vladdie was going to be okay and pull through. Now she was doing the exact same thing: telling me that everything would be fine.

I sat there thinking until I heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it" I said as I got up and opened the door to find Vlad outside. "Vlad, how nice to see you," I tell my friend as I show him inside.

"Jack, is something a matter. You're usually more excited to see me," he asks me concerned as he sits down. I notice Sam and Tucker glaring at him like he's done something.

"I have terrible news, my friend, Danny has been taken away by child services," I tell him as Maddie hands him a glass of wine, which he promptly spat out.

"What did you say?" he manages to croak out between his chokes and gasps as he gives himself the Heimlich maneuver.

"He's been taken away Vlad, child services thought I was abusing him," I told him as Maddie gave him a towel to dry his shirt.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Jack, if there's anything I can do, please call me," he says as he gets up shows himself to the door, "I'm sure we can get this mess straightened out," he said as he left and Sam and Tucker followed suit. I hope Vlad can figure out a solution.

**Danny**

"Just where are we going," I ask angrily I sit down and wait to board the plane. If I was leaving (for the time being) I at least wanted know where my 'home' is anyway.

The case worker looked away from his paperwork and said, "Nod's Limbs, Massachusetts," as he went back to his paper work.

"MASSACHUSETTS!" I shout in surprise, "You're sending me hundreds of miles from anything I know," I tell him angrily.

"Illinois is too dangerous, this way your father can't track you down and take you," the worker says putting his papers away.

I was about to say something when my ghost sense went off, " may I be excused for a second," I ask as my 'guardian' nods and I leave to take care of the ghost.

I change into Phantom and search for the ghost who I soon discover.

"HA HA! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the annoying apparition shouts as he throws some suit cases around laughing.

"Hey Boxy, do you have a passport," I ask the ghost as I give him an ecto-blast to distract him while I get the Fenton Thermos out.

"THE BOX GHOST DOES NOT NEED AHHH! BEWARE!" he screams as I suck him into Thermos. I admit this little bout made me feel better but not all that much as this would be the last fight in awhile.

However I had little time to be sad as I heard the announcer call out my flight on the PA system, "I better get going," I said as I went to change into Fenton and meet up with my case worker to leave for Nod's Limbs.

**Edgar**

"How is Operation Welcome to Nod's Limbs coming along brother," Ellen said as she and Pet came into the room and looked over the plans.

"Perfect, as soon as this new kid introduces himself, he'll find himself covered in stinkweed surprise," I tell her laughs as I go over to stir the fowl smelling concoction.

"Say, Edgar what is this new kid's name anyway," she asks as she tastes the concoction and smiles.

"Why do you want you want know anyway," I ask her curiously.

"So when we meet him in school, we can give him a personalized prank," she says mischievously.

"I like the way you think," I tell her smiling, "I think I heard Mayor Blimpy say his name was 'Daniel' or something," I tell her as I finishing drawing up the plans for the prank.

**Vlad**

"Not so fast Vlad!" I heard Samantha say as she and Mr. Foley came out after me.

"What I can do for you, Ms. Manson?" I ask her before I enter my limo.

"We know _you're _behind this, Plasmius!" she spat at me pointing to me, "Tell us what you did with Danny!" she demanded to know.

It didn't surprise me that they blamed me for this; I am always their first suspect.

"You certainly are a smart one, but for once you're wrong, I had nothing do with this and if I did take the boy why am I here asking questions and not at home training Daniel or waiting for you two come after me," I ask them plainly.

"You mean, you're not the one who took him," Mr. Foley asked surprised by this news.

"Of course not, I am as much in the dark as Jack and Maddie," I tell them, "but I will do all I can to bring Daniel back," I tell them as I get into my limo and drive off.

**Sam**

I couldn't believe it for once Vlad wasn't responsible for Danny's misery and did he just say that he would help Danny back, this is too weird.

"Sam, did Vlad say he'll _help _us find Danny," Tucker asked confused by Vlad's actions.

"I think so," I replied as I went to go back in but stopped as I heard someone say call my name.

I look up and see Danni and Valerie land near us, "Sam, Danny called me and told me what happened," Danni says worriedly.

"I can't believe they would think Mr. Fenton would harm Danny?" Valerie said as she was trying piece together what happened. "Do you know where they took him?" she asks concerned.

"No, but that's not the weird part. Vlad was just here and said that he's going…help…us find him," I tell her barely able to say the words 'Vlad' and 'Help' in the same sentence.

"Why would Vlad help, that's not like him," Danni asks confused by this turn in events.

"He might have an ulterior motive but right now, he might be valuable as he can hack into the child services database to find where Danny was taken," I tell her, I didn't trust Vlad, he always has a reason to help but if he can help than I'm willing to give a small benefit of the doubt, right now all I worry about is Danny.


	4. IPods and Lullabies

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer: You said it yourself, Vlad has a good side, ****he**** just doesn't show it. I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Thunderstorm101: I'm glad you like the fic, you're right it will be a shock for Danny when he sees who's adopted him. This is how I write most of my Danny Phantom fics****, glad you like the style. Glad you like the story.**

**Fernclaw: I can't always write Vlad as the villain I am capable of portraying a softer side to the fruit loop. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter IV: IPods and Lullabies**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Excellent work on those banners boys," I tell the decorators as they finish putting up the banner that say 'Welcome Daniel' as I take another deviled egg from the table, "No doubt young Daniel will be happy to see how happy we are to have him here," I say; not only is it good for the conscience but it's also great for the polls. There's nothing voters love more than seeing a politician take an active role in helping those less fortunate.

"Uh…sir," Bob said as he walked into the room.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy," I tell him taking another egg, "this had better be important," I scold him.

"The sculptor is here, he wants to know if you want Daniel to have his own statue you know for the Knightly wing in the art museum," he says as looking at the list of things of do.

"Of course, I want the citizens of Nod's Limbs to see the newest Knightly when they walk into that museum," I tell him.

"Okay and I told the chauffeur to head the airport to pick up Daniel soon," he says meekly.

"Good job, now if you will excuse me Bob, I have to contact the caterers to tell them to make more deviled eggs," I tell him as I leave the room with him trailing behind.

**Danny**

I look out the window of the plane as it takes off from the runway, "goodbye Amity," I whisper as I put on my earbuds and listen to my IPod.

"Don't worry Daniel, you'll love Nod's Limbs, it's a quiet town," the case worker says as he takes out his briefcase and looks over his paperwork.

"Just who is my 'new' family anyway?" I ask, no one can ever replace my family, I miss already them and we have just taken off.

"The Knightlys, they're very nice and I'm sure you'll take to them nicely," he says as I turn up the volume on my IPod and listen to the music.

I was exhausted, all the commotion and anxiety and warn me out and the music was just helping my drift off. I could feel my eyes close as the music carried my away to that land of Morpheus called dream world where I was still with my family.

**Vlad**

I couldn't believe that Daniel was being taking away from his family. It just didn't add up but I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

I sat at my computer and hacked into the adoption agency's computers, "Oh butter biscuits, they have a firewall," I snapped as I was denied access to their system.

"I don't get it boss, you hate the kid's guts why worry about him leaving Amity Park," the leader of my ghost vultures asked as I sat trying to figure out a solution to the problem.

"Simple, the best way to get Daniel to join is to help him out, I scratch his back, he scratches mine by renouncing Jack and being my son," I tell them as I got up to get something to drink. "Don't you three fossils even _think _about touching the computer. I'm still cleaning out the spyware from the last time you tried to use it," I tell them as I leave for the kitchen.

While Daniel does get on my nerves, I do not hate the boy. I care for him like a father does for his son; he's the only human being in the universe who could ever understand me. He should be mine not Jack's (I am much better father than Jack, although if we are to get the boy back in Amity I will have to pretend to believe the opposite).

I pour myself a shot of whiskey and drink it in one fell swoop. I cough as the strong liquid goes down my throat. "Don't worry Maddie, my dear I will find your son," I vow to the woman of my dreams as I take her picture out from my pocket and stared at it lovingly.

**Valerie**

After hearing what happened we went inside Danny's house.

We walked inside the kitchen and sat down, "do you want something to drink," Sam asks as she goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of V8 to drink.

"Did you try to tell them that it was a mistake," I ask still trying to put everything together; it all seemed like a bad dream.

"Jazz did but they wouldn't listen," she explains to me as she sips at her juice.

"What do you suggest we do," Danni asked wanted to start looking for her friend ASAP and I don't blame her.

"Well, I'm going to do some research maybe I can get in contact with Danny," she explains, "As much as I would love to leap into action, right now we can't afford that right now," she explains as she sits down and sighs.

I hope we can figure something out soon or we might not see Danny again.

**Edgar**

"Ready, aim, fire," I yell as Ellen throws level sending Stinkweed Surprise at a picture of Stephanie.

"It works, I can't wait to see Daniel covered in our culinary delight," she says cackling as she looks at the damage done.

"I know, we'll have to double our pranks just so we can get both of them," I tell her happily, "We just need to find some rope," I say as I open a closet only to be greeted by our groundskeeper, Heimertz holding a length of rope.

"Uh, thanks Heimertz," I say as he stares at me as I close the door, even though we're the masters of fright that guy scares the dead daylights out of us., but he is helpful.

"Now we can begin prepare the welcoming committee," I tell Ellen as we race out to put the finishing touches on our plan.

**Maddie**

I couldn't believe that child services took our baby from us and why would they think Jack would harm Danny.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure we can get Danny back," I tell him as I kiss on the cheek, "You just have to keep a positive attitude. Look honey, I've baked some fudge," I said handing him a plate of fudge but he turns away, Jack must be worried if he turns down fudge.

I was about to say something when the phone rang, "Hello," I say as I pick up the receiver.

"Maddie, this is Vlad, I think I have some information regarding Daniel that I want to share with you. Can you can come to city hall," Vlad says in usual suave tone of voice.

"Sure, let me get everyone ready and we'll there as soon as possible, thanks Vlad," I tell him as I hang up and turn to Jack, "That was Vlad, he says he information regarding Danny he wants to show us. I'll get Sam and her friends while you warm up the RV," I tell him as I go to get Sam, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, and Valerie's friend Danielle so we can meet Vlad at city hall.


	5. Surprises Right and Left

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Fernclaw: ****As**** I said before there will not be Law and Order fic as its sequel and if Vlad did hire lawyer there would be no fun in this fic, it's better to do it the fun way. Glad you like the story**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't worry Danny's quick on his feet and you're the one who gave me the idea to use Nice Guy Vlad. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter V: Surprises Right and Left**

**Danny**

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I didn't care in my dreams I was safe and with my family and that's all that mattered to me.

That illusion was shattered when I heard the announcement that we were landing at Logan International Airport.

"This is our stop Daniel," the case worker said as I heard the plane screech to a halt.

"Attention passengers please unfasten your seatbelts and leave the plane in an orderly fashion," the pilot said as I got my overhead luggage and left the plane.

We walked into the terminal and saw a man in a uniform holding a sign that said 'Daniel Knightly' in the air.

"There's our ride," the case worker said as we walked over to the man.

"You Daniel," the man said in a cultured accent that reminded too much of Plasmius.

"Yes, and I am his case worker, Dr. Raiment," the case worker said shaking his hand as he led outside where a fancy limousine was waiting.

"The president must be coming to Boston," I say noticing it, whoever owned it must be rich.

"No, sir, that's your ride. I'm the chauffeur," the man says opening the door, "your father said to help yourself to the minifridge," he says as I get in and shut the door. I hated the sound of that phrase; my father was over 900 miles away in Amity Park, Illinois.

I picked up the in car phone and dialed the driver, "How far is Nod's Limbs from here?" I ask him curiously so I know how long I can sleep till we get there.

"Not far, Daniel, just about an hour and thirty minutes from here," he says as I look out the window and sigh, how I wish Sam and Tucker were here with me as this going to be so lonely here.

**Vlad**

"Mayor Masters, the Fentons are here to see you," my secretary said through the intercom as I finished some last minute tasks in my office.

"Thank you, my dear," I tell her as I walk for the front door to greet my guests.

I open the door, "Jack, Maddie, thank you for coming on such short notice," I tell my 'friends' as they exit the RV and head for the door.

"You said you had information regarding Danny?" Jack asks eager to find his son and for once I don't blame him. Daniel is not my son (not yet at least) and I worry for the little badger.

"Yes, please come in," I say escorting them to my office, "can I get anyone something to eat or drink," I ask in politeness, but they refuse.

"Just tell us what you found out V-Man," Jack said anxiously as I called up the database.

"I was able to hack into the Child Services Database and found out where they are taking Daniel," I tell them as I point to the screen. "He has been adopted by a family in town called Nod's Limbs, Massachusetts," I tell them bring up a map.

"Why would they send Danny so far away?" Samantha asks puzzled by this move.

"Right now, they see Jack as a threat and fear if he was kept in the state he would find him," I tell them, "Nod's Limbs is a small town about half the size of Amity Park," I explain to them, "I will need more time to find out more," I tell them plainly.

"Great let's go get him," Jack says heading for the door, after all these years he's still the same Jack Fenton he was in college impetuous and heedless of the consequences. That attitude is what gave me ecto-acne and ruined my life but for now I must put behind me.

"No, right now we need to lie low; if we follow them they'll become suspicious. If we want Daniel back we'll have to do my way. Please Jack, I am begging you as…a friend keep your head, we'll get him trust me," I plead with him forcing myself to call the man who destroyed my chance at Maddie a friend.

"All right, Vlad, we'll listen," Jack replies as he calms down and I tell them my plan for rescuing Daniel and bringing him back to Amity Park.

**Sam**

After Vlad explained his plan, he invited to the dining room for refreshments, "This is the perfect chance to see what Vlad's _really _up to," I said as I snuck away to his lab to find some clue as to what's Mr. Fruit Loop's plan.

I quietly walked out into the hall and searched for the entrance, "Let see if I was Vlad where would I hide the lever," I said looking at his Packers stuff then it hit me, "of course," I said as I walked over to a statue of Bret Favre holding a Lombardi Trophy like Atlas holds the Earth.

I placed my hand on the engraving on the trophy and watched as the wall spilt open and revealed his lab. I walked in and began searching through his files for the truth.

While I was searching I heard a voice say, "Is it really _that _hard to believe I'm doing this out of the good of my heart."

I turned around and saw Plasmius staring at me, "I didn't know you had a heart Vlad," I tell him resentfully. "We both know you're hiding something," I tell him pointing a finger at.

"Wrong again and to show you my good intentions, I will take you back to the dining room," he says reverting back to Masters.

"You're not going to kill me," I ask him shocked by this 'new' Vlad.

"No, for once it'll do me no good, now come along you're friends are probably worried," he said as he lead me back to the dining room. Maybe I was wrong and Vlad really is doing this out of goodness of his heart, after all he is still half human, but still I think I better be alert.

**Edgar**

"LET ME SEE EDGAR!" Ellen screamed as she pushed me away from the telescope, "You're right, the Knightly's limo is heading for town," she said smiling.

"Of course, the Edgar-Scope 9000 is never wrong," I tell her proudly, I invented it myself to spy on the Knightlys so we could plan our pranks.

"For once, your inventions work," she says, "Is everything ready to welcome little Daniel to our 'fair' town," she asks diabolically.

"Yes, let's get set up," I tell her as I grab the catapult and cauldron and leave to prepare our greatest prank in the history of pranks.

**Danny**

"Welcome to Nod's Limbs, Daniel," the driver said as we exited a covered bridge and arrived in a small town.

Just from looking at it from the window I could tell this was Sam's worst nightmare (except for what looked like a gothic mansion on a hill, maybe I could use that as a sanctuary away from my 'family').

If there is any consolation it is that there might not be any ghost attacks and I might be to get good grades in school.

"Is there any place to hang out here, like a restaurant," I ask the driver, hoping there might be the equivalent of the Nasty Burger here as I hadn't eaten since lunch and my stomach was reminding of that.

"Well, there's Buffy's Muffin Shop, finest muffins in town, but if you're hungry I'm sure your father will have a large dinner tonight," the driver said happily as I sighed as we entered the town, this was going to be the worst day of my life (and that's saying a lot coming from me).


	6. Meeting the Knightlys

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who review this fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: let's put it this way, compared to the Knightly dealing with Dan Phantom was a cakewalk.**** I have a few surprises up my sleeve so stay tuned. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Fernclaw: I can't have Vlad be Mr. Evil all the time, even he has some good left in him. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Thunderstorm101: Wait till you see what I have in store for this fic, I think you'll enjoy it. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter VI: Meeting the Knightlys**

**Danni**

"Okay here is the breakdown; Jack, Samantha, Jasmine will be in charge in getting evidence of Jack's expert parenting," Vlad ordered as we were about to begin our plan to rescue Danny. "Myself, Danielle, and Maddie will go with me when we retrieve him. Valerie and Tucker will be in charge monitoring any communications so we may track where in Nod's Limbs Danny might be. Does everyone understand? Good let's begin," he said as phase one of our plan began.

I was uneasy about that the plan, not because we were under Vlad's leadership, but because until it was our turn to act we were basically sidelined and I hated doing nothing.

"Vlad, there has to be something the three of us can do while the other's do their part," I plead with my former father hoping he had something for me that needs to be done.

"I'm sorry Danielle, but right now Jack, Samantha, and Jasmine have to do their part and we can't act until we have the evidence to win this case legally," he says concerned.

"Since when is the law a concern of yours," I challenged him.

He turned around and sighed, "All the ghost powers in the world won't help us but if you wish do something you can help Valerie and Tucker monitor for any sign of Daniel's communicated with us. Until, then we have to be patient," he says as he walks out of the room. I have never seen Vlad so distraught, especially someone who he hates.

**Vlad**

I know how Danielle felt, she cared for Danielle and it broke her heart not to do anything and secretly broke mine. A father should always look for his missing son- even if that son is not his. There had to be something ghost related that Vlad Plasmius could do that wouldn't endanger the mission.

"That's it," I said laughing as I let a whistle and my ghost vultures appeared.

"What is now, Perry Mason's on and we've never seen this episode before," the leader moaned upset that he and his cronies were missing that blasted show.

"It will be the last episode you'll see if you don't listen," I threatened as he grabbed him by the neck, "I want you three to go Nod's Limbs, Massachusetts and keep an eye out for Daniel, but don't interfere only watch. Have I made myself clear," I tell them as they salute me as I hand them the directions and they take off for the town. Do not worry Daniel we will bring you back safe and sound- then you will repay me by renouncing Jack to be my son.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob is everything ready for Daniel's arrival," I ask my intern as he goes over everything one last time.

"Yes sir, we are just waiting for limo to return," he says nervously as he goes for one the cookies on the table until I stop him.

"Those are for the guests Bob," I scold him; the kid is still wet behind the ears when it comes to high society.

"But you…," he stuttered before I silenced him.

"Of course I took the deviled eggs; it's all part of the job of Mayor. Now go finish up the preparations, everything must be perfect for Daniel's arrival," I tell him as he leaves, the kid is lucky I am here in fact this whole town is lucky that I exist after all without a Mayor there's just anarchy and that is definitely bad.

**Jack**

"What are we supposed to look for again?" I asked as I went through another stack of photos.

"Vlad said that we need to look for evidence that you are a good parent," Jasmine said looking at some old home movies of when Danny was younger.

We looked for hours and found many pictures of Danny, but it seems in all of them me and Maddie were too busy with ghosts. Maybe Jasmine was right and we were too obsessed with ghosts to notice our son's needs.

"Hey what's this," I say as I look a picture, it was of Danny's first birthday. I first thought it was a picture of him covered in cake, but upon closer look I see that it's ectoplasm, "Jazz is right," I tell myself and sigh as a small tear rolls down my face. I hate to admit but maybe I am a horrible father who cares more about ghosts than his own son, maybe his 'new' family will take better care of him than a bumbling ghost hunter, Oh Heavens Above why didn't listen to Jasmine, this is all my fault.

**Jazz**

I was looking through some old home movies, when I heard a noise from my mom and dad's room. I walked out and headed for the room.

"Dad is everything okay," I ask as I open the door and walk in to find dad laying on the bed crying, "dad what's wrong," I ask him as I sit beside him my heart breaking to see him, the one who is afraid of nothing, broken like this.

"You were right all this time Jazz, me and your mom are horrible parents, we don't deserve Danny," he says in between his sobs.

"Dad…," I say holding back my own tears as I wrap an arm around him, "Don't say that, you know that those books are wrong, it's just what about quacks in Vienna think a family should be like," I tell him cheering up.

"But they're doctors they can't be wrong, my obsession with ghosts does nothing but hurt people, first Vlad and now Danny. Maybe this family in Nod's Limbs will treat him like he deserves and not how me and your mom treated him," he says visibly broken.

"Dad, listen to me, that's not true, you and mom are great parents, and if it weren't for your ghost inventions we would still be under the control of the Ghost King. Sometimes, doting parents aren't all it's cracked up to be. Look at Sam's parents," I explain to him. "You're a great father and we will get Danny back, I promise you," I tell him as he smiles and I give him a kiss on the cheek and return to finding evidence to clear his name.

**Danny**

I haven't been here an entire day and already I hate this town, I'd rather be in Walker's Jail then here but unfortunately that's not an option right now.

I slouch down in my seat so I don't have look at this nightmare until I reach 'home' then I have no choice.

Suddenly, I felt the car stop, "All right here we are, Knightly Mansion," the driver says as he gets to open the door.

In front of me is large a mansion (I think it's larger than Sam and Vlad's combined) it was decorated with statues and topiary (I think that's what Sam called sculpting with plants) it was all too much for me to bear.

Standing in front of the palatial house was a family consisting of a large man roughly about my dad's (my real dad) shape with graying hair and small blue eyes in a gray business suit with the letter 'K' on the front pocket. Next to him was a woman with red hair and blue eyes (can you say Pamela Manson lookalike) in a purple pink dress; in front of them was two kids a girl with same eyes and hair she was dressed in pink shirt and purple dress and young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue vest with the same letter 'K' on the front and a tie.

"Ah, you must be Daniel; I am your father Theophilus Knightly, mayor of Nod's Limbs. This is my wife and your mother Claudia Knightly and your sister and brother Stephanie and Miles," the rotund man said in a too sweet voice.

"Uh…," was all I could say before the man grabbed my arm.

"Come along Daniel, we have to introduce the newest Knightly to Nod's Limbs as they will be seeing a lot of you," he says dragging me away.

"Don't worry Daniel, now that you're a Knightly, you'll be the crème de le crème of the town and everyone will envy you," Stephanie says (what is this the Twilight Zone, somehow I think that gothic mansion will be the _only _place I'll have some peace and quiet).

"Bob, please take Daniel's stuff to his room and remember no foul ups," the mayor said to a thin man with brown hair and glasses in a blue vest who ran forward and took my bags from the limo. "Oh and Bob, sign the documents making our adoption of Daniel official, use the stamp I gave you," the mayor orders.

"Yes, sir," Bob says as he slams the trunk shut and walks away with Dr. Raiment to make my torment official. I wonder if Sam would mind if I borrow her Goth look because I now understands why she went Goth now and believe me I need it now.


	7. Our Own Superhero

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Kisho16: I wondered when**** would**** you find this story, I'm glad you like it and the fun's about to start, my friend.**

**Fernclaw: I had meant to mention that the last chapter was bit of a tearjerker but forgot to. The line about Quacks in Vienna is just joke about psychologists since some people depict psychologists as speaking with a German accent and Sigmund Freud lived in Vienna where they speak German. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer****5775****: I had to say that, I just had to as he's basically**** in the same predicament as Sam is in with her parents. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Tippi: Danny didn't have time to say anything as soon he stepped out Mayor Knightly grabbed his arm to take him to get ready for the celebration.**

**Chapter VII: Our Own Superhero**

**Bob**

"No foul ups," I repeated to myself as took Daniel's luggage to his room.

I never noticed until now how many steps this place had until I had drag this suitcase up the steps but somehow I managed to it.

"Boy, I am exhausted," I said as I put Daniel's stuff on his bed and sat down for second. It felt good to relax for a bit after dealing with Dr. Raiment to sign the adoption papers and then carrying this stuff up 390 steps.

While I was sitting, I noticed that what looked like a thermos lying on the ground, "I better take this to the kitchen before it goes bad," I say as I open it to see what type of food is in it.

Suddenly there's a flash of light and sudden a portly man with blue skin and red eyes popped out of the container. He was dressed in overalls in a cap.

"HA HA! The Box Ghost is free again to wreak his corrugated cardboard vengeance," the man shouted as he looked at me, "BEWARE!" he screamed before he took off from the window.

The sight was too much and I fainted instantly, Mayor Knightly is going kill me or worse fire me and this was the only job I have held longer than 13 seconds.

**Tucker**

We have been in Vlad's lab for what seemed hours searching for any sign of Danny. I kind of feel like the people at SETI, except Instead of monitoring an entire universe we're only searching the country for signs of life, specifically Danny.

I don't know how long we searched until I picked up something, "Hey everyone, I think I found something!" I shout as Vlad, Mrs. Fenton, and Danni come running.

"What do you have," Vlad said as he put on pair of headphones and listened to the broadcast.

"What is it Vlad?" Mrs. Fenton asks curious as to what Vlad was hearing.

"It's a newscast about the mayoral family adopting a new son," Vlad said thoughtfully before turning to me, "It might be something, I'm not sure it might be Daniel, Mr. Foley, keep monitoring the signal for any more signs," Vlad said he removed the phones and walk away.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Fruit Loop," I said once he was gone and went back to monitoring for signs of Danny. I hope we find something soon; Vlad is starting to get on my nerves.

**Danny**

What do you think of when you think torture? The Rack; The Iron Maiden; Thumb Screws; well all of those are relaxing compared what I have to endure.

Mrs. Knightly took me into a dressing room and handed me a box, "here you go these should fit you Daniel," she said as she left me to change.

I shuddered as I opened and found a suit of clothes identical to what Miles wore, "I'd rather wear a dress again or at least my dad's jumpsuit," I said as I changed out my shirt and pants and put on this medieval torture device.

The shirt was bit tight around the stomach, "I hate genetics," I grumbled as I realized I was becoming like my dad.

After a few minutes of fighting and cursing, I was finally changed into the nightmare when Mrs. Knightly came in again, "Don't you look so handsome Daniel, now come on your father is waiting to introduce you to everyone," she said as she took my arm and walked me outside to where the Mayor, Stephanie, and Miles were standing happily (and of course I was the only one who was miserable), oh what fun this would be.

**Edgar**

"There perfect," I said as gazed into the crosshairs and saw we were aligned with the podium which meant Daniel was going to get it good.

"Who knows, maybe Stephanie might get a taste too," Ellen said as placed the Stinkweed Surprise on the catapult and smiled while Pet stuck a tendril in it and pretended to act sick from its taste.

"Everythin…," I said as gazed only to be shocked by seeing what appeared a blue skinned man attack the crowd.

"Uh Edgar is that one of your creations," Ellen asks as she sees the chaos ensuing as well.

"No, sister," I tell her swallowing in fear.

"What do we do now," she asked frightened.

"Simple, Run!" I said as we sped back to mansion before this blue guy can get us.

**Mayor Knightly**

"BOB! COME QUICK SAVE ME!" I shrieked as this floating blue man swooped down laughing at us.

"People of uh…oh yeah…Nod's Limbs, beware for your doom has come I am the Box Ghost and I shall wreak my cubical havoc on your town," he screams laughing throwing boxes at people.

"BOB HELP ME SAVE ME FROM THE BLUE MAN!" I shouted hoping my intern would come and shield me but no one came.

"Foolish mortal, no one can save you from the Box Ghost! Beware for I shall…" the blue man says as he floats up to be but is pushed away by something.

I peeked out behind the podium and saw what looks like a floating kid with white hair staring at the blue man.

"No matter what town you're in; you're still the same lame Box Ghost," the kid said to the blue man as he punched him and sent him flying.

"You cannot defeat the Box AHHHHH BEWARE!" the blue man as he was sucked into what looked like a thermos.

The kid sighed and vanished, who was this flying kid and why did he save me. I thought for a minute and then smiled, "Of course why didn't I see it before, the kid's a superhero. What a perfect way to put Nod's Limb on the map then with our very own superhero," I said thinking of fame and tourism it will be bring to my town. When I find Bob, I'm going to have him create a 'Floating Kid Superhero Day' in honor of the strange child I saw.

**Vlad**

"They should be there by now," I said looking at the clock pacing the floor. What is taking those bird brained birds so long to get to the town?

I decided to check on them myself, "Ghost Vultures, where are you," I said homing on their signal with my computer.

"Oh, hey boss," the leader says as the video comes on my screen.

"Where are you, are you in Nod's Limbs yet?" I ask impatiently as I look at the clock again.

"Uh…yeah…about that," the leader said scratching the back of head, "On our way there we discovered a bus heading for Branson, Missouri and decided to follow it," he said nervously.

"WHAT BRANSON! WHY IN THE NAME OF VINCE LOMBARDI EATING APPLE STRUDLE DID YOU GO THERE?" I shout through the microphone upset at their stupidity.

"Are you kidding? It's the family entertainment capital of the world and Wayne Newton is playing there," the leader replies.

"Now listen and listen good, you get you ecto-feathered rears in gear and head to Nod's Limbs which in the EAST or I will pluck every one of your feathers and personally cook you for Thanksgiving dinner do I make myself CLEAR!" I scream as I feel my last nerve start to burn up.

"Crystal," the leader gulped as he told his friends to head to Nod's Limbs as I sign off. Dear Bret, why do I have such idiotic henchmen, WHY?


	8. The Madness of It All

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes it does count, I'm glad you like the fic, my friend**

**Thunderstorm101: I'm glad you like fic,**** my friend,**** and I'll to ****catch the errors in the future.**

**Shining Zephyr: If he's still alive after I kill him what he did in your fic then sure go ahead and kill Plasmius. He's Vlad, he's not happy until Maddie is in his arms, Jack is six feet under, and Danny is his son. He'll never drop his 'become my son' bit. Glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Livvie333: I'm glad you love the fic, my friend, I hope my PM helps you find some Edgar and Ellen episodes to watch, it's a very funny show. **

**Fernclaw: I know I thought that was funny that and the Vultures going to Branson was my favs. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Kisho16: I also enjoyed that part glad you thought it funny as well. I know Danny has it bad. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter VIII: The Madness of It All**

**Tucker**

"Vlad, Danni come here I think I got something," I shout as I record the signal down to examine later.

"What is it Tucker?" Danni says as she comes in and sits down in Valerie's seat as she had left to take a break.

"Listen to this," I tell her as I hand her a pair of headphones so she can hear.

"A ghost attack in Nod's Limbs, they must have followed Danny there, but why?" she asks turning to me.

"Or Danny took the Thermos with him and someone accidently released a ghost," I tell, "but that's not the interesting part listen further," I tell her as she concentrates and her grows start to grow.

"A flying boy with white hair? You don't think they're talking about him," she asks stunned as she takes the phones off.

"How many other white-haired flying boys do you know," I tell her, "we should make a note of it but only tell Vlad and Sam as they are they're the only ones who about his 'secret'," I tell her as she nods in affirmation.

"I'm going to see how the other's are doing, keep up the good work Tucker," she says as walks away to check on the others.

**Stephanie**

"Those terrible twins," I shouted as everyone calmed down once that icky blue box man was gone. This was their fault, I know it.

"Princess are you okay?" father asks me as he stands up, "what was that thing and where did Daniel go to," he asks as he looks around but couldn't see Daniel.

I was about to say something when I saw Daniel come racing towards the podium, "Sorry M…I mean _dad_, this kind of thing happened all the time in Amity and we were taught to 'duck and cover' as they say," he said chuckling nervously.

"Why yes of course, safety first, already you're becoming a model Knightly," father says smiling, "Good thinking Daniel, come along we still have introduce you to the townspeople," he says taking Daniel's arm and leaded him to the podium.

Maybe with Daniel here, I'll finally get rid of the twins and their hideous house once and for all.

**Sam**

I was looking for pictures and videos, anything that could help prove Mr. Fenton was a good father.

While I was looking I glanced at a picture on my desk, it was of Danny and me when were 6. He had invited to go to the carnival with his family. It was one of the best days of my life and at the end of the day I pulled a prank on Danny by giving him a kiss.

The look on his face was so priceless that when Jazz saw it she snapped a picture. Poor Danny tried desperately to wrest the picture from her but he was too short.

Little did I know that one day my heart longed to kiss him for real and now as I stare of the picture of the two six year olds having fun I began to fear that I will never get that chance. Danny is miles away in Nod's Limbs and with distance comes fear.

I fear that he has forgotten me and Tucker and began a new life. A tear rolls down my cheek at that thought but I must not think like that if we were to get him back.

I continue searching until I come across another picture; it's a picture of Danny's eighth birthday. Danny had gotten baseball and Mr. Fenton was playing catch with him, "Bingo" I say as I take it out of the album smiling knowing I had the proof I was looking for.

**Edgar**

"I can't believe that blue guy ruined our perfect prank," Ellen said upset that she couldn't dowse Daniel or Stephanie with our chef's special of the day.

"Even though we didn't let them eat stinkweed, still that blue guy did create chaos," I tell her laughing at the Box Ghost as he called himself.

"True, but I still I want to give Daniel a _proper_ welcome to Nod's Limbs," she says smiling about pranking the new prince of purple.

"We will, after all he has to go to school and there we can get two Knightlys for the price of one," I tell her as I walk to my lab to begin planning a prank worthy of 'Daniel's' arrival.

**Valerie**

Poor Danny, I can't imagine what's like being taken from those he loves to some faraway place where he doesn't know anybody.

I know I complained when me and dad moved to Edgeton after he lost his job at Axiom Labs, but this is completely different. I feel like a jerk now for even complaining about that at least I could still attend Casper High.

While I was thinking Danni came out, "Hey Val, what's wrong?" she asks as she sat down beside me.

"Hey Danni, I was just thinking about how Danny must feel and how I had it lucky," I tell her as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Val, if you really want to make up for feeling bad put that energy to good use like helping us find Danny," she said smiling.

"You're right, come on let's go see what the others are doing," I tell her cheering up as I get up and we walk back to the lab to continue our hunt for Danny.

**Danny**

After the 'celebration' it was time for dinner, man do I miss the Frankenstein Hotdogs and mutant turkeys. It's amazing how much I miss things I'd be glad to get rid of, I guess you never know how great you have it until it's gone.

I sat at the table twirling my fork in my mashed potatoes; somehow food doesn't look appetizing to me right now.

"Daniel, what's wrong, you haven't touched your Filet Mignon," Mayor Knightly asked as he looked up from his meal.

Oh, how wanted to say, 'yes, _father_, but where should I begin. I know how about I was taken from _real _family that loves me very much to live in this Purple Palace that makes being locked in a ghost jail for a millennium seem like a vacation,' but right I had to keep my cool.

"I'm just not hungry _father_, I think I'm just going to get ready for bed," I say as get up and head upstairs for the bathroom.

"Your bathroom is the third one on the right, do you want Bob to show you," Mayor Knightly says pointing in that direction.

"Uh…no thank you, I can find it," I say as I continue walking.

I finally make it to the top of the steps and enter the bathroom, "finally some alone time," I say as I lock the door and draw a bath to relax in.

I slip out of my clothes and slide into the welcoming tub of bubbles and drift off into my daydreams. I look around at the bathroom; everything seems to be made of either, gold, silver or ivory. This was a museum not a bathroom.

I don't know how long I soaked in the tub until I decided to get out. I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room to get dressed.

"Now to slip into my PJs," I said as I took my sleepwear from my suitcase and started to get dressed, sat on my bed and logged onto my laptop.

I smiled when say an IM from gothgirl198 on my screen that read 'Danny is that you.' I turned on my web cam and put on my headphones.

"Yeah Sam, it's me" I said as a window popped up showing her face smiling.

"I am so glad to see you, how's life in Nod's Limbs?" she asked happily.

"Do you remember what Freakshow said about your nightmares coming to life?" I ask her with a chuckle.

"Yeah? What about it?" she asks confused.

"Well this is your nightmare Sam. Everyone here is super nice till you puke and my _family _wears pink and purple," I tell waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, you poor soul, I feel for you," she said making a face, "Have you considered going Goth?" she asks smiling.

"I have but I'll wait to do that," I tell her with a sigh.

"Well don't worry everyone's looking for you even Vlad…Danny are you okay?" she asked as she saw me go pale.

"Did you say Vlad? Vlad Masters, Vlad? Vlad Plasmius, Vlad? Vlad, I'll marry my mom, kill my father, make me his son, who's a fruit loop who should try internet dating and getting a cat, Vlad? That Vlad?" I ask in a state of shock.

"Yes and for once he doesn't have an ulterior motive?" she says.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I shout as I hear someone coming up the steps, "I got to go, see you later," I say as I turn off the computer and get under the covers.

"Daniel, is everything all right, I thought I heard you scream?" Mrs. Knightly asks as she races into the room.

"Uh, it was just a flashback _mother_ I'll be fine," I tell her as she walks over to the bed.

"Well, that part of your life is over. You now have a family that loves you very much," she said she kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

"And I thought Jazz kissing me was gross," I said as I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

A few hours later, after I was sure that everyone else was sleep, I crawled out of bed and looked at my window. "Now to check out my sanctuary," I said as I changed into Phantom, flew out the window and landed on the ground changing back into Fenton. "Next stop, a Knightly free zone," I said walking in the direction of the mansion.


	9. Insomnia and Meetings

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: The fun is just about to start, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Fernclaw: Don't worry, they're working as hard as they can to get Danny back, don't worry. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Dani-Danny: I'm glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Ghostanimal: I respect your opinion and glad you gave it a chance, my friend.**

**Thunderstorm101: This is the moment you've been waiting for Grammar isn't my forte so I apologize for any mistakes. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**ATLA4life: Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter IX: Insomnia and Meetings**

**Vlad**

I couldn't sleep tonight, I don't know why maybe it was because I was worried for Daniel or that Jack and Maddie were sleeping in the room next to mine. I had always dreamed of having her in my arms as my wife and her presence was a siren song luring me to sweet destruction.

Whatever the reason, I decided if I couldn't sleep I would go out for some fresh air. I walked out of my room and made for the kitchen where I poured myself some wine and headed to the back yard.

It was peaceful in the chilly air and I felt more at ease, "Oh Maddie you are my Andromeda and I will rescue of that sea monster of a man, Jack, I swear," I say to the stars as I look at the constellation of that name before sitting down on a chair in the lawn.

Soon I feel myself fall into Hypnos' clutches, my eyes grow heavy and soon I am carried into Dreamland where Maddie is waiting for me.

**Sam**

Vlad's mansion wasn't exactly the most sleep conducive environment but the thought of talking to Danny made it easier.

I was happy to know that he was doing okay and that he hadn't been brainwashed by his 'family' (just by the sound of it I can tell that Danny is suffering, I'll have to deprogram him when he comes back) and that he hasn't forgotten us.

Speaking of which, I decided if I could not sleep I would help Danny out by making a Goth Care Kit.

I got out a box and filled it with various implements of Goth survival, "Let see we have the black makeup, the skull pendant, the black clothing, a book of Goth poetry, and the one thing no Goth is complete without a nose ring," I said as I sealed the box, all I would need is to get his address from him the next time I chat with him.

I crawled back in bed and read some dark poetry before feeling myself drifting off to sleep at last where my thoughts are focused on Danny and getting him back.

**Jack**

I couldn't sleep tonight, maybe it was the chocolate covered pumpkin seeds I ate before bed or the feeling that I might never get to see Danny again, but whatever it was it was keeping the Sandman at bay.

"Maybe a snack will calm me down," I say as walk down the steps to the kitchen, "I hope Vladdie has some fish," I say as I open his fridge and take out some sardines and make a sandwich. "There's nothing like a headcheese and sardine sandwich to put you to sleep," I say as I bite into my snack.

While I am eating Vlad comes inside, "Jack, what are you doing up?" he asks not opening his eyes as he sits down beside me. "Don't tell me you forgot to study for the midterm, don't worry Prof. Vernon is sick and the test is cancelled," Vlad said almost inaudible.

"V-Man are you feeling okay," I ask worriedly as goes to the fridge and takes a jar of pickles and olives and pours the juices into a glass.

"You want a martini, Jack," he asks as he shakes the glass, puts a grape in it and takes a sip, "remind me not t…," he says before he passes out on the floor.

"Come on V-Man, it's back to bed," I tell him as I carry him up the steps and put him in his bed before returning to my room and crawl in next to Maddie and close my eyes and go to sleep.

**Danny**

"This town is even creepier at night," I said as I walked the quiet streets of Nod's Limbs. I think the Ghost Zone is less creepy than this place.

The good news is that I am almost to the mansion; I can see it coming up on the horizon. I couldn't wait to get some Danny time with no annoying Knightlys around to pester me (especially my dear _sister _Stephanie, I can't stand her, she's like all the popular girls at Casper High combined into some hideous chimera).

"I guess I should phase through the door to avoid the place from falling in on me," I say as I walk through the door and survey my fortress.

"Wow, for a crumbling Gothic mansion, this place seems to be in very good condition," I say as explore the rooms. While I am walking I suddenly bump into something, "What the…," I began to say as I look up and see a behemoth of man in front of me. He was dressed in a blue shirt with blue overalls with a letter 'H' on them and a brown hat. He had a eerie grin on his face with beady black eyes and a twisted moustache.

"Uh…is this your mansion, because if it is I didn't know as I'm new and wanted to use it as a sanctuary you know 'Sanctuary! Sanctuary!'" I say impersonating Quasimodo and chuckling. The man said nothing and just stared at me. "I guess you've never seen the musical, I'm more of a _Phantom of the Opera _person myself, I'll just be leaving now…bye," I say as I race out of the room.

I now find myself in some sort of parlor, "I'm glad I got away," I say panting as I look around for anymore Lurches but find nothing.

While I am looking around, I hear a voice say, "Actually Heimertz is harmless, he never speaks."

"Who said that?" I ask as I turn around and only see a bust of Edgar Allen Poe on the mantle.

"I did Danny, the All-Knowing Head of Poe," the bust says looking at me with a curious eye, "You are Danny Fenton are you not," he asks eyeing me up.

"How did you know my name," I ask the bust (why am I talking to a piece of stone in the first place has all the pink at Nightmare…I mean Knightly Mansion seeping into my brain?).

"I _am _the All-Knowing Head of Poe and besides you hardly seem like a flesh and blood Knightly," it says again looking at me.

"Right, well Mr. Poe my friend is your biggest fan and I have to go so…see ya," I say as I run out of the room. "Where Am I? Count Olaf's mansion," I ask as I feel myself be yanked into the air, "great now I am freaked out _and _upside down, what could be worse?" I ask myself as I blow my hair out of my eyes irritated by this turn of events.

**Edgar**

I was sleeping soundly when my Anti-Girl Scout Alarm (the AGSA for short) woke me up. I ran up to Ellen's bed and roused her, "Wake up sister, the AGSA caught another guppy," I tell her excitedly as I shake to get her attention.

"Edgar, since when do Girl Scouts sell cookies in the middle of the night?" she asks wearily as she sits up, "but whoever it is might be an easy target to Prank, we can practice Daniel's 'surprise' on him," she says as she gets out of bed.

I race to my Satchel Room and get my trusty satchel so I am ready to prank our midnight guest.

"Come on, Edgar, we mustn't keep our_ guest _waiting," Ellen says as I race down the steps after her.

**Danny**

"Hey uh…Heimertz, right? How about you let me down now huh?" I ask the massive mute as he stares at me like I'm some sort of fish. "Oh come on man, the blood's rushing to my head," I plead with the man until I hear someone coming and he walks away.

"Well, well, well look what the catch of the night is the newly crowned prince of purple, Daniel Knightly," I hear a voice say as a pair of fraternal twins, one male and one female, come racing down the steps with some sort of furry purple one-eyed creature.

They were pale with black eyes and hair and they wore the same thing purple and white stripped pajamas with footies.

"Looks like we get to prank you now, Daniel," the boy said mischievously.

"First of all, the name is Danny and second I'm no Knightly. I hate them," I tell the twins irritated at being hung like a bat.

"Did you just say you _hate _the Knightlys, but you're one of them? I mean you're the adopted son," the girl says confused as they look at each other.

"Emphasis on 'adopted'," I tell them plainly.

"Edgar, we might have Danny here all wrong," she tells her brother.

"You're right, Pet go cut Danny down," the boy Edgar says as the furry one-eyed creature climbs up the rope and burns it until I land on my head.

"OW!" I shout as I steady myself as I am dizzy.

"Sorry for the rough start Danny, I'm Ellen and this is Edgar, and any enemy of Stephanie is a friend of ours," the girl says as they shake my hand.

"Danny Fenton," I introduce myself.

"Whoa! Time out, did you just say your last name is Fenton as in the Fenton Ghost Hunters," Edgar asked amazed by my last name.

"Yeah, they're my parents, my _real _parents," I tell him as I brush the dust off my PJs.

"No way, I'm meeting the son of _Mad Scientist Monthly's _Mad Scientist of the Year, awesome!" he says as he hands me a magazine with my dad's picture on it.

"I'm not sure he qualifies, sometimes I doubt he even qualifies for the scientist part as well," I tell them with a laugh.

"You know Edgar, having Danny here could come in handy, he can prevent Stephanie from trying to tear down our house and help us plan pranks," Ellen says smiling.

"If you promise to keep a secret I can show you something that might interest you," I tell them mischievously.

"Okay, you have our words as master pranksters, we won't breathe a word," Edgar says as I transform into Danny Phantom.

"NO…WAY!" They say in unison, "You're Danny Phantom? We read about you in _Spooks Digest_" they tell me amazed by what they see.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone and I can use my ghost powers to help you with pranks, what do you say?" I ask them.

They whisper amongst themselves and then turn to me, "You got a deal, Danny. Just out of curiosity, why did you come here anyway," Ellen asks as they shake my hand to close the deal.

"Simple, sanctuary, I can't stand that Knightly Mansion, it's enough to make a person sick," I tell them.

"Well, now that you're an official member of our team Danny, you can come anytime you want to escape that place," Edgar says, "Speaking of which you better go now, before Mayor Blimpy notices you're gone," he continues showing me the door.

"You go to school Danny?" Ellen asks me before I go.

"Yeah, why," I ask curious.

"We'll see you there, sit by us at lunch," she says as walk out and both of them bid me farewell.

"Something tells this is going to be a beautiful friendship," I say as I fly back to my 'home' thinking of how much fun I'm going to have now.


	10. A Declaration of War

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Kisho16: The fun has just begun and I think you'll like what's going to happen now. I'm glad I got you interested in Edgar and Ellen. I'm glad you love the fic, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes, that was rather good having Tucker call him 'Captain Fruit Loop' and I understand if you can't review I know all about being sick, get well soon and glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Fernclaw: What's this you and your muse actually agree on something, I think that's a sign of the Apocalypse heads for the bunker Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**ATLA4life: Looking back on ****that, that**** would have been a good idea, but I didn't think about that, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Thunderstorm101: This is just the beginning the fireworks are about to start, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Dani****-Danny: That's a good idea but I don't think it will happen in this fic, but I will keep it mind. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter X: A Declaration of ****War**

**Vlad**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up but then again I don't remember much except looking at the stars.

"Why does my mouth taste like a mixture of pickle and olive juice," I ask myself as I go to wash the taste out of my mouth then head downstairs.

"Hey V-Man, I see you're feeling better," Jack says as I walk down the stairs and pour a cup of coffee before sitting down opposite of him.

"What happened last night?" I ask him taking a sip and massaging my temples wearily.

"You were sleepwalking, Vlad, but I took you to bed," he said, "anyhow, we think we have the evidence to get Danny back," he continues excited.

"Good, I'll send it to my team to plead our case," I tell him as I read the newspaper.

"Does this mean we get to rescue Danny, now?" Danielle asks as she races into the room excitedly.

"Almost, we need to make sure that Tucker and Valerie have located Daniel in Nod's Limbs," I explain to her as calmly.

"I think they have, I'll tell you about it later," she says winking letting me know that involves Daniel's ghost half.

"And I have an IP address," Samantha says happily as she comes in with a piece of paper.

"I can trace it later, when my caffeine is infused into my bloodstream," I say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and eating a donut, "Why don't you kids go watch TV or something," I tell them as finish breakfast as they leave the room.

**Sam**

I decided that if Vlad wasn't going to trace it now, that I could give it a try. After all I would have to figure is Vlad's password.

"Now If I was Vlad what would my password be," I asked as I walked into his office and sat down at the computer trying to figure out what he would use as a password.

"Are you sure you should do this, won't Vlad get angry," Danni says worriedly as she watched me think.

"Vlad said we should watch TV _or something_ and this 'or something' so we're doing as we're told," I explain to her smiling.

"Oh," she says as I try to think until an idea of hits me.

"That's it!" I say as I type in 'Maddie1976' and a simulation of Mrs. Fenton's voice said 'good morning Vladdie-pie' to me. "I didn't need to hear that," I said as I called up the Internet and searched the IP address and gasped when the result was found, "Danni, I want you write this address on that box in my room," I tell her urgently.

"Why?" she asks curious why I was so horrified at what I said.

"Look how cheerful that place he lives at is, he needs emergency Gothifacation ASAP!" I tell her agitated as she salutes me and goes to do the errand for me. Hang in there Danny, you'll be fine!

**Mayor Knightly**

"What a lovely day, perfect for our first 'Floating Kid Superhero Day' in Nod's Limbs history," I said as I got out of bed and look outside at the town. It's good to be mayor, especially when you declare a holiday and rouse the voter's emotions.

"Bob!" I call out as my intern comes racing in the room, "where were you yesterday, the Blue Man could have hurt me," I tell him upset by his absence.

"Sorry, sir won't happen again," he apologizes, "You had a job for me, sir," he asks looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, I want you to prepare the town for 'Floating Kid Superhero Day'," I tell him proudly thinking of the celebration today.

"Uh, 'Floating Kid Superhero Day?'" He asks confused as to what my plan was.

"Yes, if you hadn't been sleeping on the job, you would have seen him. Now listen up, I want you to post this symbol on every corner of the town," I order him as I show him a picture of the symbol the kid wore while fighting the Blue Man. "If we post all over town than the floating kid might come back, you know like a superhero signal," I explain to him.

"I'll get on it sir," he says as he leaves to fulfill his job while I go upstairs to get the kids up for this momentous day.

**Edgar**

Normally, I hate mornings but something told me that this day would be different. Last night we had formally met Daniel Knightly or as he prefers to be called Danny Fenton and discovered that he is nothing like his 'adopted' family.

"Ellen, get up, we have to get to school," I tell her as I toss her out of bed so we won't be late.

"What's the rush?" she asks confused.

"Don't you want to see what kind of pranks Danny can help us pull on Stephanie?" I ask her as she realizes what I said as hurries to get ready.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what kind of tricks Danny can pull with ghost powers," she says as we finish getting ready and head to the door where Heimertz is waiting with our lunches.

"Uh...Thanks," I tell him as he stares at us racing out the door; sometimes that guy gives_ me _the creeps.

**Danny**

"Rise and Shine, Daniel!" I heard _dad _shout as I felt the sun burn my eyes. "You don't want to miss your first day of school or the 'Floating Kid Superhero Day' festivities planned," he says happily as the light pours into my room until I have no choice but to wake up.

I look in horror as I see he is wearing a black pin with my logo on it, "where did you get that?" I ask nervously as I stretch my muscles and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Something told me that I was not going to like his answer.

"I had them made; it's to honor the hero that saved my life. My plan is that once the hero sees them he will show up and then the celebration can begin," he explains to me as I internally groan at the fact that I may have to duplicate myself to pull this off. "Now come on Daniel school awaits," he said as he rushed me down the steps for breakfast after which I got changed and headed for school.

"I'll introduce you to all the popular kids you'll be friends with all the right people," Stephanie said as we walked to the bus stop.

"Whatever you say,_ sis_," I say as I see Edgar and Ellen waiting for me, "I have to go," I tell her as I walk over to the twins.

"What are you doing, you don't want to be friends with _those _two," she said pointing at them, but I ignored her but not before using my ice powers to cause to her slip on the sidewalk and getting her lips stuck to the ice.

"Excellent prank," Ellen said as she watched Stephanie try to free her lips but fail to do so.

"The fun has just begun," I tell them laughing as the first of shot of this war had been shot.

**Danni**

"Geez, Sam what did you put in this box," I complain as I look around and finally see the post office, "here are finally," I sigh as I carry the package into the office and walk up to the counter.

"Can I help you," the man behind the counter asks as I put the box down so I could talk to the man.

"Yes, I would like to send this package to Nod's Limbs, Massachusetts by the fastest way possible," I tell him taking out my money and placing it on the counter.

"We'll get this send right away," he said as he comes out and takes the package.

"Thank you," I said as I watch him take the box to the back and leave for Vlad's hoping that my friends had found some more information on Danny.


	11. The Knightly Civil War

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Yin7: How true, normally Danny wouldn't do this but he the Knightly and there's no Sydney Pointdexter to bother him so let the pranks continue.**** Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes it does begin and I'm sure you'll do fine on the ****report card. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**ATLA4life: I know Danny has a habit of doing it and he's going to be in for a surprise. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Thunderstorm101: Oh yes, the mayor is in for quite for a shock, I wonder how Goth affects the polls. Glad you like my friend.**

**Fernclaw: I'm glad you like the fic, my friend. **

**Chapter XI: The Knightly Civil War**

**Edgar**

"That was an awesome prank Danny," I told him as we sat down on the bus. We sat in our usual seats while Danny sat in front of us facing in our direction.

"So, what pranks do you have planned today?" he asks with a grin on his face which made us realize he had his own plans.

"Well, Edgar has an instant zit potion with him and we're going to Stephanie drink it," Ellen explains as I take out the phial and show Danny, "just one drop and she's a toad pizza," she continues.

"Hmm, how about we take up a bit," he says taking a phial from his coat pocket, "Ectoplasm, mix it with the potion and it will cause those warts and zits to explode, she'll be drenched in slime," he says as he hands me the phial.

"This is _real _Ectoplasm, I've searched everywhere for it. You're the best Danny," I say excited taking the ghost slime from him.

"Just don't mix them until you're ready to administer it," he said cautiously as our future victim walked over to him.

"Daniel, may I have a word with you, away from your 'friends'," she says grabbing Danny's ear and pulls him away.

"I don't who to feel worse for Danny or Stephanie?" Ellen says with snicker.

"True sister, my votes on Danny though, he is our friend," I tell her as we shutter at Stephanie will do to him.

**Vlad**

After about 7 cups of coffee I went to my office to see if I could more information on Daniel whereabouts but I was in for a rude awakening.

As I began to start searching Jack came in the room, "Hey V-Man, remember when you used to play Atari in our dorms," he asks as he sees me on the computer.

"Yes, I do Jack, but I don't have time to reminisce if I am to locate Daniel," I tell him agitated by his presence.

"Actually, I came here to thank you Vlad, I know you're busy being mayor and all and it just means a lot to us that you're doing this," he says, I must say I am taken back by his gratitude but I soon snapped back.

"It's no problem, but if you excuse me, I have work to do," I tell him as I showed him the door and he left me in peace allowing me to search for Daniel and bring him back while daydreaming of Maddie and Daniel joining me at last.

**Danny**

"Let's get one thing straight Daniel, you're a Knightly and Knightlys don't associate with bottom feeders like _them_," Stephanie says letting go of my ear and pointing to Edgar and Ellen like they were lepers. "I will show you the _proper _people to be friends with," she told me taking me to her seat where her friends were sitting.

"Who's you're friend?" a black haired girl asked her as she eyed me.

"This is my brother Daniel, he's socially challenged but with my guidance he's going to be a model Knightly," she tells her happily while I pretend to gag.

Then an idea hit me, "Hey Stephanie, I think your makeup is coming off," I tell her acting worried.

"Really where?" she asks as gets out her mirror allowing me to go intangible and overshadow her.

"Actually, I think you're all snobs and I'd rather dump my lunch on my air hand sing 'I'm a little teapot' in fact I'll do just that," I tell her as I start to sing before leaving her and sneaking back to Edgar and Ellen.

"That was amazing what do you call that," Edgar said amazed by my skills.

"That was called overshadowing, I do it all the time," I tell them as the bus stops and we get out, but I wasn't ready for what I saw.

"Happy Floating Kid Superhero Day?" Ellen said as we saw the banners and saw my symbol everywhere.

"Something tells me that this is the mayor's doing," I tell them as we enter the school but were stopped by a woman with light brown hair in a dress.

"You must be Daniel, I'm the principal now come along, I've arranged an assembly so the kids can meet your formally," she said as she took my hand and lead me away somewhere, however I had other plans.

**Jazz**

After breakfast, Vlad summoned me to his office, "You said you wanted to see me," I ask as I open the door and walk in.

"Yes, Jasmine, Jack told me that you have the evidence needed to bring Daniel's back all ready is that so?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply unsure where this is going.

"Good, I want you to take the evidence to the judge in charge of Daniel's case so he can see what a model parent Jack is," he says as he hands me the directions to the courthouse, "Tell him Vlad Masters sent you," he says before I leave.

Vlad has always given me the creeps, but if he can get back Danny then I can tolerate him.

I left the office I went to gather the evidence then left for the courthouse to deliver the evidence. Hang in there Danny help is on the way.

**Danny**

The principal took me to the gym where everyone was assembled for the program.

"Now Daniel, just tell the students about yourself and don't be shy," she told me as I walked out onto the stage, but I had other plans.

"This program needs to be spiced up a bit and what a better way than by adding a ghost," I told myself as I took out the thermos and walked onto the stage.

"Students, we have a new person joining us today, I would like you meet Daniel Knightly," she said as I opened the Thermos and released the specter.

"Students of Nod's Limbs, Beware for your doom has come at the hands of the Box Ghost," the apparition yelled as he flew around laughing and throwing boxes all over the place.

He then went over to Stephanie and yelled 'Beware!' the look on her face was priceless it's good thing I wasn't in Amity Park or else I would have Pointdexter to deal with, but since he's not here it's war.

She screamed and fainted as the specter laughed and sucked him back into Thermos, "Life is good," I said chuckling to myself at a job well done!

**Stephanie**

"Wha…what happened," I said as I came to and found myself in the nurse's office.

"You fainted, dear but your brother gave you some sort of medi…" she begins to say until she stops midsentence as if she's scared.

"What's the matter," I ask her worriedly as she hands me a mirror, "MY FACE!" I scream as I see my face covered with warts and pimples that soon began to erupt squirting slime all over the place.

"Don't worry about it dear, I'll get this cleaned up," she says as she cleans it up.

"DANIEL!" I screamed in anger one way or another, I will get back at him, I swear!


	12. Science Class

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Dani-Danny: Thank you, I'll think about adding Sam to the group. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**ATLA4life: Oh, the fun is just starting, you'll love what's coming up next, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Fernclaw: I tried to get the recipe but Edgar won't give it to me. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Kisho16: All's fair in love and war, oh yes Danny will have to be one his toes. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**HollywoodXoX: I'm glad you like the fic and stayed tuned it's going get better, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Danny's going to have field day pranking Stephanie, glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Thunderstorm: that's right without Sam to keep him on track Danny can be a prankster and prank he will, glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Chapter XII: Science Class**

**Vlad**

Everything was coming together, soon the evidence to exonerate Jack would soon be in the judge's hands and Daniel would soon be heading back to Amity and then he'll join me. Yes, everything is in place.

While I was thinking a light flashed on my computer, "Yes," I said as I pushed it and a video of my vultures appeared on the screen.

"We've reached Nod's Limbs boss," the leader tells me happily, "we await your orders," he continued as he saluted me.

"What took you so long, you should have been there hours ago," I tell them noticing the time, they're ghosts they can fast and yet it was like they were riding in biplane.

"About that, we had to stop in Pennsylvania for something," he tells me nervously as he chuckles.

"WHAT PENNSYLVANIA! WHY IN THE NAME OF BRET FAVRE EATING MALTED MILK BALLS DID YOU GO THERE?" I ask them getting tired of their incompetence.

"Matlock was in Pittsburgh signing autographs, how could we miss an opportunity to meet him," one of his wingmen says happily.

"YOU VEERED FROM YOUR COURSE TO MEET SOME TV LAWYER!" I shout at them

"Hey, don't you insult Matlock, his down home country ethics have saved the day more times than you can count," the leader snapped.

"He won't be able to save _you_. Listen up, I need you to keep an eye on Daniel, remain invisible and do no harm anyone. If he confronts you flee and regroup, understand?" I asked trying to keep my cool as they salute me and sign off. "Now to begin planning phase II," I said smiling as everything comes together.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Do you really think this superhero will come when he sees these banners," Bob asked as he put the final sign in place for the celebration.

"Yes, Bob once this floating kid sees how the people of Nod's Limbs welcome him; he'll want to stay here. Nothing stirs voters better than a superhero/mascot," I tell him as look at the direction, "This will be bigger than the annual 'Get Sand in Your Pants Day' celebration," I tell him.

"When is the celebration?" Bob asked as he walks down the ladder and looks at the banner.

"After school, I want the whole Knightly family here to meet to this hero," I tell him, "We'll make this an annual holiday, just think of it," I said thinking of the pageantry and of course voters who will continue to vote for me.

**Tucker**

"Sam, you might want to hear this," I called her over the receiver as I heard something that might be of use to us.

"What is it Tucker?" she asked as she sat down and put a pair of headphones on, "Floating Kid Superhero Day? He's going to _love _that," she says sarcastically as she starts to record the message.

While she is listening, Danni, comes in, "Sam, your monster package has been sent and on its way to Nod's Limbs," she says as she lays in the corner exhausted, "What did you put in that box anyway, the Fenton Portal?" she asks sardonically.

"Just the essentials for Goth survival," Sam tells her plainly, "I really appreciate it," she tells Danni who is sound asleep from exhaustion.

Sam sighed as she got up and picked the ghost girl up, "come on, sleeping beauty off to bed," she said taking her upstairs to bed while I continued to monitor for signs of Danny.

**Danny**

After the assembly was science class with Dr. McStern from what Edgar and Ellen told me this is the best class of all.

"All right, class before we begin today's experiment, I would like to welcome Daniel Knightly to our battle with science," McStern said in a Scottish accent. He reminded me of my dad in that he was bit whacky but nice. "Today we will making a mini black hole and observe the effects of super gravity on photons. Daniel why don't you team up with Edgar and Ellen," he says as I go over to them.

"I must say we never made mini black holes in my old school," I told them, "okay first take the uranium and place it in the gyroscopic hydrosimilator," I read the instructions and smiled, "guys, I think I have an idea our next prank," I tell my friends secretively.

"Do tell," Ellen says as I whisper the prank to them.

"That's good," Edgar says mischievously as they laugh and think of the look on Stephanie's face.

**Maddie**

I was watching TV in Vlad's living room trying to take my off worrying but it wasn't helping as there was nothing on and Vlad's living room was dressed in green and gold with a sign that said 'You are now in Packer's Territory.'

While I was thinking I heard someone say, "Maddie are you feeling okay?" I look up and see Vlad standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi Vlad was I just watching some TV," I tell him with a sigh as I flip through the channels.

"You're worried about Daniel, aren't you," Vlad says as he sits down beside me.

I nod slowly as he takes my hands in his but I pull away, "a little bit," I admit to him meekly.

"Well don't, we'll find him," he tells me warmly as he smiles, "I promise," he whispers as he walks away. The tone of his made me shudder but I soon took my mind off it as I found something to watch.

**Stephanie**

After I got cleaned up, I went to give Daniel a piece of my mind, "Daniel!" I shout as I walk over to his locker and found him laying on the ground, "Daniel," I say nervously as I kneel to see if he's alright, "Daniel what happened?" I ask him.

"Stephanie, run, it's radiation poisoning," he says grabbing my shirt in between convulsions.

I watch in horror as his eyes start to glow blue and he sprouts…another head.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I say as he starts to grow another arm and leg then body parts start growing all over the place. The sight of it was too much and I ran away in terror at the ghastly sight before me.


	13. Dreamscapes

**Author's Notes: This chapter is a bit serious but don't worry the pranks will return. Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: That might not be a bad idea, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Dani-Danny: I'm glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Thunderstorm101: Stephanie's a lot like Paulina but a bit smarter and with a bit of a caring side. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Kisho16: Well Danny has a mischievous side to him; he just doesn't use it often, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**HollywoodXoX: I live near Pittsburgh, I'm glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Smallvillegirl2: It's a cute show, it's on Nicktoons Network, and I watch when it's on. I'm glad you like the fic, my friend. **

**ATLA4life: I'm glad you like that prank, this chapter is a bit serious but the pranks have just begun. Glad you like the fic **

**Luiz4200: Glad you like the fic my friend, and yes Stephanie deserves it although she does have a caring side to her as well.**

**Chapter XIII: Dreamscapes**

**Danny**

After that little stunt, I decided to give Stephanie a break and besides it was lunch.

"That was an awesome prank," Ellen said as I sat down opposite of her and Edgar, "How did you do that anyway?" she asks curious.

"I'll tell you when we get home," I tell her.

"Speaking of home, you might want to see this," Edgar says handing me a piece of paper that read that the entire Knightly family was attending the 'holiday' festivities.

"How are you going to pull this off?" Ellen asks worriedly.

"It's going to be hard, but I think I can do it. I'll need you two to be my lookouts, if I look like I'm going to faint; one of you will have to come get me and the other distract the crowds," I tell them, I would need to rest up.

After lunch was art class, I was never good at art but for some reason I found it relaxing.

"Today, we are going to try dream painting," the teacher said as she turned on the CD player and calming music began to play, "Close your eyes and let your imagination take over and dream," she said.

I closed my eyes but I saw no dream but a nightmare, "Greetings…Danny," a dark voice whispered to me in the blackness.

"GO AWAY!" I spat at the voice angrily.

"Go away, now why I would do that," the voice taunted, "I'm as a much a part of your as your soul," he tells me.

"No, Clockwork said you were gone," I tell him with venom as he laughs at me.

"Clockwork, that bumbling idiot, oh please, you really don't think he can imprison me forever," the voice taunts as I scream before everything goes black.

**Edgar**

"Is this a prank?" Stephanie asks as walks over to Danny's station and looks at him.

"No, come on Ellen, let's go," I tell her as we pick up Danny and take to spare classroom where he can recover.

"What do you think happened to him," Ellen asks as we bring some desks for him to lie on.

"I'm not sure, it might have do with him being a ghost boy," I tell her as I notice began to toss and turn until he starts up.

"Wha…what happened," he asks as sweat drips from his brow and looks around.

"You had a nightmare," I tell him as he massages his temples.

"It's from the stress of moving, it happens every time something changes in my life," he explains wearily, "How long have I been out," he asks as he sits up.

"Only a few minutes," I tell him as he calms himself down and stands up.

"Come on, let's get back to class," he says as he walks out the door with us behind him.

**Vlad**

How my heart skipped beat when I held Maddie's hand, soon she shall be mine and Daniel will be my son but for now I needed to focus on getting Daniel back to Amity.

I sat at my desk and made a call to someone, "Hello, may I speak to Judge Craston," I ask the person on the other line as they put me on hold.

After awhile a voice answers back, "Judge Richard Craston."

"Your Honor, this is Vladimir Masters, I just wanted to see if you got the evidence regarding the Daniel Fenton case," I tell him smoothly.

"Yes I did, Mayor Masters and will review it as soon I'm done talking to you," the judge informs at which I smile.

"Then I shall not hold you any longer, good day," I tell him as I hang up the phone and ponder the future, a future with Maddie and Daniel at my side.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Everything is in place, sir are you sure this hero will come when he sees this," Bob asks me as he prepares my speech for me, "what if he's shy?" he asks me as he puts the papers in order.

"Bob, don't be ridiculous, he's a superhero, these heroes live for attention," I corrected him, "Is the photo both set up, I want the town to connect to their hero," I tell him proudly.

"Everything is set up, we need just wait till Daniel, Stephanie, and Miles come back from the school," he tells me looking at his clipboard.

"Excellent, have the limo pick them up," I tell him as he goes off to tell the driver to get the children after school. This will be crowning achievement as mayor and win me reelection.

**Jack**

This whole operation had me nervous, what if the judge sides with Danny's foster family or what if Danny decides to stay with him. I couldn't bear to lose my baby forever.

"Maybe I need to go talk to Vlad, to see how things are coming along," I say as I walk down to his study where he was relaxing. "Vladdie, can I come in, it's Jack," I ask him before he tells me to come in.

"What can I do for you, Jack," he asks me looking up from his book, "You're worried about your son," he asks me putting it down and smiles.

"How did you know, V-Man," I ask him amazed by his empathy.

"Simple, you have the same look Maddie had earlier," he tell me with a chuckle, "Don't worry, I have the best judge on the case," he tells me confidently.

"Judge Judy?" I ask remembering watching her on TV.

"No, but Judge Craston is the best in Amity Park, trust me Jack," he tells me with a smile that comforted me.

"Thanks Vlad, you always know how to cheer me up," I tell him as I leave feeling better about everything.

**Stephanie**

Normally I wouldn't care about Daniel (after he drenched me in slime and scared the life out of me) but after what happened to him I began to worry. Was he ill or having a flashback.

Before school was over I found him at the drinking fountain taking a drink, "Daniel," I tell as I walk up to him, "is everything okay," I ask him nervously.

He turns and looks at me, "uh…yeah, it was just a flashback, I have them every now and then, Dr. Raiment says I just need to relax and get some rest," he says as he walks away as the bell starts to ring and we out. "Come on, Daniel, father's going to bring the limo to take us home," I tell him as we walk out the door where the driver is waiting for us.


	14. Unveilings

**Author's Notes: I promised you pranks and I won't let you down. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luis4200: That was the caring I mentioned and you'll be surprised what I have in store for this story. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Small****villegirl2: I'm glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Fernclaw: I'll tell them to pay you visit next I talk to them and you know you have the song stuck in my head. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I'll have to keep that in mind. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**HollywoodXoX: You're right it wasn't very relaxing. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Dani-Danny: ****I'm glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter XIV: Unveilings**

**Danny**

I slouched in my seat as I contemplated what that vision meant; I thought he was gone, locked safely away in the Thermos outside of time. I knew that there was only one way to get answers- I would have to get in contact with Clockwork somehow but right now I had other things to worry about.

"All right, kids we're home," the driver said as he got and opened to the door, "your father is expecting you to be at the celebration so you only have a short time to get ready," he says as we head inside.

I race up to my room and get out my computer but before I can log on there's a knock on the door, "Who's there," I ask wearily.

"It's Bob, a package came for you while you were at school," he said as he came in carrying a large box, "It's from your old home of Amity Park," he says as he places on my bed.

"Uh…thanks," I tell him as he leaves and open it and find a note from Sam:

_Dear Danny,_

_How are in you Nod's Limbs, are you insane yet?__I thought you could use some help, so I packed you a Goth Care Kit, have fun with it._

_Your__ Friend,_

_Sam_

"Goth Care Kit, this could be fun," I say as I look at what she sent me and smile at the possibilities.

**Vlad**

"You wanted to see us, Vlad," Danielle asked as she and Maddie entered my office nervously.

"Yes, it almost time for our part in this mission to begin. So I have assembled you to tell you what we are going to do," I tell them calmly.

"We're listening Vlad," Maddie says as she and Danielle sit down.

"We will go to Nod's Limbs posing as a family of wealthy aristocrats. I will be playing the role of Viscount Louis Arneux; Maddie you will be my wife the Countess Maria Theresa; and Danielle is Lady Beth," I tell them smiling internally at the thought of calling Maddie my wife.

"Hopefully, by the time we are ready, the judge will have ruled on our side," I tell them, "Do you understand?" I ask them as they nod and I dismiss them.

Soon dreams will be reality and Maddie and Daniel will rule by my side, I can feel it!

**Edgar**

"Do you have everything ready for the 'festivities'?" Ellen asks as I check my satchel.

"Yes, we'll make this the best Floating Kid Superhero Day ever. I just hope Danny is all right after art class," she says worriedly.

"I know, but if something was wrong, we would have heard about it. Speaking of which did you send the invites out," I assure as we get back to the prank.

"Of course what would be a new holiday without our illustrious founder, Augustus Nod to oversee everything," she says laughing as we finish up our plan what might our greatest prank ever.

**Sam**

My mind was plagued with thoughts of Danny; I was worried about him and whether I would ever see him again. However it was more than just concern for a friend, it was like being separated from my very soul and the pain was unbearable.

I decided that I needed advice from a higher self so I went into my room and locked the door, "When in doubt give the cards a shout," I told myself as I laid a black cloth on the bed and took out my mini-tarot deck I keep with me at all times.

I closed my eyes and shuffled the deck, "Will Danny and I be reunited?" I asked the oracle as I pulled a card and opened my eyes and saw the Star, the card of hope, on the cloth. There was hope that I would see Danny and possibly admit my feelings I have for him as my heart longs to do so.

**Danny**

I smiled as I looked in the mirror, "perfect, now let's see if I can do this," I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated. This seemed so easy when Vlad did it, but then he's had twenty years to perfect it.

When I open my eyes there are two Dannies beside me. One was dressed in my Knightly clothes while the other was in ghost mode. All I would do to do is concentrate and I should be able to pull it off, I just hope Edgar and Ellen can see me from the crowd before I faint.

"Uh...Daniel, it's almost time are you ready?" Bob asked from the hall as the real me and the Phantom duplicate vanished leaving only the one in Knightly clothes in the room.

"Coming," the copy said as he walked out with the intern, this was going to be good.

**Mayor Knightly**

How I love giving speeches, the chance to address the common man and make them feel important and influence their decision at the polls.

"Sir, your family is ready," Bob said as he came out, "are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asks nervously.

"Of course, this is what politicians do," I said as I walked out to begin the celebration.

"My fellow Nod's Limbsians…," I began to say as I heard someone laugh in the crowd.

"Oh Theophilus, thou art a disease that must be cut away!" someone yelled that someone was our 'founder' Augustus Nod who was found alive in a cave a number of years back,

"As I was saying, today we are here to honor…," I began to say as Nod cut me off again.

"All you Knightlys speak an infinite deal of nothing!" the old man shouted as he laughed, "Out of my sight, thou dost infect mine eyes!" he called out again, "Theophilus, thy bones are hollow; impiety has made a feast of thee!" he shouts before laughing like a madman.

I turned to Bob, "Bob, get rid of him, he's ruining my festival," I tell my intern as he signals for the cops to take him away.

"Curse you Knightly, Thou dankish ill-nurtured joithead!" Nod shouted as he was taken away by the police.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted. My fellow Nod's Limbsians we are today to honor a young hero that saved your beloved mayor's life. We know not his name, but only hope that he comes to our celebration and here to call him back is my…," I said as I gasped as Daniel came out with my family.

His face was pale and black makeup circled his eyes. He was dressed all in black with a silver skull necklace and nose ring.

"Daniel, are you feeling okay?" I ask him worriedly.

"What's there to be okay about? For we all just waste our pathetic meaningless lives waiting for the Reaper to take us away," he says in monotone sounding voice.

"Daniel is such a kidder," I tell the crowd with the chuckle.

"What's there to joke about, each day the Reaper takes us and drive ourselves closer to Armageddon," he says drearily.

"Well, uh why don't we get started, shall we? We come here hoping this display of affection will attract Nod's Limbs flying savior back, so come on Floating Kid, come back to us!" I call out to the sky and watch as the child descends from the heavens and lands in front of the podium; the celebration has now officially began.


	15. Happy Phantom Day

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: I'm glad you decided to give it a chance and I know all about Muses (mine have teamed up with Ghostwriter to torment me). Actually although we can't make them yet (some astrophysicists are trying to create black holes in order to make wormholes and faster than light travel possible) Theory hold there might such a thing as mini black holes and they might ****exsist**** on earth. Anyway, glad you liked the fic my friend.**

**HollywoodXoX: Glad you liked Goth Danny and glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad you like Goth Danny and you're right being stuck with the Knightlys would make anyone go Goth. Glad you like the fic****, my friend.**

**Dani-Danny: the original plotline was that the Mansons and Knightlys are cousin and Sam's parents send her there to get away from Danny and she encounters Vlad there. Glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm sorry to hear your sick my friend but glad you passed, see I told you you had nothing to worry about. Glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Chapter XV: Happy Phantom Day**

**Danny**

"Well, it's here goes nothing," I said as I concentrated on the Phantom duplicate.

"Uh, Thank you sir," Phantom said shyly as the mayor took him by the arm and lead him to the podium.

"What is your name, strange here?" Mayor Knightly asked curiously.

"Phantom, my name is Phantom," my ghostly alter ego tells the mayor nervously as I try to keep my focus to keep my copies stable.

"Well Phantom, I am Theophilus Knightly, mayor of this fine town and this is family," he says waving us to come up. "This is my wife Claudia and my children Stephanie, Miles, and Daniel," he says as happily.

"Yes, it's nice to mee..," he began to say as he was cut off as I was having trouble keeping him stable. I took deep breath and tried again to keep him up but it was becoming hard.

I was boiling inside my Goth costume, "maybe Edgar and Ellen are here," I whispered wiping sweat and makeup from my brow.

"Phantom are you all right?" Mayor Knightly asked concerned as the ghost was holding onto a podium.

"Yeah…," he replied as I sat down exhausted, Edgar, Ellen if you're out there hurry!

**Maddie**

I shuddered of thought of even playing Vlad's wife, the man creeped me out to no end but I was willing to go through with it if it meant brining Danny home.

I decided the best thing to do was to get my mind off of Vlad by practicing some martial arts.

I walked down to Vlad's training room and practiced some basic moves. Soon my mind focused on the task at hand. There was something about martial arts that calms me down and washes a sense of peace over me.

I practiced for an hour before I decided to call quits, "Hang in there Danny, we're coming," I said as I took a sip of water and went to the shower to freshen up.

**Valerie**

"Hey Val, I think I have something," Tucker said as he turned to me and handed me a pair of earphones.

"They're talking about some celebration and a 'Daniel Knightly' making a scene with his new look," I told him, "Do you think they're talking about Danny?" I ask him curiously.

"Of course, I sent him his new look," I heard Sam said as she walked in and smiled, "I figured he would something to keep him alive so I sent a Goth Care Kit," she tells us laughing, "and from what I heard he's enjoying himself," she told us.

"Well we know he's in Nod's Limbs," Tucker commented as he took his phones off and stretched.

"And thanks Vlad's PC we know his address," Sam replied as she handed us a piece of paper with an address on it. "I just have it give it to Vlad and we can begin phase 2," she says.

"For Danny's sake, I hope it's soon," I tell her thinking about Danny and hoping he's all right.

**Edgar**

"Do you have that prank ready, sister," I ask Ellen as I see Danny lose his balance.

"Yes, whenever you're ready," she replies as I give her the signal to begin.

"Hey Knightlys you've lost your marbles," Ellen says as she throws our exploding marbles into the crowd causing the scene, "It's all yours, brother," she said as I rushed to the stage to get Danny.

"Hang in the Danny," I tell him as I run over to him and pick him up, "we're taking you back to the mansion," I say as I race down back to Ellen, "Operation Ghost Catcher is successful," I tell her as we race home so Danny could recover.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob, I thought I told you no foul ups," I yelled at my intern as get up after hiding from the chaos.

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again is everyone okay," he asks as he looks around, "Where did Daniel go," he asks nervously.

"It must be his training, he's probably hiding for his safety," I tell him, "But where did Phantom go? I ask him as I noticed the hero had vanished.

"Maybe he had work to do, after all he's a superhero," Bob tells me as he brushes the dirt off his vest.

"Yes of course, a hero's work is never done," I tell him as we continue the celebration not a letting this setback dull our spirits.

**Vlad**

I was sitting in my office waiting for news from Mr. Foley and Ms. Gray when my computer beeped, "yes," I ask as I activate the communicator on it.

"It's us boss and we have news," the lead Ghost Vulture reported to me as he saluted me.

"It better not be that you ran into Perry Mason in Boston," I tell them impatiently as I tap my fingers on the desk.

"Don't be ridiculous Perry Mason has been dead for years. It's about the boy, he's definitely in Nod's Limbs, we saw him with our failing eyes," he said proudly.

"Good, keep me informed," I told them as I cut the communiqué and smiled at the fact that soon my dreams would be reality!


	16. Bad Dreams

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ATLA4life: Tell me about it, but it's ****necessary**** to get Danny back. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Be lucky Vlad is even looking for Danny glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**HollywoodXoX: You have to remember that this Vlad we're talking about, he's ****obsessed**** with Maddie and Danny and won't change.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: You and your muse actually agree on something, is this a sign of the Apocalypse hides in a bunker I try to update ****every day****, g****lad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Fernclaw: I'm glad you like the fic, the marbles were a Hordak'****s Pupil original, glad you're enjoying ****it ,**** my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: she will be surprised, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter XVI: Bad Dreams**

**Edgar**

"Careful now," I tell Ellen as we laid on the couch, "Ellen go to Knightly Mansion and get his clothes, meaning his non Knightly clothes," I told her as she left to get him and wrapped a blanket around him.

I looked at the All Knowing Head of Poe, "What happened to him," I ask worriedly as Danny shifted in his sleep.

"Simple, he overexerted himself, despite how powerful his ghost side is, his human side still has limits, if he uses too much power he shuts down and needs to rest," Poe told me seriously.

"Where is Heimertz," I asked as I turned around and saw him standing there with a bucket of water and a rag, "Uh...thanks," I tell him as I take the bucket and wash the makeup from his face.

He shudders momentarily as the water touches his skin, "Easy there Danny," I tell him as I try to calm him down, hoping Ellen would come back soon.

**Ellen**

It was a good thing that everyone was at the 'Phantom Day' celebrations allowing me to sneak into Knightly Mansion unseen.

"Now let's see, where is that suitcase," I ask myself as I sneak into his room and look for his things. I finally find it under his bed, "Bingo," I said as I pulled it out and opened it.

Inside was a collection of devices that would make Edgar jealous, "I'll have to ask Danny about them when he's feeling better," I said as I cleared them aside and found his clothes. I picked out a white and red shirt; blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Once I had what I wanted I shut the case and placed it back under the bed and made my escape.

**Sam**

I had been so busy worrying about Danny that neglected to get something to eat and now my stomach was now reminding me of it.

I walked down to the kitchen and made a veggie platter. As I was eating, Valerie came in the room, "Hey Sam, how you doing," she asks as she gets a soda from the fridge and sits with me.

"You know hanging in there," I tell her with a sigh, "Carrot stick?" I offer her as she takes one.

"Worried about Danny?" she asks with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll find him, I promise you," she says as she gets up and goes back to work.

I know she's right, but still I worry, "maybe some meditation will help," as I go to my room and shut the door before taking out my cloth and Tarot deck.

I close my eyes and begin shuffling the deck; I can feel my thoughts dissipate with each shuffle of the deck. Once I was satisfied I laid out the first card and opened my eyes; it was the Fool, the first card and meaning taking a leap of faith. The second card that I drew was the Devil reversed signifying that soon whatever barrier was stopping me from reaching my potential would be removed. The last card was the World, the card of happiness and completeness.

I sat there and thought about each card, letting their meanings absorb into my mind. I don't know how long I sat there until I felt at peace and finally decided to leave.

I picked up my cards and cloth and put them away and walked back out ready to find Danny.

**Stephanie**

"Those twins!" I screamed, "How dare they ruin father's holiday and scared away Phantom," I said pacing around my room.

While I was fuming, father came in, "Princess, have you seen Daniel?" he asks, "We've looked everywhere and can't find him," he says worriedly.

"Right now, after that stunt he pulled I don't care, but he comes out of his hole, I'll let you know," I tell him as he leaves. I swear I will get even with Daniel for this.

**Danny**

After I fainted I don't remember much except this vision that I had.

I remember finding my laying on the ground and seeing Nod's Limbs in ruins, "what happened," I ask as I walk through the town.

"Like what I did to the place," a dark voice replies as Dan appears in the shadows, "This place is worst than Amity," the specter said, "I must admit, that I was loathe to destroy the Knightlys as they really hold no meaning for you, but then to see look of terror on their faces. How could I resist," he says laughing.

"YOU MONSTER!" I shout sending an ecto-blast his way but he dodges it.

"Why thank you, Danny, but you might want to save the praise until you see this…," Dan said as he somehow teleported me to the mansion. "I believe these fools hold some value to you," he says as he reveals Edgar, Ellen, Heimertz, Pet, and the All Knowing Head of Poe tied up.

"LET THEM GO!" I snap trying to punch him but he grabs my fist and throws me across the room.

"You know, that Muffin batter is just as deadly as Nasty Burger sauce if given the right conditions," he says showing me a vat batter behind, "This is going to be a supernova," he says as he heats up the batter.

"NO!" I scream but it's too late, they are killed and all I can hear is Dan's maniacal laughter echoing in my ears.

It was then I woke up, "wha..," I ask as I look and see I'm in the mansion and Dan is nowhere to be seen.

"Danny are you okay?" Edgar says as he Ellen race into the room, "we heard you scream," he says worriedly.

"It was just a nightmare," I tell them, "I'm fine, just a little worn out," I assure them as I look at my clothes which are now drenched in sweat, "and in need of clothes," I say embarrassed.

"Leave that to me," Ellen said showing me my clothes, "After you're done you might want to head home, the mayor is probably looking for you. You can use the bathroom to change," she says pointing to where it is as I walk up the steps.

As soon I walk in I hear a voice declare, "Time Out!" everything then freezes as Clockwork makes his entrance.

He floats over to me, smiles, and places a time medallion on me and I start to move again.

"Clockwork, I am glad to see you," I say as I turn to face the ancient ghost.

"I know you are worried and do not fear _he _is still contained," Clockwork assures me as I sit on the floor.

"Then why I am seeing him?" I ask him desperately.

"It is merely your nerves, you mind is worrying about your friends in Amity Park and is morphing all these fears and emotions into what you fear most, Dan," he explains to me as he takes out a pocket watch hanging on his belt, "This watch will allow you contain your worries if they get out of hand, but use it as a last resort," he warns me.

"I will, thanks," I tell him as he smiles.

"Time In!" the master of proclaims as he takes his medallion back, pushes the button on his staff and vanishes into thin air leaving me alone again.

"Well that makes things easier," I say as I take off my Goth clothes and put on my normal clothes and fly out the window back to Knightly Mansion.

**Vlad**

"Soon Daniel, very soon," I told the air as I stood in my office studying a map of Nod's Limbs. Soon, we will rescue the boy and once he sees my concern for him, he will join me.

While I was thinking, my phone rang, "hello?" I say as pick up the receiver.

"Mayor Masters, this is Judge Craston, I just finished looking over Daniel's case and I am pretty sure that you will win," the judge says happily and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Excellent, thank you very much," I tell him as I hang up and contemplate the future; a future with Daniel and Maddie at my side at long last.


	17. Wake Up

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**DPFan12: I say my friend to be nice to everyone.**** I enjoyed Writer's Block very much.**** Anyway, I'm glad you like the fic my friend and hope you keep reading.**

**HollywoodXoX: Clockwork is one my ****fav**** characters, glad ****you like the fic, my friend.**

**ATLA4life: Yes Vlad is a fruit loop and you'll just have to keep reading to find out my friend, my friend.**

**Luiz4200: Looks can be deceiving and I'll have Miles show up later on. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Thunderstorm101: Thank ****you,**** exploding marble****s are an excellent distraction. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Fernclaw: You would think that, glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Saved is that what you think? Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Shining Zephyr: Welcome to the world of my fics, Zephyr. I'm glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: That was a very nasty dream and glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I hate Vlad too and yet he's one my favs. Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Dani-Danny: What question are you talking about? Glad you like the fic my friend.**

**Grim-Fire: Glad you like the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter XVII: Wake Up**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob, have you had those posters made," I ask him as he comes in with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Yes sir," he says stumbling almost making the papers everywhere, "are you sure this is all necessary, I mean have you looked in his room," he asks stupidly.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's a…," I said as I smiled, "I have an idea, quick Bob follow me," I say racing up the steps and open the door to Daniel's room, "my instincts were right," I tell him showing him the sleeping boy on the bed.

"How do you do it sir," Bob asks me as I check to make sure the boy is unharmed.

"This is odd," I say noticing a golden watch in his hands, "I didn't know Daniel carried a pocket watch," I tell my intern taking it from my son's hand.

I opened it up and noticed it was engraved with the letters 'CW' on the lid. What was even stranger was the face it had only one hand.

"Bob take this watch to the clockmaker," I tell him handing it him.

"Are you sure…," he says taking the watch in his trembling hands.

"Yes, Bob now go," I tell him as he runs out the door with a watch, that kid would not be anywhere without me.

**Clockwork**

I sighed as I looked at the town of Nod's Limbs as the intern took my watch from Danny, not knowing the power or danger it contained. I guess I should be thankful it's not the real threat and merely a gestalt of Danny's fears, but it was still dangerous.

"Clockwork!" a voice shouted as I winced in annoyance as I knew who it was.

"Yes, what is it this time," I ask as I turn around and see some of the Observants in front of me, "Let me guess, you're mad because the Watch of Phobos is now in the hands of a mortal man….and not a bright one at that," I tell them coldly remembering how dull the intern can be at times.

"You know that watch is dangerous and who knows what could happen," one of the Observants scolds me.

"You forget…I am the master of time….I know _everything,_" I tell them with a smile, "do not fret your monocular brains out, everything will be taken of; for once let me do things _my _way," I tell them sternly. "Now if you excuse me I have a space-time continuum to maintain," I said showing them the door and sighing.

I hate the Observants and one day they will learn to trust me, I know because I have seen it.

**Danni**

I was trying on the costume Vlad gave me when I heard someone shouting, "What was that?" I ask as I quickly change into my normal clothes and walk down the steps.

The noise seemed to be coming from Vlad's office. I went up to the door and put my ear to it.

"What do you mean the foster parents issued a block," Vlad screamed at the top of his lungs, I could tell that something had him fuming.

"Yes, I know _what _it is, I am asking you _how _did the…," he said before sighing. I noticed his eyes glowing bright blood red. "You listen to me you over promoted ambulance chaser, you better find some way to get past or you'll be off the bench quicker than you can whistle," Vlad yells at the person on the other end as he hangs up and blasts the phone with an ecto blast.

I try to walk away but cringe when I hear Vlad order, "Danielle, come here!"

"Yes Vlad," I ask as I walk in his office.

"You were listening weren't you?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"I won't do it again," I plead as he raising his hand.

"That's all right," he says as he pulls up a chair, "You probably want to know what that was about?" he asks as I sit beside him half curious and half fearful. "That was the judge, Daniel's foster family issued a motion to prevent us to get him back," he says wearily.

"So…we won't see Danny ever again?" I ask him as tears form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I think of never seeing my cousin again.

"No, Danielle, we will get Daniel back but we might need to regroup and rethink our plans," he says drying my eyes and smiling, "trust me," he said in a comforting tone of voice as I smiled and nodded. "Good, now why don't you go rest up," he said as I left the office feeling better.

**Bob**

"No more foul ups," I said as I walked to clockmaker's with Daniel's watch. I must admit it was an unusual watch but beautiful. "It looks like it could have been in the 1300s," I say examining it forgetting to look before I leap and start to trip.

"Uh oh," I shout as I try to catch the watch but it lands on the road and breaks, "Daniel is going be mad and Mayor Knightly is going to fire me," I say as I look at the remains of the watch.

"That will be the least of your problems!" an evil voice said as the watch began to glow.

"Who said that," I said trembling, "I know karate and can kill a man ten different ways," I warn the voice hoping to scare whoever it was away.

"What about a ghost," the voice said as a shadow appeared in front of me and laughed.

The sight of it was too much and fainted on the street.

**Sam**

I was getting ready to go online when I heard someone knock on the door, "come in," I said as I watched the door slowly open revealing Danni on the other side.

Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks and shirt were moist with tears.

"Danni, what's wrong," I ask her as she sits down on the floor.

"I came back Vlad's office and he said that Danny's foster parents issued some sort of block preventing us from getting Danny and…," she said before I cut her off.

"You're worried we might never see him again," I said trembling as I had trouble to speak those dreadful words.

She nods as tears form in her eyes again, "I know what might make you feel better," I said inviting to in front of on the bed, "a Tarot reading," I tell her taking my cards and cloth out and placing the cloth on bed. "Danni, I want you to take these cards and shuffle them, then divide into three piles with your right hand and go from left to right," I tell as she does that and hands them back to me.

"Now what?" she asks curiously.

"Close your eyes and think of the question you want to ask," I tell her as I close my eyes and think of Danny and the problem of hand.

The first card I draw is the Devil, after that comes Death, and finally the Star.

Danni trembles as she sees the cards, "What does it mean," she asks worriedly,

"The first card is the Devil, he's an obstacle, a road block or in our case he refers to the block Danny's _family _issued," I explain to her showing her the card.

"But the second one's Death, I know what that means," she says pointing to skeleton on his steed staring at her with his empty eyes.

"You're not seeing the big picture, it rarely means physical death. You have to see the universe from a wider angle to understand what this cards means, Death is a change we move to one stage to another and it sometimes is for the best. All this card means is that there are changes ahead for us," I explain to her calmly as she nods in affirmation.

"What of the last one," she says pointing to the last card.

"This is the star it means hopes. Think of it as a wishing star where you place all your wishes and hopes you want to come true," I tell her, "This card means just that there is hope for the future," I tell her as she begins to understands.

"So, right now there is a blockage but it will change that will bring us hope," she asks trying to piece it together.

"That's right," I tell her as she smiles, "Feel better?" I ask her as she nods and gets up.

"Thanks Sam," she says as she leaves the room, I am glad she is happy but my heart still aches for Danny.

**Edgar**

I was in my lab working on a new prank when I heard something upstairs, "Ellen, keep it down I am trying to work," I shout as she comes out walks beside me.

"Edgar, I'm right here," she says as she comes out of a closest.

"Then who's upstairs?" I ask as I take off my goggles and slowly walk upstairs and find a strange being in the parlor.

"So you're Edgar and Ellen," the being says laughing as we back up.

"You know us?" Ellen asks it worriedly.

"DUH! Why else would I be here," it says as it raises its hand and then everything goes black.


	18. Horrors

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I know what you mean. **

**Thunderstorm101: there are two answers to that question but to save time I'll give you the easy answer. I made so the cards would reflect what's going on in the story.**

**Smallvillegirl2: you'll find out who it is soon enough.**

**Luiz2400: you're going have to wait and see.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: I know what you mean and remember Clockwork knows everything.**

**HollywoodXoX: We all know Clockwork hates the Observants.**

**Dani-Danny: She'll ask the question and sorry for annoying you.**

**Fernclaw: I'****m sorry to say that it's a foe much worse than that.**

**Chapter XVIII: Horrors**

**Miles**

"Thanks Buffy," I tell her as I hand her some money and walk out the door.

I had heard that Daniel was sick and thought a chocolate chip muffin would cheer him up, I know it always does for me.

As I was about to open the door and explosion forced it from its hinges.

"So this is Buffy's Muffin shop, how quaint," a voice sneered as the dust cleared and I saw a tall man with a blue face and red eyes looking at me. He picked me by my shirt and smiled, "and here is the littlest Knightly, Miles," he said glaring at me.

"Who are you?" I ask him trembling as I look into his burning eyes. There was something about him that reminded of Daniel but I wasn't sure what it was about him.

"Let's just I am a waking nightmare," he says as he takes me from Buffy's and to some abandon building where my family (minus Daniel) was tied up.

"What are you going to do to us?" I ask nervously as he tied me up as well.

"You'll see, now if you excuse me I have some shopping to do," he says as he flies away laughing with a laugh that makes me shudder.

**Danny**

After sleeping for awhile I felt much better, "Maybe it's dinner time," I said as I stretched and got out of bed. It was then I noticed that Knightly Mansion was deathly quiet, "I hate it when it gets quiet," I moaned as I put my hand in my pocket and realized that Clockwork's watch was gone. "Oh man, this is _so _not good," I say racing down the stairs.

When I arrive in the main room, I notice that the TV is on showing the news.

"This is Natalie Knickerbocker live from downtown Nod's Limbs where an evil monster has just stolen a vat of Buffy's muffin batter," the reporter said as the camera showed the muffin shop and a vat missing. "It is also believed that this monster was responsible for the Knightly kidnappings as well," Natalie continued as the camera zoomed back to her.

"NO! NO!" I shouted as I changed into Phantom and raced out the door, "Please don't let be _him_," I prayed as I phased through the door and took to the skies hoping I'm not too late.

**Tucker**

I was listening to the broadcasts to find signs of Danny when something caught my attention, "Oh no, it can't be," I said trembling, "Sam, Jazz come quick," I say as Sam, Jazz, and Danni come in the room.

"What is it Tucker," Sam says as she sits down and picks up a pair of headphones, "Tucker, you don't think it's _him_, do you?" she asks worriedly as she turns to face me.

"Who, who is it?" Danni asks excitedly, "tell me who it is, if someone's after Danny, I say we go and teach hi…," Danni began to say until she heard someone say 'Time Out!'

Suddenly Clockwork appeared and placed time medallion on our necks and we could move again.

"What happened?" Danni asks as she sees the ghost transform from a child to an old man, "Who are you?" she asks amazed by the specter.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, and I am here to warn you that you cannot help Danny," he says ominously.

"What do you mean? If _he's _loos…" Sam began to say before Clockwork held up his hand.

"_He _is not free, what you are hearing about are Danny's fears and worries meshed into one hideous amalgam that took _his _form. Only Danny can stop this demon as it was his creation," Clockwork tells us seriously.

"Do you think he can defeat _it_?" I ask the master of time before he takes the medallions back; restart time and vanish leaving us only with our thoughts and hopes on the event.

**Edgar**

"What happened?" I moaned as I came to and saw that I was tied up along with Ellen, Heimertz, Pet, and Poe. "Ellen are you okay?" I ask her hoping she's still alive.

"Edgar what happened?" she says as she tries to break free, "these chains are strong," she says wiggling in an attempt to loosen them.

"I might be able to pick the lock, if I can find it," I say trying to find the lock but I get hit by some sort of energy beam.

"I don't think so," a voice said as the being who looked like an older deformed version of Danny entered the room, "My _father _invented it and I improved it," he said kneeling down and examining the chain, "by making it human as well ghost proof," he told us smiling.

"Mayor Knightly invented it?" I ask confused as Danny only uses that tone when referring to the Knightlys.

"Mayor Knightly? That pompous politician, he couldn't even make a spark in a dry room with a rug," he snaps, "No, I mean my real father," he informs us as he walks over to the All Knowing Head of Poe, "All Knowing Head of Poe, is Muffin batter heated to unholy temperatures and given the right conditions, deadly?" he asked placing his hand on his chin and smiling.

"Well I suppose so, but no one has ever tried that," Poe answered nervously.

"Well you'll soon discover and live _nevermore_," the monster answered as he laughed and unveiled a vat of some sort, "In here is muffin batter," he explains sticking a finger in it and tasting it, "Mmm, it's blueberry," he continued, "and soon it will explode and you will be no more," he said as laughed and walked away. I hope Danny can save us.

**Danny**

I flew through the town and breakneck speeds hoping I'm not too late to stop him.

I could hear the people down below call out my name in excitement, "PHANTOM! PHANTOM! PHANTOM!" they shouted as I flew past them on my way to the muffin shop hoping to find some trace of him.

When I arrived there I found the police had it blocked off but they let me in as soon as they recognized me.

"Phantom, what are you doing here," a dark skinned woman with black hair (who I assumed was the owner, Buffy) asked me as I looked the scene.

"I'm looking for whoever took the Muffin batter and the Knightlys," I tell her as I noticed a vat was missing.

"I can't tell you much except that he took Miles and looked like he was heading to the outskirts of town," Buffy told me.

"Thank you," I said to her as I flew away hoping that was in time to prevent disaster from happening, please let me in time, please!

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob, this is all your fault, you're supposed to protect me," I scolded my intern, "Now figure a way to get out of here," I order him.

"Sorry sir, yes sir, I will," he says as he starts to think.

"This is all those twins fault they probably created that monster and unleashed him on the town," Stephanie says angrily.

"No, they didn't," a voice declared as I looked up and saw Phantom standing there.

"Phantom you're here again," I tell him excitedly.

He doesn't respond but freezes the chains and they break, "Now go, get out of here and don't come out from your mansion until you here it's safe to do so," he says as we leave for home, I just hope Daniel is all right.


	19. Reality

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Yes you are right, this monster is far worse than Dan Phantom and you are about to find how worse he is.**

**Mystery Writer: Klemper? That's a bit harsh isn't it?**

**Smallvillegirl2: In a way it is Dan but not the real Dan.**

**ATLA4life: Well you also have to figure that no one in Amity Park (except those who he told) knew that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, anyway keep reading.**

**HollywoodXoX: I used to love Blueberry Muffins, not the exploding kind either.**

**Chapter XIX: Reality**

**Vlad**

I had heard nothing concerning Daniel for awhile and decided it was time to give my vultures a call to see if anything new had developed in Nod's Limbs.

"Vultures, report," I shouted as I called them up on my monitor and saw them perched on a wire.

"Hey boss we were just about to call in," the leader said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Never mind that, do you have any news concerning Daniel?" I asked impatiently.

"Actually, yeah, there's this other ghost flying around causing trouble, he kidnapped the mayor and his family but not the boy," they explained to me.

"Other ghost, I didn't order any ghost to attack," I tell angrily, "Who is it?" I ask wanting to know more of this development.

"I've never seen him before, but he's powerful and has it in for the boy," they tell me as I sigh.

"Keep an eye on the boy and make sure he doesn't get hurt too bad," I tell them as I sign off and ponder this new ghost and where he could have come from

**Edgar**

"Almost ready," the being said looking at the thermometer, "for once you have every right to fear the future," he said smiling revealing his pointed teeth.

"You know that Danny will stop you," Ellen snaps at him as we try to break free.

"That's what I'm hoping happens; I want him here to witness the end," he replies sticking out his tongue that looks like a snake's. He then walks over to Heimertz, "Any last words?" he asks as the groundskeeper just stares at him, "I thought so," the creature replied as he walked away laughing.

**Danny**

After rescuing the Knightlys, I flew to the one place I knew that Dan would be at: Edgar and Ellen's mansion; I just hope I am not too late to the save them.

When I arrived there, I stopped at the door and shouted, "Come out and face me Dan, I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be," he said as came out and blasted me with a powerful ecto-blast sending me flying. "If it isn't little Danny Phantom," he taunted as I tried to get up but he punched me in the stomach. "I've waited a long time for this moment," he sneered.

"You…'re not…real," I coughed as I staggered to my feet and went to punch him but he grabbed my fist and sent me flying.

"Idiot, I don't have to be _real _to hurt you, haven't you watched horror movies," he said as I got up and sent an ecto-blast at him but he absorbed it.

"How did you do that?" I ask stunned as he disappeared.

"Since I'm not the real Dan Phantom, I have powers that he doesn't. Did you know I feed off your fears," he said as I felt a chain wrap around my neck and tighten. "However unlike Spectra, I don't grow younger- I grow stronger," he said taking to the air dragging me with him.

I fought to remove the chain constricting my throat but his grip is too strong, "You…won'…" was all managed to cough out as I continued to fighting in vain.

"Oh no you don't," Dan said as he began to swing the chain around. I could feel my stomach contents travel up my esophagus as he spins it faster, "Let see how far you go, Phantom," he sneered as he let go and I slammed into a building.

My muscles screamed with pain, as I hit the ground, "I…," was all that came out of my mouth before Dan slammed into me.

"Think of all the poor people in Amity that you'll let down, there's no one to defend it from the ghosts. Vlad will take your mother as his bride and kill your father and the Ghost King might even wake up," he whispered to me as he smiled, "and what of this place, it will be no more as well," he told me as I fought to sit up but was in too much pain to move.

**Clockwork**

_This _is your solution," one of the Observants chided me as they watch the events unfold, "To let the boy be killed by this demon," he continued upset.

"Don't you study quantum physics, until the waveform is collapsed all possible outcomes exist at once," I told them reminding of them what scientist have theorized about for years.

"The _waveform _has already collapsed," another Observant commented as they shook their heads and left.

After they left I smiled, "There is another law, one that says good will triumph over evil," I whisper knowing that there is hope.

**Miles**

I watched in horror as the news recorded the battle between Phantom and his opponent.

"This is Natalie Knickerbocker reporting live from what can only be described as horrific. Phantom, Nod's Limbs official superhero, is being massacred by a man like creature described as an "older" version of the hero. Every time, Phantom attacks the older one counters and pummels relentlessly on the younger one," Natalie reported as she fought back her tears. "There seems to be no hope for the hero," she said as she signed off.

**Sam**

We couldn't believe what was happening; Danny was being beaten by his own fears.

"Why isn't he fighting back, why isn't defeating him?" Danni demanded to know as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Why!" she cried as she ran out of the room.

I couldn't blame her as my own heart was breaking; I wish Clockwork would let us help him.

The reporter was describing how Dan was repeatedly punching Danny and whipping him with a chain.

Tears ran down my eyes as I heard the reporter describe Danny as a bloodied mess.

"NO!" I screamed as I ripped the headphones off, "I can't listen to this, I can't" I shouted as I ran out of the room and went to cry my heart out.


	20. Danse Macabre

**Author's Notes: Congratulations goes out to Shining Zephyr for giving me my 100****th**** review, she get's Golden Thermos hands the Thermos to Shiny-Sama Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: You wish it I dish it.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: You've never heard of the phrase 'You're your own worst enemy' this Fear Dan is one evil cookie.**

**Thunderstorm: I'm not saying anything to spoil it.**

**Shining Zephyr: who do you despise more, Vlad or Dan?**

**Fernclaw: You do have to feel sorry for Bob being employed by the Knightlys.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Now that would be cruel and unusual punishment.**

**Smallvillegirl2: the original line was "haven't you watched **_**A Nightmare on Elm Street" **_**but I didn't want to step into your territory.**

**Chapter XX: **_**Danse Macabre**_

**Edgar**

"Okay Pet now pick the lock," I told him as he undid the lock and freed us, "Good thing the chain isn't Pet proof," I said as I helped everyone up. "Come on we have go to find Danny he might need our help," I tell Ellen as we untie Heimertz and Poe.

"You can find Danny downtown and you might want hurry," Poe said as we left to help Danny hoping he's alright.

**Danny**

"Pathetic child," Dan hissed as he raised his hand and cracked his chain on my already tender back. "I can hardly believe that you'll grow to be me," he said as he looked at me in contempt.

"That's because," I said as I brought myself to my knees and stared at the monster, "I won't," I hiss as I spit out blood and manage to knock him off his feet with an ecto-blast, "I am _nothing _like you," I snap as I finally manage to get my feet.

"You are so idealistic and you will pay for that," he said as he got up and cracked his whip at me but I used what strength I had left and grabbed it from him.

He stared me in the eyes, those blood red eyes seemed to bore into my soul and in them I saw all my worst fears but like staring into the gaping hole of the eye of a storm and facing your fear, I gain insight into how defeat him.

"Ready for death, Danny?" Dan asked me as he picked me up by the neck, "How appropriate that you'll die far away from those who care about you," he whispered as he looked at me like a predator looks at its prey.

"No, because I have hope!" I shouted as I blasted him to the ground, "and you will fail," I said as I picked up his chain, "Go Ghost Stinger," I yelled as I used it to electrocute him.

"Impossible!" Dan hissed as he fell to the ground, "I am that which you fear the most," he said as he blasted him again.

"No, you're my creation and I now will destroy you even at the cost of my life," I told him as my legs trembled, "this ends…," I said as I inhaled painfully, "NOW!" and let a Ghostly Wail sending him flying until he vanished and I fell into darkness.

**Vlad**

I fell silent as I heard the news relayed Daniel was possibly dead. I could not believe I refused to believe it.

"Vlad are you okay?" Danielle asked me as she noticed that I was not responding.

"Get out, all of you," I said as I pointed to the door until I was alone.

I fell to my knees in despair, "Why, why, did you take him, what was your purpose, answer me!" I shouted to Heaven as my fell to ground. Yes, Daniel was my enemy but he was the only person who could truly understand me. Now, I was truly alone in the world.

I don't know how long I sat there until I heard a voice say, "Hey boss," it was my Ghost Vultures.

"YOU!" I spat at the monitor as I looked at their images.

"What did we do," the leader asked confused.

"Get out of my sight before I re-kill you," I threatened as they signed off leaving me alone again.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob," I said drying my eyes and blowing my nose in sadness, this was sadness day in Nod's Limbs history- Phantom, our hero was dead.

"Yes sir," he said handing me a tissue.

"Set up a public funeral for Phantom and make sure everyone is invited, we'll have a day of mourning," I tell him as I go to make to prepare for the ceremony.

Rest in peace Phantom.

**Danni**

I couldn't believe it Danny was dead; it felt like a part of me died with him.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I were gathered in my room consoling each other and were trying to decide what to tell the others about Danny's death,

"We're agreed then, we'll say Danny was killed trying to get help for his foster family," Jazz said as we all nodded in agreement.

"You know we will have to tell them sooner or later," Tucker said nervously as he looked to the floor, "Better they find out from us than someone else," he said, well all agreed he was right.

"Come on, we better tell them the news," Sam said as we walked to the living room to tell them the news of Danny's passing.

**Edgar**

We found Danny lying on the ground in the town square. He was broken and bleeding; his eyes were swollen shut and his lips were caked with dried blood and ectoplasm his nose was shattered and blood trickled down from the site.

His costume was in shambled; the back was ripped to shreds with ribbons of cloth sticking to his back.

"Come on sister let's get him back to the mansion," I said as we picked him up causing him to yell in pain.

It seemed like it took forever to reach home but we eventually made it.

"Easy there," we said as we laid him on the couch, he looked so different laying there. We had known Danny as a fun and easy going but now he was a shell of himself.

Heimertz came in and brought some water and a cloth, "Thanks," I told him as he stared at Danny, one could swear that for once his expression changed to that of sadness.

"He won't last much longer brother," Ellen said as she cleaned the blood of his face.

"No…no…no," Danny moaned as he tried to reach up to grab her hand but he couldn't move it an inch.

"I know what are we going to do," she asked as she and she wringed out the cloth.

"There might be a way, we need go to Augustus Nod's cave and ask him to give us his Life-Balm to heal Danny," I tell her hoping that Augustus would decide to help us before it's too late.


	21. Time and Time Again

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic and also I would like to ask if any of you are artists would like to do fanart for the fic and I'll put a link to it next chapter, the only thing is I hope you don't mind doing it for free as I can't pay for the work. If you go to edgarandellen . com (remove the space) you can find pics of the characters (except Augustus Nod and Fr. Reynolds as he's an OC).**

**HollywoodXoX: Yes Dan did really beat up Danny and you'll find Danny's death.**

**Fernclaw: Yes there is hope.**

**Thunderstorm101: that's what Danny does, he saves people regardless of the consequences.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You're going to find out what happened ****soon enough.**

**Mystery Writter5775: Clockwork is the mysterious being and we never know what he has up his sleeve. Yes, tying every Nod's Limbian to said ghosts is cruel and unusual punishment.**

**Shining Zephyr: you should be honored my friend as you are the first to receive the Golden Thermos. Please wait till after the fic to kill Vlad.**

**Chapter XXI: Time and Time Again**

**Jack**

I couldn't believe it, my son was dead and I would never see him again.

"If it's any consolation, Danny died protecting people," Sam said trying to hide her own tears. "We're all going to miss him," she tells us as she goes to her room to think.

"I'm going to see if Vladdie can book us tickets to attend the funeral in Nod's Limbs," I told Maddie as I got up and went to Vlad's office to ask him.

"Vlad, you in here," I said as I knocked on his door, "V-Man it's me Jack," I say as he slowly opens the door.

"Please come in, Jack," he says as I walk in and sit down. I can tell that he taking Danny's death hard, "What can I do for you," he asks as he tries to smile.

"I was wondering if you could make arrangements so we can attend the funeral," I ask him solemnly.

"Of course, Jack, I will take care of it, leave it to me," he says as he smiles and I leave knowing that Vlad has everything under control.

**Clockwork**

"Just as I planned," I said as I gazed in the mirror, pleased with the outcome of things. I was the only who could see the beauty in my plan as I knew its ending.

I left the mirror and opened a portal, "Now for Phase II," I said before I disappeared to begin the next part of my plan.

**Edgar**

"Mr. Nod are you here?" I asked as we entered the cave and gently laid Danny on the floor. "Mr. Nod?" I ask as I go in search of him.

"Forsooth, why dost thou comest to mine cave," Nod said as he came out of hiding, "How dare ye bring this Knightly Bootlicker to mine sanctuary," he said looking at Danny with contempt.

"He needs your help Augustus he's dying, we need your Life-Balm to save him," Ellen pleaded pointing to Danny whose life is now slipping away.

"No, now get this infectious tardy-gaited canker-blossom out of mine sight," he shouts grumbling as he walks away.

"But…," I said before he left us. I looked down at Danny's broken form; his hair was crusted with blood and hardly a strand of white could be fine.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ellen asks worried but before I could answer I froze in my tracks and heard someone say 'Time out!' and what appeared to be a ghost appeared.

**Sam**

"Danny," I whispered as I stared up in my room, I couldn't believe he was gone. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve to die he was so young.

I got out my Tarot deck and closed my eyes, "is Danny really gone," I asked as I laid a card on the cloth, it was the moon, the card of mystery and deception. Things were not as it seemed with Danny but what it wasn't a enough. "Could you clarify," I asked and drew another card, the star.

I smiled when I realized the message it was giving me: things weren't as they seem with Danny and there is hope for him.

Pleased with the outcome I picked them and reshuffled when I heard a knock on the door, "come in," I said as the door opened and Danni walked in. "Danni, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I miss Danny, it wasn't fair Sam, it wasn't," she said as she fell to her knees and cried. I wanted to tell the news but if I told her now she might think I was tricking her.

"I know, Danni, I know," I told her as I comforted her while silently praying in thanksgiving to God that there was hope.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Uh, sir the sculptor his here and Fr. Reynolds is here to go over the preparation for the service," Bob said as he walked in the room looking at his clipboard.

"Good, did you hire the councilors for the schools, the children will be devastated," I tell him as I walked out to greet the priest, who was a friend of mine.

"Theophilus, it's good to see you again, I only wish it was under more pleasant conditions," Fr. Reynolds said as he stood up and shook my hand.

"As do I, Father," I tell him as we walk into my office and sit down.

"What happened to your family portrait that used to be in here," my friend asked noticing an empty space on my wall.

"I'm having a new one made, Claudia and I adopted a boy, the poor thing was abused by his biological father. His name is Daniel, if he wasn't hiding right now and I call him to introduce him to you, but he's hiding. Probably devastated over Phantom's death," I told him as I poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I have always said that you the heart of a saint Theophilus, this only proves it," Reynolds said with a smile, "I have the Mass scheduled for 9am at St. Mark's," He tells me showing me the program.

"Perfect, thank you," I tell him.

"Anytime, and tell your family that I said hello," he said as he got up and left.

"Will do," I tell him as I go to prepare the eulogy for Phantom.

**Edgar**

The ghost then floated over to me and Ellen and placed some sort of necklace on us that allowed to us move. "Who are you?" I asked the ghost who was dressed in a purple tunic with a clock on it and purple cape secured by a clock gear. He had a blue face with red eyes and a scar on the right side of his face. He also kept changing from a child, to adult, to an old man in the blink of the eye.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, and I am here to save Danny," he said pointing our friend lying on the cave floor.

"How, Nod won't give us the Life-Balm to save Danny," Ellen asks him baffled as she looks and Danny who is frozen in time.

"What Augustus Nod doesn't know won't hurt him, now follow me," he said pointing into the cave.

He took us to deep corner of the cave where there was a small lake, "What is this place," I ask him amazed by it.

"This lake is made of Life-Balm; it is not connected to the spring that Nod uses. Now gently place Danny into the lake," he told us pointing to the lake as we lower our friend into it. "Now for the final piece," Clockwork said as he placed a necklace on Danny.

We watched as miraculously Danny's wounds were healed; the lacerations on his torso and back disappeared and only a medium sized cut remained on his abdomen. His face also healed as well and his hair was restored to white again.

"He'll be fine now, take him back to your mansion to rest, he'll be exhausted," Clockwork said as he waved his hand a gateway of some kind.

It was then I remembered that monster had the vat of muffin batter there ready to explode. I turned to the ghost who smiled.

"Do not worry, your mansion is fine, your groundskeeper was able to stop it, he is fine now go. I will return shortly when Danny awakes," he said as we left. The last thing I heard was him yelling, "Time In!" before he disappeared.


	22. A Fourth Prankster

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**xxAnimeKittenxx: I appreciate your honesty and I am glad you gave the story a chance. ****Yes, I usually post a chapter a day but the past few days my muses have been in overdrive and churning 2-3 chapters a day.**

**Kisho16: Me, evil? I prefer to call it suspense and you really didn't think I would let Danny die did you?**

**Luiz4200: They didn't to risk Danny's secret being discovered.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Settle down you two. Mayor Knightly isn't the brightest bulb in the box, he just knows that Phantom is some sort of superhero but he doesn't know that he's a ghost. I told you there was hope.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Mayor Knightly isn't exactly a genius and that cut was from the accident that caused him to go Nod's Limbs in the first. Strapping them to Technus, okay that's fair.**

**Smallvillegirl2: If I would have Danny die then I would have labeled the story as 'Tragedy' **

**Thunderstorm: Clockwork's smarter than the Observants and can see things they can't**

**Fernclaw: Yes Vlad can be a good guy when it suits his needs and I can understand how the Knightlys can irk you, they're enough to drive you crazy, don't you pity Danny now?**

**Chapter XXII: A Fourth Prankster**

**Vlad**

I was booking the flights to Nod's Limbs to attend Daniel's funeral when my computer beeped, "Yes," I said wearily as massaged my temples and called up the screen.

"Uh…boss, I know you're mad at us but we have an update on the ghost boy," the leader of my vultures said nervously.

"I already know he's dead," I tell them coldly as I stare at the screen.

"Actually, he's alive we saw him just a little awhile ago," they tell me happily.

"Don't lie to me, I heard the news myself," I snap at them angrily recalling those terrible words

"Well we know our eyesight is bad but it was him, boss, we swear on Raymond Burr's grave," the leader tells me sternly.

Could it be that Daniel somehow survived, "Keep me informed on what's going on," I tell them as I sign off and think about the news they have given me.

**Clockwork**

"One less watch to wind," I said as I picked up the remains of the Watch of Phobos and headed back to the Ghost Zone, where the Observants are probably fuming over my intervention but it was worth it and I have no time to hear their narrow minded opinions of I messed up again.

When I arrived home, I began putting together part three of my plan which was slowly coming together.

**Jazz**

I couldn't believe that Danny was dead, it was unfair that God took him away, he was only fourteen.

I lay on my bed and looked through an photo album, it was me and Danny when we were kids. I miss those days when we didn't have a care in the world before he had ghost powers- before today.

While I was looking at the pictures, I heard something outside my door, "hello," I said as I got up and walked out and found mom sitting a corner crying. "Mom, are you okay," I ask her as I kneel down beside her.

"Jazz, why did it happen, why was Danny taken?" she asks me between her sobs.

"I think this is a test mom that God gave us and we have just have to have faith that we will get through this. Remember Danny's happy now and watching over us," I tell her as she smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you, Jazz," she says as she gets up and heads downstairs leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Friends, we come here to say farewell to our town mascot, Phantom. Though he graced our presences for a short time he will be sorely miss but his memory will live on. May this rose bush forever bloom reminding us of our hero," I said reading over the eulogy for Phantom

"Uh…sir," Bob said as he came in with his clipboard.

"What is it Bob?" I ask him as I stand up.

"The florist found the black and white rose bush you wanted and the memorial studio is finished with the plaque. Here is the passage they picked out," He said handing me a sheet of paper.

"He will wipe every tear from his eyes. There will be no more dying or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away," I read out loud as a tear rolled down my cheek, "Beautiful, did you have the pins and carnations made?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes and the tailor is here for the fittings," he tells me, "but we can't find Daniel anywhere shall I reschedule," he asks nervously.

"of course not, this tailor costs 500 per person and came all the way from Milan," I tell him, "we will have fittings as scheduled and we will find where Daniel is hiding," I tell him as I leave to get ready for the fittings.

**Clockwork**

"Clockwork!" the Observants shouted as I was about to leave. No doubt I had upset them again.

"Yes," I moaned as I turned around and saw three of them in front of me, "Don't tell me, I have _interfered _with Danny's affairs too much," I tell them as I cross my arms and smile.

"You nearly killed the boy and innocent people and for what?" one of them asked angered by my decisions.

"You would rather his fears to fester inside him before it tears him apart mentally until he finally takes his own life leaving the world defenseless," I ask them, "I thought so, now if you excuse me I have a plan to enact oh and leave time to the professionals next time," I tell them as I leave to collect the necessary help to make sure this works.

**Danny**

I don't remember much except the pain as Dan beat me with that chain of his. He would whip the very same place every time. Speaking of time, it seemed to move slower for me making the experience all the more painful.

I still hear his laughter ringing in my ears, I want it to stop but it won't.

After that I remember opening my eyes and see someone in front of me, "AHH, oh Heimertz, it's you," I say as the silent caretaker stares at me.

"Danny it is a blessing to see you awake," I hear a voice say as I see Clockwork appear in the room. "I must say you performed marvelously," the ghost says clapping as he turns into an old man.

"Performed? You _knew_ this would happen," I tell him surprised by this revelation.

"You had to face your fears sooner or later and I knew Nod's Limbs with its Life-Balm would ensure you would survive," he explains to me, "And I was not the one that allowed you to be separated, some things just fall into place," Clockwork says now in his child form.

"What about Phantom, I mean the mayor probably think he's dead and I have to attend the 'funeral'," I tell him as I start to panic about being in two places at once.

"You haven't changed a bit Billy," a voice said chuckling as Amorpho came out of the shadows.

"Amorpho has agreed to assume the role of Phantom so you don't have to worry about fainting," Clockwork continued.

"Yeah, everything is taken care of," Edgar said as he and Ellen came in with a tray of food for me.

"Plus, Amorpho is teaching us some new tricks," Ellen said laughing.

"Yes, these Knightlys are in for a rude awakening," Amorpho said turning into Mayor Knightly laughing.

I smiled thinking of what the master trickster had up his ghostly sleeve especially for Stephanie.


	23. Let the Fun Begin

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Kisho16: I know you were, I'm used to being called an 'evil cliffhanger writer.' Yes, it will be surprising when they find out he's alive and well.**

**Luiz4200: I call adding Amorpho 'increasing the fun factor.'**

**MoonlightUmbreon: uh ****uh****, sure you**** two**** didn't and my name is Gaston ****Leroux****. How many chapters, that's not up to me that's the Writing Daemon's call, they decide how this story goes.**

**Fernclaw: I know Amorpho is one of my favs and I love writing Clockwork as he is also one of my favs.**

**HollywoodXoX: You didn't think I'd let Danny die did you? Anyway wait to you see what tricks that ghost has up his sleeve.**

**Thunderstorm101: Glad you liked it.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I love Amorpho too, he's one of my favorite characters.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I still think tying them to Klemper is cruel and unusual punishment, it's not like the Knightlys are evil mind controlling spirits from another dimension.**

**Chapter XXIII: Let the Fun Begin**

**Tucker**

The entire house was solemn; Danny's passing was hard, especially Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and Danni. Danny was the only family the ghost girl knew.

I was monitoring the signals again, hoping against hope that there was a mistake, "Please God, let him be alive," I prayed as out on my head phones and tuned in listen for signs.

It was the usual decree to mark Phantom's death but then something odd came through. It was a newscast saying that Danny was alive but how could that be, they said he couldn't have survived that could he?

"Sam, Danni come quick," I shout as Danni comes racing in.

"Sam's asleep, what's up Tucker," she says as she sits down beside me and puts the headphones and gasps as she hears the news, "How can that be, they say Phantom is dead but Danny is alive?" she asks amazed.

"My guess is someone found Danny and helped him out. He's probably laying low so no one suspects that he and Phantom are the same," I explain to her.

"I wonder how's he going to pull off being in two places at once, duplication is hard for him and he still has to teach me how to do it," she says annoyed.

"Don't you think you should your other powers first," I told her as she turned her nose up at me in indignation. "Anyway, we should tell the others the good news," I tell her as I stretch and remove the headphones, "I'm going to take a nap," I tell her as I get up and head to my room.

**Danny**

When I got back to the insane asylum Mayor Knightly was waiting for me, "Daniel, where have you been you almost missed your tuxedo fitting," he said as he took me upstairs.

"Tuxedo fitting?" I asked as I groaned in disgust of having to where a tux.

"Yes, for the funeral," he said a bit agitated, something must have upset him as I have never seen this upset before.

**Mayor Knightly**

Bob has been acting weird lately and I don't know why.

It all began shortly after I had finished setting up the floral arrangements for Phantom's grave and asked him to call the caterer to set up the menu for the wake.

When he came in he didn't even look at me and just placed the phone book on my desk, "call him yourself, I'm sick of serving of you pompous politico," he shouted angrily.

"Bob, how dare you…," I told him as he ignored me and walked out of the room, "BOB GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as he came back in the room hurriedly.

"I'm almost done with the post…," he said before I stopped him.

"Enough, I will not tolerate your insubordination anymore," I told him.

"Insa…what are you talking about sir?" he asked confused about the whole situation.

"Enough Bob, I'll let it slide this time but be warned if you dare to defy me again you will make an enemy out of me," I tell him, "Now call the caterer for the wake," I tell him as he leaves.

Everything was normal until Bob returned a few hours later, "Uh…sir, I have your resignation speech ready," he said showing me a document.

"Bob, what are you talking about?" I ask him suspiciously as he starts shaking like a leaf.

"You told me you were resigning and handing all your money over to those twins along with Stephanie's clothes," he said confused.

"I never said anything like that," I told him, "I know what it is Bob, you're overworked, why don't you take a ten minute break," I tell him as he thanks and leaves. What would he do without me?

**Amorpho**

"There a work of art," I told Edgar and Ellen as _improved _the 'welcome to Nod's Limbs' sign at the edge of town, "Welcome to Twinsville, here are the laws: 1. Pink and Purple are hereby outlawed unless you wear PJs. 2. Anyone named 'Knightly' will be executed immediately unless you have black hair and blue eyes. 3. Anyone calling said person by his formal name or 'Mr. Knightly' will be deported. 3. Edgar and Ellen are now Mayors for Eternity. All Hail Edgar and Ellen!" I read proudly as I gazed at my handiwork and turned into Leonardo Da Vinci, "_Ci, __perfetto_" I say reverting back to my normal self.

"You are a genius Amorpho," Ellen said laughing.

"_Grazie, miei cari, _now if you excuse, I have a funeral to prepare for," I told them as sped off to prepare for my grand entrance.

**Stephanie**

It was finally time for the funeral; everyone in Nod's Limbs was present. They were dressed in black and white; the men were all wearing a pin bearing Phantom's symbol, while the ladies had either a black or white carnation pinned to their dresses.

"My Fellow Nod's Limbsians…," father said as he approached the podium, "we are here to mourn the loss of our town…," he began to say until he heard someone yell 'stop.'

"Who dares to desecrate this solemn ceremony?" father asked as we saw someone in the sky come down.

"I did," the figure said revealing who he was…Phantom.

"Phantom, you're alive….but….," father asked stunned.

"We superheroes heal _very very _fast," Phantom said with a smile, "now if you excuse I have work to do," he said as he took off again.

"Let's hear it for Phantom, Nod's Limbs protector," father shouted as every cheered to see that hero safe and sound.

**Danni**

"You should work on your powers," I said as I blasted a picture of Tucker in Vlad's secret training room, "at least _my _ghost half didn't turn me into a monster and has a cool name unlike _Tucker Phantom!_" I said remembering the time Danny told me of when Tucker wished he had ghost powers and got them courtesy of Desiree.

After venting my anger I decided to show Tucker _Folly _what I am capable of, "now, let's see if I understand it: breathe-close eyes-and think 2" I say as I follow what I've seen Danny do it. "Did it work," I asked as I opened my eyes and screamed as I saw a sprouted another head.

"What are you looking at, girl," the 'other' Danni said as I concentrated until the other head disappeared.

"Okay let's try this again," I said repeating and thinking harder and when I opened my eyes are saw a second Danni, "I…did...," I shouted before I passed out.

**Clockwork**

I sighed as I watched Danni try to duplicate herself, "The young, always impetuous," I said as I felt myself transform into an old man.

I was about to rest up when I heard my _favorite _group of ghosts enter the room.

"This is your idea of a plan?" one of the Observants shouted, "You know Amorpho is a trickster who knows what havoc he could wreak in that town," he continued pointing to the mirror.

"Yes and it's a fine plan. You act like the people of Nod's Limbs have never been pranked before," I told then sternly, "Sometimes, I think you're only purpose in the Afterlife is to annoy me," I tell them as I floated away from there, "Now if you excuse me, I am weary and am going to meditate which means it's time for you to leave, good day," I said pointing to the door as they left and I retired to my chambers.


	24. Hope Shines

**Author's Notes: I'm curious as**** to how many of you figured why Bob was acting so strange in the last chapter. Anyway thank you for reviewing my fic.**

**Thunderstorm101: True, ****which is why I used him.**

**ATLA4life: He's one of my favorite characters and the Observants are stupid and don't know anything.**

**Fernclaw: I know, this is going to be fun.**

**HollywoodXoX: You got to love Amorpho and Clockwork should ditch those one eyed losers.**

**Luiz4200: I doubt that the Nod's Limbsians make the Observants look like genius.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Simple, they're not as deceptive and underhanded as Paulina and lack Ember's musical talent.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: ****I enjoyed both Forever Phantom (Amorpho's debut) and ****Frightmare**

**Smallvillegirl2: They're some of favorite characters.**

**Chapter XXIV: Hope Shines Through**

**Edgar**

"That was brilliant Amorpho," I said as we counted _our _money, suddenly Nod's Limbs was the best place to live.

"Thank you those Knightlys are so much fun and that intern, I didn't know stupidity could be that serious condition," he said turning into Bob and laughed. "I might stay here after Billy's gone," he said as we heard a knock on the door.

"It's probably Stephanie," Ellen said annoyed as we could hear her shouting at us.

"Now you're going to observe the master at work," Amorpho said as he went to answer the door.

**Amorpho**

I turned into my favorite local leader and opened the door.

"Father, what are you doing here? Did those twins kidnap you, they'll pay for this," the sugar cookie said surprised to see me here.

"Now honey calm your britches, I am here to finalize the deal," I tell her trying to stifle my laughter.

"What deal?" she asks worriedly as she looks at Edgar and Ellen like she's seen a ghost (well she has but she just doesn't know it).

"Why, the deal to let them move in to our mansion and sleep in your room," I tell her as she goes pale.

"You did what mean? Where am I going to sleep?" she asks trying to remain calm but failing to do so.

"I figured it was time to strike out in your own, so you're going to live here from now on," I tell her with a smile.

"You can't be serious?" she says hyperventilating and having a heart attack

"I am, now go pack up honey," I tell her as she screams and runs away.

"Let see, that makes the score Amorpho 2 Knightlys 0," I said chuckling as I changed back and went back to teaching my two new protégés.

"did you see the look on her face," I told the twins, "That is the sign of a quality prank," I said laughing, "now for your assignment, I want you to come the best prank you can, class dismissed," I said as I went to rest up for awhile.

**Vlad**

My mind was spinning with the news Daniel was alive was too much for me and needed to relax.

I went down to my training room, "now for some exer…" I said as I beheld Danielle asleep on the floor. No doubt she was trying to duplicate herself, I know because I would pass out when I first learned to do it.

I bent over and gently picked up the sleeping child, "come on Danielle, off to bed," I said phasing through ceiling to her room and laid her on the bed, "sleep tight, ghost girl," I whisper to her as I head down my office.

When I got there, my computer was beeping so I walk over to it and activate the microphone, "Yes," I say as the image of my Ghost Vultures appeared.

"Hey boss, we have some good news," the leader says smiling.

"Let me guess, you ran into Quincy ME?" I ask them skeptically knowing it was something stupid.

"Better than that, we have a definite ghost boy sighting," one of the wingmen says happily.

I smiled at this news, "good don't let him out of your sight, get it," I threatened.

"got it," the leader said as they signed off.

"Why, dear Packers do I put up with them," I sighed as I left to go train and hone my skills.

**Stephanie**

"Father! Father!" I shouted as I raced into the house in a panic, "FATHER!" I screamed upset at his _decision._

"What is it, sugar cup," he says sweetly like there is nothing wrong, when he knows what he did.

"Father, what do you think you're doing, giving my room to those _twins?_" I ask him angrily as he looks confused.

"What are you talking about," he asks, "I didn't give your room to anyone," he asks confused.

Suddenly it hits me, "They'll pay for this," I say as fume upstairs thinking of how those two pests pulled that trick off.

**Danny**

"What a day," I said as plopped down on my bed and get my laptop out and began surfing the net.

I called up YouTube and began to watch some videos to pass the time, as I was relaxes a window popped up saying I had a message from Gothgirl198, "Sam?" I ask as I call it up and her image comes up on the scream.

"Sam?"I asked as I put my headset on, "Sam is that you?" I asked again but got no reply.

"Danny, I hope you hear this before you leave us as this is important. I want you to know that you will be missed and you're family loved you very much. We are leaving for Nod's Limbs to attend your funeral and will be there short…," she said before it was cut off and a new message came.

"Sam?" I ask her a third time and hope it is her.

"Danny? You're alive, but how," she asks stunned, "We heard the news, there was no way you could have survived?" she asks stunned to see me.

"I don't know," I tell her, all I can remember is falling into darkness after that is a haze of memories. What sticks in my mind was the feeling of be submerged in water, but other than nothing else sticks out.

"Well the important thing is you're all right," she said as tears stream down her face.

"Sam are you okay?" I ask her worriedly but before she could reply I heard a knock on the door, "I've got to go, talk to you," I said as I shut down and called out, "Who is it?" I ask as polite as possible.

"It's Bob, your father wants to know if you're ready to go," the intern tells me as he comes in.

"Ready for what?" I ask him confused.

"The nocturnal air show that your father arranged for Phantom," he explains to me as I slap myself in the face.

"Just give me a minute," I said as Bob left and started to panic over how I would pull this off. "Oh man, I am going to do this," I said trying to calm myself down.

"Geez, Billy, you look like you're ready to have a conniption fit," I heard Amorpho's voice say as he phased into the room. "Don't worry, I have it under control," he said as he changed into me, "Go do your stuff ghost boy," he said as I went into my closet and became Phantom.

"Thanks, and if they call you 'Daniel' just pretend they said Billy," I tell him as I fly away to get ready for this 'show' the mayor has planned. I hope I can pull it off.

**Sam**

I couldn't believe that he was alive, no one could have survived that attack but somehow he did.

I spent the rest of night thinking of how he could have done it, but finally the answer came again from the wisdom of the ancients.

The Moon, according to the Tarot signifies mystery, there is something hidden and that is exactly what this is a mystery that will never be solved only to be enjoyed for it complexity. I smiled as I soon realized is that all that mattered as that Danny was alive.


	25. Sixteen in the Major Arcana

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic**

**Fernclaw: No, Billy is what he calls Danny, I might put some fluff in this fic and there is wrong with angst.**

**HollywoodXoX: I know, I thought it be fitting for Vlad to say them and I know I would laugh every time the Packers on wondering if they were being controlled by an evil Half Ghost Fruit Loop. My ****family are**** Steelers fans as well since we're near Pittsburgh.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Sam's just grateful that Danny is alive and this is Mayor Knightly were talking about when it comes to pompousness and ego he is the king, he knows that celebrationsvotes.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Please, I am a mortal man just like you. Danni is one of my favorite characters I think she's so cute. Val's still there she's just not in the spotlight at the moment. Well, FF is known for being problematic maybe they're just down again preventing anyone from updating. I'm not sure I understand your question regarding Tarot? Do you mean the meaning of the cards themselves or their role in the story? A quick search on Google will give you websites on Tarot and as to their role in the ****fic,**** it reflects things that are happening in it or the characters emotions.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Glad you like it and Amorpho is a fun ****character to write for.**

**Chapter X****X****V: Sixteen in the Major Arcana **

**Edgar**

"Come on sister, we don't want to be late," I told Ellen as I made for the door, "I can't wait to see what Amorpho does during the mayor's air show," I tell her checking my satchel.

"True, this is going be an exciting event," she replies as she picks up her video camera, "I want to save this for posterity," she says as I open the door and head for the field to watch this show.

**Danny**

I have faced an evil version of myself and saw my entire family killed and survived; I even fought the most feared specter in the Ghost Zone, the dread Ghost King, Pariah Dark and won by sealing him back in his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep deep within his fortress. However, those were nothing compared what I have to face now- performing for a crowd.

I was in a pavilion on the other side of field that was set up as a preparation room for me and I need all the preparation I could get if I am to pull off this air show.

"Uh…Phantom, you have visitors," I heard Bob called from outside.

"Okay send them in," I said as Edgar and Ellen entered. "Hey guys how's it going," I told them as I took a drink of water.

"Don't worry about the air show, Amorpho's going to take the pressure by diverting the crowd with some trick," Ellen tells me, "Don't worry you'll do great," she says smiling as Bob comes back in.

"Are you ready?" the intern asks as Edgar and Ellen give me the thumbs up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I admitted as I took a breath and walked out, "some night for a show," I said as I felt the wind blow fiercely.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Sir, maybe we should call off the show, I mean Phantom still might be under the weather and it looks like it's going to storm," Bob tells me nervously as we walk out onto the stage.

"Don't you read comic books Bob? Superheroes are fast healers and impervious to such things like the weather," I correct him as I get my speech out and start the show. "…and now ladies and gentlemen the star of the show…Phantom," I introduce the hero and comes out and takes to the air.

**Danny**

I place my earphones in my ears and turn on my radio so I know what trick to perform, "Okay Phantom, start the show with triple loop," the ground crew said as I nodded and soared through the air.

"You never get used to that feeling," I complain as feel my stomach revolve in my body. While I am flying the rain starts to pour, "something tells me that I better land," I say as radio Ground Control but they tell me to ignore, "But it's going to storm," I tell them but they insure that weather should not be a problem and instruct me to do a nose dive.

I inhale as I start the ascent, I could hear the crowd grow softer as I continued to climb, "burr, it's cold up here," I said as I start to shiver and start my descend but am startled as I hear a crack of thunder. "Ground Control, this is Phantom it's pretty bad up here maybe I should land," I tell them but all I get is static. "Tha…," I began to say as I feel something burn my skin. My heart races out of control and pretty soon I am racked with pain. "Got to…keep…in…ghost…form," I strain to say as I fell my body fall as everything goes black.

**Tucker**

"That's some storm they're having in Nod's Limbs," Valerie said as we listened to the weather report over the radio.

"I know and not to mention the storm we have here," I said as I heard and ear piercing shriek on the receiver, "Heavens to Woz, what's that sound," I shouted as I took the phones off.

"Probably static hit the radio tower and cut the signal," Valerie explains as she shuts down the system, "it's best to shut off the equipment, don't want to get hit by lightning or ruin Vlad's multimillion equipment," she says as goes upstairs to tell Vlad the news and I leave for getting a snack.

**Edgar**

We saw everything from the ground, "Come on sister," I told Ellen as we raced over to where we saw Phantom fell.

We ran through the woods until we found him lying on the ground, he had burns on his body and was trembling. I carefully place my ear to his chest, "He's still breathing," I told Ellen as we carefully lifted Danny's body and carried him back to the mansion hoping that he will make it.


	26. Storm Surge

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: well she's still there it just that the spotlight wasn't on her at the time and you'll find out soon enough.**

**Fernclaw: I can be pretty dramatic and yes we're Steelers fans here, we live near Pittsburgh and I'm glad you're not confused anymore.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Mayor Knightly isn't the smartest person think the combined brain power of the Observants, Klemper, and the Box Ghost and you still would only have a fraction of Knightly's stupidity.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I am a ****staunch**** Danny/Sam fan but my number 2 choice for Danny is Valerie (But I prefer Danny/Sam).**

**Miriam1: I am sorry about that inconsiste****ncy ****I didn't know how the system works and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. They're suspicious of Vlad (save Jack) but they're hiding it for the sake of ****getting Danny back and I thought that is how Vlad would act in this case.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Please wait until after the story to kill Mayor Knightly.**

**HollywoodXoX: Well ground control was told by Knightly that 'superheroes are immune to Lightning' and so believed him (like he's an expert on Superheroes).**

**Dani-Danny: Yes, Mayor Knightly is stupid and see about letting Sam visit.**

**Thunderstorm101: What gave it away and Mayor Knightly isn't Stephen Hawking.**

**ATLA4life: you're right Stephanie has it bad now and that's what Amorpho called him in the show.**

**Chapter XXVI: Storm Surge**

**Vlad**

I looked outside at the storm that raged outside, storms have always calmed me down, I don't know why but there's something about the ferocity of nature that eased the storms that raged inside me.

While I was transfixed by the storm, Ms. Gray came out.

"Vlad, we had to cut the pow…," she said as the lights went off in the mansion, "and looks like we were in time," she continues as I leave to turn on the emergency power.

As I make my way to the generator, my computer (which is run by a separate power source) began to flash. I walked over and activated it, "Yes," I said as I picked up the microphone and my vultures appeared on the screen.

"Hey boss," the leader said happily.

"What do you have to report?" I ask them curiously as I saw the storm in Nod's Limbs rage behind them.

"The ghost kid was hit by lightning but all sources say he's going to be okay," one of the wingmen inform me.

"Keep an eye on him, if you find any news on…, I said as the signal was cut off by the storm, "back to work," I said as I went back to the generator.

**Clockwork**

I shook my head as I watched the storm raged in Nod's Limbs but it was no longer a natural storm and needed to be controlled.

While I walked away I heard voice say, "Clockwork," I turned around and saw my ancient friend Frostbite in front of him. "I came as quick as I could," he said as I offered him a seat.

"Thank you for coming," I tell him as I sit down myself.

"Anytime, but why did you only summon me and not the entire Ghost Council?" the leader of Far Frozen asked curiously. The Ghost Council is the ruling body of the Ghost Zone, established after Pariah's defeat to make sure another Ghost King could ever rise up again. It was composed of myself, Frostbite, and the leader of the Observants (Vortex and Nocturne used to be members until they turned their thoughts to domination).

"You and I are the only ones on the council who are sympathetic to the Ghost Child," I inform him as I point to the mirror showing Danny unconscious. "Danny was struck by lightning, as I have told you before he was attacked by Vortex sometime ago and was given psychoclimatic abilities," I inform my ally.

"Yes but wasn't it taken away by the weather fiend during their second encounter," Frostbite asks as we watch the storm from the Ghost Zone.

"No, he only made them dormant and now it has resurfaced and we need to contain it before it destroys the town," I tell him sternly.

"What can we, the Leader of the Far Frozen and the Master of Time, do to stop the weather?" he asks me curiously.

"Do you have the Infi-Map with you?" I ask him as I feel myself changing to an old man.

"Yes, but why do you need it, you are the master of time, everything that is hidden is revealed to you and nothing is kept secret from you?" he asks confused as takes out the ancient map and hands it to me.

"True but what we seek can only be reached via the Infi-Map," I tell him as I open the map, "Take us to the Bridge of Charon," I decreed as the map took from us my tower to our destination.

**Edgar**

"Thanks," I told Heimertz as he brought some bandages in so I could treat Danny's wounds. It was a good thing they weren't too serious but still he was in terrible pain. He would shiver like he is cold and moan. Every time I would check his pulse he try to grab my arm like he was trying to plead with me to make the pain stop.

While I was treating him, Amorpho came in through the door, "This weather isn't fit even for the dead to be out," he said as he showed me a medical kit, "It's amazing what they'll give when you're a doctor or look like one," he said as he opened it up. "How is Billy doing?" he asked as he saw Danny's eyes move and the lightning begin to flash outside.

"He's stable but he's in pain," I tell him as he administers some morphine to ease his pain, "I've never seen a storm this bad," I said as I heard the wind howl outside.

"I know what you mean, brother," Ellen said as she came down with some blankets as the lights began to flicker, "That can't be good," she said as thunder boomed.

"It's almost spectral in nature, but the Weather Channel's worst nightmare is locked up thanks to the pains in Clockwork's neck," Amorpho said as he floated to the door, "I have get to back to Idiotville AKA Knightly Mansion, I have Billy's cell phone if you need me," he said as left and we went back to tending to Danny.

**Amorpho**

I floated into Billy's room just in time as the windbag and the twit barged in.

"Daniel where have you been, haven't you seen the storm outside," Mayor Knightly said pointing to the window.

"Sorry, dad, but I wanted to see if I could find Phantom and make sure he was okay," I told him with a smile.

"Always thinking of others, my altruism is rubbing off on you but right now we have to get to the storm shelter," he said as he took my arm whisked me away to some underground bunker where a podium was set up in front of the camera.

"Everything is ready for the speech sir," Bob said as the mayor stood behind it and the camera went on.

"My fellow Nod's Limbsians, this is your Mayor, Theophilus Knightly with an urgent message. Due to the severity of this storm, I am ordering everyone to stay inside their homes, do not come out for anything until you hear the all clear signal," the mayor says as he Bob signals that the camera is now off.

I can hear the storm rage outside, I just hope it doesn't get it any worse than it is now.

**Sam**

My heart dropped to my stomach as I listened to my battery powered radio.

"The National Weather Service is calling this worst storm in Nod's Limbs history. According to Vice Admiral Lautenbacher head of the NWS this is quote 'we have never seen a storm like this, even the Amity Megastorm is pale in comparison to this.' In addition the Vice Admiral is advising everyone in Nod's Limbs to listen to the emergency instructions given by Theophilus Knightly, mayor of Nod's Limbs to stay inside until further notice," the anchor said as I turned it off to conserve battery power.

"He has to be all right," I said as I took out my cards and swallowed as I drew the Tower, the card disaster. I looked up to Heaven and silently prayed that Danny would be okay but as my prayer what to God's throne tears flowed down my cheeks as I thought of Danny. Please God, let him be okay!

**Edgar**

"Edgar we have to get out of here," Ellen said as she saw the storm get stronger and Danny more frantic. It was almost he was the cause of the storm.

"I know," I replied as I got my satchel and removed the Head of Poe from the mantle.

"Might I suggest we go to Nod's cave, it is the safest place in Nod's Limbs," Poe said as we made for the door.

"Is everyone here," I said as Heimertz carried Danny from the living room to the door as me and Ellen put our raincoats on.

"Yes," Ellen said as he placed Pet on her shoulders and open the door and leave for Nod's Cave in this terrible weather.


	27. Coin Harvest

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Fernclaw: Pandora is too young (in ghost terms) to sit on the council and Undergrowth doesn't a fundamental power or represent a trait leaders have. You see it goes like Clockwork-time; Head Observant- neutrality; Frostbite-****wisdom; Nocturne-sleep and dreams; and Vortex-Nature.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes she is Jewish and I hope my references to God didn't offend you.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Danny has it bad and it's even worse that he's unconscious.**

**Miriam1: As said in my PM, I corrected the last chapter as per your suggestion, glad you like the story.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: What can I say, I am the master of twists.**

**Thunderstorm101: I remember Urban Jungle that was an awesome episode. Sorry about that bad grammar.**

**HollywoodXoX: You got that right Danny can get moody.**

**Chapter X****X****VII: Coin Harvest**

**Clockwork**

"The Bridge of Charon!" Frostbite exclaimed as the map took us to an old black bridge at the edge of the Ghost Zone, "what are we doing here?" the Far Frozen leader asked as we approached it.

"We are going into Dantea to seek the Flagon of Zeus, once Danny drinks of it he will be able to control his abilities," I tell him as I pick up a bell floating nearby and ring it.

"I see something approaching," Frostbite said as he scanned the horizon, "It looks like a boat," he said as a small black boat appeared and floated near us.

"It is the ferryman of the Acheron," I tell him as I reach into my cloak and take out a gold coin as the ship approaches us revealing a cloaked figure inside.

"Who dares to enter the Forsaken Realm of No Return," the figure said not bothering to look at us.

"I am Clockwork and this Frostbite, we seek passage into Dantea," I tell him showing him the coin, "see we bring the fare," I said pointing to the money.

"Only the condemned may enter this realm, go back to your lofty perch ye council members," the figure hissed.

"Now listen here, I demand that you grant us entry. If wasn't for us Pariah Dark would still be in charge," Frostbite growled as I held out my hand.

"Let me handle this," I told him as I tried to think of way to get the boatman to let us cross.

**Danni**

"Why hasn't the power come back on?" I asked as Vlad came back upstairs looking exhausted.

"The battery in the generator is dead," he said as he sat down, "That little rat of a former mayor never charged it in the first place and now it's dead," he hissed as got out a flashlight and turned it on," he grumbled as he rest his head on his hand.

I was bored out of my mind, I hated just sitting around and the storm was starting to scare me, "There has to be something to do," I moaned as I looked around and spied a radio on the table. "Hello, music," I say as I pick it up and turn it on.

"Attention this is the National Weather Service with an important notice. The National Weather Service in Boston has issued a Tornado Warning for Suffolk County. An hour ago, a tornado was seen on Doppler Radar in the vicinity of Nod's Limbs. All citizens are ordered to move the lowest level of the house and stay away from windows. Repeat…," I swallowed as I shut off the radio.

"A tornado warning," I asked myself as I walked over to Sam. She was sleeping but I need to know what a tornado warning meant. "Sam," I whispered as I poked her to wake her up.

She threw her hand in the air and moaned, "Leave me alone Danny," before going back to sleep.

A smile crept on my face as an idea popped in my head. I knelt down and whispered, "Sam, I'm dumping you and dating Paulina," while trying to stifle my laughter.

She began to toss and turn until she awoke with a start screaming, "NO DANNY!" When she saw me laughing she growled, "I'll get you for this Ghost Girl.""Sorry, I couldn't resist besides I needed to wake to wake you up," I tell her calming down getting serious.

"What's wrong," Sam asked still slightly annoyed at me.

"What does a Tornado Warning mean? I heard on the radio that there's one out for Nod's Limbs," I tell her worriedly.

She walks over to me allowing me to snuggle up to her, "It means that the weather man spotted a tornado in the area. Don't worry Danny knows how to take care of himself," she says as she dries my eyes and smiles at me. "Now try to get some rest," she said going back to bed but I couldn't sleep my mind worrying about my cousin and whether he is safe or not.

**Edgar**

"We're almost there," I tell Ellen as we fight against the wind and rain. It seemed like the storm was obeying Danny's thoughts, but how could that be.

"Uh…Edgar, I think we better hurry," Ellen said frantically.

"Why?" I asked as I looked back and saw a tornado closing in on us, "Come on!" I say grabbing her hand and raced across town until we made it to Nod's Cave and pounded on the rock covering the entrance. "Mr. Nod, let us in!" I shout but no one answers.

"What are we going to do?" Ellen asks as I look around and see another set of caves.

"Follow me," I say as we run deep inside the caves just as the tornado strikes. "That was close," I say as Iook over at Danny, he seems like he's calmer but he'll still moan every once in a while causing the storm to grow stronger.

"We should be safe here," Ellen says as she and Heimertz tend to Danny as I listen to the storm that rages outside.

**Sam**

I couldn't sleep anymore after Danni mentioned that tornado in Nod's Limbs. I kept seeing Danny being killed by the twister. I see him trapped under the rubble crying for help and bleeding. I could hear his voice call out for help but no one hears him.

I want to reach out and help him but an invisible wall separates us and I am forced to watch him die and utter my name with his dying breath and the worst part is that am I forced to watch it unfold again and again, I can't take it.

"I need something to eat," I say as I go to the cupboard and take out some crackers and sit down at the table. I keep seeing Danny's face in my mind and hear his voice call my mind name, "I can't take this," I said as I cleared the table, placed my Tarot cloth on it, and got out my deck. "Is Danny okay?" I asked as I drew a card, the Seven of Discs. I looked at the farmer on the card staring at his crop of discs. It was as if I could hear his voice tell me, 'patience Sam, you can't help Danny anymore than what you've done, patience is the key to finding the answer.' I understood his message and realized that worrying won't help any and I needed to be calm and patient, but trying tune his voice out was Danny's calls for help and I can't take it and finally cry until I pass out from exhaustion.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Here's your cell phone, sir, but the tow…," Bob said as I took my phone from him and turned it on.

I dialed the governor's number but couldn't get through, "reception's bad in here, I'm going outside," I tell him as I walk outside, "GREAT JELLYBEANS!" I shriek as I see a massive twister heading this way, "BOB QUICK SAVE ME!" I yell as I pound on the shelter. Suddenly I feel like I am flying and fearing the worst I closed my eyes. "Is it over?" I asked as I open my eyes and find myself in my shelter.

"Are you okay?" Bob asked as he looked at his clipboard.

"Yes, no thanks to you. You could learn a lot from Phantom," I tell him angrily, "Now come on Bob, we have work to do?" I tell him as I go to write my speech knowing that nothing stirs voter like a natural disaster.

**Amorpho**

"You owe me Billy," I say as I walk into an empty room and revert to my normal form. Carrying that big lug of a politician was a strain on me and I needed to rest.

I lay on a cot, took off my sunglasses and hid my empty sockets with my hat and drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt of my life before I died, I was born Jacques Dolain. I was once a successful merchant with a wife and son, but when Adolf Hitler invaded my homeland I became a spy for the Underground Resistance.

I thought it was glamorous, I was a spy helping to free Europe but the dream died the day I was captured and sent to Auschwitz. They tortured me by plucking out my eyes and cutting off my nose. I eventually died weeks later of sepsis in pain.

Since I died miserable and in pain I spend my afterlife as a trickster using my shape shifting to impersonate people. Since I was a spy in life I chose to take the form of a faceless ghost in a trench coat and hat. I also gave myself a new name, Amorpho!

The images of seeing myself being brutalized was too much and I woke up in a panic, "It was just a dream, " I said as I calmed down and went back to bed listening to the storm.


	28. Hope Abandoned

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I did get you PM and appreciate your feedback. I love Danni she's one of my favorite characters and yes she is cute. Amorpho and Mayor Knightly are in a storm shelter with ****an**** hatch leading to the outside. I hope this clarifies things for you.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: I love writing backgrounds for characters and I'll t****ry to watch out for errors next ****time. I know all abo****ut evil muses.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I will not have Danny destroy Nod's Limbs are you trying to turn him into Dan?**

**Fernclaw: Sorry for the history lesson but I'm glad you liked the back story.**

**HollywoodXoX: I took that bit from Greek Mythology and from **_**Clash of the Titans**_** one of my favorite movies.**

**Shining Zephyr: I did have **_**A Ghostly Escape **_**in the back of mind when I thought about it.**** You can hurt Vlad but not kill him, not yet.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad I didn't offend you being a Catholic I tend to add things like that.**

**Chapter XXVIII: Hope Abandoned**

**Danny**

I don't know what happened, all I remember is seeing the flash and then the pain after that everything is a blur.

When I came to, I found myself in what appeared to be a cave, "What happened?" I moaned as I sat up. I see Edgar, Ellen, and Heimertz sleeping on the ground. "That must be some storm out there," I say as I slowly stand up and look around. "Maybe there's a spring in here," I told myself as I start to walk and notice Pet getting up. "Quiet, I'll be fine," telling the creature as I put my finger to my lips and start walking. I noticed before walking to far that storm outside seemed to settle down- could Vortex had attacked me before I fell unconscious.

I walked for hours before I found a small pond, "finally," I said as I knelt down, cupped my hands and began to bring up water to drink. It felt good going down my throat and being splashed on my face.

After I had my fill I decided to rest a bit on the banks before heading back to my friends. As I lay on the ground I notice something glistening in the distance, "Is that a diamond?" I say as I get and walk toward it using my ectoplasm as a light.

Suddenly I hear a rumbling, I look and before I could react I am buried in pile of rubble and surrounded by darkness.

**Edgar**

I was sleeping soundly until I heard a noise. I got up and noticed Danny was missing. "Sister, wake up," I tell Ellen as I wake her up.

"What is it Edgar?" she says as she rubs her eyes and sits up, "Where did Danny go?" she asks as she notices Danny's absence.

"I don't know but something tells me that we should go look for him," I tell her as she gets up, "Heimertz and Pet, you stay here in case we need help," I tell them as Pet salutes me as me and Ellen began our search for our friend.

**Clockwork**

"Can't you use your powers over time on him? Frostbite asks as we stare at ferryman in his boat.

"No, in Dantea there is no time once we step onto his boat I am powerless," I tell him as the boatman stares at us with contempt.

"You may be powerless but I am not," Frostbite said he held out his paw to freeze the river, but the boatman extended a skeletal hand and shot a beam at him.

"Do not desecrate these sacred waters or you will be imprisoned in this realm," the boatman hissed revealing his death's head beneath his hood.

Frostbite growled but I intervened, "Stop! This is pointless. We need another plan," I tell him getting between the Far Frozen leader and the ferryman. "Frostbite, I need you to do a favor for me; I need you to go the Hall of the Observants and plead with them to grant us passage into Dantea," I inform him, "I would go myself but they cannot stand me and I them. However, they have been sympathetic to you," I tell him.

"Very well, I will do it for you my friend," he said as he left for the Observants. I normally hate them but right now they are our ticket across the Acheron and into Dantea.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Sir," Bob said as he came into my room.

"What is it Bob, can't you see I am writing a letter to the president," I tell him as I look up from my work annoyed, "This had better be important," I tell him as I get up.

"It is sir, it's the weather," he says nervously.

"I know about the storm," I tell him as I wave him away.

"That's it sir, it's not storming anymore," he tells me as he points to the door.

"What do you mean," I ask as him as I walk outside and discover that it is bitter cold outside, "Grrr…reat J...Jellybeans," I shiver as I wrap my arms around myself to keep warm. "I haven't seen weather like this in a long time," I say as I walk back inside. "Bob get the salt trucks out at once," I tell him as I prepare another statement to the people.

**Danni**

I couldn't sleep I was too worried for Danny; I kept seeing him in my dreams being carried away by the tornado with no one to help him.

I decided if I couldn't sleep I would at least check on the weather where Danny is so I got the radio and turned it on.

"Attention this is the National Weather Service in Boston with an important update, a wind chill warning is in effect for Suffolk County. The weather station in Nod's Limbs have recorded temperatures as low as -40 degrees and winds up to 60 mph causing wind chills as low as -91 degrees. In addition the roads are frozen from the recent storm. All residents are to wait for specific instructions of Mayor Theophilus Knightly…," the announcer said as I turned off the radio.

I decided this time to look what 'Wind Chill' means. I got the dictionary from the shelf and looked for the word, "Here we are: Wind Chill- the temperature it feels like to people and animals. The wind chill is a combination of temperature and wind," I said if I thought about it, "I hope Danny is warm," I say as I curl up on the floor and try to sleep again.

**Danny**

"What happened?" I ask as I try to sit up but something is pinning me to the ground. I look around and see am I surrounded by rocks and debris. I can taste my blood trickling into my mouth. I feel a pressure on my chest making it hard to breathe. "HE..,' I start to yell but was silenced by the pain.

Only a little bit of light shone in from a crack but it is not large enough to see anything. I try to free my arms from the rubble but I only succeed in closing me off from the world.

I am normally calm and cool but here in the dark panic sets in and tears stream down my face irritating my wounds making me cry more.

I realize that no one will hear me but I try to remain hopeful but a voice in my head tells me that this will be my final resting place.

I close my eyes and start to make peace with the Maker as I know that this will be my end.


	29. Realizations

**Author's Notes: A lot of you asked me why Danny didn't go intangible to escape the rocks so I will answer it now. The reason is Danny was too scared to think straight, people don't think properly when they're scared or panic stricken and thus that is why Danny didn't use his powers to escape. Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I am the master of the melodramatic.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: You'll just read to find out what happened and Ghostwriter, please leave Moonlight and her muse alone. I won't hit you with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick any more.**

**Miriam1: All will be explained soon and read my explanation above to why Danny did use his powers to escape.**

**Thunderstorm101: The answer is in the Author's Notes**

**HollywoodXoX: Well Danny is scared when he came to and realized he's trapped and fear starts to set in and I explain everything in the Author's Notes above.**

**Luiz4200: Thank you, I like giving characters a history.**

**Darkhorse111: Welcome to the world of my fics and gla****d you're enjoying the fic. I try to update as often as possible and the answer to your question is in the Author's Notes.**

**Fernclaw: Danny is clueless and the answer to your question is above.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Chapter XXIX: Realizations**

**Edgar**

"I think I heard something," I tell Ellen as we search the cave for Danny, "DANNY!" I call out hoping to hear a reply from him.

"He could be anywhere in here," Ellen says as she looks around, "Hey Edgar come here," she hollers as I race over and see her looking at the cave wall.

"What is it Ellen," I ask her as I see something, "Fool's Diamonds, this can't be good," I say. Fool's Diamond caves are unstable and one wrong move could start a cave in.

"You don't think he might have been trapped do you?" she asks as we continue to walk until we come across a lake and see a pile of rocks nearby, "Edgar come quick!" she says as I race up and see her moving rocks.

"What is it?" I ask as I help her until we see a hand underneath rubble, "Come on move faster," I order her as we work until we can see Danny's face.

His face his covered in blood and tears; cuts adorn his face and large rock crushes his chest.

"Help me move this rock," I tell Ellen as I try free Danny but the rock his too heavy, "We have try harder," I tell her straining and pouring every ounce of strength into moving the rock but failing.

"We can't do it Edgar," she says as we try again.

"We have to try for Danny," I tell her as we began to push only this time I feel it move," We're doing it!" I tell her as I look up and see Heimertz helping until we finally free Danny.

"Thanks," Ellen says as we lay him on the ground. She puts her ear to his chest, "he's not breathing. Edgar you do CPR and while I'll give mouth to mouth," she says as I start pushing on his chest while she opens his mouth and breathes for him.

After about a few minutes he begins to cough, "Edgar, Ellen," he rasps out as he tries to sit up.

"Take it easy Danny, you need to rest," I tell him as we help to sit up, "I just wish we had some way to treat those wounds," I say as Heimertz hands me a canteen, "Water won't help," I tell him as I push it away causing some to splash on Danny healing him. "Life Balm, that's it thanks," I tell him as I take and give it to our friend.

As soon as he drinks his wounds heal, "It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore," he says as he stands up, "Thanks guys I owe you," he tells us gratefully.

"Anytime, how about we get out of here now before any more trouble comes up," I tell him as we make for the entrance where Poe and Pet are waiting for us.

**Frostbite**

"I hope this works," I say as I approach the Hall of the Observants and open the door.

"Welcome Frostbite," a voice says as an Observant appears, "What brings you here?" he asks as I walk inside and he leads me to the council room.

"I come on an urgent from Clockwork," I tell him as he turns around.

"Now Clockwork has you doing his dirty work," my host says annoyed at hearing the ghost of time's name. "What does he want this time," he asks crossing his arms.

"He seeks passage into Dantea to a…," I said before he holds out his hand.

"Is that fool trying to start a war? Dantea is forbidden territory," he says angrily.

"Earth could be in danger if…," I tell him before he cuts me off again.

"Earth cannot be in danger, every ghost that could destroy the world is locked up here. Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne, all imprisoned in our dungeons," he says pointing the floor.

"Odd the three of the most powerful ghosts are _not _under your control: Pariah Dark, Fright Knight, and Dan Phantom," I inform them as they cringe at those names.

"Fright Knight and his lord are locked up in Pariah's castle. Fright Knight is in a pumpkin and Dark is safely locked away for eternity in his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep," he informs.

"And what of Dan? Where is he?" I ask him curiously.

"He is locked up in the Tower of Time," The Observant said nervously, something tells this is going to take awhile.

**Vlad**

After what seemed like forever, the power finally kicked in allowing me to check on how things in Nod's Limbs were.

According to the reports the town was decimated by severe storms followed by freezing temperatures, "could Vortex be free again?" I asked as I read the reports from the Internet. While I looked at the news an idea popped into my head, "Maybe this storm is a blessing in disguise," I said as I picked my phone and made a call.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob, come here at once," I ordered as my intern came in the room.

"Yes sir," he asks as comes to my desk.

"I have fantastic news, I just got a call from the Dalv Foundation," I tell him excitedly.

"Dalv?" he asks confused.

"Yes Bob, the Dalv Foundation, they're a charity that helps town to rebuild after disaster and they've agreed to come help fix up Nod's Limbs," I tell him happily.

"I've never heard of Dalv and Nod's Limbs wasn't that badly hit, only a few houses were…," he says suspiciously.

"Bob, fast relief equals reelection; the people will see that their mayor was able to get fast help which means they'll want me to run the town for another term. Now get the limo ready, we have to go to Boston to meet the Dalv team when they arrive," I tell him as I head back to the mansion to get ready to meet the Dalv people.

**Danny**

"Home sweet home!" Edgar says as we enter the mansion and relax. I was glad to be out of the cave as I still see myself trapped underneath those works, feeling helpless and scared.

"Look at that, the weather is cleared up," Ellen says as she looks out the window.

"Edgar what exactly happened when I was struck by Lightning," I ask worriedly, I was afraid Vortex had returned to wreak havoc and Danny Phantom would be needed to chase away the fiend again.

"You started to climb up and that's when you were hit and starting falling," Edgar says, "Why do you want to know.

I had a feeling that lightning reawakened the weather changing powers in me again, but I wasn't sure until I heard a voice say, 'You are right Danny,' I look and see Clockwork appear.

"Clockwork, am I glad to see you why can I control the weather again?" I ask the master of time as I watch him turn into a child and smile.

"Vortex never took away that power for you, he merely made them dormant," he explains to me, "That is how your powers work. Every ability that you have acquired was given to you when the portal was activated. Even before you met Vortex you had the ability to change the weather he just jumpstarted it too early and thus had to make it dormant again. When were you struck by lightning earlier, it activated your weather powers again but you still have no control over them," he explains to me with a smile.

"So I'm just going to destroy stuff until I gain control?" I ask him upset by the news.

"No, Frostbite and myself are on a mission to seek an artifact that can give you control, the Flagon of Zeus, but it is not easy. It is located in a region of the Ghost Zone called Dantea only accessible via the river Acheron and its ferryman, Charon," he explains to me.

"Isn't that the dude who takes souls across the River Styx into Hades?" I ask remembering Sam telling me about Greek Mythology.

"That is a misconception, he takes soul across the Acheron _not _the Styx and just as the Lethe flows through both Hades and Purgatory so too does the Acheron flow through Hades and the Ghost Zone, where he guards the entrance into Dantea," he explains to me.

"Then what's the problem?" I ask him wondering what could be holding them up.

"Only the most reprobate souls are imprisoned in Dantea and only they can cross the river to enter it, but I have sent Frostbite to the Observants to grant us permission to cross to and fro Acheron without problem. I know he will succeed but we must wait for him. In the meantime, I want you three to make sure Danny is contented, even the slightest change in mood or health can cause a shift in the weather," he tells Edgar, Ellen, and Heimertz.

"You can count on us, Clockwork," Ellen says saluting the ghost.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have a dispute to settle," he says as he vanishes.

"Let Operation 'Happy Danny' begin," Edgar says as I gulp wondering what they have in store for me.

**Sam**

"Do you have anything in black or dark purple?" I ask as I look at the yellow uniform that Vlad gave us to wear.

"I'm sorry yellow is the only color I have but if you want to you can stay here while the rest of go to Nod's Limbs," he says smiling.

"Okay, I'll change," I mutter as I take the suit and go into my room to change but only because I care for Danny and want to see him again.

A few minutes later I come out to be greeted by a flash of light,"This is so going on my website," Tucker says as shows the picture to Danni who is laughing her head off.

"TUCKER JAMES AND DANIELLE ALEXIS IF YOU TWO WANT TO LIVE BEYOND TEN SECONDS YOU WILL ERASE THAT RIGHT NOW!" I say chasing after them but Danni makes them invisible.

"I think I snapped a picture of the elusive 'Angry Charging Goth' in its natural habitat, National Geographic here I come," I hear Danni say laughing

I smile as I take out the Fenton Thermos and suck her in it, "Now for you Foley," I say as grabbing him by the ear and take the two into my room to teach them a lesson about spying.


	30. Ringtones and Earworms

**Author's Notes****: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Fernclaw: I was quite proud of that joke as well and I had to find some way that Danny could still have weather powers.**

**Dani-Danny: Thank You.**

**HollywoodXoX: he's Tucker Foley he never learns.**

**Mystery**** Writer: Don't worry things are going to be better for Danny now.**

**Miriam1: When they like someone Edgar and Ellen will be kind towards them. I'm glad you liked seeing that side of them. Don't worry Danny won't develop any more new powers it ended with weather control and he's going to be using sparingly.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I am quite pleased with that joke and one of my favorites I've used.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Sam threatened me and Ghostwriter with years of humiliation and torture if I did that joke but we came to a compromise and made the suit yellow instead of pink runs away from Sam armed with Fenton Crammer**

**Chapter XXX: Ringtones and Earworms**

**Frostbite**

"Very well," The Head Observant said sighing, "We'll grant you request, but that is it," he says waving his hands.

"Thank you," I say as I leave their hall exhausted from the eternity of arguing with them but happy that we could help the Great One at last.

When I arrived back at the banks I saw Clockwork waiting for, "The Observants gave you hard a time," he said not as a question but a statement.

"Yes but I finally have the permission to leave," I tell him handing him a scroll the Observants gave me.

"By order of the Observants, you are to hereby grant us entry to and from Dantea," Clockwork tells the boatman.

Charon says nothing but his bones creak as he lowers his head and sighs, "That will cost extra," he said holding out his hand.

"Fine," Clockwork said handing him four gold coins.

He takes one of the coins and places it between his teeth to check if it's real then steps back to allow to us board. "Where are ye bound?" he asks in a low voice.

"The temple of Hecate," Clockwork says as Charon pushes the boat onto the water and we take off.

**Edgar**

On Clockwork's orders we set out to make Danny happy and we had just the way to do it.

"Hey Danny, how about a game of darts," Ellen asks him as she takes out a dart board with Stephanie's picture on it. "The aim is to hit her between her eyes," she says throwing one and hitting the bullseye.

"I'm not in the mood for games," Danny said sighing causing the wind to pick up outside.

"What's wrong Danny," I ask him getting worried that another storm might be on it's way.

"I guess I'm a little homesick guys," he says turning on the TV and watching the news.

"This is Natalie Knickerbocker live from city hall with an important announcement from Mayor Knightly," the reporter says as the camera points to the steps where the mayor is standing.

"My fellow Nod's Limbsians, I have wonderful news for you. I have received from the Dalv Foundation that they are sending a team for the rebuilding of our town," he announces.

Danny nearly fainted at that news, "It's bad enough I have the Purple Parade to deal with now Mr. Fruit Loop and his goons are coming here," he said getting angry causing it to thunder outside.

"What's the big deal with Dalv that you hate them?" Ellen asks confused by Danny's attitude.

"Spell 'Dalv' backwards and tell me what it says," he says darkly.

"Dalv backwards spells the name 'Vlad' so who's Vlad?" I ask him confused as who Vlad was and why Danny didn't like him.

"Vlad is Vlad Masters, billionaire, Packers fan, and Fruit Loop extraordinaire. He's half ghost like I am only he uses his powers for evil," Danny explains angrily.

"You're saying that Vlad Masters is actually…," Ellen says as it clicks for her.

"…Vlad Plasmius. Although this might be good maybe Skulker followed him here and I can hire him to hunt Stephanie," Danny says smiling causing the storm to stop and the sun to come out.

**Danni**

"There, a thousand pages of 'I will insult Sam' just as you asked for," I say taking a mountain of papers to Sam's seat and collapsing on the floor.

"You are forgiven Danni, _this time_," she says as I crawl back to my seat.

"What about me Sam?" Tucker asks still writing.

She walks over to him and looks at his works, "Hmm, your penmanship is sloppy, keep going," she says coldly

"Ah, come on, you let Danni off the hook," he whines massaging his hand, "this cruel and unusual punishment Sam, this is…," he says before she takes out his IPhone , a screwdriver, and a magnet.

"It's called Penmanship practice and if you want to see this again, you'll continue practicing," she says with a smile.

"Mother of Jobs, please spare the IPhone it never hurt you," Tucker pleaded starting to cry.

"Yes it has, with that stupid ringtone you have," she counters rolling her eyes.

"Hey the Super Mario Brothers theme is classic," Tucker snaps.

"No, it's annoying this is classic," Sam says playing her ringtone, spooky Halloween organ music.

"Will you three please stop fighting," Jazz snaps turning around and scowling at us.

"Sorry," we all say in unison as we shut up and I go listen to my MP3 player to pass the time.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. Oh…," I began singing until Sam takes my player away from me.

"Give me that," she says putting it in her backpack.

"I thought you liked _The Lion King_?" I ask her confused knowing she has Scar's autograph.

"No, I like Jeremy Irons, I like Maleficent, Chernabog, Hades, and Jafar; but I do not like that song," she says annoyed.

"Oh…Prince Ali, ye…," I start to sing until Sam glares at me.

"And I don't like _you_ singing," you snaps as she hands me back my player, "promise you'll just listen and not sing," she says wearily.

"Fine," I grumble as go back listening to my music and looking out the window.

**Clockwork**

I shuddered as Charon took as across the river of woe as we entered into Dantea.

Souls would try to climb up into the boat and moan, "Have mercy on us, let us escape this place," only to be kicked back into the water by the skeleton.

"Get back ye reprobates, Heaven has shunned you for your crimes," Charon hissed as he pushed them back into the water with his oar.

The deeper we went into this land of horror the worse the punishment got, some ghosts were bound in chains while others screamed in pain.

"I can see why the Observants didn't want us to come here," Frostbite said as he looked at the poor souls.

"I know I only hope that Hecate will give us the Flagon," I tell him, Hecate was the first ruler of the Ghost Zone and thus is given the sobriquet 'queen of the ghosts'. She is also Pariah Dark's grandmother and hopes one day her grandson will atone for his crimes and become the just king that he was supposed to be.

After awhile, the boat stop, "Be gone from my barque," Charon said pointing to the shore as we came out and found ourselves at a crossroads which are under Hecate's patronage.

**Amorpho**

"I think it's time for _the mayor_ to give a speech," I said as Billy's phone went off, "It's Billy's dollar," I say as I answer it.

"Amorpho this is Danny, we need to switch places Vlad is heading towards Nod's Limbs and need to be there when he comes," Billy says frantically.

"Don't worry Billy, I'll keep the fort down until you come," I tell him as I hang up and wait for Billy to come.

**Vlad**

"Remember, Craston has yet give us to permission to take Daniel so we are to remain hidden is that understood," I tell everyone as I step into the cabin.

"Why do we have these gas masks V-Man?" Jack asks disappointed as he holds up the mask I gave him to wear when we arrive.

"Because, we don't want anyone to recognize you, now do we," I tell him as I head back to the cockpit where Technus and Skulker are flying the airplane.

"Hey Boss, we're almost to Massachusetts," Skulker says pointing the monitor.

"Yes, I, Technus shall fly us to Nod's Limbs where I shall…," the ghost rants before I shut him up.

"Just get us there in one piece or you'll be reduced to haunting the Apple I and you'll you be looking at Purpleback Gorilla's for the rest of your afterlife, understand," I threaten them before I leave.

"Yes sir," they say as I leave for the cabin again.


	31. Meeting Dalv

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Thanks, everything I have read about Charon (I've read a lot about, he's my favorite figure in Greek Mythology) says you pay him once, but I'm going to use the idea of paying him again to get home later in the fic.**

**HollywoodXoX: Yes Danny better learn to control those mood swings and I love Danni she's one of favorite characters and she is cute.**

**Miriam1: You're welcome, I never had that in mind to make Danny mega super powerful beyond belief, I just needed some way to explain how the lightning gave him weather powers again and the notion of him getting more powerful as he goes throughout his life was the simplest. Yes, Dantea is not a place you want to spend a vacation at it's like the bad part of a town no one wants to go to and as idiotic as they are the Observants know the dangers of going into Dantea. ****Sam is very frightening when she's mad, don't mess with her. ****You hit the nail on the head but I like to think that Vlad does in some twisted way care for Danny. I had to have that a threat (the Apple I didn't even come with a screen) and I think that Skulker's PDA problem is funny.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Wait no more; a new chapter is here,**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes Vlad can be cruel and stop freaking out Technus.**

**Luiz4200: Yes, Sam knows how torment Tucker.**

**Thunderstorm101: I know, I almost feel sorry for Vlad and Torrent of Terror is one of my top episodes.**

**Chapter XXXI: Meeting Dalv**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Hurry up Bob," I tell my intern as I fix my tie, "We mustn't keep the Dalv people waiting," I say as I head for the limo.

"Are you sure about this sir," Bob said as I get in the limo followed by my family, "Uh..sir," Bob says he watches my family get in after me.

"What is it?" I ask him rolling down the window and look at him.

"We're missing Daniel," he says worriedly.

I was about to say something when I spotted Daniel come racing out of the house, "I'm here!" he shouts as Bob opens the door for him, "Thanks," he says as he crawls, closes the door and we take off.

**Clockwork**

"What road do we take," Frostbite asks as he looks at the three roads, one new and freshly paved; the other slightly aged; and the other overgrown with weeds and moss as if it had stood for eons.

"The one the moon shines on," I tell him patiently.

"What moon there is no…," he says before he is silenced by an eerie green moon rising the sky shining light on the middle road.

"Come we mustn't keep Hecate waiting," I tell him as we walk down the road to the temple hoping that the mother of the ghosts would hear our prayer.

**Edgar**

"I sure hope Billy can keep his cool," Amorpho said looking through the Edgar-Scope 9000, "or else this town will make headlines again," he says.

"Why does Danny hate Vlad so much, sure he's an evil Half Ghost but that doesn't explain why it's so personal," Ellen asks curiously.

"Vlad and Billy's parents used to be friends and was in love with Billy's mom until he got blasted by an early prototype portal. Since then he's plotted to do away with Billy's father's and marry his mom," Amorpho explains.

"I understand, in that case we better get the umbrellas ready," I say nervously knowing the sparks are going to fly.

**Danny**

The limo pulled up to the doors of the airport, "Come along everyone we mustn't keep the Dalv people waiting," Mayor Knightly said as we got out of the car. Personally, I would love keep Vlad waiting forever but that won't be possible.

We walked into the airport with Bob holding up a sign with the word DALV on it.

Soon I spotted the king of the fruit loops walk towards us along seven people dressed in yellow uniforms.

"Ah you must from Dalv, I am Theophilus Knightly, mayor of Nod's Limbs and this is my family," Mayor Knightly said shaking the billionaire's hand rapidly.

The look on Vlad's face was priceless as he stared in awe that my real father was capable of cloning himself. "Uh…yes, I am Vlad Masters founder of Dalv and this is my team," he finally said after moments of silence.

"How very nice to meet you all, this is my wife Claudia and my children Stephanie, Miles, and Daniel," he said as he pushed us forward and smiled.

I shuddered as Vlad smiled at me and I swore his eyes flashed red for a second, "I knew a child named Daniel once, a fine name isn't it," Vlad said coolly.

"I adopted him," Mayor Knightly said, "Bob, please take Vlad's stuff to the mansion while I give him a tour," he said as Vlad's face dropped.

"Uh, I'm afraid it will have to be some other time, we have a lot to do before he get started," Vlad protested.

"Oh, well then hop in, we'll give you a ride to where you need to be," Mayor Knightly said but Vlad shook his head.

"We prefer to walk it will give us a better idea on what needs to be done," Vlad replied as Mayor Knightly ushered into the limo just as my ghost sense went off.

**Stephanie**

"What is your problem," I ask Daniel as we stepped into the limo, "Mr. Masters is trying to help the people Nod's Limbs and you act like he's a monster," I snap at him for his harsh treatment of the man and his employees.

"I just don't trust people named after alleged blood drinkers," he says as he looks out the window.

"I thought Mr. Masters was a nice man," Miles said happily.

"That's right, Miles, Mr. Masters is a fine man," father said as we headed back to the mansion, "I was lucky that Dalv agreed to help us," he continued as I turned my attention to Daniel who seems upset suddenly I hear a clap of thunder.

I shake my head in frustration, one day I will understand Daniel and his moods.

**Sam**

My heart nearly stopped when I saw Danny step out of the limo, I wanted to reach out and tell it was me but I remembered Vlad's instructions to remain hidden and said nothing.

We walked around the town; I rolled my eyes in disgust, "What is this place the Ninth Circle of Dante's Inferno?" I asked as I noticed how happy and cheerful everyone was, "all it's missing is the frozen lake of traitors and Satan frozen in the middle," I said darkly.

"Maybe there are ghosts here," Mr. Fenton says happily but Vlad quickly silences him for which I am grateful for.

"Cheer up Sam," Danni says as happy as ever, "Why don't we get something to eat, how about Vladdie," she asks Vlad who groans.

"Very well, just keep low," he says as Danni takes my hand runs off.

We ran down the street until we came to a store that said 'Buffy's Muffin Shop' on the front, "Here we are," she says as we go inside and walk up to counter where a dark skinned woman with black hair comes up.

"What can I get for you two," she asks sweetly as Danni looks at the menu.

"I'll have a double chocolate chip muffin and my friend will have a tofu muffin," Danni told the woman who left and came back with two muffins.

"Here you go, that will be 2 . 25," the woman told Danni who paid her and we left for a table.

"I can't understand how you can eat that junk?" Danni asks before taking a bite out of her muffin.

"I could ask you the same thing?" I tell her sardonically as I take a bite and shudder at this infernal place.

"Stop being negative, you know what you need," Danni said before I shut her lips with my hand.

"No, you're not singing. No Disney, No _Phantom of the Opera_, No _Notre Dame de Paris_, and especially not that stupid song you made up on the way here," I tell her shuddering thinking about the _Danny Phantom Song _she 'invented' on the plane.

"Tucker liked it," she says disappointed taking another bite of her muffin.

"Duh, he's Tucker Foley; he has the musical abilities a person playing a saw while on the rack. He wouldn't know a good song if it hit him on the head," I tell her as I finish up, "Come on let's go find the others," I tell as we walk to look for them.


	32. Times Up

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miram1: Things are going to heat up so don't worry.**

**Thunderstorm101: I try to update as often as possible.**

**HollywoodXoX: Don't worry ****they**** will**** meet up. Danni is awesome and so cute.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll see your answer above.**

**Mystery Writer5775: That's an understatement and Vlad is in for a surprise.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Fanfare blows and confetti falls down Kris, for answering the question correctly you win Jack Fenton brand fudge, remember if it doesn't have the have the word Fenton on it, it was ****probably**** made in Wisconsin by a single, desperate, lonely Half Ghost in his 40s who should get a cat. That is also what gives the Creep-Stick ****its**** power it's a bat with word Fenton on it and…Hey Ghostwriter, that's my peanut butter ****sandwich**

**Shining Zephyr: Please refrain until the fic is over from killing Vlad. I am proud and also don't encourage the Ghostwriter, it makes him more annoying.**

**Chapter XXXII: Times Up**

**Danny**

When we arrived back home, I went up to my room to calm down (although I would love to see it rain on Stephanie).

"What a day," I said as I plopped on my bed and got out my CDs and turned on the music letting it take me away. My minded drifted to that meeting with Vlad, there was something about his team that looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out what. "You're an idiot Fenton, of course they look familiar you see Plasmius nearly every day," I snap turning to the picture of my real family, "You are an idiot, that was your friends and family," I hiss as the two images meld in my mind. Suddenly, this day is looking up.

**Clockwork**

"What is this place," Frostbite asked as we followed the path and found ourselves in a dense forest. They were no leaves or fruit on them but on their branches there were corpses. Some were fresh well other were merely skeletons.

"This is the Forest of Suicides; each of these trees is a soul. When a soul comes down here it turns into a tree and grows. The corpse waits for it grow while…," I began to say as we heard a shriek as a large bird with a woman's head came swooping out of the woods, "HARPIES!" I hissed as I swatted the foul creatures with my staff.

"Get down!" I order my comrade as I create a shield to protect us, "We can't let the Harpies touch us, they're venomous," I tell him as they continue to attack us, screeching like banshees. "We are not your accursed food!" I yell at them as I fight them off.

"What are these, demons?" Frostbite asks as growls at the demons.

"Harpies, they feed on the corpses that hang here. Even before the trees grow they attack the bodies and use their bones as…," I say as I noticed the attack ceased, "Oh no," I gasped as pair of yellow eyes glared at us from the darkness.

**Sam**

After our snack we met the others at a local Bed and Breakfast where we were staying while in Nod's Limbs.

"Did you two have a nice snack," Mr. Fenton asked as he took some complimentary fudge in the living room.

"It was fine considering that this place is my worst nightmare," I told him as I walked upstairs.

"You girls will be sharing a room," Vlad says pointing to our room, "Tucker's room will be next to Jack and Maddie's while I get the master suite," He says as we signs us in and pays for our rooms before heading upstairs.

When I got my room I saw Danni floating on the top bunk, "I call top," she says laughing.

"No you don't, Jazz will get the top since she's oldest, you get the bottom," I tell her as she frowns.

"Why?" she complains as she floats down, "You're not the boss of me!" she hisses as she sticks out her tongue and goes to listen to her music.

I walk to over to the window and open, "maybe this town is only the _third_ circle," I said as I spotted what seemed to be a haunted mansion on the horizon.

**Edgar**

"I think I have the perfect prank for this Vlad," I told Ellen as I saw Danny float in, "Hey Danny what's up?" I ask him as he sits down smiling.

"I think it's going to be sunny day, I found out that Mr. Fruit Loop's team is actually my friends and family," he says, "Is this what you have in store for Vlad," he asks looking at the plans happily.

"Yes, I think Mr. Masters will be in for a surprise," he says as Ellen and Amorpho came in.

"How are things with my new favorite politician?" Amorpho asks transforming into Mayor Knightly.

"Excited about Vlad being in Nod's Limbs, which is why I'm here my friends and family are his team so go easy on them. Especially, if you see one with black hair and purple eyes dressed in black and purple, she can be frightening," he says twitching.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Ellen asks worriedly seeing his face.

"Just thinking of how vengeful she can be," he says laughing, "anyway, just wanted to give you the heads up," he says with a chuckle as he decides to watch TV.

**Clockwork**

We were led deep into the forest; even for a ghost the sight of corpses hanging on trees was unnerving, especially as the Harpies would peck at them. Occasionally they pick twigs from the trees causing them to yell in pain.

I closed my eyes so I did not have to see it, I could feel myself tremble as I transformed into a child.

I felt the Infernal winds blow through the woods, "where are they taking us?" Frostbite asks as I open my eyes and see a cave in front of us.

We walk inside until a snake like voice whispers, "stop," as a beautiful woman dressed in red silk with two huge bat wings jutting out of her back comes out from the darkness.

"Lilith," I said trying not to look into her eyes lest I fall under spell, "Let us go," I demand.

"Since when does a child of Hecate claim authority over me, queen of the Harpies," she says as her eyes shine with demonic fury.

"The Observants have granted us…," Frostbite says before he is silenced.

"Do you think I _care _what those fools think? You were trespassing and will pay the price," she said smiling revealing her blood stained teeth. "I haven't feasted on a soul in eons," she laughed.

"YOU WILL NOT…," Frostbite growled as he lunged at the demoness.

"Fool!" Lilith snaps as her she transforms into a serpent and bites the Far Frozen Leader causing him to yelp in pain. "Harpies take these infidels to the dungeons," she said as the harpies lead us away to our doom.

**Danni**

I hate sleeping in a strange bed (I have a small abandoned house outside of Amity that I live in), I spent hours tossing and turning, "I can't take this," I grumble as I sit up as I take out my MP3 player and fly out the window.

"Let see what Nod's Limbs has to offer," I said as my favorite song began playing, _God Help the Outcasts, _from _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. It makes me sad when I think of how that Frollo guy (I liked him better in the musical based off the novel) treated Esmeralda just because she was a gypsy. Sometimes, I feel like an outsider and this song makes me think I'm not alone.

I went inside the Church of St. James outside of Amity once, it was beautiful and I go there every time I'm sad.

I could feel tears roll down my cheeks as I hear Esmeralda plead to Mary and Jesus to help her people.

The sadness last for a moment as I spy a large mansion in the distance, "This could be fun," I said cheering up as I smiled at the sight in front me.


	33. Star Crossed

**Author's Notes: ****First off I would like to award Moonlight and Kris with the Golden Fruit Loop for being the 200****th**** person to ****review**** congratulations –Ghostwriter hands the award to them- and thank to all who review this fic.**

**Princess Rahnee Honey Lizard: I'm glad you decided to give this fic a chance. I don't find it strange that she does Tarot cards and prays; I read them and still pray.**

**Thunderstorm: Well normally Clockwork would have done that but just the fact a single mood swing could bring about the Perfect Storm meant that Clockwork had to be proactive in this case to prevent disaster. You're right no non-humor fic is complete unless it has the element of danger in it.**

**HollywoodXoX: That idea came from **_**Dante's Inferno**_**, one of my favorites books, and it has a lot of creepy stuff in it. Oh yes, it will be fun when Danni meets the twins.**

**Luiz4200: yes Vlad is in for it and I'll see about having Danny and Jack meet.**

**Miriam1: Yes it's going to be fun and you'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens.**

**Mystery Writer5775: that is always a positive and Vlad is going to get it good.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: I would love it if they made a new series and put more Danni in it, that I would like to see more Clockwork centered episodes (He's one of my favorites). I have tried forever to get Ghostwriter to go away but he won't leave.**

**Darkhorse111: Clockwork is totally powerless in Dantea since his power comes from time and if there is no time in Dantea Clockwork has no power. Frostbite still has his power but he is reluctant to use it after Charon warned him about freezing the lake. I love Dante; he's one of my favorite writers.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Don't worry Sam and Danny will meet up and I'm glad you loved the last chapter.**

**Chapter XXXIII: ****Star Crossed**

**Danny**

I tossed around in my bed, I couldn't sleep with the fact that my family was so near and yet so far off, "maybe a quick fly by will do me some good," I said as I closed the blinds and transformed into Phantom and phased out the window.

I flew for awhile until I came across an old bed and breakfast, "Sam," I whispered as I flew up and saw her sleeping in a room. She was so beautiful and it warmed my heart to see her but I was soon startled as I heard her moan.

"Danny," she said opening her eyes "is that you," she asks as she turns to face me.

"Yeah," I whisper as I float over to her, "it's me," I tell her with a smile.

"Oh, I missed you so much Danny," she said pulling me into a hug, "Oh Danny," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's all right, Sam," I whisper to her stroking her hair lovingly. Even though we've denied it forever, there was a deeper connection between and I could feel it now as we hugged. I didn't want the moment to end, but I knew it had to. "I…have to go, the Knightlys have a restraining order against my dad," I tell her as we pull away.

"Please come back," she whispers to me as I fly out the window only to be hit by a missile.

"What was that," I said as my ghost sense went off and I saw Skulker standing in front of me, "Why now?" I said as I swallowed hard and prepared for battle.

**Pandora**

I was having tea with my friend Arachne when I heard a knock on the door, "Who could it be at this hour?" the spider woman and spinstress asked as I got up and head to the door.

I found on the other side the Observants, "What can I do for you gentlemen," I ask them as I lead them into my home.

"We are sorry to bother you, Pandora, but we need your help," the leader said as they sat down at my table.

"Whatever for?" I ask curiously, what could I do for them that was so important to make them come here.

"Clockwork and Frostbite are in Dantea and have been captured by the Harpies in Suicide Forest. You have connections in Dantea and were hoping you could use them to have them released," one of them said wearily.

"Dantea, what in the name of Blessed Hecate, are those two doing there?" Arachne asks nearly falling off her web.

"They went to seek the Flagon of Zeus," another one says annoyed.

"I will certainly see what I can do to help them," I say as they get up and leave. Once they're gone I turn to my friend, "Come on we have work to," I say as she gets up and leaves with me on my quest.

**Mayor Knightly**

I was sleeping soundly, dreaming of my reelection and the people of Nod's Limbs making me mayor for eternity, when Bob came in and woke me up.

"Sir, we have a problem," he says as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"What is it this time, Bob," I ask him annoyed.

"It's the coffee maker, sir, it's alive," he says nervously as I put my robe on and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"I don't see…," I began to say until I see the coffee machine floating, "Great Jellybeans!" I yelp as it turns to me.

"I am Technus, master of all things electronical and beeping, and I shall rule this pathetic town," the coffee maker says as a green face with sunglasses appear on the display.

"Bob, activate Phantom signal," I tell him taking out a chef's knife and pointing at the coffee maker, "Back demon appliance!" I shouted hoping to scare it away.

"The Phantom signal?" Bob asks cowering behind me.

"Yes now go!" I shout as he leaves to do as he told as I go run for the basement to hide.

**Danni**

"This place is huge," I said as I walked inside the old mansion and looked around. The odd thing was from the outside it looked abandoned but inside was clean like people live here. "Hello, anyone home," I said but no one answered.

I plopped down on the couch and put my earphones one, "I love this song," I said as _Florence _from the musical _Notre Dame de Paris _started to play. I sprawled out and got comfortable but was soon in for the startle of the century.

Alarms suddenly went off and a cage dropped on me, "HA! No stupid cage and hold Danni, Ghost Girl," I said I went to phase through the cage but couldn't and got shocked. "Okay, I stand corrected," I say woozily as I get my bearings together and start yelling for help.

**Clockwork**

How are you holding up my friend," I ask Frostbite as I tried to tend to him. The poison was working it's deadly magic on him. His eyes were yellowed and his fur was coming out revealing scales like those of a reptile.

"Will I destabilize, my friend," he whispers to me.

"I cannot see, the absence of time in Dantea makes me powerless, once we crossed into this realm my powers and my foreknowledge all vanished," I tell him sadly. That was the cruel irony of Dantea, the souls here are confined for eternity but without time there is no eternity and no end to their punishment even when all is destroyed this dread place will be here a island of suffering in the endless nothingness that will be the remains of this universe.

The lack of time also means that poison could take years to fully work on Frostbite, making his pain worse and mine as well.

"Though I am blind at the moment, there is one thing that allows me not to despair, hope. We are not condemned souls and we will escape, trust me my friend," I tell him as I try my best to comfort my friend as a small green tear rolls down my cheek.

**Edgar**

"I think one of Danny's ghost traps caught something," I tell Ellen as we race down the steps to see the intruder.

"It's in the living room," Ellen said as we ran down the living room wanting to see the intruder and got more than we bargained for.

In the living room was a small girl, probably no more than twelve, in the cage. She was dressed in a blue sweatshirt and red pants with red cap, but the strangest thing about was that she looked eerily like Danny right down to the hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask her curiously, could she be Danny's sister or something.

"I'm Danielle but I like to be called Danni," she fumes, "and you two are going be in _huge _trouble when I get out here. I'll get my cousin after you to kick your butts, then you'll be sorry," she rants.

"Would your cousin happen to be Danny Fenton," Ellen asks her as she looks to me.

"Yeah," she says as we smile and release her.

"Sorry for the rough intro there, we thought you were a ghost," I tell her, "I'm Edgar and this is Ellen," I say as we help her up.

"Danny is our friend," Ellen says, "We didn't mean to hurt you, we just have to keep this place safe from the Knightlys," she explains.

"I can understand, that Stephanie made me sick to the stomach," she said as looked to the kitchen, "do you have any…Oh Smoof," she says as she sees Heimertz coming, "Uh…I'll let you know that I know how to kill a person ," she threatens him trying to punch him but her hand goes right through him.

"Are you...," I ask her curiously as she spins around.

"NO! NO! I am NOT repeat NOT a ghost," she says panic stricken.

"Whoa, it's okay we won't hurt you Danny told us about his secret," Ellen reassures her as Danni calms down.

"Well…the truth is I am," she admits making sure no one is around and turning the same way Danny would.

"How could that be," I ask her, "Everything I've read said that you had to be either born to some who has ghost powers or be in an accident," I tell her shocked by this discovery.

She sighs, "I have another secret, I'm not really Danny's cousin...I'm his…," She mutters under her breath.

"You're what?" Ellen asks her not hearing what she said.

"I said I'm his clone, go ahead gawk and stare at me. I'm Danni the homeless freak clone," she shouted on the verge of crying.

"Take it easy Danni, we're not like that, any friend of Danny's is welcomed here. He was just curious he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you haven't noticed we're not exactly like everyone else in this town," Ellen reassures her as she helps her dry his eyes.

"Really," she asks cheering up and seeing Heimertz in front of you, "Who is he?" she asks still terrified of him.

"That's Heimertz, he's the groundskeeper he won't hurt you," I tell her as she looks at the massive man.

"Uh…sorry for the scare, I'm Danni with an 'I' nice to meet you Heimertz," she says holding out her hand waiting for him to responds.

"He forgives you, he just keeps his emotions to himself," Ellen tells her as she smiles and waves at Heimertz.

"So you what do you guys do?" she asks picking up her MP3 player and looks around.

"We are Nod's Limbs premier pranksters," I tell her proudly, "Danny's been helping us improve our plans," I continue as a smile creeps up on her face.

"Do you have room for a fourth?" she asks sinisterly.

"Welcome aboard to the Team of Terror, this is going to be a beautiful friendship," Ellen tells her shaking her hand, now Stephanie will have to watch her back twice as much now that there's a third ghost in town.


	34. Another Superhero

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my ****fic.**

**Luiz4200: Fear not for another update is on its way and Stephanie is really in for it.**

**Miriam1: Even though it may be hard to believe I am capable of writing love scenes. Yes, I thought she was the perfect choice to aid Clockwork and Frostbite in their quest. He's Technus; he's just out causing trouble for the fun of it. **

**Mystery Writer5775: -Backs away slowly-**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Thanks will suffice Kris and I'm glad you two are enjoying the story –glares at Ghostwriter- Hey! That's my sandwich.**

**Dani-Danny: Thank you.**

**HollywoodXoX: Oh the Pranks will get even better now and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know and I'm not always doom and gloom.**

**Thunderstorm: I never thought of that but you are right and as for Frostbite you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Chap****ter XXXIV: Another Superhero**

**Danny**

"Don't you ever take a break?" I asked Skulker as I dodged another one of his attacks and countered with an ecto-blast.

"Not until I make a trophy out of you Ghost Boy," the hunter sneered lining me in his sights, ready to attack.

"Once again, Eww," I said making a face as my foe growled, "Have ever you thought of hunting something else, I'm not as unique as I used to be," I tell him trying reason with him.

"I have sworn a blood oath for your pelt, child," Skulker threatens as fires at me and I dodge it.

"What if I could find something _better _to hunt, something not as boring as a ghost boy," I ask him with a smile hoping he'll take the bait.

He lowers his weapon, "What do you mean?" he asks curiously.

"I know something better for you put on display, one of a kind and only found here in Nod's Limbs," I tell him.

"Very well, tell me about this prey?" he asks smiling as I think of much fun this is going to be.

**Bob**

"Let's see Phantom signal, Phantom signal," I said as soon as reached the roof and began searching, "wait a minute we don't have Phantom signal, but I need to get his attention somehow.

"BOB HELP ME!" I heard the mayor scream.

"Coming sir," I told him taking a piece of paper and writing a message on it before making a paper airplane and throwing hoping that Phantom will find it and raced down to help the mayor.

**Pandora**

"Where are we going?" Arachne asked as we traversed the Ghost Zone.

"We're going to see the one person who mores about Dantea than anyone," I tell her as we approach the eastern border of the Ghost Zone, "Prometheus," I say as a I see a large rock in the horizon.

Prometheus used to be a favorite among the gods of Olympus but after he stole fire from Zeus and forgot to tell him that his children would be his undoing (although you would think Zeus would have known considering that Zeus and his siblings overthrew their father the titan Cronus who did the same thing to his father Uranus) he was punished by being chained to a rock and have his liver be eternally eaten by vultures.

"Are you sure, you want to do this Pandora, I mean Prometheus doesn't like visitors," Arachne warns me as we approach the rock.

"Clockwork and Frostbite needs our help, besides I owe Clockwork a favor," I tell her sheepishly.

"Why?" she asks as she catches a ghost bug and eats it.

"Do you have to do that, honestly why couldn't Athena just apologize to you instead of turning you into a spider woman," I tell her disgusted.

"I'm just lucky that she brought me back before I ended up in Dantea as shrubbery and Harpy chow," she says smiling.

"Anyway, I would have ended up in Dantea for creating that box and letting all the evils out, but Clockwork told Minos the Judge that it was a good thing and allowed me to live in the Ghost Zone," I tell her as I walk up to the front and smile, "Oh Prometheus," I say sweetly.

"What do you want?" Prometheus snapped as he tried to get his long gray hair out of his eyes.

"I need to ask you a favor," I tell him as the brush the hair out of his face showing his dull green eyes. "I need to know if there is any way we can sneak into Dantea without being noticed," I ask him politely.

He sighed, "What did you do this time to tick off Zeus?" he asked as a group of Vultures came up to him, "Hey I thought you said you would on Earth for awhile," he snaps angrily trying to scare them.

"Sorry union rules, besides we always like to have lunch before _Matlock _comes on," one of them says as they cut him and eat his liver.

"How can you endure that?" Arachne asks trying to keep down her lunch.

"It's not the pain that gets to me it's the monotony of it, I'm sick of seeing these bird brains and I have itch that makes what Tantalus endures a vacation," he says rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you want to go into Dantea through the back very well. Travel into Hades and take the River Styx, there's small branch that connects Styx and Acheron, that old bonehead Charon doesn't know about it. It will lead into the Valley of the Gluttons from there you want take a right into the Circle of the Hypocrites, from their you should find the East Crossroads of Hecate and you should be safe," he says, "happy now," he snaps.

"How are we to travel on the Styx," Arachne asks glaring at the former titan, "and how about the Acheron we can't swim in it?" she asks him getting upset with his tone.

"Athena was right, you are bossy. Phlegyas sails the Styx and for an additional gold coin will take you to your destination," he says, is that all?" he grumbles.

"Yes, thank you Prometheus," I tell him as we leave him and start on our journey.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Save me Bob," I said cowering behind him as all of my appliances began to come to life and attack me, "Bob did you activate the Phantom signal," I ask him as he tries to scare away the machines.

"Uh…sir, we don't have a Phantom signal," he tells me trembling while trying to act brave.

"Bob, I told you to order one. Honestly I don't know why I keep you around," I tell him rolling my eyes as the machines come closer.

"There is no who can save from me, Tech…," the coffee machine before something hit it.

"What in the name of all things sugary happened?" I ask I look up and see a young girl with white hair and green eyes standing in front of the coffee machine. She was dressed in black and white shirt that showed her belly. She had black and white gloves with pants and shoes the same color. The strangest thing about her was that on her shirt she bore Phantom's symbol.

"All right Technus, you're going down," she said glaring at the coffee machine as she kicked it to the ground.

"You think you can stop me child, shouldn't you be in school," the coffee machine taunted before laughing.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in a Thermos now and don't call me 'child' I may be twelve but I'm tough," she said firing a green energy beam at him and smiled, "I wonder," she said taking out what seemed like a PDA, "let see if Tucker taught me well enough," she said looking at the machine. "Hey Techy, I bet you can't hack into my PDA," she taunts as the coffee machine shoots out a wire and connects with the device.

"HA!" the coffee machine laughs.

"You've got mail," the girl says as the coffee machine acts up and falls to the ground, "and don't let me catch you sneaking to Best Buy to get more powerful," she says as whatever infected the machine left.

She walks over to me and Bob and asks, "Are you two okay?" as she helps us up.

"Who are you?" I ask her curiously trying to figure out where she came from.

"Um…I…am...um...Danni, with an 'I', Phantom, got to go," she says as she speeds off.

"Danni Phantom?" I said to myself as I thought this over, "Of course, why didn't I see it earlier, she's Phantom's sidekick," I say as I turn to Bob, "call the band, it's time for another holiday," I tell him excitedly as I think up celebrations for Danni Phantom Day.

**Sam**

I couldn't go back to sleep, not after seeing Danny again, how I wish I could relive that moment for Eternity so to avoid the pain having him leave me again.

I sighed as I looked over to Danni's bed and saw she was missing, "I swear that girl attracts trouble like a magnet," I said as I went over to the window and climbed out to go look for her hoping she didn't do something stupid.

**Clockwork**

"My friend, if I perish, I want you to be the next leader of the Far Frozen," a delirious Frostbite says grabbing my hand tightly.

"Don't say that, you will make it," I tell him as I try to comfort him, "Relax, so the poison doesn't act faster," I tell him sighing.

"I see the transformation has already begun," I hear a voice say as I look up and see Lilith on the other side.

"Leave us, devil woman, you have done enough," I spit at her narrowing my eyes.

"Oh Clockwork, even here in my kingdom where you as powerless as those pathetic souls imprisoned in my forest, you are still as brave as ever," she says laughing at us. "Soon your _friend_ will be a serpent and will be thrown in the Pit of Thieves to torment them eternally," she taunts as her eyes glow with fire.

"YOU WILL FAIL!" I scream as I pick up a rock and throw it at her causing her to hiss and flee. I just hope someone will discover us before it is too late.


	35. Danni's Day

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: I'll have to consider that.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: Bad Author, do not hurt Mayor Knightly, -Ghostwriter writes her into a poem-**** not yet at least.**

**HollywoodXoX: you'll just to continue reading to find out.**

**Thunderstorm101: Well he's on important mission powerless to help his ****friend,**** I think the Master of Time is entitled to lose his cool.**

**Miriam1: I am not that evil but you'll find out soon enough. I love Greek Mythology and ****is**** one of my favorite parts of writing this story. Well to the souls in Dantea there is no hope and now Frostbite is feeling the effects himself. Clockwork is trying his hardest to keep cool although it's getting to him. This is ****nothing;**** on the show Mayor Knightly ****created a 'Get Sand**** Well Sam knows she's Danny's clone and like the original Danny, Danni is attracted to trouble for some reason. **

**Mystery Writer5775: That's my sandwich, well they are in the realm of the hopeless and forgotten and as I said above Knightly is known to make up Holidays and I'll have to give that some thought.**

**Smallvillegirl2: As I said before that's Mayor Knightly for you.**

**Fernclaw: Glad to see you survived your fight with Zephyr, Fern. I love Greek Mythology and was glad I was able to incorp****or****ate it into the fic**

**Chapter XXXV: Danni's Day**

**Stephanie**

I was sleeping in my bed, when I was startled by a noise, "Who's there?" I ask as I get up and look outside but see nothing, "must be my imagination," I tell myself going to back to bed but can't sleep thinking out that noise.

I then hear someone laughing, "You're not much of a trophy," a voice says as I see a tall being in front of my bed. He was dressed in armor with a black tank top and boots, "But still I've never seen anything like you before," he says smiling.

"Who are you?" I ask him hiding under my covers.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," he says aiming a gun at me, "And you purple princess are my prey," he says about to shoot.

"THOSE TWINS WILL PAY!"I shout running out the window with him following me.

**Pandora**

Following Prometheus' advice we reached the Gates of Hades. It was made of black iron and decorated with skulls. However the most frightening feature was the inscription carved above the gates in Greek, 'Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter here.'

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arachne asks me as he swallows in fear, "I mean Hades isn't exactly a vacation spot," she says kneading thread in a pair of her legs.

"We have to do this," I tell her kneeling and taking out a small cake to sacrifice, "Hear us Oh Lord Hades, king of the dead and keeper of wealth. Accept this offering and allow us entry into thy kingdom," I say as we watch the gates swing open. "Come on," I tell my friend as we enter in search of the River Styx and Phlegyas.

"Just where do we find the Styx?" Arachne asks confused as we walk through the land of despair.

"If I remember correctly the Styx starts where the Phlegethon ends," I said trying to remember the layout of the Underworld. "But other than that, I am clueless, what we need is to find the blind prophet Tiresias to find out for sure," I tell her as we search for the prophet of Zeus to get the answer.

**Sam**

"Where could that girl be?" I said as I walked the streets hoping to find Danielle before she got into trouble. "This place is creepier even at night," I told myself as I approached a park.

I swear I could someone snoring as I entered, I walked through the park until I found a sleeping Danni laying on the grass. A look of peace was on her face as she slept peacefully. "Come on," I tell her as I pick her up and walk back to the B and B. Along the way, I saw a man putting posters up everywhere but I couldn't read what they said.

When we arrived, I carried up to our room and laid her in bed, "Good Night, Danni," I whisper to her as I give her a kiss on her forehead and go to bed myself.

**Mayor Knightly**

"What a glorious morning," I said as I got up and looked out my window thinking of the first ever Danni Phantom Day in Nod's Limbs history.

I walk downstairs and head for the kitchen, "BOB!" I shout as my intern comes in hurry.

"Yes sir," pouring some coffee into a cup he placed on the table.

"Bob, did you have the posters set up for today," I say taking the cup and drink the coffee, "Yuck, I told a million times Bob, I only drink Milanese Cappuccino," I told him pouring the coffee down the drain.

"Uh sir, that was…," he began to say before I stopped him.

"Enough, do you have the posters up or not," I ask him.

"Yes sir, it took all night but it's done," he said as the cook came in with breakfast.

"Good," I said taking a pancake from the plate that set before me and eat it, "What about the buttons?" I ask him drinking my juice.

"Yes sir, everything is ready and the school is set up for the speech," he says eyeing up my cereal.

"Bob, this food for the mayor and the mayor alone," I tell him as I take my cereal bowl from him, "Anyway, if this doesn't rouse the voters I don't know what will," I tell him as I finish my breakfast, "go wake up the children especially Daniel, he seems to hate the morning for some reason," I tell him as I go to get ready for Danni Phantom day.

**Danni**

"What a night," I said as I slowly woke up and look out the window, "What the…," I said as I saw posters and banners everywhere that said 'Happy Danni Phantom Day.' "Maybe I get presents," I said as I raced downstairs where Vlad was waiting for me.

"Danielle, can I have a word with you?" he says trying to look stern in his bathrobe and rabbit slippers. I had to try really hard not to laugh at the sight, but it was just too funny.

"Yeah, Vlad," I ask him as sit down and pour a bowl of cereal, "my favorite Fruit Loops," I said giggling.

"Danielle, what did you do last night?" he asks pouring a bowl of Wheaties with a picture of Bret Favre he taped on the front.

"Well I went for a walk and did some sightseeing; then I found this note addressed to Phantom so I went to deliver it to him," I said as I noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were coming down the steps.

"Morning V-Man," Mr. Fenton says as Vlad smiles at him.

"Jack would you mind waiting upstairs, I would like to have private conversation with Danielle?" Vlad asks as they go upstairs. Once they were gone Vlad turned to me, "What were you saying Danielle," he said calmly.

"I found this note it was call for help, I answered it and found Technus attacking the mayor so I saved him," I tell him. "Why I just said my name was Danni Phantom and took off," I explain.

"Well, he's declared today Danni Phantom day and you have to give a speech at the school," he says showing me newspaper.

"Well, what am I going to do?" I ask him.

"You're going to give the speech, it's the only thing you _can _do," he says drably.

"How am I going to get there?" I ask him curiously.

"Curly Lambeau, how does Danni Phantom usually get from place to place," Vlad asked annoyed.

"Duh," I say hitting myself in the head, "you know for a cantankerous old, single, desperate, cat worthy, Fruit Loop, you're not so bad after all," I tell him as I go upstairs to get ready still hoping for presents.

**Clockwork**

"This should help slow the poison," I said tying a tourniquet to his arm as I look out the bars of our prison.

I see some demons bring a planted a tree into the hall, "is this too warm for you," one of them asks pulling a twig causing the tree to scream.

"Well too bad, Queen Lilith wants you to stay put," the demons scoff as they laugh and walk away.

Once they're gone, I take the twig the snapped and tape back on, "Why are you doing this," it asks curiously, "I am a forgotten soul," it says sadly.

"Let's just say, even the condemned need to be treated with some respect," I tell him cryptically as I go back to my friend ignore Lilith's cruel laughs in the distance.


	36. Tea Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: Bob wanted to say, "****That's**** my coffee sir,"**

**MoonlightUmbreon: True and plus she's only ****12 years old –looks at Ghost****writer**** who is nursing his wounds Moonlight inflicted upon him-**

**Miriam1: You can also watch short cartoons and previews of their holiday specials on their website www. ****Edgarandelle****n****com**** (just delete the spaces) and yes Stephanie does deserve the pranks that are played on her. ****It**** is nice of Clockwork to help that soul and yes Pandora and Arachne are on their way. Glad you liked those scenes between Danni and Vlad.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Truer words were never spoken and what kid doesn't want to get presents and Vlad's helping of pranks is coming up.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I like Fruit Loops too as well as Trix, Coco Puffs, and Lucky Charms.**

**Thunderstorm101: Yes things do look bad and Danny never agreed to his holiday either and Vlad doesn't want a create fuss by having NOT attend.**

**Shining Zephyr: Please don't hurt Fernclaw –Ghostwriter: I'm still tending to the wounds Moonlight gave me when she came to attack the flatly hued Mayor Knightly****- Danni is one of my favorite characters and I love writing for her. I'm proud that this fic is so popular too –Ghostwriter: As am I all the time- that doesn't even rhyme –Ghostwriter runs away-.**

**HollywoodXoX: Doesn't she though and you're right Mayor Knightly is a little holiday happy.**

**Chapter XXXVI: Tea Time**

**Edgar**

I was sleeping when I was woken by a noise, "What's going on?" I ask I get up and look out the window and see posters everywhere, "Happy Danni Phantom Day, not another holiday," I groan as Ellen wakes up.

"What's wrong, brother," she asks as she looks out as well, "Something tells me our newest friend was busy last night," Ellen says looking at the decorations, "I just hope Mayor Blimpy doesn't go overboard like he did for 'Floating Kid Superhero Day'," she says as go get ready for school.

**Pandora**

"Here we are, the resting place of Tiresias," I tell Arachne as we see a cave nearby. I wasn't sure if he would help us, the last person who sought his advice was Odysseus and even then he still had some way to go on his journey back to Ithaca.

"Are you sure about this?" Arachne asks as I knock on the wall and wait for the seer to come out.

"That depends on what you mean by sure, if you mean confidence that Tiresias will help us then no I'm not sure but I am sure that he is the only one who can help us," I tell her as I hear a noise and see the door open and an old man with a white beard appear on the other side.

"Ladies, what brings you to my dwelling," Tiresias asks politely as he lets us in.

"How did you know we were women you're blind," Arachne asks amazed by his skills.

"I am a prophet my dear, Arachne, the gods make up for my lack sight by giving me inner sight," he says as we walk into his parlor, "Now what can I do for you?" he asks as he sits down and smiles.

"We need to know how get to the River Styx?" I ask him as he pours a cup of tea and drinks it putting him into a trance. His eyes grow large and glassy. They are constantly opened and don't even blink.

"If you wish to find the Styx follow the blood on the ground it will lead you to the shores of those accursed waters. You will find a drum on the ground play it to summon Phlegyas. Tell him where you're bound and he'll take you to your destination," he says as he closes his eyes and returns to normal. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks politely.

"No, that was all, thank you," I tell him as we get up and leave, "come on Arachne we have a long journey ahead of us," I tell her as start on our way to find the Styx.

**Mayor Knightly**

"I can't tell you how excited we are to have this young hero here to give her speech," Principal Florentine said as I looked at Bob putting up the finishing touches on the autograph booth.

"Uh sir how do you spell 'Danni'?" Bob asks working on the banner that will hang above the stage to welcome her here.

"D-A-N-N-I, honestly Bob I thought you said you went to college?" I tell him upset over that he can't even spell a girl's name.

"Yes sir, sorry, I won't ask stupid things again," he says finishing the banner and hanging it up.

"The Kindergarten class is going to work on a card for her," the principal says as I watch Bob come down off the ladder.

"I'm sure she'll love it and I'm sure she'll love the special concert Stephanie wants to do," I tell her happily. "Bob, this is an important event so I want no fouls ups, understand," I tell him sternly.

"You have my word that is will be a foul up free event, sir," he says excited as he falls off the stage.

"Good, now go finish up decorating," I tell him exasperated.

**Maddie**

I was working on a new ecto-weapon, when Danielle came up to me.

"Mrs. Fenton I was wondering if you could help with an assignment?" she asks as shyly.

"Of course Danielle, what do you need?" I ask her she takes me upstairs where she's working on the computer.

"I have a writing assignment, we're supposed to pretend we're the ghost boy or in my case ghost girl and write a speech that he should give if there was a holiday in his honor," she says looking at the screen frustration.

"Writing really isn't my forte darling and I'm not the best person to ask about good things about the Ghost Boy. Why don't you go ask Jazz to help her? She supports that Ectoplasmic Malefactor for some reason," I tell her as she smiles and leaves to find Jazz.

**Danny**

"Hey Danny," Edgar says as I sit behind him and Ellen on the bus, "Did you see what the mayor's up to?" he asks pointing out the window.

"Yes how Phantom's sidekick saved his life and she has her own holiday now, yes I did and she's probably excited about it," I say wearily.

"She better be because I am going to sing a concert for her," Stephanie says from her seat proudly.

I was about to say something until I got an idea, "Do either of you know ventriloquism?" I ask sneakily.

"I do, why?" Ellen asks curiously

"Have you read the original novel, _The Phantom of the Opera_?" I ask her taking out the First Edition version of it that Sam got me for my birthday last year from my backpack.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite books," she replies curiously, "Why what do you have planned," she asks intrigued.

"Do you remember what Erik did to Carlotta during the performance of _Faust_?" I asks turning to that passage.

Suddenly Ellen smiles and chuckles, "You are an evil genius Danny," she says whispering the plan to Edgar who smiles.

"You are truly the master of pranks," he says as we start to plan our prank.

**Vlad**

After I talked to Danielle I went go read the paper.

"Holy Cheddar!" I said spitting out my coffee as I read an article on the sports page. It said that the Packers chairman Mike Murphy had decided to finally decided to sell the team to me, "What is it that number," I said as raced to the phone and dial the number.

"Hello, and welcome to the Green Bay Packer's Hotline, if you called this number. You are an obsessive, single, desperate Fruit Loop and we recommend getting a cat, thank you," the recording says as I look shocked at the response. "Dear Holmgren is this a trick?" I asked as I hung up and looked at the paper and noticed someone had pasted that article in there. I saw that whoever it was used a purple glue stick and I knew then who it was, "Danielle," I said trying to keep my cool as I went to get go lay down.

"Dearest Curly, in Heaven, help me get through this," I said to myself massaging my temples as I got comfortable and took a nap.

**Clockwork**

"How are you doing, Frostbite," I ask my friend as he breathes laboriously and starts to sweat.

"I am hot Clockwork," he rasps out as I turn my gaze outside hoping to see someone.

"GAURDS! GAURDS!" I shout as a demon comes to the cell.

"What is it," he growls angrily as he glares at his with venom in his eyes.

"We need water, my friend is burning up," I tell him sternly as I comfort my friend.

"Wait here," he said as he leaves and comes back with a basin of soapy water and pours on Frostbite who screams in pain. "Enough or do you need more," the demon says laughing as he walks away.

I glare at him for a second then use my cape to dry Frostbite and soothe irritated his eyes and wound, hoping someone knows we're here.


	37. Wrath of the Gods

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I am too but you can never know about the dead and what they're going to do. All my fics take place before Phantom Planet and after D-Stabilized. Edgar and Ellen are trying keep him calm so he doesn't cause a storm that's why the weather hasn't been affected much.Oh yes, Stephanie will be upset about this I love **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**. I'll take it easier on the pranks now, sorry if I was a little prank happy.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: That's okay I've been known to do that as well. What happened to Ghostwriter, he tried to ask Ember if she would his Valentine and she opened up a fresh can of butt kicking on him, but he was too embarrassed to admit –Ghostwriter: Am not- why don't you go ask Spectra to be your Valentine –Ghostwriter leaves to see if Spectra will say yes- .**

**Dani-Danny: They were going to tell them but before they could the news that Danny was alive and they decided against telling them. So they don't know that's why Danni said that it was a 'school assignment.' Hope this clarifies things for you.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes they are and I am huge Phantom of the Opera fan. If I ever win the lotto I am ****so on**** the first plane to Paris.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll laugh when you see Danny's prank and you should read the novel it's not too mushy (or at least I think so) it is sad though.**

**Fernclaw: You missed a lot while you were in recovery Fern. I'm glad you like those little touches of humanity Fernclaw. **

**Chapte****r XXXVII: Wrath of the Gods**

**Pandora**

Taking the seer's advice we looked for a trail of blood and followed it until we came to the Stygian Shores, "Here we are the River of Hatred, the Styx," I tell Arachne as I look at the red waters of the river and pick up the drum to summon its ferryman.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Phlegyas isn't known to very friendly," Arachne asked as she looks out and the waters and see a boat approaching.

She was right; Phlegyas was once a king known for his short temper. It would always get him trouble but it also was his downfall. When he found that the god Apollo fathered a child with his daughter Coronis he became so irate that he actually desecrated a temple dedicated to the god. When word reached Apollo, he killed him and condemned to be the ferryman of the Styx.

"Just as much as you do, but Clockwork is counting on us," I tell her as the boat gets closer revealing an old man in scorched robes with black eyes and a long unkempt beard at the helm.

I take out 10 gold coins for our fare hoping it will be enough to get our destination.

Soon the boat reaches the shore, "A curse be on you Apollo and all ye gods of Olympus may your offspring be your demise as you were to the Titans that came before and may you be thrown to deepest depths Tartarus and let demons gnaw at your innards!" Phlegyas cursed shaking his fist to the heavens as we went to entered the boat but were stopped, "Leave these shores ye are not condemned and make wave for those who Heaven will not accept," he said swinging his oar at us.

"We were ordered by the Observants to embark on this journey and if you deny us passage may your body exhumed and left for scavengers," I told him, knowing how much we Greek's hate not getting a proper burial.

"Very well, where are ye bound?" he asks between clenched teeth as we entered and handed his money.

"To where the Styx and Acheron meet, the fare is enough to ensure we cross into Dantea via the Acheron as well," I tell him as he grumbles and sets off across the Styx.

**Danni**

Thanks to Jazz, I had my speech ready and I took off for the school, "Now let see if Vlad's maps are right the school should be nearby," I said flying until I found my destination.

Outside a woman with light brown hair was standing by the door, You must be Danni Phantom, I'm Principal Florentine, Mayor Knightly told me to wait for you so I can show you where to go," she said as I land and walk up to her.

"Uh, thank you," I tell her as she leads me inside.

"Before you give your speech, the Kindergarten class has something to give you and Stephanie Knightly wishes to put on a concert is there any songs you would like to here?" she asks me as enter an auditorium and walk to the stage.

"Uh, does she know _The Pagan Ave Maria_?" I ask her curiously as I look over my speech.

"I think our music teacher has that song," she says as she looks out, "There's your cue," she says as she pushes me out to where Mayor Knightly is standing.

"Students, is my honor to present you the newest hero of Nod's Limbs, Danni Phantom," he said as I waved to the students who were gathered there, "Now Miss Phantom, I believe our youngest students have something for you," he said as a little boy walked up the stage and handed me a large card.

"Thank you," I said as I read it and saw it was signed by all the kindergarteners, "thank you very much," I said again.

"Now my own daughter will now sing you favorite song, _The Pagan Ave Maria _from the musical _Notre Dame de Paris_," he said as the lights went out and Stephanie came out to silence and a spot light shone on her.

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy this," she said as she began to sing but as soon as she stared a loud croaking noise came out of the throat causing everyone to laugh. "Sorry for that I will begin again: Ave Maria, please pardon me if I….croak….croak…croak," she began as she looked around. "This time I'll get it right- Ave…croak…croak…croak," she said as she ran off the stage humiliated.

"I wish I had a video camera, because I would _so _put this on YouTube," I said laughing so much I fell on the ground tearing up, "this is the best Danni Phantom day ever," I said between spasms of laughter.

**Stephanie**

"I'm ruined, ruined, ruined!" I scream as I ran to the classroom crying how dare those twins ruin my performance they will pay.

I sat at my seat I saw someone coming, "Who's there," I ask trying to act bravely as I look up, "Oh no," I say as see that Skulker guy enter the room.

"I have sworn a blood oath to have your pelt Purple Princess," he said aiming his gun at me as I went running out of the room with him close behind me.

**Danny**

"Thank you Gaston Leroux," I said as I looked at my book smiling at how well the prank went, "Operation Amphibian was a success," I tell Edgar and Ellen as they come up to me.

"I know and thanks to your _friend_, Stephanie will get plenty of exercise," Ellen said laughing.

"I know, she may never sing or speak again," I say laughing so hard that I start crying causing it rain outside.

"You better stop before we have a flood," Edgar says as I calm down, "come on lets go see the rest of Danni's presentation," he says as we walk back to the auditorium still laughing about Stephanie's 'debut.'

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob!" I shout as my intern comes backstage, I know I shouldn't have put him in charge as he always seems to create foul ups.

"Yes sir," he says walking up to me meekly.

"I thought I told you no foul ups," I tell him sternly as he looks at my clipboard nervously.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," he says, "I'll go check on Stephanie," he says leaving as I sigh at his incompetence.

**Clockwork**

I wish I had my powers so I could stop time, but here in Dantea time does not exist, here the malefactors who so angered the Heavens above are imprisoned in darkness hidden from all light and happiness.

I look out my cage and see a group of demons bring another tree in the area.

"This one died in very gruesome manner and is perfect for your plans, Malacoda," one of them said. I shuddered at that name as I knew they were Malebranchane, the most evil of all demons and fanatical devotees of Satan himself. They were the ones who urged Satan to continue his war against the Divine by attacking humans and are the ones responsible for tormenting souls who come into Dantea.

"Perfect," Malacoda said smiling showing his fangs, "I think it's cold in here let's start a fire," he said as he took a torch and set the tree on fire.

"PLEASE PUT IT OUT STOP IT'S BURNING!" the tree cried out as fire consumed it.

"Why do you care, it's only fitting that we destroy you since he destroyed your own body in life," Malacoda hissed as they watch the tree cry out once before it was reduced to ashes. "And the best part is once you regrow we'll do this again," they said as they took off laughing.

A tear run down my face, causing the scar on my face to sting (I had received it during the first war with Pariah Dark) it's funny that master of time is also the antithesis of the idiom 'Time heals all wounds.'

I turned back to Frostbite, "You must have hope," I tell him as he smiles at me.

"Remember when we fought Pariah during the war?" he asks as he smiles weakly and coughs.

"Just relax, we will get out," I assure him but in Dantea even the eternal hope and optimism in me seems to be fading into the darkness of the abyss plunging me into an ocean of despair.


	38. Clouded Vision

**Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's Day, I tried to get date with Valerie but she rejected me. Thank you to all who read my fic.**

**Miriam1: Yes Pandora is tough and I remembered the Greeks didn't like to be improperly buried****. Oh yes, Danni did enjoyed that prank and Skulker never forgets his prey. Thanks for the complement it as Dante said in the **_**Inferno **_**'abandon all hope ye who enter here.'**

**Mystery Writer5775: He did laugh at it but he was starting to cry causing it to rain so he had to stop. Good luck with the Talent Show.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I love the Phantom of the Opera, 'She is singing to bring down the chandelier' –laughs like an insane Michael Crawford. - Stephanie is a rarer prize than Danny and so he hunts her now. Not a fan of romance are you Smallvillegirl2? Neither am I.**

**Thunderstorm101: You'll have to continue reading to find out.**

**HollywoodXoX: Glad you like it and you'll have to continue reading as well to find your answer.**

**Chapter XXXVIII: Clouded Vision**

**Pandora**

We sailed across the bloody river of hatred until we came to a small tributary that seem to be choppy.

"Why is the water different here?" Arachne asked as we steered towards it. Phlegyas seemed to be having hard time rowing in these waters as if it was thick and syrupy.

We could soon see the reason why, there were people fighting in the water. They were pushing, pulling, biting, scratching, punching, and kicking each other as they screamed in agony. Also we noticed the water bubbled up and we could see what looked like faces underneath the waves.

"We are now in Dantea, this branch of the Styx is technically in Dantea and this is where those who were consumed by anger in their lives that nothing else mattered are punished. They are condemned to these so waters fighting with each other. Also here are those who were slothful and did nothing with their lives they are ones beneath waters indulged in their laziness," I explain to her calmly.

Arachne looks on to the waters until she feels something pulling on one of her legs, "Pandora!" she screams as a hand drags her in the water. I try not to laugh as she resembles a spider trying to get out of pool of water.

"Hang on," I tell her as I look ahead, "Phlegyas stop at once," I order our guide angrily.

"I will not I was once king until that accursed Apollo struck me and sent me to these cursed waters. I hope all those Olympians fall from their glory into Tartarus will they locked up their predecessors ages ago," he said as he pushed me to the floor.

"Listen you filthy Lapith, you got what you deserved for your crime. You were so mad that Apollo fathered a child with your daughter that you went and torched his temple at Delphi. You should be considered lucky that he didn't plunge you head first into these filthy waters for your sacrilege. You sure deserve it, now go back and let me rescue my friend or I will personally talk to Apollo and make sure your punishment is increased tenfold," I shout as he bows his head and goes back.

"Help Pandora!" Arachne screams as she tries to avoid being dragged under by the vengeful souls.

"Hang on," I say as I reach out and pull her towards me, "don't let go, my friend," I said as I pulled with all my might. I could see souls clinging to her. "Get back, you filthy souls go back to prison and let us pass us," I say as I tend to my friend.

"Arachne can you hear me," I say as expel the water from her and she starts to cough and spit up water.

"Pandora, thank Zeus it's you, I was so scared," she said trembling, "I couldn't see or breathe; all I could do is fight. Is that how they spent their lives," she asks nursing some wounds on her legs.

"Yes and now that's all they can do," I tell her as Phlegyas guides through the tributary and onto the Acheron and Dantea proper.

**Danni**

After Stephanie's performance I was ushered to an autograph both to sign autographs, "I am sure the kids will be delighted to meet you," Mayor Knightly said as the first kid came up and handed me a notebook to sign.

"Where did you come from Miss Phantom?" he asked innocently as I thought of something to tell him.

"Uh, on another planet, yeah me and Phantom are the sole survivors of a dying planet and our parents sent us here but because we're so super intelligent we didn't need anyone to look after us," I tell him nervously.

"Cool," he said as he ran back to show his friends.

After hours of signing and what will be an eternity of Writer's Cramp I was finished, "boy am I glad that's over," I said as I sat against the wall exhausted.

"Another planet, Danni?" I heard a voice say as I looked up and saw Danny looking at me from above.

"I'd like you see come up with a story, Mr. Star," I told my cousin sarcastically as he floated down and smiled.

"Well at least explains why you don't go to school," he said as he ruffled my hair and laughed.

"True," I said as he handed me a can of pop, "Thanks," I tell him as I took a sip.

"Anytime, I have to go, so stay out of trouble," he said as he flew off and that intern came back in.

"Ms. Phantom, Mayor Knightly would like to see you for a second," he said as I got up and followed him sighing.

**Edgar**

"That was genius," I told Ellen as Danny came back, "How is your cousin," I ask him.

"She's doing good, I think Mayor Knightly took for pictures or something," he says as he sits down, "you're lucky you ran into her and not Sam," he says chuckling.

"Is she the scary one," Ellen asks curiously.

"Yeah but she's nice once you get to know her," Danny says as class begins.

**Pandora**

"Here ye are, Dantea's dreadful plains," Phlegyas hissed as we stepped out of his boat on to the land.

A disgusting sludge of hail, snow, rain, and dirt pelted us. In the distance we could hear moaning and growling sending a chill up our spines.

"What is this place?" Arachne asked as she shook the filth off her legs and shuddered.

"The Valley of the Gluttons, they are pelted with the garbage that they filled their lives with," I explain to her as we continue walking until we come to a gate, "wait a second," I tell her as I hear something approaching.

Soon a demonic three headed dog come forward. Its body was covered in scales and saliva dripped from each of its mouths. Its tails was brood of hissing snakes that writhed.

"Cerberus," Arachne said as she crawled behind in fright as the dog eyed us up and growled.

I knelt down and scooped up some of the fowl earth and threw it at him, "Eat this vermin," I shout as the sludge sedated the beast allowing us to continue on our way.

**Frostbite**

Pain racks every fiber of my being even the sensation of the sweat upon my brow is painful.

I look at my oldest friend who his tending to me, I can see in his ever changing face flash with concern. Here in Dantea the master of time is powerless as time ceases to exist.

"How are you feeling Frostbite?" he asks with concern seeping into his calm voice.

"In pain," I tell him weakly as he comforts me, I am grateful for such a loyal friend. Clockwork and I have been friends a long time.

We met during the war against Pariah Dark, at that time my people were considered barbarians not worth time, even Pariah held in us such a low esteem that his armies passed us by.

It was Clockwork himself that reached out to us in the Ghost Zone's darkest hour. It was the Far Frozen that eventually repelled the Ghost King and his legions, but we were still seen as backwards, but noble Clockwork sought to understand us and in his eternal wisdom brought us into a new golden age.

Now, I lay here in Dantea, where the darkest and most evil souls are punished in endless, timeless darkness. The timelessness is what makes it unbearable, it could take eons for the process to end and by then we would be forgotten as the Ghost Zone's inhabitants would surely by then have destabilized back into Ectoplasm save for Nocturne and Clockwork sentinels in a desolate Ghost Zone condemned to watch as Eternity passes them by and the only hint of civilization would be this accursed realm.

"Just relax and remain hopeful for we lose that we are as doomed as these pathetic souls who are tortured here," he says trying himself to remain hopeful but isolated from time, even he who knows all is left in the dark increasing our fear all the more.


	39. Cries of Terror

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm a tragedy fan myself and yes I had Superman in mind when I came up with that. You'll have to read to find out.**

**Luiz4200: Thank ****you and I'm glad you like the prank.**

**Grim-Fire: Glad you're enjoying about and that's okay I get like that too.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: I know what you mean Fanfiction . net is fluky but it is the best place for Fanfiction.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I love to sing but I don't think I could do it in front of an audience by myself. Don't freak out my muse and I think of it as contrasting not contradicting.**

**Chapter XXXIX: Cries of Terror**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Just where are we going," Danni asked me as we drove to City Hall to where photographers were waiting to us.

"To your photo session, Ms. Phantom, nothing stirs voters like a photo op, trust me," I tell her as the driver parks the car and Bob opens the door. "My fellow Nod's Limbsians, I give you, Danni Phantom," I say as I step out as the press snaps pictures of me and the young girl, "that's right your mayor is working to end crime in our fair city," I tell them as the girl smiles.

"Come now, my dear it's time for the press conference," I tell her as I lead her inside as the reporters follow us inside.

**Pandora**

"This place is disgusting," Arachne says as we trudge through the horrible slop that lines the ground. All around us are those treated their lives in this way. Their bodies were grotesquely out of shape were unable to move. They had wounds on their bodies no doubt from Cerberus attacking them.

"I know, but these souls deserve this, they filled their live with trash and now they get to swim in it for Eternity," I tell her as we continue to walk through this place.

"I still don't…," Arachne said as she slipped and fell into the sludge, "It will take millennia to get this stuff off," she said as she tried to stand up but couldn't, "My leg," she said as she looked in terror as Cerberus returned and eyed up the spider girl, "Pandora," she gasps as I blasts the monster dog.

"Are you okay," I said as I helped her up and examined her leg, "It's a sprain, can you make a splint out of web?" I ask her as she nods and weaves a splint, "let's leave this nightmare," I tell her as I help her walk out this place and onto our next destination.

**Danni**

"I think I need a break," I told the mayor but he was too busy with reporters to pay attention so I decided to sneak off.

I wandered down the halls until I found a empty corner, "Finally," I said as I sat down and relaxed for a bit.

My eyes were beginning to droop, I've never been so tired in my life and all I wanted to is rest but as I began to drift off I heard that intern of the mayor's call my name, "Sorry but Danni is not here please leave a message at the beep," I said to myself as I turned invisible and flew away.

**Bob**

"Ms. Phantom are you in here?" I asked as I ran down a hall looking for her. She had ran away and the mayor ordered me to find here. "Mayor Knightly is going to fire me," I said worriedly.

I checked in a closet, thinking I heard her voice but found nothing, "This is not good," I said to myself.

"Bob, did find Danni yet?" Mayor Knightly asked as he came into the room, "We have to find her, she could have been captured by her enemies," he said frantically.

"Does she have enemies; I mean she's a little girl?" I ask skeptically, who would hate a little girl no mattered how super powered she is.

"That's a stupid question Bob, of course she has enemies she's a superhero. Now go look for her and don't come back until you find her, understand," he asks sternly.

"Yes sir," I tell him as I go looking for the girl.

**Clockwork**

While I was tending to Frostbite I heard Lilith talking to someone.

"Are you sure it was them?" she asked agitated, I could hear her pace back in forth, "How did they get in anyway?" she screams in anger.

"From what we can tell they came in through Hades via the Styx and the Tributary of the Wrathful," another voice informed her anxiously.

"I want you to send out the Furies to find them and bring them to me, then get those geezers Charon and Phlegyas in here so I can punish them, understand Cagnazzo?" she asked, Cagnazzo was one of infamous Malebranche and one of the most violent, known to enjoy torturing souls.

"Yes, my lady," the demon replied as he went off to do her bidding.

"Who could be so important that Lilith would send out the Furies to stop them," I asked as I watch him leave but was called back as I heard Frostbite moan. "How are you feeling my friend," I ask as I float over to him.

"Have…you…ever…thought…about…the…end?" he asks in a raspy voice, "the end of the universe," he clarifies.

I thought about that question, I know what will happen to the universe trillions of years from now. The once bright stars will die until the sky is black as ebony. Without heat all life will die but by then there will be little left of life and in turn so will the Ghost Zone in the end there will be blackness.

"Yes, but don't think of things like that, there is hope," I tell him as I hear the scream of a million souls in pain crying and cursing the deity that created them and in their mind banished them to this horrid place.

**Danni**

"Boy I am glad to get away from that mayor," I said as flew out of the mansion and looked at the town. It was a beautiful place and when I'm older and my desire to see everything the Earth has to offer is finally sated I might come back here to settle down.

I landed near a lake, it looked so peaceful from the sky so I landed, "Now this is relaxing," I said as walked around the lake to get a good view of it that was a mistake.

I was so engrossed in the lake's beauty I didn't notice a stone that was in my path. I suddenly begin to trip and fall into the lake.

My ankle sears with pain, so much so that I can't swim up but I fight to reach the surface anyway. I thrash about in the water not going anywhere but down. My frantic movements stir up the sediment at bottom making seeing impossible and increasing my fear. Exhaustion creeps over my body as tears mingle with water I was going to die.


	40. Semblence

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: No they won't be welcomed warmly in Dantea****. That's true especially when Mayor Knightly organized the event. Danni is losing hope because no one knows where she is she snuck off without telling anyone where she was going and everyone thinks she's safe. Well he would lose his mind as he's slowly being poisoned it's taking a toll on him and Clockwork knowing everything has seen the fate of the universe and knows what will become of everything when creation comes to ****it's**** end. I understand**** I was worried I did something to upset you, I have a similar rule that I follow too.**

**Smallvillegirl2: All I can say is that your eyes can trick you.**

**Thunderstorm101: You're close, not only ****is**** she too panic stricken to think right but she's also in too much pain to remember things like that.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I can understand that and please don't kill Vlad until after the story is done.**

**HollywoodXoX: well if Bob hadn't released the Box Ghost Danny would have had the same barrage of media events to deal with, never though the Box Ghost would prove useful, huh.**

**Chapter XL: Semblance**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob did you find her yet?" I asked my intern as we searched the town for signs of the girl but found nothing.

"Sir, we've looked everywhere, she vanished," Bob said nervously as we search for the hero hoping she's all right.

"There has to be somewhere we didn't look Bob, have you tried Nod's Lake," I ask him as pick up the cell phone and call the police.

"We can check there if you wish," he says as I get off the phone, "uh sir," he says looking at me nervously.

"Don't just stand there Bob, we need to go to Nod's Lake," I told him as I left to go search for Danni hoping she's okay.

**Vlad**

"Danielle should be back from her speech by now," I said as I looked at my watch worriedly as I went to get a snack from the kitchen.

"Hey Vladdie, why so glum," Jack asks as he looks up from the paper with a smile.

"Jack, did Danielle come back I had sent her on an errand and hasn't be seen," I tell him pacing about the room.

"No V-Man, haven't seen her," he said as I left the room and saw on the TV a group of rescue workers at a lake.

"No, Danielle," I gasped something told me she was in danger. I raced into a corner, transformed into Plasmius as flew off to save her.

**Edgar**

"There seems to be something going on a Nod's Lake," I say to Danny and Ellen as I peer through the Edgar-Scope. There were hundreds of people there, "It looks like someone might of fallen in the lake," I tell them.

"I'll be back, "Danny says as he flies away, "If the mayor comes looking for me, Amorpho has my phone," he tell us before he leaves.

"Be careful, it looks another half-ghost is there as well," I say pointing the scope in the air and seeing a man with blue skin and black hair dressed in white with black gloves and boots flying in the air.

"Just great," he says upset as he flies away, something tells me that sparks are going to fly.

**Pandora**

We finally made it out the Valley of the Gluttons and were on the road to the Circle of the Hypocrites when Arachne looked around. She was moving back and forth as if something startled her.

"What's wrong," I ask her as I try to calm her down but to no avail.

"It's the Furies," she whispers as a demonic woman came flying at us. Her hair was a mess of serpents that was writhing, hissing and biting at each other ,she had no eyes instead the empty sockets dripped with blood. Bat wings jutted from her back and from the waist down had the body of a dog.

"Alecto, Tisiphone, I found the interlopers," she shrieked as she swooped down at us, "they're souls, they have no blood what should we do them," she asks smiling revealing her fangs.

"We are not condemned souls," I tell her, "We were sent here…," I tell them before she pushes us to the ground.

"They're lairs I don't know how Minos missed them," she said as two more come out smiling, "I think we should put them into pit of disease with the other falsifiers," she tells her friends.

"Good idea Megaera, since they were rotten their souls should be corrupt with illness," another, obviously the leader hissed pleased.

"Listen to us you who rose from Uranus' blood that issued from his wound, we are not condemned, we are…," Arachne said before bound her mouth shut.

"Listen to this one Alecto, she has a silver tongue. Since you seem to be full of yourself how would you like a swim in sewage then we'll see what words issue from that cesspool of a mouth," Megaera says smiling as terror fills Arachne green eyes.

"If you harm one hair on her body, I swear to Almighty Zeus on Olympus that you will pay," I spat at them before they struck me.

"Listen to this one blaspheme the Olympians, her anger against the Divine will be cooled after lying in the flaming sands of the Desert of the Violent against the Deity," the other one, Tisiphone, suggested cruelly.

I knew what awaited for us, Arachne would be thrown into a cesspool of sewage submerged in that filth for Eternity while I would lay in the middle of a desert of fire while flames rained down burning me for all time. "Lord Hephaestus to whom I owe everything, aide your servant in her hour of need," I prayed to the god of fire who was the one who created me by order of Zeus himself and he was our only hope now.

**Danny**

"Plasmius!" I hissed as I landed beside my foe, "what are you doing here come to stop me or is this a trap," I tell him.

"I have no time for games boy," he snaps as I go to blast him but he grabs my hand before I can fire. "If you would think with that peanut you call a brain instead of shooting your mouth and ecto-blasts you would know that I'm not here to fight you," he says coldly.

"Then why are you here?" I ask him cautiously.

"I think Danielle might be in danger in fact now I'm sure as I can feel her Ectoplasmic signature and it's fading. Now if you want to fight that's fine but you would do at the cost of Danielle's life, is your ego that desperate enough for attention that you would risk Danielle's life," he says, "If you would just clear that maelstrom you call a mind you too would sense her," he says.

I sigh as I close my eyes, at first I see nothing but slowly a voice creeps into my psyche, 'please help me please someone' it calls out as I come to and gasp in horror.

"What is it going to be Daniel?" Vlad asks as I look at him.

"Very well, for now and for Danni, we'll work together, but I swear Plasmius if you double cross us you will pay," I tell him coldly.

"Come on, we don't have much time," he says we begin to think of a plan.

**Hephaestus**

I was working at forge at the Lipara Islands on a new weapon for Ares, when Hermes appeared to me.

"Hermes, what brings you to my shop, if it's Ares tell him I'm working as fast I can," I tell him halting from work to look at the messenger.

"It's not Ares this time, it's Athena," Hermes says seriously as he sits down.

"By the Styx, what's wrong," I ask him shocked that noble Athena would seek my help.

"It's the woman under your patronage, Pandora, and the spider girl Arachne. They were on a rescue mission in Dantea when they were captured by the Furies and will be imprisoned there if you don't intervene," Hermes warns me.

"I think I might have something that might be of help to them," I tell him, "Follow me," I say as I lead him to my warehouse to find the item I seek.

**Danni**

I'm so weak and tired; I float in the bottom of the lake now it is in a dreadful way peaceful. It reminds of me when I was in the gestation tank in Vlad's castle. It's a strange feeling, you can't hear or see anything but you feel the water around you and like a siren you just want to drift in the endless nothingness.

I am not crying anymore as Death now cradles me in his arms and his cold hand dries my eyes. I look up one last time and see the abyss of blue before his pale hand force my eyes shut and am surrounded in blackness, farewell Earth!


	41. Revivification

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Thunderstorm101: You'll just have to read to find out what happens.**

**HollywoodXoX: You'll have**** to**** just continue to get the answer.**

**Smallvillegirl2: As said before reading is the only way you'll find out.**

**Luiz4200: It is sad that innocent are suffering at Lilith is attacking innocent people and you'll just have keep on reading to find out what happens to Danni**

**Miriam1: Danny has no choice to ****work with Plasmius and yes the Pantheon is on the job. Thanks for the heads up.**

**Chapter XLI: Revivification**

**Edgar**

"What do you see," Ellen said as I watch the events through the Edgar-Scope.

"It doesn't look good," I tell her as I watch Danny dive in the water.

"Uh Edgar, you might want to see this," she said pointing to the TV where a newscast was starting.

"This is Natalie Knickerbocker live from Nod's Lake where sources Nod's Limbs youngest superhero, Danni Phantom, fell in and drowned. Her mentor, Phantom has been seen diving in after her but there is doubt that she is still alive," Natalie said sadly as everyone watched the lake for signs of the two with bated breath.

"They have to be okay," I tell her as I swallow scared of what happened to our new friends.

**Vlad**

"This is the second time you owe me Daniel," I said as I watched the lake from the shadows. Unlike the children, I didn't want to be seen, especially by that bumbling bureaucrat of a mayor.

I smiled thinking that Daniel now no choice but to join me after I've aided him and his friends.

Soon, the surface bubbles and Danny comes out with the unconscious girl in his arms.

**Danny**

"Come on Danni, don't leave me," I said as laid her on the ground and started CPR, "show me some sign that you're alive," I said pressing on her chest watch water spew out of her mouth.

I gently open her mouth and give her mouth to mouth while continuing pusing on her chest until I hear her cough.

"Danni?" I ask her as I back up to give her some room.

"What…happened," she asks as she spits up more water and massages her head.

"Thank goodness you're alive," I tell her as I scoop her up in a hug.

"Geez Danny, I won't be if you keeping crushing me," she gasps as I let her go and chuckle, "How did you know where I was?" she asks curiously as she steadies herself.

Before I could answer Mayor Knightly comes towards us, "Phantom, you saved her. Let's hear it for Phantom, Nod's Limbs protector. Come on you two we have to tell the media that your sidekick is okay," he says as he leads off for a press conference.

**Hephaestus**

"Here you go this should help them out," I said handing a small beg to Hermes who smiled," Do you remember what I told you?" I ask him as we leave the warehouse and head back to the forge.

"First go to Poseidon and fill the pail with water; then go ask Hygeia for some oil; and finally go to Dantea and rescue Pandora and Arachne," he says seriously, "I'll send my assistant Iris to alert the gods that I'm on my way," he said as he vanished.

"May Tyche bless your journey," I say as I hear a knock at the door, "All right, Ares, I'm coming," I said going to talk with the god of war to buy me some more time.

**Sam**

"All right, she's alive," Tucker said as me, Jazz, and him heard the news. Even though she is annoying, my heart stopped when I heard the news. I was even more frightened when no word had come Danny of resurfacing but those fears dissipated when I saw Danny come out carrying her cousin in his arms.

"I feel bad for them though, having to go through another press conference," Jazz says rolling her eyes, "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want something," she asks as we shake our heads and she leave the room.

**Clockwork**

"Are you sure, Alichino?" Lilith said as I listened to her talk from my cell, since my powers of precognition have been stripped from me, this is the only way I know of what is going on in the worlds outside.

"I am sure Iris was seen heading towards Poseidon's palace and Hermes was seen leaving the Lipara Islands. No doubt he sought Hephaestus aide," Alichino informs his mistress nervously.

"Have Antaeus and Nimrod released so they can capture that trickster as soon as he enters our realm, it will do those fools some good to get out of the pit and only increase their rage," Lilith said as the demon left to do his lady's bidding.

"What…is…happening?" Frostbite asks weakly as he opens his eyes slightly.

"Something is astir on Mount Olympus, but I am not sure," I told him as I wiped the sweat from his face and contemplated what this turn in events means for us.


	42. In Motion

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miko**** in Training: I know a lot of people have been saying that. The show is called Edgar and Ellen.**

**Luiz4200: Your wish is my command.**

**Miriam1: Vlad is a major fruit loop, even I can't figure out his twisted logic. True, Mayor Knightly should be ashamed of ****himself**** and not only was she panic stricken but she was also in too much pain to think straight. Lilith does want a fight with the Pantheon. Clock lost his precognition because in Dantea there is no time and thus he's powerless. No major battle but still intense all the same and Vlad is just adding to the tension just as you said.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You're a sneaky one my friend.**

**Shining Zephyr: That's Vlad for you and I thought you muses know everything, I know that's what Ghostwriter tells me all the time.**

**Phantomgirl712: Don't worry, they'll find out.**

**Smallvillegirl2: No, I am not heartless, and if I would let them die I would labeled this fic under Tragedy.**

**HollywoodXoX: You didn't think I'd let her die did you and don't worry help is on the way.**

**XLII: In Motion**

**Danny**

After three grueling hours of talking to the press and telling them that Danni is my best friend not a sidekick, we were able to get away.

"Thanks Phantom," Danni said as she flew away as I waved to her.

"Now to get away from here," I said as ducked behind a tree ,changed back to Danny Fenton and walked back to the mansion to dry off or so I thought.

"Hey Daniel," I heard a voice said as I started walking, "Daniel wait up," the voice said as I saw Miles run up to me. "Where were you, you missed Phantom save the day again," he says excitedly.

"I was hiking in the woods to get some fresh air," I tell him hoping he bought it as I was no mood to explain why Danny Fenton isn't available when Danny Phantom appears.

"Well you missed the big news, Phantom saved his sidekick from drowning," he says excitedly, "I was just on my way to see if I can meet her," he says as I groan internally Miles is so not Danni's type.

"Well good luck with that," I tell him as I head back to Edgar and Ellen's glad that Danni's okay and I survived another encounter with Mayor Knightly's press corps.

**Pandora**

"Welcome to your new home, let see you be smooth while immersed in sewage," Alecto said as they walked us over to a cliff that overlooked a stinking, steaming cesspool filled with souls pushing and pulling each other below the surface and resurfacing.

"Please listen to us daughters of Uranus, we are not condemned we are…," Arachne got in before Megaera pushed her over the cliff and watched as the souls shoved her into the cesspool . "Pandora! Pandora!" she cried out but before I could do anything Tisiphone lead me away from the cliff.

"You can't do this, she's not a…," I tried to tell the demons but all they do is laugh as Arachne fights for her afterlife.

I couldn't get that sight out of my mind, poor Arachne she doesn't deserve this torture but those evil Furies are as deaf to pleas of mercy as they were blind.

We began to walk back they way they came; the reason for this was to torture us more by showing me what her fate would so I would feel worse about this whole mess.

Finally, we came back up to where the violent are being punished. I tried to look away as we passed the boiling ichors of the Phelegethon where tyrants are punished but pity overwhelmed me as I heard the souls scream for mercy.

I smiled briefly as I saw a soul attempt to escape but it's hopes were dashed as an arrow was shot at it.

"What's wrong I thought you tyrants like the sight of blood," a voice said as I saw a centaur come galloping toward it, "Nessus will be pleased with me that's the fifth soul today," he said laughing as the soul crawled back into the blood.

A few minutes later we came to the Desert of the Violent, I could already feel the hot sands burn my feet. I looked around and saw that some souls were lying on the ground; some were sitting; and others were wondering around like they were lost.

"You'll be lying down with the others who Blaspheme," Tisiphone said as they pushed on the ground and left laughing.

I could hear a thousand voices curse the Almighty, "Curse you Zeus, you and all you blasted Olympians, I hope vultures eat your brain…,' one yelled before he screamed in pain.

"I've never seen you here before, you must new here," an old man said as turned to look at me. His body was burned all over and the hair of his beard was scorched but that was nothing compared to the anger that lived his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to be here, I'm…," I began to say before he began ranting.

"You hear that Zeus, another person you've ruined like you ruined my daughter's life. I hate you Zeus and all you gods and goddesses, I hope you fall from your perch and…," he said before a barrage of fire rained on him causing him to scream.

I knew this person, he was Acrisius, king of Argus, he cursed Zeus for fathering a child with his daughter Danae that he threw her and her son into the sea. Now he was laying in a desert for Eternity burned by the same anger and hatred that fueled him in life.

"Please Hephaestus, where are you my lord," I said in my mind hoping to avoid being burned but I could feel the fire pelt me even as I speak.

**Danni**

"I'm glad that's over," I said leaning on nearby hill to dry off. I was still soaking wet from being in the water and the warm sun felt good. "It's a good thing it was only slight sprain," I said rubbing my ankle, Danny had put some ice on it and gave me some Tylenol to help with pain, but that wasn't the worst of it.

I could still see myself in the water, fighting to get the surface but unable to breathe. I could feel my brain start to shut down making me unable to think clearly. Death was washing over me sweeping me away until everything went dark.

"Try not to think so negative," I scolded myself as I watched the clouds float overhead. My eyelids were getting heavy and soon began to close until I heard something nearby. "Who's there?" I ask nervously charging up an ecto-blast until I saw who it was, that Knightly boy. "You better have a good reason for spying on me bud," I warn him trying to sound menacing.

"Uh…I was wondering Ms. Phantom if I could get your autograph," he said holding out a notebook.

"Fine," I groan as I he hand me a pen and I write my name, "anything else," I ask him as I give it back to him.

"Well I know you're busy being a hero and all but I was wondering if you would like to go fishing with me sometime," he asked nervously.

I wanted to flat out tell him no, but he kept giving me this puppy face, the same one I give Danny whenever I went something. "I'm not into fishing but I know a girl who is, but you have to be nice to her. She's my friend and if I hear the slightest bit of trouble you will learn what an ecto-blast feels like, understand," I tell him sternly.

"You got it, I'll show a good time," he said as he ran off.

"I sure hope Amorpho is still around," I say to myself as I fly off to plan this out.

**Hermes**

"here you go, my finest oil," Hygeia said handing me a phial, "I hope you can correct this mistake," she says. She was the goddess of health and cleanliness and always wore a sparkling white robe and her home was always squeaky clean.

"Thanks, give my best to your father Asclepius," I tell her as I leave her and make my way to Dantea via Hades.

If anyone next to Hades himself knew the underworld like the back of their hand it was me. In addition to being a messenger I also serve as a Psychopomp, a being who guides the newly deceased to the underworld, giving me impunity to travel to and fro the worlds of the living and dead.

"Now let see, if I remember what Poseidon said," I told myself thinking for a minute looking at the bleak kingdom before me, "he said there's a fissure deep within Tartarus that should to lead to Lake Cocytus in Dantea," I said thinking when I noticed a shadow around me.

"Is something wrong Hermes," a voice said as I looked up and saw a beautiful woman in a silver cloak. She had pale skin and seemed so fragile like she was made of Gossamer; it was Persephone queen of the dead and daughter of Demeter.

"No, not really my lady, just trying to resting a bit before I go on a rescue mission," I tell her. Me and her are good friends seeing that I make sure she gets back to mother safely after her time in the underworld.

"The best way is go past Lake Tantalus, that way you avoid the Hecatonchires," she says sweetly.

"Thank you, you don't want to get on their bad side," I tell her as I get up and start on my way.

After I short flight (well for me anyway), I reached Tartarus and the portal to Dantea and went in.

When arrived on the other side I heard a noise, it sounded like someone ranting in coherently.

"Nimrod," I gasped as I hid as the massive giant thundered past me. Nimrod had a nasty temper on him especially after he was punished for building that Tower of Babel thousands of years ago. Now all he could do babble like a madman so that no one can understand him.

"Gosh, Rosh, Jakos," he bellowed angrily as he looked around.

"I think it's time to give him the slip," I said as I cleared my throat, "Nimrod," I said imitating Lilith's voice.

"Huh," the brute said looking around confused.

"Return to your Pit, you monstrous cretin, lest the Almighty strike you down again," I hollered at him as he made his getaway.

"So stupid," I said chuckling as I flew away as soon as he was gone. Giants are so dumb they don't have the common sense Zeus gave a fly. "Next stop, to save Pandora and Arachne," I said zipping to the rescue.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Miles, why are you getting so gussied up," I ask my son as I noticed that he was combing his hair and humming.

"I'm going to meet a girl, father," he said happily though a bit nervous.

"That's my boy, you'll knock her socks off," I tell him showing him a picture from my wallet, "This was taken when I was dating your mom and I can tell you have the old Knightly charm," I tell him as I show him to my study.

"Let me show you something," I tell him opening a safe with a box inside, "I gave this flower to your mother when I first dated her and now I would you like you to give it to this girl," I say opening the box revealing a flower made from rubies and other gems.

"Thanks dad," he said as he went to go finish getting ready as I wiped a tear from my eye overjoyed at me son's first girlfriend.

**Danni**

"You can do this Billi," Amorpho said as I paced around my room, "You'll do fine, remember your fears are all in your head," he said turning into Danni Phantom and back to himself again.

"That's easy for you to say, you've never had to replay your death or near death in your mind," I tell him agitated.

"Let me show you something Billi," Amorpho said as he removed his hat and glasses. I gasped when I saw what he was hiding. His hair was shaved off revealing scars across his head. His eye sockets were empty and a hole appeared where his nose once was. "I've had to live with my death for sixty-seven years. Every time I try to rest, I see the Nazis mutilating my face, but I survive because conquered my fears and so can you," he says sternly hiding his face again.

"I'm sorry, I…," I began to say before he stopped me.

"It's okay, my point is if I can beat myfears so can you. If you feel you can't do it close your eyes and count to ten," he told me warmly.

"Thanks Amorpho," I said as I watched him change back into Danni Phantom as we walked out to meet Miles, I am so not ready for this!


	43. Psychopomp

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: One can only imagine.**

**Miriam1: Miles is actually fairly normal compared to the rest of the Knightlys. It is nice that she is making friends as she doesn't have many. You'll have to continue reading to find out. Let me explain Dantea as it can be confusing; It is inspired by Dante's **_**Inferno **_**where he was taken through a tour of Hell. In it he imaged both Christians as well as characters from Greek Mythology tormented so that is why there are Biblical people down there. All of the demons (save for Lilith, who is a character from Hebrew Folklore) are from the **_**Inferno**_

**HollywoodXoX: Yes it is cute that Danni has date and you'll have to continue reading ****to find out what happens.**

**PhantomGirl712: Glad you like the story.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Miles is actually decent when compared to the rest of the group. –backs away cautiously-**

**Chapter XLIII: Psychopomp**

**Hermes**

I flew for awhile until I found the cesspool where Arachne was being imprisoned, it was stinking garbage dump. The foul smelling liquid would bubble as condemned souls tried to break free only to thwarted by another's attempt.

"Here we are, stop number one," I said as I hovered above the cesspool where those who thought they were smooth talkers were punished.

I scanned the area to see if I could find Arachne but saw nothing, "Time for a swim," I said as I dove head first into the filthy mess.

It was a pitiful sight to see millions of souls swimming in sewage, flailing and kick to reach the surface while pushing others down further.

I while I was swimming I saw a group souls crowded around an area, "I think we have confirmation," I said as I swam in closer and saw them pulling Arachne down further, a soul had each of her legs in their hands.

I knew I had to act to fast, I retrieved my snake staff and chanted, "Staff of Wisdom, let your guardians protect me and the one I seek," I said as the snakes crawled off the staff and encircled me and Arachne, "Next stop the surface," I said as I guided Arachne back to the top.

Once we were out of the garbage, I gently laid Arachne on the ground and went to heal her but was stopped as I heard the Furies approach us.

"I found them," I heard one of them say as they came into view, "So Hermes you thought you could just come down and retrieve souls from their punishment," she continued as she walked up to us but was stopped as my serpents repelled them.

"Sorry, but I'm on a mission from Hephaestus himself," I told them as I ordered the snakes to chase them away.

Once they were gone, I knelt down and tended to the girl; I took out the pail and washed the garbage off her. The water was truly miraculous as it would purify itself and no matter how many times I would put the filthy rag back in it would be clean by the time I take it out.

"Now for the oil," I said as I gently opened her mouth and place a drop in it. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and started up.

"NO HELP PLEASE GET ME OUT GET ME OUT," she screamed as I went to calm her down. After a second she looked around and saw me smiling at her, "Hermes, thank Athena you're here," she said panting.

"It's all right, you're free, you up to helping me save Pandora?" I ask her as I help her stand.

"Yes, but I don't know where she was taken," she says worriedly.

"I do, follow me," I said as he took off to the Desert of the Violent to retrieve Pandora!

**Miles**

I walked up to the spot where Danni Phantom told me to wait for her and her friend, "Hello, Ms. Phantom," I said as I looked around up to the sky.

"Now remember what I said Miles, you treat her nice," I heard Danni say as she appeared with a young girl with black hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue sweat shirt and red shorts and a cap. "Miles, this is Danielle," Danni said as the girl smiled bashfully.

"Hi, Danielle, you look nice," I tell her smiling.

"Hi," Danielle said, "Danni said you were nice," she said meekly.

"Now you two have fun and remember be nice," Ms. Phantom said she took off leaving us alone.

"Come on Danielle, I'll show you to my favorite fishing spot," I said holding out my hand and lead her to Nod's Lake.

**Danny**

"I can't believe Danni is going on a date with Miles," Edgar said as looked through his telescope.

"I know what your mean but Danni doesn't tolerate jerks and if he acts up, she'll let him know," I tell him chuckling.

"Well, this is interesting," Edgar replied smiling, "come look what the intern is doing," he said as I approached the scope and saw Bob defacing the mayor's posters.

"Amorpho's up to his usual tricks, I better go _home _I don't want to miss this," I said as I walked to the door laughing at the fact the Mayor Knightly would have heart attack.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob get in here!" I yelled upset at the sight I saw out my window.

"Yes, sir," he said as ran in the room, "Is something wrong, sir," he asks curiously.

"You better believe there is Bob, look at what you did to my posters," I told showing him a poster with devil horns drawn on me and the name changed to 'Mayor Blightly.' "I won't tolerate this anymore Bob," I tell him sternly.

"But sir, I was here all day organizing your socks as you told me to and that's not my handwriting," he says nervously showing me a pair of socks.

"This is strike two Bob," I tell him as I dismiss him.

"Thank you sir," he says as he walks out, the kid is lucky I am here or he'd be in a heap of trouble

**Clockwork**

"You Idiot!" I heard Lilith shout, "Who told you to return?" she asked as her talons clacked on the floor.

"Tosh, Kosh, Mitosh," a voice said in defense.

"Shut up you oaf, go back to your pit and I ever see you again, I hope the gods strike you down all the more," she screamed as a giant thundered past us.

I looked back to Frostbite, his features were starting to look reptilian and his breathing was labored, "Try to remain to calm," I tell my friend as I hear something come near us.

"You think you're going to escape, you're my prisoners and you Clockwork will be my slave," Lilith says as she walks up to our cell, "Once I've discovered the secret of your powers I will use them to break free of this accursed realm," she said laughing.

"You were sent here for attacking Adam and Eve," I spat at her, "and you won't use my powers to free your consort Satan either," I told her glaring at her.

"Satan merely wished to make Heaven a democracy to free it from the tyranny of the Divine," she seethed as her massive wings flapped angrily.

"You both deserve to be here; Satan rebelled against highest Heaven and was struck down for his pride. You know Heaven will thwart you again until your cast down here once and for all never to plague humanity," I snapped at her.

"So sure of yourself Time Master, even when you're stripped of your powers, you will soon learn that none escape from here," she said walking away as I go back tending to Frostbite, hoping that someone will find us.

**Danni**

"Here we are Danielle lake Nod," Miles said as we came to the lake. My knees were like Jell-o as I saw the place where I nearly died. I can still see myself fighting to reach the surface, trying to scream as my lungs filled with water.

"It's…nice," I said nervously trying not to look at the water, the feeling of fighting for your life only to continually be dragged deeper is horrible. Time stops with every breath you take and your energy is sapped from you until all we can do is wait for death to come.

"Well we better get in the boat," Miles said as he stepped in the boat and sit down, "Come on it's safe," he said pointing an empty seat.

"Just a minute," I told him as I slowly walked towards the boat. I closed my eyes; I could feel the boat move underneath me. All I could think about was this boat tipping over and me being trapped beneath the surface again.

"Are you okay, Danielle?" Miles asked curiously as my eyes were still closed and I could feel myself trembling.

"I just have a fear of water, I almost drown when I was seven," I tell him nervously, trying to get the image of me fighting for my life.

"Well, I won't let anything happen to you Danielle," he said placing his hand on mine and smiling, "I have something for you," he said taking a box out from his pocket.

I open the box and found a flower, a rose to be exact. Its pedals were made of rubies while the stem was and leaves were made of emeralds with Jade thorns. "Oh, Miles it's pretty," I said looking at it.

"Here let me put on your on it," he said as he leaned over to me. I could feel the boat rocking and my heart racing.

"You know what Miles, I can put on myself," I say fastening it to my shirt, "where did you get it at anyway, it must have cost a fortune," I tell smiling.

"It's a family heirloom, my dad gave it to my mom when he met her," he says, "come on the fish aren't going to catch themselves," he says handing me pole and we start fishing.


	44. Power Couple

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**PhantomGirl217: Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Thunderstorm101: Miles is actually the only Knightly who isn't a jerk.**

**HollywoodXoX: Well Miles doesn't know that, but they do make a cute couple.**

**Miriam1: I've read a bit about Kabalah, I like to read about mysticism and stuff like that. You're on the money about Dante's intention in writing the **_**Inferno**_**. However when talking about the Greek gods he would use the Roman names. Much like Dante's vision mine is an amalgam of various bits of Greek Mythology, Hebrew, and Christian legend. That was actually Amorpho disguised as ****Danni;**** she's still learning how to do the duplication trick. Miles is very sweet and is the most 'normal' of the Knightly's even Ellen admits that he's not that bad.**

**Smallvillegirl2: That's okay and yes Danni and Miles does make a cute couple.**

**Mystery Writer: Even Danni is entitled to a good time –backs away from Mystery Writer doing the Muffin Dance-.**

**Chapter XLIV: Power Couple**

**Pandora**

If I remember my Hesiod correctly, when this realm emerged from Chaos it was guarded by fearsome creatures, these were debauchery, violence, and fraud. When Clockwork and his brother Chronos came to imbue time here that they were chased away and Chronos was devoured by the beasts, leaving Clockwork as time's sole guardian.

The beasts then began make homes for themselves debauchery took the first regions (its home became the regions where the vices of debauchery are punished); violence took the second, and fraud the deepest regions

Later, the gods of various peoples would use this place to punish those people who lived their lives in that manner, but it is said at deep at the center is the Fallen Angel Satan, who rebelled against his creator. His wife and consort Lilith is punished in the Forest of the Suicides where she is the Harpy queen.

I am currently in the Desert of the Violent, where those who committed violence against the Divine, Nature, and Art are punished.

I am burned beyond recognition and in terrible pain, even if I speak a god's name I will be burned by a never ending rain of fire- the same fire that burned their hearts in life that made them lash out against their gods.

"Please Hephaestus, why have you left me to suffer," I cried out as the fired poured down harder on me.

"Hephaestus cares not for you, nor do any of those blasted Olympians. I hate you Zeus you hear me on your perch atop Olympus, I hate you. You ruined everyone's life, you should have swallowed by Cronus like the rest of your cursed siblings…," Acrisius ranted as the fire pelted him.

I close my eyes as a tear rolls down my cheek but open them when I hear a voice, "Pandora!" I open my eyes and see Hermes and Arachne standing in front me.

"I am glad to see you two," I said as Hermes helped me up, "I thought I was doomed," I told him.

"Athena had heard you call to Hephaestus and ordered me to find him, you know he's hard of hearing from being in that forge all the time, and he sent me to rescue you from here," he said holding out his staff, "Staff of Wisdom, I invoke your guardians to purge the venom from her body," he said as the two snakes came to life and struck me. Instantly I could feel my health restored and the dirt and grime wash off of me.

"Thank you, but now we have a larger problem, how do we find Clockwork and Frostbite now," I told my friends worriedly.

"The Forest of Suicide isn't far from here, but you have get past the beast dogs that chase those who destroyed their own property that reside at the outskirts. Once you get there, look for a large cave that is where your friends are kept. From there you'll find the Poet's Pass take it to get back to the Styx where you'll find on the shores phases of the moon they will lead you to Hecate," Hermes said as we started to go until someone grabbed Hermes by the foot.

"YOU, I should have head cut off, you trickster for telling Zeus of my daughter, " Acrisius said as he pulled the god down but before he could be hurt the snakes on his staff came to life and wrapped around the man's hands and feet. They then shed their skin that became ropes that bound him to the ground.

"Now every time you blaspheme, Acrisius, the ropes will tighten and pull you apart," Hermes said with a smile he flew up and lead the way out of here.

**Miles**

"Where are we going Miles?" Danielle asked as I led her through Nod's Woods to my favorite spot to relax.

"You'll see," I told her as we came to a canopy of trees and babbling brook, "Well what do you…," I said until I saw something, "Did you see that Danielle," I asked her as I went to where I saw it. I pulled back a bush and saw what it was, "Stephanie what are you doing here," I ask my sister curiously.

"Quiet Miles, _he'll _find me," she hissed trying to keep low, "there this _thing_ after me- big, armored with a skull mask and glowing green hair," she said as she saw Danielle standing next to me, "You can do _so _better Miles," she said.

"Oh yeah," Danielle said getting angry, "I'd rather be me than a freak being hunted by another freak and hiding in the woods," she spat back glaring at Stephanie.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that Miles, I made you who you are," Stephanie hissed, "I am Stephanie Knightly, I won the Little Miss Perfect pageant three years in a row but _you, _you look like you came out of the gutters, you were probably left on the street by your parents," Stephanie taunted her.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT," she snapped as pushed Stephanie to the ground but Stephanie and got up and kicked her in the stomach.

"DANIELLE!" I gasped as I stood in front of her, "Stephanie you may be my older sister, but you hurt my friend. So leave," I said pointing the way out of the forest.

"You're a Judas you know that, I made you who were Miles, Who got you into that private preschool and protected you from those twins," Stephanie hissed.

"Leave Stephanie," I glared at her as she went to say something but stopped as she saw something out of the corner of her eye and ran. "It's okay Danielle," I said but she was gone.

**Danni**

"That stupid little demoness," I shouted as I ran away tears running down my face. As much I hated to admit it, Stephanie was right, I had no family.

Finally I stopped by an old tree and lay on the ground and looked up, "Why can't I have a family?" I said crying to Heaven until I wore myself out and went to sleep.

When I woke myself laying on a bed in what looked like a mansion, my heart stopped as memories of Vlad flooded my mind.

I was going to scream until I heard Miles, "It's okay Danielle," he was standing beside the bed, "I was worried when you ran off," he said with fear in his voice, he was genuinely concerned for me. "I hope you didn't take anything Stephanie said to heart. You're very beautiful Danielle," he said smiling.

"It wasn't that Miles it's what she said about my family, it's kind of a touchy subject for me," I tell him with a sigh as he looks at me, "I know that look, Danni Phantom, gives me the same one and I'll tell you the same thing, I don't want to talk about it," I tell him sternly as tears race down my cheeks.

"Here, I've had this bear since I was 3, he always makes me feel better," he says handing me a well worn teddy bear missing an eye.

"You're sweet Miles," I tell him kissing him on the cheek, "You're a good friend, but let's leave at that for now," I said as he looked sad, "Please don't give me that face, how we about we wait at least until we're a few years older to be a couple, huh. Besides you don't want to go too fast or else your childhood will be gone before you know it," I tell him.

"You're right, Danielle," Miles said as he helps me out of bed, "You want something to eat," he asks kindly,

"Do you have any peanut butter?" I ask as we walk downstairs to the kitchen.

**Stephanie**

"You're mine Purple Princess," I heard that creep yell as I ran back home, "you're going to make a nice trophy," he said as I ran inside and up to my room.

"Where did that creep go to," I said as I plopped on my bed and looked up and saw him smiling at me, "oh no!" I gasped and ran.

"You can't get away from me, "said as I tried to outrun him, I bet that stupid friend of Miles did this to me, how dare she, I'll show that urchin not mess with Stephanie Sophia Knightly!

**Frostbite**

I'm so weak I can barely move my eyes, the pain in unbearable, "Clockwork," I say as I strain to see him.

"Take it easy, you need to rest," He says as he tries to comfort but the thought of my demise is too much for me to bear. I watch my friend and notice that something has agitated

"What do you hear, my friend?" I ask him trying to take my mind off the pain.

"I think we may have hope he says," smiling cryptically, leaving me to think about his words.

**Amorpho**

"Time to pick up Billi from her date," I said turning into her ghost form and headed for Knightly Mansion.

When I arrived there, I saw her and Miles sitting on picnic table having a good time. They make such a cute couple.

"Hey Ms. Phantom," Miles said as I landed beside them, "Danielle is very nice, she's lucky to have you as a friend," he said smiling.

"I know she is a very special girl and I hope you treated her nice," I told him with a smile.

"Don't worry Danni he did, in fact he's very sweet," Billi said kissing him on the check, "Maybe when we're older we can be girlfriend and boyfriend," she says happily.

"Sounds good and we can be friends?" Miles asks happily.

"Of course, besides I'm coming over on Thursday for the Monster Movie Marathon on TV, but no funny business," Billi tells him as she walks up to me, "You ready, Danni?" she asks me as I take her hand.

"Whenever you are," I tell her as she waves bye Miles and we take off back to the Twins' mansion where Billy is waiting for us.


	45. Eos Rising

**Author's Notes: Thank to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Thunderstorm101: ****Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Miriam1: You're only rooting for the hero of the story (it's better than rooting for Lilith). Yes Acrisius got his just desserts. Well in my mind it would be something Stephanie would say and do, to me she is that conceited that she would insult Danni like that. You're right it's only darkest before the dawn and Lilith won't be too happy. Miles and Danni do make a cute couple don't they.**

**HollywoodXoX: there is always hope and Stephanie has it coming for her.**

**Luiz4200: Well I haven't read the books but on the show Ellen seems to think that Miles isn't as bad as the other Knightly.**

**PhantomGirl217: I'll give that some thought.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Well time does not exist in Dantea so it does seem like it takes a long time.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I hope this makes up for the last chapter's shortness and yes it is sad what happened to Clockwork's brother.**

**Chapter XLV: Eos Rising**

**Pandora**

"Here we are the borders of Suicide Forest," I told my friend, "Do you have the items that Hermes gave us?" I ask her as we stop to rest for a bit.

"Yes I do, I have the oil, the bag, and the pail," Arachne said as we looked into the dense woods. We could hear people screaming in pain, "I think we have to move," she said spooked.

Before I could ask why, I saw a group of people coming running out of the woods. Some were burned head to foot while other seem to be walking skeletons, "These must be the Profligates," I told Arachne as I watched them run.

One of the souls who was running looked up and glared, "who are you to watch our miserable fate like it is a play," he asked but before I could respond and tendril wrapped around his foot and dragged him back into the woods. "NO PLEASE STOP!" the poor soul cried as it was silenced.

"What was that?" Arachne asked scared as she looked into the forest. Soon two red eyes glared back and a demonic looking creature came out. It had the body of a crocodile; the talons of a vulture; the head of the dog. Its tail looked like a tentacle lined with barbs and suction cups.

"It's time for us to go," I said as I felt something wrap around my waist. I soon saw that I was in the clutches of another demon dog, "let me go you filthy beast," I shouted fighting to break free but my attacks only made the creature tighten its grip on me.

"Hang on Pandora," Arachne said as he reached into the pouch Hermes gave us and took out a handful of small orbs, "Leave my friend alone, you heaven shunned viper," she hissed as she threw the orbs. A bright light flashed and the monster let go of me and ran off scared.

"Thank you Arachne," I told her as I steadied myself, "Let's be on our way," I said as we continued into the forest in search of Clockwork and Frostbite.

**Edgar**

"So how did your date with Miles go," Ellen asked as Danni as she got her something to eat.

"It was fine until that jerk Stephanie ruined by making fun of my family," Danni said angrily taking a drink of her milk and sighed. "It's not fair, everyone gets to have a family, a home, people who love them except me, I hate Stephanie," she fumed on the verge of tears.

I was about to say something when I saw Danny fly in, "What's wrong, Danni?" he asks as he sits down beside her.

She tells him about what Stephanie said to her as tears flow down her cheeks.

"It's okay, you do have a family, me," he tells her as she rests her head on his shoulder while he strokes her hair, "Edgar, Ellen, Stephanie needs to pay for what she did and I have just the perfect prank to do the trick," he say as we walk into the kitchen and whispers his plan to us.

"Oh, that's good," Ellen says as she laughs thinking of look on Stephanie's face.

"You are a genius Danny," I tell him as we go to prepare for the prank.

**Vlad**

"Hey V-Man where did you go, you missed a killer game of charades," Jack said as I walked through the door. I was exhausted from my mental battle with Daniel, but now I hold two Trump Cards in my hand that will ensure that he will join me once this over.

"I had to go for a walk, Jack, I needed the fresh air," I told him sitting down as my cell phone started to ring. I took it out and turned it on, "Hello," I said coldly.

"Mayor Masters, this is Judge Craston, I have some good news," he said as I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Have you finally had the block repealed?" I asked him, I've dealt with my share with judges and lawyers to know when they have 'good news' there always a string attached to it and I was not in the mood for it now.

"I'm working as hard as I can on that but I have found precedent for it being repealed. It's possible but it will take some time to get the facts straight," he says nervously.

"Is that all listen to me and listen good, call me only when you have some real news," I tell him as I hang up and sigh.

"Is everything okay, Vlad?" Maddie said as she walked in.

"Ah Maddie, you always could read me like a book," I told her smiling as I kissed her hand.

"Okay Vlad, I just wanted to see if you needed help," she says as she pulls back and leaves.

"Soon, you will be mine," I whisper to myself smiling at the fact that my dreams will come true.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Ah Miles, how did your date go," I ask my son as he comes into my office and sits down.

"It's about that I want to talk to you about," he says sadly.

I frown, "Did she dump you?" I ask him curiously knowing how Claudia told me her first boyfriend had dumped her and she acted the same way.

"No dad, me and Danielle are very good friends, but I think you need to talk to Stephanie though," he says upset.

"Why, what happened," I ask him curiously wondering what Stephanie could have done.

"She insulted Danielle and caused her to run off, she was crying dad. I think you need to talk to her. Danielle had a hard life and doesn't like it when people insult her," he said sternly.

"Miles," I said smiling, "I think you might be blowing this out of proportion, this Danielle probally misheard something Stephanie said and took it the wrong way. I think you need to realize it was a mistake Stephanie is kindhearted and would never do anything like that," I tell him trying to reason with him.

"But dad…," he said as I get up.

"Now son, we'll talk about this later, I have important work to do," I showed him out the door. Children can have quite the imagination.

**Clockwork**

"I have a surprise for you, my friend," I heard Lilith's voice taunted as the demon walk to my cell.

I gasped in shock when I saw what she had with her; it was a creature on a chain with a large rotund belly; the face and hind quarters of swine; the front quarters; and a scorpion's tail. It was furiously trying to get free.

"You recognize it?" Lilith said as her red eyes burned brightly, "or does the master of time's memory dulled throughout the eons," she laughed cruelly.

It was beast of debauchery, the same one that killed my brother, Chronos.

It was eons ago; the universe had just emerged from the Eternal Nothingness that was Chaos, the first deity to be born. From him came Gaia- goddess of the Earth; Uranus-god of the sky; Tartarus-the Underworld and Erebus- god of the darkness that permeates the Underworld; Nyx-goddess of the night; Pontus-early god of the seas; and Eros-the god of desire (not to be confused with Eros, the son of Aphrodite). However one last child was born Nullius which would later be named Dantea.

Even before their birth I sprang of Chaos along with my brother Chronos. We guardians of time; I handled specific events while Chronos dealt with time in its entirety. We were charged with starting time in these realms but we came to a problem when we reached Dantea.

Fearsome beasts guarded it, we tried to get past them but they were too strong. I remember seeing Chronos' heart being torn out by the same creature before me now an Everlasting Nightmare engraved in my soul for all time.

"I remember," I told her darkly.

"Good, here's the deal, give me your powers and you'll exist as my slave. Refuse and Debauchery here will make sure you join your dear brother," she says petting the creature lovingly as it were a pet.

"I would rather be destroyed than help you," I spat at her as I knelt down on the ground and drew something on the ground.

"Then why are you bowing," she asks looking at the floor curiously.

"Because I made you something," I tell her pulling back my cloak revealing a cross, long before Christianity the cross was revered as one of the potent religious symbols known to man even the Egyptians knew its power and used it a symbol of luck and protection from evil. "Look familiar," I tell her smiling.

"NO!" she hissed covering herself with her massive wings, "Get that thing away from me," she shrieked as the beast was freed from her grasp and lunged at me.

I tried to get away but it bit me in the hand causing me to yell in pain and fall to ground. The last thing I remember seeing was Lilith disappearing in wall of flames before the pain forced me to close my eyes.


	46. Terrible Destiny

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Please do not kill the mayor and his daughter until after the fic is completed.**

**PhantomGirl712: No they don't know his ****secret;**** Sam, Danni, and Tucker were going to tell them until they found out that Danny was alive.**

**Luiz4200: Don't worry Stephanie has it coming to her.**

**Miriam1: You're welcome as I said rooting for Hermes is better than rooting for Lilith. True but it won't be easy. You're right Stephanie does have it coming to her and Mayor Knightly isn't very bright and is oblivious to how petty she is. Since she is Satan's consort (something I adapted again from Hebrew Folklore though in the legend she's married to Samael the angel of death, but sometimes he is identified as Satan) she is essential queen of Dantea and has access to the three beasts that guarded the realm when it emerged from Chaos. The cross isn't a Christian**** cross it's more akin to the Egyptian Ankh (a symbol of eternal life) and is seen being carried by their gods in Hieroglyphics. Since it's a symbol of life and identified with the Egyptian gods it is something I thought that Lilith, who first appeared in the legends of Mesopotamia north of Egypt, would be affected by it. **

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll have to continue reading to find out what happens to Clockwork. Yes Mayor Knightly is dumb but in his mind Stephanie can do no wrong and she has it coming to her good.**

**Chapter XL****VI: Terrible Destiny**

**Stephanie**

"Finally I got away from that flaming freak," I said as I locked the door to my room and laid back down on my bed. "I _so _need to put something else on," I said looking at myself in the mirror.

I got up and opened my closet, "Let see my Victorian dress should do nicely," I said stepping in to get it when I heard a squeak, "what was that?" I asked as I stepped and heard it again only to accompanied by a dog yipping.

Suddenly a small green dog with red eyes jumps on me knocking me the ground, "Get off me you stupid mutt!" I shout at it as push it off, "You are so goin…," I began to tell it until I noticed a shadow over me. I turn around and see the small dog is gone but a large, fearsome dog now stood in its place.

I slowly get up and back away, "Nice dog, good dog," I tell it as I walk out of room, down the steps, and out the door. "Where did that mongrel com?" I ask as I hide behind a tree panting but soon I hear the same squeaky sound again and feel the ground began to shake.

The ground breaks open and the same big dog comes jumping out covering me in dirt and green drool, "AHHH THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS," I shout racing back into the woods hoping to evade this mutt. "Where do these freaks come from," I ask as continue running but trip and fall into a stream.

I start to get up but I hear another sound, "Oh no," I said as I see that hunter freak stare at him, "Why do keep chasing me?" I shout at him.

"Simple, you'll make a fine edition to my collection," he says smiling as I begin running again until I'm worn with exhaustion.

I collapse under a tree and feel my eyes start to close but am startled by a flash, "what was that?" I ask as I start to feel tired and get up and walk home before I fall asleep out here.

**Danny**

"Here you go Billy, I must say this plan is genius," Amorpho said handing me the picture of Stephanie covered in dirt, dog saliva, and water.

"This is _so_ going in the school newspaper," Edgar says laughing, "it will be the story of the century," he says looking at the picture.

"I have a better idea, why let a few people see it when we can have the world look at it. I have a friend that can post this on every photo, social site, and email box in the world," I tell them smiling.

"Really, that would be cool, how long do you think he can have it online," Ellen asks curiously

"ASAP," I tell them as Edgar hands me the photo and I take off to where my friends are staying.

**Tucker**

I was chatting with some of online friends when I heard a knock on the widow.

"Danny?" I ask as I see my friend phase through the wall and land on the floor reverting back to Danny Fenton.

"Hey Tuck, how's things in Amity?" he asks chuckling as he walks over to the screen and sighs, "only you," he says laughing.

"Hey, the _Lord of the Rings _megacenter has been around since 1995," I tell him defensively, "anyway, what can I do for you," I ask him as he sits on my bed.

"I need you post this picture on the Internet, make sure everyone online sees it," he says handing me of that Stephanie girl covered in dirt, water, and slime. "This is priceless, where did you get this at," I ask him trying not to laugh.

"I have my sources, so what do you say," he asks me smiling.

"I'd be happy to," I said as I heard a knock on the door while watching Danny fly away.

"Who's there?" I ask as I walk over to the door and open it to discover Valerie on the other side.

"Hey Tuck, who were you talking to," she asks as playfully while stealing my beret. Much like Danny and Sam, me and her have a special relationship except unlike the lovebirds we had both secretly admitted our feelings to each other.

"Danny, he climbed in through the window, he wants me to help him with a prank," I tell her showing her the picture.

"Is that his new girlfriend?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's that Knightly girl, Danny's _sister_," I tell her, "Anyway soon millions of people will see it," I say getting out my portable scanner and save the picture on my hard drive.

"Danny must really hate her," Val said chuckling.

"He does," I tell her, "this is going to be so funny," I say trying not to laugh.

"Well try not to get into _too much_ trouble," she says giving me a kiss and walks out leaving me to my task.

**Pandora**

The Forest of Suicides was truly ominous. Everywhere bare trees were present; some looked like they stood for eons. Some of the trees had bodies hung on them and Harpies were pecking at them causing both the body and tree to scream in pain.

How ironic the judgment of the Divine is, that those who on earth shunned their bodies now must support them in their branches and watch helplessly as the Harpies eat them.

Some of the bodies were mere skeletons which the Harpies used them to build their nests. The blood spilt from the corpses spawned more Harpies that began to devour the corpse.

"I'm so glad that…," Arachne began to say until she stopped midsentence.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around and saw her feet were now brown and spreading, she was turning into a tree.

When she was on Earth, Arachne was a master spinstress who claimed no one, not even wise Athena was better than she. The goddess accepted the challenge; Athena's depicted her victory over Poseidon and the founding of Athens while Arachne was the many affairs of Zeus.

Technically Arachne won the duel as Athena admitted that she her work was perfect but was enrage by her disrespect of the gods so she destroyed her loom and struck Arachne on the head.

Arachne fell into mad despair and committed suicide by hanging herself. Later Athena pitied the poor girl and used the juices of a wolfsbane plant to bring back her to life. The rope was loosed and Athena turned it into a spider web and Arachne into a half-spider half-human creature and her descendents became spiders.

When her spirit came here before the transformation, Minos the Judge condemned her soul to the Forest of Suicides but was stopped by Athena before he fell. Since then Minos has hated Athena and has longed to get Arachne down here.

"Pandora, help me!" she cried as tried to free her feet but they planted too firmly in the ground. She looked in horror as bark crawled up her body.

"Don't panic, that will attract the…," I began to say as Harpies began swooping at her. "hang on," I tell her as I use the light beads to scare them off.

"Pandora, help me," Arachne squealed as the birds began to peck off the bark which was now on her arms, if I didn't act soon she would be a goner.

**Hermes**

"You called my lady," I said as entered Athena's home on Olympus, she was the goddess of wisdom and war and of all the Olympians she is the one whose decision influences Zeus the most.

"I did, Hermes," she said as she emerged from the shadows, she was tall with long brown hair and green eyes that glisten like emeralds. She was glad in gold armor complete with helmet, shield, and spear, truly an awesome sight. "The girl under my patronage, Arachne is in trouble and needs help," she said as called her pet owl to side.

"With all due respect Lady Athena, I fulfilled my mission and guided them out of their punishments the Furies inflicted upon them and showed them the proper way to go," I explained to her confused by her request.

"Come look into my shield and see the events as they unfold," she said as I gazed into her silver shield and saw Arachne and Pandora trapped in the Forest of Suicides, "Because Arachne once took her life in despair, she is becoming one of the accursed trees. You must go to their aid," she says sternly.

"What are your orders Mistress of Justice," I ask her kneeling.

"Go to the home of Demeter, she will give you the cure to change Arachne back to normal, then head for Asclepius' sanctuary and ask him to give you his healing balm to cure her wounds. You will need all your skills to convince Minos to reverse his judgment on Arachne to let them pass further," she says pointing to the way out.

"Yes my lady, thy will be done," I said as I flew out of her temple and left to fulfill my mission.

**Stephanie**

I was finally able to get rid of that flaming freak and made it back home.

"It feels good to get that garbage off of me," I said putting on a new sweater and went to check my fan site. "it feels so good to be popular," I said as I logged and saw my email box was full to brim, "Ah, my fans," I said as read the first and opened the attach picture.

I nearly died when I saw the picture, it was me covered in dirt, slime and water. "This can't be," I said in fear as I found the message said it was posted all over the Internet. I knew who did it was those twins, "YOU'LL PAY YOU TERRIBLE TWINS!" I screamed as I banged my head on the keyboard in mortification and anger.


	47. Spells and Messages

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next. I think that Cujo makes the perfect pet for Danni**** (I saw a picture of ****Deviantart**** of Danni and Cujo it was cute). I always thought that Cujo had a bond with Danny as he was the one who 'took care of him' so to speak. **

**Luiz4200: Something far worse is going to happen.**

**HollywoodXoX: That's okay and you'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens to next.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know that was a bit disgusting and Cujo is one of my favorite characters, I think he's so cute.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Thank you for not killing the Knightlys until after this fic is done.**

**Chapter XLVIII: Weighing the Options**

**Stephanie**

"How are they doing this," I said as I looked at my monitor, how were those twins pulling these pranks on me and getting away with it. There has to be answer, I thought about it for some time until I realized something: in almost every prank a floating man was involved.

"Let see 'Floating men'" I said doing a search on it a reading the answer, "Ghosts I wonder," I said thinking about what was going on. "All of these ghosts came from Amity Park," I said remembering that's where Daniel came from, could he be connected to them somehow. This requires further investigation.

**Pandora**

"Back vile demons!" I said as shooed away some more Harpies attacking Arachne's tree. She was trapped in a tree form powerless to do anything but I would not give up on her, that's one thing the box has taught that even in darkness there is goodness.

When all the evils of the world were released from it one thing remained in it. A young woman bound and blindfolded. "Who are you," I asked it curiously wondering why it was restrained so.

"I am Elpis, but you may call me Hope, I am the goddess of hope and I am here to ensure that Humanity doesn't give into despair. Remember evil is weaker compared to good, Themis holds the scale of divine justice and will make sure evil doesn't overcome the universe," she told me, her words inspired not to give up and that evil could always be undone even in the darkest of times.

"I will save you, my friend, I swear upon the Styx that I will," I told her as I scared away another Harpy,

"Thank you Pandora," her voice mumbled from inside the tree as the creature plucked a twig from her branches.

While I was tending to her I saw someone coming towards us, "Demons," I whispered as I saw them get closer.

One was covered in black fur with large fangs and piercing yellow; he wore his wings like a long cape and his tail peeked out from his cloak. The other was covered in scales with no wings and covered in slime. He carried and axe and a shearer in his claw like hands. I ducked behind a bush to avoid being seen.

"Is this the one, Ciriatto?" the second one gurgled like he was underwater pointing to Arachne with cruelty blazing in his eyes.

Ciriatto looked at Arachne his wings twitching slightly, "yes, this is the one Lilith wants, Barbariccia," he says with glee.

"I can see why she wants this one, she must have been gorgeous in life," he said as placed a slimy hand on the trunk.

I shuddered as I could almost sense Arachne's revulsion of feeling the demon's cold, slimy hand on her. "I need to act fast," I said as I sneaked behind a tree. I tore two strips of cloth from my dress and fashioned a crude Ankh before jumping out.

"So you thought you could surprise us," Ciriatto said as he and his crony saw me standing before them, "We'll rip you to shreds," he continues his wings now spread out like a glider.

"That's what you think," I told them revealing the Ankh which caused to fall to the ground, "You will leave and leave us alone," I told them as the twitched on the ground crying and screaming.

"Please, just take _that_ from our sight, we cannot look at it," they screeched as I removed from their sight and they fled.

Once they were gone I turned back to Arachne, "are you okay," I told her wiping the demon's slime from her.

"Yes, thank you, I couldn't stand that slime on me," she mumbled as tears of sap dripped from the cracks where eyes once were.

"It's okay I won't let anything happen to you," I tell her as I comfort her feeling her pain as it were mine.

**Miles**

I was coming home from the store; I had bought Danielle a gift to make her feel better, when I heard a noise coming from a nearby car.

"HA HA! I, Technus am free and ready to turns this town into Technus' Limbs," the car laughed as it turned into some kind of robot and blasting other cars.

I started running when I saw Danielle running in the opposite direction, that thing will kill her, I have to warn her. "Danielle, wait," I said trying to keep up with her but she was too fast for me.

I finally saw her stop into a corner but before I can say anything I watch the most unbelievable sight, Danielle transformed into Danni Phantom, "Danielle?" I asked as I watched her fly away.

**Hermes**

"Okay, do you remember the plan Iris," I asked my partner as we prepared for the mission ahead of us.

"Yes, while go to the entrance to convince Minos to free Arachne and Pandora I go to Themis' temple and ask her to pass judgment on our plea if Minos refuses your request," she says as she flies off to seek the goddess of divine justice's aid in our problem, while I took off for Dantea.

When I arrived at my destination, I marveled at the iron gates of this horrible place. Standing in front of them were throngs of condemned souls waiting to enter. "Boy, there are _a lot _of people here," I said as I flew past them. Many of the souls cried out for me to save them but I was powerless to do so.

Finally, after what seemed a mile flight, I reached the chamber of Minos, the Judge of the Condemned. Before I could speak, I saw a huge tendril lash out and grab a nearby soul, "HERMES! HELP ME!" it cried out as the tail wrapped around it and pulled it away.

I followed it until I reached a dungeon like chamber and beheld Minos himself. Long ago he was the cruel king of the island of Crete. He was so wicked that he would abduct young boys from Athens to participate in inhumane bull fights or even worse sacrifice them to the Minotaur (that beast resides in a lower level of this place as guard over the souls of the violent). Finally he was killed by King Cocalus' daughter by being boiled alive while bathing. The gods then punished him by turning him into a hideous creature and made him judge of the condemned.

I watched from the shadows as Minos tightens his grip on his victim.

"Admit your crimes wretch!" the judge barked as he stepped forward. He was even more gruesome than I could imagine. His torso was that of a man but below that he was a lion with large belly hanging out. His tail was like a snake and was incredibly long.

"Please, I don't belong down here," the soul cried as Minos increased his grip again causing him to cry out, "Please let me go, I beg of you in the name of Zeu…," he cried out in pain, "All right, I admit I let my passions reigned in life," it said trying to escape as Minos tightened in his grip on it one last time before it threw it out to its doom.

"HERMES!" Minos shrieked as he spotted me and swatted me down with his tail, "How dare you come down here," he said wrapping his tail around and pulling closer to him.

"Please I am on a mission," I said as his grip tightened with every breath I took.

"You think I'm going to believe you, trickster," Minos hissed as I stared into his yellow eyes bored into my blue ones. "The souls here deserve their fate and they are not leaving," he said laughing. "You know as a trickster there are _so _many you've betrayed. I think you'll do nicely frozen in Lake Cocytus. It's pity Satan has only three faces as you would make a nice snack for him," he said smiling.

"Please Elpis don't abandon us," I said as I felt Minos' tail tighten on me until I couldn't breathe.

**Danni**

"All right Technus, I don't know you got out but you're going back," I said blasting the lame-o with an ecto-blast sending him flying.

"Oh yeah, watch this young whipper-snapper," Technus said as he pressed a button and the car exploded and reformed into three separate robots. "Behold Technus 3.0, get it," he said laughing madly.

"What is it with villains and puns," I said as blasted him but he blocked it, "It's now or never," I said closing my eyes and focusing on being at three separate places. I opened my eyes and there were two more of me. "I did it," I squealed, "Now Techy, you going to feel what an ecto-blast time three feels like," I said as we blasted him to the ground.

"NO!" Technus shouted as I got my thermos but before I could suck him in he blasted me out of my hand. "Let see you beat me now!" he said laughing.

"I…will," I said, I was weak from being duplicated but I knew I had to beat him. I steadied myself and blasted him with all my might until he exploded. The shockwave was so strong that blew me into a tree so hard that I passed out.

**Iris**

"Here we are," I said as I arrived at the temple of Themis, goddess of divine justice. Her very words are law and obeyed all in the universe I just hope she would side with me.

I walked into her throne room before I could speak a voice said, "Enter messenger."

I walked closer and beheld Themis herself, she was tall dressed in a gold cloak. She had short black hair and her eyes were blindfolded. She carried in one hand her scales which she weighs everything and in the other the sword she uses to execute her will.

"Lady Themis, I have come…," I said before she held out a hand.

"I know why you are here; I have already made my judgment. Arachne's crimes will be expunged and she restored to a her true form," she said majestically as she held out her scales, the right side was lower than the left meaning that she sided with good. "We haven't much time, my daughter Eunomia will accopomany you," she said as a young woman with brown hair and green eyes came out dressed in white carrying a gold tablet came out.

"Thank you Lady Themis," I said as I left with Eunomia behind me, hang on we're on our way.


	48. Weighing the Options

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next. I think that Cujo makes the perfect pet for Danni**** (I saw a picture of ****Deviantart**** of Danni and Cujo it was cute). I always thought that Cujo had a bond with Danny as he was the one who 'took care of him' so to speak. **

**Luiz4200: Something far worse is going to happen.**

**HollywoodXoX: That's okay and you'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens to next.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know that was a bit disgusting and Cujo is one of my favorite characters, I think he's so cute.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Thank you for not killing the Knightlys until after this fic is done.**

**Chapter XLVIII: Weighing the Options**

**Stephanie**

"How are they doing this," I said as I looked at my monitor, how were those twins pulling these pranks on me and getting away with it. There has to be answer, I thought about it for some time until I realized something: in almost every prank a floating man was involved.

"Let see 'Floating men'" I said doing a search on it a reading the answer, "Ghosts I wonder," I said thinking about what was going on. "All of these ghosts came from Amity Park," I said remembering that's where Daniel came from, could he be connected to them somehow. This requires further investigation.

**Pandora**

"Back vile demons!" I said as shooed away some more Harpies attacking Arachne's tree. She was trapped in a tree form powerless to do anything but I would not give up on her, that's one thing the box has taught that even in darkness there is goodness.

When all the evils of the world were released from it one thing remained in it. A young woman bound and blindfolded. "Who are you," I asked it curiously wondering why it was restrained so.

"I am Elpis, but you may call me Hope, I am the goddess of hope and I am here to ensure that Humanity doesn't give into despair. Remember evil is weaker compared to good, Themis holds the scale of divine justice and will make sure evil doesn't overcome the universe," she told me, her words inspired not to give up and that evil could always be undone even in the darkest of times.

"I will save you, my friend, I swear upon the Styx that I will," I told her as I scared away another Harpy,

"Thank you Pandora," her voice mumbled from inside the tree as the creature plucked a twig from her branches.

While I was tending to her I saw someone coming towards us, "Demons," I whispered as I saw them get closer.

One was covered in black fur with large fangs and piercing yellow; he wore his wings like a long cape and his tail peeked out from his cloak. The other was covered in scales with no wings and covered in slime. He carried and axe and a shearer in his claw like hands. I ducked behind a bush to avoid being seen.

"Is this the one, Ciriatto?" the second one gurgled like he was underwater pointing to Arachne with cruelty blazing in his eyes.

Ciriatto looked at Arachne his wings twitching slightly, "yes, this is the one Lilith wants, Barbariccia," he says with glee.

"I can see why she wants this one, she must have been gorgeous in life," he said as placed a slimy hand on the trunk.

I shuddered as I could almost sense Arachne's revulsion of feeling the demon's cold, slimy hand on her. "I need to act fast," I said as I sneaked behind a tree. I tore two strips of cloth from my dress and fashioned a crude Ankh before jumping out.

"So you thought you could surprise us," Ciriatto said as he and his crony saw me standing before them, "We'll rip you to shreds," he continues his wings now spread out like a glider.

"That's what you think," I told them revealing the Ankh which caused to fall to the ground, "You will leave and leave us alone," I told them as the twitched on the ground crying and screaming.

"Please, just take _that_ from our sight, we cannot look at it," they screeched as I removed from their sight and they fled.

Once they were gone I turned back to Arachne, "are you okay," I told her wiping the demon's slime from her.

"Yes, thank you, I couldn't stand that slime on me," she mumbled as tears of sap dripped from the cracks where eyes once were.

"It's okay I won't let anything happen to you," I tell her as I comfort her feeling her pain as it were mine.

**Miles**

I was coming home from the store; I had bought Danielle a gift to make her feel better, when I heard a noise coming from a nearby car.

"HA HA! I, Technus am free and ready to turns this town into Technus' Limbs," the car laughed as it turned into some kind of robot and blasting other cars.

I started running when I saw Danielle running in the opposite direction, that thing will kill her, I have to warn her. "Danielle, wait," I said trying to keep up with her but she was too fast for me.

I finally saw her stop into a corner but before I can say anything I watch the most unbelievable sight, Danielle transformed into Danni Phantom, "Danielle?" I asked as I watched her fly away.

**Hermes**

"Okay, do you remember the plan Iris," I asked my partner as we prepared for the mission ahead of us.

"Yes, while go to the entrance to convince Minos to free Arachne and Pandora I go to Themis' temple and ask her to pass judgment on our plea if Minos refuses your request," she says as she flies off to seek the goddess of divine justice's aid in our problem, while I took off for Dantea.

When I arrived at my destination, I marveled at the iron gates of this horrible place. Standing in front of them were throngs of condemned souls waiting to enter. "Boy, there are _a lot _of people here," I said as I flew past them. Many of the souls cried out for me to save them but I was powerless to do so.

Finally, after what seemed a mile flight, I reached the chamber of Minos, the Judge of the Condemned. Before I could speak, I saw a huge tendril lash out and grab a nearby soul, "HERMES! HELP ME!" it cried out as the tail wrapped around it and pulled it away.

I followed it until I reached a dungeon like chamber and beheld Minos himself. Long ago he was the cruel king of the island of Crete. He was so wicked that he would abduct young boys from Athens to participate in inhumane bull fights or even worse sacrifice them to the Minotaur (that beast resides in a lower level of this place as guard over the souls of the violent). Finally he was killed by King Cocalus' daughter by being boiled alive while bathing. The gods then punished him by turning him into a hideous creature and made him judge of the condemned.

I watched from the shadows as Minos tightens his grip on his victim.

"Admit your crimes wretch!" the judge barked as he stepped forward. He was even more gruesome than I could imagine. His torso was that of a man but below that he was a lion with large belly hanging out. His tail was like a snake and was incredibly long.

"Please, I don't belong down here," the soul cried as Minos increased his grip again causing him to cry out, "Please let me go, I beg of you in the name of Zeu…," he cried out in pain, "All right, I admit I let my passions reigned in life," it said trying to escape as Minos tightened in his grip on it one last time before it threw it out to its doom.

"HERMES!" Minos shrieked as he spotted me and swatted me down with his tail, "How dare you come down here," he said wrapping his tail around and pulling closer to him.

"Please I am on a mission," I said as his grip tightened with every breath I took.

"You think I'm going to believe you, trickster," Minos hissed as I stared into his yellow eyes bored into my blue ones. "The souls here deserve their fate and they are not leaving," he said laughing. "You know as a trickster there are _so _many you've betrayed. I think you'll do nicely frozen in Lake Cocytus. It's pity Satan has only three faces as you would make a nice snack for him," he said smiling.

"Please Elpis don't abandon us," I said as I felt Minos' tail tighten on me until I couldn't breathe.

**Danni**

"All right Technus, I don't know you got out but you're going back," I said blasting the lame-o with an ecto-blast sending him flying.

"Oh yeah, watch this young whipper-snapper," Technus said as he pressed a button and the car exploded and reformed into three separate robots. "Behold Technus 3.0, get it," he said laughing madly.

"What is it with villains and puns," I said as blasted him but he blocked it, "It's now or never," I said closing my eyes and focusing on being at three separate places. I opened my eyes and there were two more of me. "I did it," I squealed, "Now Techy, you going to feel what an ecto-blast time three feels like," I said as we blasted him to the ground.

"NO!" Technus shouted as I got my thermos but before I could suck him in he blasted me out of my hand. "Let see you beat me now!" he said laughing.

"I…will," I said, I was weak from being duplicated but I knew I had to beat him. I steadied myself and blasted him with all my might until he exploded. The shockwave was so strong that blew me into a tree so hard that I passed out.

**Iris**

"Here we are," I said as I arrived at the temple of Themis, goddess of divine justice. Her very words are law and obeyed all in the universe I just hope she would side with me.

I walked into her throne room before I could speak a voice said, "Enter messenger."

I walked closer and beheld Themis herself, she was tall dressed in a gold cloak. She had short black hair and her eyes were blindfolded. She carried in one hand her scales which she weighs everything and in the other the sword she uses to execute her will.

"Lady Themis, I have come…," I said before she held out a hand.

"I know why you are here; I have already made my judgment. Arachne's crimes will be expunged and she restored to a her true form," she said majestically as she held out her scales, the right side was lower than the left meaning that she sided with good. "We haven't much time, my daughter Eunomia will accopomany you," she said as a young woman with brown hair and green eyes came out dressed in white carrying a gold tablet came out.

"Thank you Lady Themis," I said as I left with Eunomia behind me, hang on we're on our way.


	49. Mother of Lies

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**PhantomGirl712: You don't know what I have up my sleeve.**

**Luiz4200: You'll have to read to find out what happens next.**

**Miriam1: You didn't think that Themis would let Arachne suffer**** did you. You're right you have to wait and see what will happen next.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll just have to continue reading.**

**Mystery Writer5775: -Fanfare blows and confetti fall from the ceiling- You are my 300****th**** reviewer and thus are the first recipient of the highly coveted Danny award –Ghostwriter hands Mystery Writer a golden statuette of Danny-. You got to love Cujo.**

**Chapter XLIX: Mother of Lies**

**Miles**

I had followed Danielle on foot so I can talk to her; I want her to know that I still love her no matter what. I don't care that she's Danni Phantom, I still care for her.

When I got there I gasped as I saw her laying on the ground unconscious, "Danielle," I cried out as I ran towards her and saw a man with green skin, white hair, and sunglasses. He was dressed in a black suit with a white cape.

"Child, leave now or face the wrath of me, Technus," the man said laughing glaring at me from behind his glasses.

"Leave her alone," I shouted throwing a rock at him only to watch it go through him and laughed.

"Foolish child you cannot defeat Technus," he said as raised his hand and fired a laser at me but I dodged it.

It was then I saw that Thermos thing that she was going use against him lying on the ground, "This for beating up Danielle," I said opening up and watching the floating man be sucked in until he was gone.

Once that was taken I rushed over to Danielle, "Danielle can you hear me," I asked her as she moaned. "Come on I'm taking you home," I told her as I picked up and carried back to my house where she can recover.

**Clockwork**

"You're still among this world, impossible," I heard Lilith scream as I came to. I was still in her throne room and I could tell she was not happy about it.

"I told you, you will fail," I tell her weakly glaring at her, I hated Lilith with fiber of my being. In my mind I fantasized about the day when Heaven would decree it had enough of her and ilk's evil and lock her in this place for all eternity and the Divine power that raised these gates would guard them allowing peace to flourish.

"Maybe you need a lesson on who is in charge here," she said as advanced towards only to be burned by some invisible. "AHHH," she screeched as she fell to the ground and saw my glyphs. "The Eye of Horus, Asmodai, dispose of this symbol," she hissed as a tall demon with the body of a scorpion, the head of a human being, and a tail like a tentacle.

The filthy creature placed his hand in the fire until it lit then waved his hand over the drawing until it vanished, "There you go, my lady," he said bowing to her.

She smiled and approached me again, "so smart and so foolish," she said looking me into the eyes. "Why don't you see what happened to those you care about," I say she as she turns to the fire.

I watched her wave her hands until an image appeared it was Pandora, what was she doing here. She was standing mournfully in the Forest of Suicides. She looked sadly at the soul tree before her as a corpse raised a rope on the branches and hung herself. "Arachne," I gasp as I recognize the poor soul.

"Yes, right now, two of the Malacoda are already searching for her to cut her down before she can be restored," she cackled madly and caused another scene, this time it was Frostbite, already he was transformed into snake, "A pity that you couldn't save him," she whispered, "look into my eyes Clockwork and see the hopelessness of your friends. You can stop it, join me," she told me as I tried to shake off her spell but I was too weak from her poison, but I couldn't give up.

"I…," I began to say moving my arms and concealed within my cape, "….will not," I said revealing that I created a crude cross from my chains.

"NOO!" she screeched as she transformed into an owl and flew away with her demons close behind.

I stood in the darkness alone weakened by her wiles but I knew there had to be hope or else Lilith would not have showed me those images.

**Edgar**

"Amorpho, you may want to see this," I said as I called our ghost friend to the TV where the newswoman was talking about Danni.

"This is Natalie Knickerbocker report from downtown Nod's Limbs where local hero Danni Phantom was injured after fighting a battle with a assailant who identified himself as Technus. The extent of Ms. Phantom's injuries is not known as she has seemed to escape. Stay tuned for further details," Natalie said as I turned off the TV.

"Do you think Danny knows what happened?" Ellen asked Amorpho worriedly as we watched him transformed into Bob, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to figure out," he said flying away as we also left to see if could find any trace of her.

**Mr. Lancer**

"Remember to do your essay on Lucifer and his motives for his rebellion and whether it was heroic or not that he attempted it," I told my Advanced English Class as the bell rang.

Once they were all gone, I placed a disk in my computer and begin working on my masterpiece. I was determined to write the greatest piece of literature in the history of the world. I vowed that I would dwarf all the classics that put Homer to shame.

While I was typing, I noticed the absentee list for my Introduction to Literature class. "Hmm, Manson and Foley have been missing a lot of my class," I said as I picked up my cell phone and dialed the Manson's phone number.

"Hello," Mrs. Manson said on the other line.

"Mrs. Manson, this is Edward Lancer," I introduced myself, "I am calling to inquire as to why your daughter Samantha was not in class these past few days," I ask her taking out a pen and pad in case I need to write anything down.

"Didn't you get the note from Mayor Masters, she and her friend Tucker are on a charity mission. Masters said he emailed you an excuse sir," she explained to me.

I got online and checked out my email sure enough there was an email from Mr. Masters stating that Manson and Foley are with him. "I see it now, thank you Mrs. Manson," I said as I hung up, "I've got to stop these all night _Doomed _marathons," I said stretching and began to work on my epic again.

**Stephanie**

I looked at all the data I collected trying to piece it altogether, "According to this it says that Daniel should be Phantom, but that's impossible," I said, Phantom was brave and heroic while Daniel was a spineless coward.

I looked at my papers again, "But this makes more sense," I said looking at a picture of Danielle and Danni Phantom. It seemed to fit together but I still wasn't sure. "Maybe I need a break," I said as I left my room and walked past Miles room.

Sleeping in his bed was that little twerp, "what does he see in her?" I said as I glared at the sleeping Danielle in her grubby clothes and her unkempt hair. As I watched her sleep an idea crept into my head.

I would keep an eye on 'Danielle' and prove that she and Danni Phantom are the same person and maybe then Miles will break up with her and cause that little wretch to run away crying to her mommy.

**Danny**

I was in my room reading a book, when Amorpho came in through my window, "Billy have you heard the news?" he asked transforming into his true self and sitting down.

"No why?" I ask as I get up on get out my portable TV.

"I'll save you the trouble Billi and Technus were in a fight and Billi was hurt. They don't know how bad she's injured, but I think it might not be all that bad," he said as calmly as possible.

I was about to say something until I remember what Vlad told me at the lake. I closed my eyes and focused on Danni's ecto-signature, "She's alive, in fact her signature is very strong like she's nearby," I tell Amorpho sitting back down.

"Do you think it's possible that she came looking for you," Amorpho said turning into a butler.

"I don't know but I am going to find out," I said as I got up and left in search of Danni.


	50. Hope of Eos

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: Yes, Stephanie is in for a surprise and we all know that is what Mr. Lancer does in his spare time, playing **_**Doomed **_**all night.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Good job Ghostwriter and don't worry about Danny and Danni they can take care of themselves.**

**Miriam1: he is the most normal of the Knightlys and won't let anything happen to Danni. ****Clockwork is in trouble but I will say this, can you trust anything Lilith says. She is a deceiver and consort to Satan himself. ****You're right Mr. Lancer was only trying to do his job and I'm sorry if the whole adoption thing seemed too quick, I don't know much about how child services works. ****The question is she smart enough to put two and two together, right now she knows that Danny and Phantom look alike but the apparent conflict of personality (Danny is a coward while Phantom is brave) has her baffled. The only certainty is that she knows Danielle and Danni Phantom ****are**** the same person. Yes, Danny's parents would accept him no matter what but for the rest you'll just continue reading to find out. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Smallvillegirl2: you'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens.**

**Shining Zephyr: I hope you're still not upset about that flamer. I'm glad I could brighten up your day my friend and you've complemented numerous times about the fic and I appreciate that you enjoy my story.**

**Chapter L: Hope of Eos**

**Miles**

"Miles, what are you doing?" father asked as I poured some water into a basin and got a cloth.

"There's a stain on my wall, I want to clean it," I lie to him, I hate lying but I can't let anyone know Danielle's secret, she wouldn't trust me anymore.

"I'll call Bob to clean it for you," he says about to call his intern.

"No, that's okay I can take care of it, it's not that hard really," I tell him racing up stairs back to me room.

I slowly opened the door and saw Phantom standing beside the bed with a butler. I tried to sneak in but Phantom caught me, "Miles?" he asked turning his gaze to me.

"Please Mr. Phantom I wasn't going to hurt her," I try to explain to the hero, "I found her injured on the ground and brought her here to recover," I tell him nervously.

"Who did you find lying on the ground Danielle or Ms. Phantom?" he asks trying to figure this out.

"I…know," I tell him almost inaudible.

"You know what?" he asks turning to the butler.

I went over to him and whispered to him.

He swallowed and turned to the butler, "How much do you know?" he asked worriedly.

"Only what I saw," I tell him honestly, "but I won't tell a soul," I continue placing my hand on my heart.

"I believe you and since you know this much, you should know the rest. I can't tell you here meet me tonight outside that gothic mansion on the hill," he said silently.

"Okay and I'll take care of her, I promise," I tell him as he gets up and smiles.

"I know, I've known you were actually the only Knightly who doesn't act snobby," he said as he and the butler left leaving me to take care of Danielle alone.

**Pandora**

I was napping (or at least trying to amongst the din of souls and monsters screeching) beside Arachne's tree when I was awakened by a noise. "What was that?" I say as I start up and hear a screech owl in the distance.

Soon I see large black owl land in a nearby tree and fly down to the ground where it transforms into a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and sparkling yellow eyes. A long red silk dressed was draped over her form.

"Who are you?" I asked terrified by her appearance.

"I am Lilith consort to Satan and queen of Dantea," she said laughing, "I've come for your tree here," she said eyeing up Arachne as she approached it, "I'm going to give as a gift to Minos," she said pulling a twig causing Arachne to cry out in pain.

"You can't have her," I said glaring at this witch before me.

"You think you can beat me," she snarled as I went to draw an Ankh on the ground by she grabbed my hands before I can, "Nothing is going to stop me," she said as she whistled as two demons came out of hiding.

They were hideous the first one and the legs and body of a lizard with a wasp's head and wings while other was covered in grizzly black fur with legs of a frog and an vulture's talons for hands. Two stubs could be seen underneath the fur where his wing, now cut off, now stood.

"Draghignazzo, Rubicante, take the tree from here but leave her roots intact as I want the sting of hope to remain in her," Lilith commanded as the demons started to dig up Arachne.

"I swear by all the Olympians that if you dare to move her that I will have revenge on you and all your infernal kind," I seethed as Lilith transform her red scarf around her neck into a chain and use it bind me to nearby tree.

"Don't worry, Belphegor should be here to take you to spend Eternity with the other sowers of discord," Lilith said as I watch her henchmen dig up Arachne and take her away while she herself reverted back into an owl and flew away leaving alone.

**Edgar**

"Are you sure you want to do this," I asked Danny as he looked at his watch.

"I have to do, it's only fair to Miles that he finds out the rest before he hears any wild rumors," he says, "Thanks for keeping an eye on things," he says as he stands up.

"No problem, it will give us a chance to try out some new pranks on any intruders," Ellen replies as she and Heimertz go over the prank list.

"Well here goes nothing," he said as he walked out to meet with Miles.

**Iris**

"Here we are the Gates of Dantea," I said as walked up the Obsidian gates. Even before we entered we could hear the screams of the people imprisoned there.

While I was standing, a group of souls approached the gates. The leader of the group carried a white flag, "LET US IN PRINCE OF THE CONDEMNED, WE BEG OF YOU!" he shouted as he pounded on the gates but stopped as a swarm of wasps begin to sting him and his comrades causing them to cry.

"These are the souls of those who were opportunists neither good nor evil," Eunomia explained to me, "They long to be admitted into Dantea just to escape their torment but neither Heaven nor Dantea will accept them and they are forced to remain outside the gates," she said as we walked into the realm.

"What of those angels mixed in with them?" I asked remembering I saw some angels in there as well.

"They were those angels who neither sided with the Divine or Satan, but come we must not look at them for there is no hope for them," my companion said as we began our journey to save Pandora and Arachne.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Where are you going Stephanie?" I asked my daughter as I watched her head for the door.

"Um…I was going to look after Miles and to apologize if my speech was a little…rough towards his date," she said politely as she went outside.

"That's my girl always looking out for her brother," I said as I went to my office to work on PhantomWatch, my search party to find the missing Phantom girl.

"I have the posters made sir," Bob said as he came in with a stack of posters, "are you sure you did this, I mean her friend might have just taken her to heal," he says placing them on my desk.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's in danger I will find her," I told him, "Now go put these posters all over the town. Have all of Nod's Limbs looking for her," I tell him as I point to the door and watch him leave. Hang in there Danni Phantom, I will find you.

**Clockwork**

"It's nice to you see you in _safer _position," Lilith said as she walked into her throne room. Her demons had come back a few minutes after she left and fastened me to the wall with my arms above my head so I cannot form a cross and trick her again.

"Is not enough that I suffer under your guard that now you mock me to further inflict damage on me," I spit at her my eyes glowing with anger.

"You're so brave Clockwork," Lilith wilts as she wraps her tail around me, "yet so hopeless and to show you that I brought you a gift," she says clapping her hands as two demons bring a tree with a anguished expression on its face.

"Arachne," I gasped as I recognized the poor soul trapped within, "I hope when judgment comes to you when the Divine will bring into account all things unto him that you're punishment is far worse than Satan's," I hissed as I tried to shake off her tail.

"You still have hope," she said as she tighten her tail around me like a snake on a branch, "even after this token of despair is brought before you," she hissed as she plucked a twig from Arachne causing her to scream. "What do you say to that," she says smiling.

I mumbled something to myself, she looked at me curiously and raised an eyebrow, "what did you say," she asked trying to figure out my response.

"I said _In__ principio creavit Deus caelum et terram_," I said smiling knowing that any sacred text especially the first sentence in the Bible would make her cower in fear.

"NOO!" she hissed as she covered her ears, "How dare you speak those words to me," she screeched as she scratched my face with her claws and fled the scene.

Once she and her thugs are gone I turn to Arachne and whisper to her, "I will save you, I promise," as I sigh hoping the Divine has not given up on us.


	51. A Glimpse of Eos

**Author's Notes: First I would like award TPcrazy with the golden medallion of Pi for giving my 314****th**** review. –Ghostwriter places the medallion around TPcrazy's neck-. Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Luiz4200: Mayor Knightly lives for publicity and he will be in for a surprise if he discovers where Danni is.**

**PhantomGirl712: Yes Mayor Knightly is stupid.**

**TPcrazy: Keep on reading.**

**Miriam1: Yes it is a good thing. I hope my PM cleared some things up for you. You can be sure of one thing whatever Stephanie is up to it's not good.**

**Mystery Writer5775: He's my muse; he threatened me if I didn't side with him.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I don't like spiders either ****and it's ironic as the story of Arachne was one of the first Greek Myths I read about and always loved it. Yes, things do look dark for Clockwork.**

**Shining Zephyr: I know how annoying distractions like that can be. Don't be jealous I'm sure you could whip up something like this in your sleep. I'm sure you could beat me; Phantom Sunshine is getting up there. I'm honored every time you review my fics.**

**Chapter LI: A Glimpse of Eos**

**Miles**

"Phantom you here," I whispered as I got off my bike and approached the mansion.

I had seen it close up a few times and even been in it once before it was still creepy near it, but I can understand why Phantom chose this place to tell me.

A few seconds later a voice replies, "Miles are you alone," as Phantom appears from nowhere and lands beside me.

"Yeah, no one followed me," I told him as he looked around.

"Let's go over there it looks deserted," he said as we walked over to what looked like a junkyard. He sat down on the ground and looked at me, "what I am about to tell you is secret so you can't tell anyone," he says seriously.

"I promise," I tell him.

"Okay," he says making sure we're alone, "I'm Daniel," he says as he closes his eyes. A ring of light surrounds him as he changes from Phantom into Daniel. "Before you ask, I'm an Earthling, Danielle made that up so that she wouldn't get into trouble for not going to school," he explained to me.

"It has something to do with her family, right?" I ask him trying piece everything together.

"Family is a touchy subject for her because…she doesn't have one. Danielle's not my cousin-she's my clone," he said solemnly with eyes cast downward.

"Your clone, how is that possible?" I asked him shocked.

"Let me start from the beginning, you might want to get comfortable as it's a long story," he said as I sat down and waited for him to begin.

**Iris**

We walked through the black gates and entered into the land of Eternal Misery.

"I hope Hermes is all right," I tell Eunomia as I try to drown out the din of screaming and cursing that assails my ears.

"We need to find Minos," she said as we surveyed the area until she spied a line of souls standing in line of a small temple like building, "there he is," she said as walked up to it shakily.

Before I could say anything a tendril wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward the temple, "Help, Eunomia," I said trying to stop it but it was too strong.

"Well, this is quite an honor, two messengers enter my domain," a voice said as I turned around and came face to face with Minos himself. "If you come for Hermes, you're too late," he said as saliva dripped down grizzled gray beard.

"Please, we are…," he said tightening his grip on me; I winced as I could feel the barbs on his tail dig into my skin.

"A mission?" Minos said smiling bearing his blood caked fangs, "You aren't fooling me, you think you can reverse justice," he asked snarling, "Perhaps being submerged in boiling pitch would burn away the corruption in you," he said as took out a map of Dantea.

While he was distracted I saw Hermes secured to the wall, "Hermes, Herm ..." I began to say before Minos smashed me into the ground.

"He can't help you, no one can. You've crossed into the land of hopelessness and here you shall remain," he snarled as he raised me in the air. "I hope you like to swim because you'll be doing it a lot of it," he said about to plunge me into the boiling resin.

"STOP!" a voice replied as Eunomia stepped forth, she seemed radiant as the gold she carried in her hand, "You will not harm these two," she decreed sternly.

"You are not my master," he snarled as he went to pounce on her but she repelled him.

"By order of Lady Themis, goddess of Divine Justice, it is decreed you are to release the messengers and allow them to continue on their mission," she informs him. "It was Divine Justice that sent you here for your crimes and by that same justice you shall obey her request," she told him sternly as she walked over and freed Hermes.

"Fine," he said as he released me and I fell to the ground gasping, "but the next time you invade my domain I will not merciful," he threatened wrapping his tail around my neck and removing it, "Go do what must needs to be done," he said as he pushed back a rock revealing an opening.

"Stay on the path and do not veer from your course," he said as Eunomia picked up Hermes and we started on our journey.

**Stephanie**

I smiled as I heard the conversation between Daniel and Miles, "This is too good to be true," I said recording it. Soon everyone in Nod's Limbs will drive that freak clone out of Nod's Limbs and as for Daniel well let's just I'll be ready for his pranks.

"I can't wait to have this…," I began to say until I heard a noise, "Who's there, if it's you flaming freak, uh I mean Skulker, I was just in a stopping to make sure Miles is okay," I said as I found myself in a cage.

"Somehow I don't believe you," a voice said as a tall man with blue skin, fangs, black hair with a beard, and red eyes. He was dressed in a white suit with black boots and gloves while a white and red cape draped his shoulders.

"Who are you?" I ask terrified by this sight.

"My name is unimportant," he said taking my tape recorder and smashing it, "It is a good thing Skulker placed a tracker on you," he said smiling.

"What are you going to do me?" I ask trembling.

"That's up to you, if you promise not to speak a word of what you heard, I'll let you go before the owners of this mansion come here," he said smiling.

"What if I refuse?" I ask him trying to be brave.

"You'll see," he said cruelly.

"All right, just let me go," I pleaded as he opened the cage and pointed the way to me go.

**Vlad**

"That's three Daniel," I said as I went back to the shadows, transformed into Masters and walked away. Now he will have no choice but to join me and renounce Jack.

When I got back to the B&B Jack was waiting for me, "Hey V-Man out for an evening walk," he asks stupidly.

"Why yes, I was, I needed some fresh air," I told him trying to smile.

"Well good thing you came back, we're about to play Scrabble," he said as dragged me into the room where he had the board set up. "Just like old times hey Vladdie," he said as he handed my rack of tiles.

"Yes," I said as I groaned internally at having to spend time with him, "…Just like old times," I told him trying to smile as the game began.

**Bob**

"There the last poster," I said as placed the last poster on the sign post and slouched in front of a well. I was exhausted after posting thousands of posters all over Nod's Limbs hoping someone would see Danni Phantom and tells us she's okay.

While I was getting comfortable my cell phone went off, "Bob here," I said as I held the phone to my ear.

"Bob, stop slacking off, I need you here to pick up the flyers," Mayor Knightly said loudly on the other side.

"Flyers, sir?" I asked nervously as I got up.

"Yes, you are going to distribute them to our citizens," he says proudly.

"Sir don't you think we should…," he said before he cut me off.

"Bob this is no time for your nonsense, get over here now and start handing out flyers," he said as I sighed and left for Knightly Mansion to do my job.

**Pandora**

I tried to break free of Lilith's chains but they were too strong, "Blast!" I cursed as fought the chains but couldn't get anywhere.

"I've waited a long time for this," a voice said as tall demon with red fur and large bat wings approached me. His face was hideous with a gouged out eye and missing fingers. "The infamous Pandora the mother of all schismatics," the fiend said pointing a blood encrusted sword at me.

"You won't get the chance," he pointing the blade between my eyes. I knew what he planned to know just those in who life caused division among humanity so now does Belphegor cuts the soul into pieces only to be reformed and cut again.

"So many ways to cut you up Pandora, you to whom all sectarians owe their loyal to," he said moving the blade to me heart. I could feel its point begin to push into my flesh. I closed my eyes but nothing happened.

"Why do torture me so?" I asked as I opened my eyes and saw Hermes, Iris, and Eunomia standing in front of me.

"Leave demon of dissent, this soul is not for you," the goddess of law decreed as Belphegor slinked away into the shadows.

"Staff of Wisdom, I call upon thy guardians to loose the chains that hold Pandora prisoner," Hermes said raising his staff as the two snakes came alive and wrapped around the chains and caused them to turn to dust.

"Where is Arachne?" Iris asked concerned as she noticed an absent tree in front of me.

"Draghignazzo and Rubicante took her away to Lilith, but there is hope they didn't harm her roots," I inform them as I stretch my muscles.

"You are right but the task ahead of us is not easy we will have come face to face with queen of the Infernal people," Eunomia said as she gazed deeper into the woods, "come we mustn't waste time," she continued as we started our dangerous sojourn.


	52. Prelude to Gigantomachy

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**PhantomGirl712: This is the longest story I ever wrote and glad you're enjoying it.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Never thought you would root for Vlad did you.**

**Miriam1: You never know about Stephanie will do even after facing off with Plasmius. Vlad's delusional he thinks Danny will join him. I'm glad the PM cleared things up for you, Dante can get confusing with his melding of Pagan, Hebrew, and Christian characters in it. ****I might one day take you up on the request for Hebrew (one of my favorite songs is in Hebrew). Glad you're enjoying then story.**

**Shining Zephyr: Please leave Vlad and Stephanie alone until the story is done. Don't make me get my muse after you. I still can't wait for your story. Glad you're enjoying the ride and here's an update for you.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Danny's trying to control his weather powers but they still slip up. It is kind of ironic that we posted at the same time.**

**Chapter LII: Prelude to Gigantomachy**

**Stephanie**

When I got home I got on my computer, "I never promised what I wouldn't reveal," I said laughing as I began my smear campaign.

"Oh Stephanie," I heard my father say.

"Yes father," I answered as I walked down to his office where he was waiting for me.

"I have wonderful news, the Dalv people heard about Ms. Phantom's disappearance and have agreed to help and I thought this would be the perfect chance for you to get first hand leadership experience," he says happily.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him curiously.

"You're going to help Mr. Masters look for Danny, if you are going to be mayor you must take the reins of such situations," he says Mr. Masters comes in the room.

"You have nothing to worry about Theophilus, I will take good care of Stephanie," he says smiling.

"I know you will," he says slapping Mr. Masters on the back and shaking his hand, "With your help, we'll find our hero," he says as Vlad smiles at him.

"Yes, well we should be on our way, come along Stephanie," he says as I sigh and follow him out the door.

**Danny**

"Do you think it was wise telling that kid your secret Billy, I mean he is the purple princess' brother," Amorpho says worriedly as he changes into Stephanie.

"I know, but it's better this way, he heard the truth from me than hear some wild rumor at school," I said as Edgar came in the room. "Something wrong," I ask him.

"I just took these pictures from the Edgar-Scope," he said as he handed me a photo of Vlad and Stephanie.

"My least two favorite in the same area," I said groaning at the thought of this Infernal alliance; I could see the clouds start to gather outside as my mood changed.

"We think it might have to do with this PhantomWatch the mayor has," he explains.

"You're probably right but we better keep an eye on this," I tell him wanting to be cautious about this whole event but easing up causing the sun to come out again.

"Will do," Edgar said as he left to monitor the situation.

**Mayor Knightly**

"I finished handing out the flyers, sir," Bob said as staggered back into my office and fell on the floor.

"Bob, stop being selfish, Danni Phantom needs us," I tell him upset by his laziness. "Has miles come back yet," I ask him curiously.

"I believe so sir, I think…," he stutters before I stop him.

"I know where his room his," I said as I walked to the stairs and went to his room. "Miles," I said as I walked in and saw a young girl laying on his bed, "Great Jellybeans," I gasped, "Bob get over here at once," I order my intern as he comes up the steps.

"Yes…oh my," he says seeing the girl as well.

"Who is she Bob?" I ask him curiously.

"I think that might be his friend Danielle," he whispers to me, "what shall we do," he asks curiously.

"_You're _going to the kitchen and whip something for the poor dear to eat while I go back to heading PhantomWatch," I tell him as he heads downstairs to fulfill my order.

**Clockwork**

"Enjoying your stay Clockwork," Lilith says as she walks back into the room, "Oh I forgot you're gagged, silly me," she laughed. She had gagged me earlier so I would unable to utter anymore scripture at her.

She walked over to me and cupped my chin in my hands, I tried not to look into her eyes but I was far too weak.

"Clockwork," she whispered to me as her eyes drilled into my soul. I can see why Adam fell for her and why parents would protect their sons from her. She was evil but sometimes the Devil plays the most beautiful music and once we hear it our fortitude melts away.

While she staring at me one of her demons came barging into the room, "My infernal lady," he said kneeling as she turned to face him.

"What is it," she snapped as she walked away from me and glared at her subject intensely.

"We have intruders in our realm," he said terrified of his mistress.

"How could they have gotten so far," she hissed as her wings flapped violently.

"Your orders my lady," he asked trying be brave.

"Release Typhon and Sthenno," she growled as he left her, "Soon time master, your friends will join you," she said laughing as she sat down on her throne and laughed causing me to shudder.

**Stephanie **

"I think we should report our progress to my father," I tell Mr. Masters as we sit down and take out my smart phone. I was going to report but to father, I had other plans.

"Brilliant idea, I'll go get us something to drink, you must thirsty after such a long walk," he says as he leaves, giving me the chance to enact my plan.

I dialed my friend Cassidy's number, "Hello Cassidy, this is Stephanie I have important information regarding Danni Phantom," I said as I told her what to do but as I was giving her instructions my phone was shot out of my hand. "Who…," I began to fume before I saw Skulker behind me.

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you," he laughed aiming his gun at me smiling.

"Why do you bother me?" I asked him as I dodged his shot, "Why don't you go back to the freak show," I told him angrily.

"He's busy at the moment, besides he's not as rare as you are," he said as I ran from him and he followed, "THOSE TWINS!" I shouted angry at them and their ghost friends.

**Danni**

"NO!" I screamed as I woke up in a cold sweat, "Where am I?" I asked fearing that I was in Vlad's lab again. The thought of being his guinea pig made my heart race.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my chest, I looked up and saw Miles staring at me, "You're okay Danni," he said taking my hand.

"Where am I?" I ask him still upset and nervous, the last thing I remembered was the fight with….oh no.

"You're in my room, that Technus hurt you and I brought you here to recover," he says, Oh Smoof, he probably knows my secret. I raise my eyes at him. "I know your secret and I won't tell anyone, Daniel told me everything," he says defensively.

I was about to say something when Danny flew in, "That's right Danni, he's promised not to tell a soul about this," Danny says smiling.

"Are you sure?" I ask Miles as he nods at me and I get up.

"Where are you going Danielle," Miles asks as I head for the window.

"I'm leaving, you don't want be friends with a freak clone," I tell him with tears in my eyes, I thought for once I was going to be happy but no there will never be happiness for me never.

"Wait Danni, I still care for you no matter what, ghost or clone, I still like you," he tells me as I turn around and smile with tears on my eyes.

"What did you say," I ask him on the verge of crying.

"I care for you no matter what, please don't go," he pleads taking my hand, "There are two people in here who care for you me and Daniel. You think you're alone but you're not," he tells me as I look over to Danny who smiles and nods.

"Thank you miles, I care for you too," I say kissing him on the cheek, "but we're still taking this relationship one step at a time, deal," I tell him.

"Deal," he says as we shake hands.

"I'll think I'll leave the lovebirds alone," Danny says as I glare at as he phases through the wall.

"You're so dead if you try anything Danny, I know where you live," I tell him waving my fist at him laughing. For once in my life I am happy.


	53. Gigantomachy

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**PhantomGirl712: I hope that didn't freak you out.**

**Luiz4200: I'll congratulate the 400****th**** reviewer as well. Why is Freakshow less rare than Stephanie well Freakshow has come a long line of freaks (considering that all his might be just like him) but there is only one Purple ****Princess.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Aren't they though.**

**Miriam1: the Fruit Loop and the Purple Princess, truly that has to be one of the worst and funniest things I think I've come up with. Yes**** it is a good thing and****Ellen is also part of the team as well. If you get past his stupidly, pompousness, and egotism Mayor Knightly does have a heart. Yes things do look dark for Clockwork but the cavalry has its own problem as well. Skulker is just out causing trouble on his own and still wants Stephanie as a trophy. Danni and Danny are just being playful with one another. Danni does deserve happiness after everything she's been through and you've name the two most qualified people to do it. **

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes things do look bad for Clockwork and I thought it would be funny for Danny to call someone lovebirds for a change.**

**Chapter LIII: Gigantomachy**

**Edgar**

"Ellen, Amorpho you might to check this out," I call my friends over to the computer.

"What is it," Ellen asked as she looked at the screen, "this can't be good," she gulped as I showed her the website: www . phantomtruth . com.

"You don't think Lyles was lying to Billy about being alone," Amorpho asked as he came over and looking at the screen. "A website devoted to exposing Nod's Limbs heroes," he said if he had a face he would have made one.

"Miles isn't cunning enough to be deceitful, he was in the little boys room when Heaven was giving out that quality," I tell him, "But still we should track it to find out who did it," I explain.

"Amorpho, doesn't Danny have a friend have a friend who knows a lot about computers?" Ellen asks him curiously.

The ghost thinks for a second, "Yeah, he does, what was his name, Schmucker I think it was," he says snapping his fingers.

"Do you think you can ask him to come here?" I ask him curiously, "he might be able to shed some clues on who made this website.

"I can try," he said as he took off to find Danny's friend.

"Ellen, I want you to disable the traps, we don't want to scare the kid," I tell Ellen as I investigate this mystery.

**Pandora**

"I think I see Lilith's cave on the horizon," I said as I saw a structure in the distance but was soon distracted as an arrow came whizzing past us. "What was that," I exclaimed as another one and an axe followed suit.

"It's Sthenno," Hermes said as we heard a rattling noise, "and Typhon," he said as a wind blew across the forest.

Soon a hideous creature emerge from the torso up it was a woman with glowing eyes and snakes for hair but from the bottom onward she had the body of a snake and crawled like one and a gaze that could turn men to stone. She was one of the three Gorgon sisters born from the union with the primeval sea god Phorcys and the dread sea serpent Ceto.

"Shield your eyes," Eunomia exclaimed as the winds picked up and another snake creature emerged with the torso of a man with pointed ears and snakes for fingers and legs along with a pair of black feathered wings jutting out of his back.

Typhon is the demon of storm winds and was said to be an offspring of the Underworld and the Earth itself. He once tried to overthrow Zeus until he was imprisoned in Tartarus but he was freed thousands of years later by Lilith and placed in the Pit of the Giants along with the other monsters who tried to defy the Divine.

"There they are!" Typhon's voice exclaimed as he saw us and hurled and axe at us while Sthenno fired an arrow at us.

"Don't let them hit you," Eunomia exclaimed as we ducked behind a tree.

"You can't escape us," Sthenno cackled as they searched for us.

"We have to remain quiet," Hermes said as I felt something around my waist.

"HELP!" I screamed as I came face to face with Sthenno

"Look into my eyes," Sthenno hissed as shut my eyes but I was unable to resist and soon I felt myself turn to stone.

**Bob**

"Let see chocolate chip cookies," I said reading a cookbook trying to figure out how to make them as I figure all kids like them.

"Bob," the mayor called as I left the kitchen and went to his office.

"Yes sir," I said as I tripped on the rug.

"Get up Bob this is serious," he says, "come over to the computer," he told me as I walked over to his PC and looked at the screen.

"Some unscrupulous hooligan has created this slanderous website," he explained to me, "I want you to find this creep and stop him," he ordered me.

"But sir, shouldn't the…," I said before he silenced me.

"There is no time to waste now Bob, "he said pushing me out the door, "find that crook," he said as I left to find this miscreant.

**Sam**

I was on the computer reading talking on the Goth Forum when I heard a knock on the window.

"Sally," a voice whispered as Amorpho phased into the room, "Where's your friend," he asked as he looked at the computer.

"Tucker is getting a snack why what's up?" I ask him curiously.

"I'll show you," he said typing in a URL and brought up what seemed like an Anti-Phantom website.

"Phantom Truth?" I ask him worriedly, "Who came up with this," I said before swallowing.

"I'm not sure but chances are that Stephanie did this," he told me, "That's why we need Schmucker he can trace it back to the source," he tells me. "When you see him tell him to meet me at that gothic mansion on the hill," he says before disappearing.

"Don't worry I will and I'll be there too," I said to myself if Danny is in trouble he needs my help.

**Stephanie**

"Finally," I said as I returned to the bench after being chased by Skulker. My revenge has already began and soon that ghost girl will be run out of town.

"Stephanie, where have you been," I heard Mr. Masters say as he came back with a water bottle, "You're father would kill me if anything happened to you," he said sitting down on the bench.

"I…uh…thought I saw Danni Phantom," I told him smiling hoping he'd buy it.

"Well, next time wait till I get back," he said as he drifted off into space.

"I will," I told him as I watched him and swore that his eyes changed color but shrugged it off, "my father said to continue searching," I lied to him.

"Good," he said as he got up, "Come on we mustn't waste time," he said as I followed suit and sighed.

**Hermes**

The battle was against us three gods (and not very powerful ones at that) against a storm demon and a gorgon.

I knew we had to act fast or else the fiends would destroy us, "Iris," I said turning to my assistant.

"Yes, Hermes," she replied using her staff to protect her from the monsters.

"I need you to go to back Olympus, we need a shield, Ares should some for us," I told her as she nodded as flew off to do her job; I just hope she will succeed.


	54. Primeval Rage

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: She makes Paulina seem nice doesn't ****she.**** I'm glad you liked that line I thought it was funny. Amorpho has trouble with names. As I said in my PM, I changed it to another Gorgon instead of Medusa. Dante is one of my favorite writers and love the **_**Inferno **_**so I am enjoying this immensely. Do you honestly think he'll believe it, he's not sharpest knife in the drawer and yes the battle is pretty intense.**

**Shining Zephyr: All right, you win you can kick Stephanie in the shins. Ghostwriter does the same thing to me –Ghostwriter Are you talking about me- No****. Anyway thank for being patient about hurting Vlad and please don't give Ghostwriter any ideas.**

**Smallvillegirl2: No Bob is not a ghost, just clumsy.**

**Chapter LIV: Primeval Rage **

**Sam**

"Are you sure this is the place Amorpho wants us to go to," Tucker as we approached the old house. "I mean it looks rather creepy," he told as we got off her bike.

"Yes, now if Danny's in trouble he needs us," I said walking up to the door and knock, "There's nothing to…," I began to say until I saw a large man in a blue shirt and overalls standing in front of us, "Uh…Hi, I'm Sam and this is Tucker, is Amorpho here?" I ask him nervously as he just stares at us.

"Don't mind Heimertz here, he's harmless and speechless," Amorpho said as he floated in front of us, "Come on the twins are waiting for us," he said as we followed him inside.

"Now this is my kind of place," I say as he leads us upstairs, "I wonder if this a timeshare," I say as Amorpho knocks on the door.

"Who's there," a female voice answered cautiously.

"It's Amorpho and I've brought Billy's friends," the ghost says as the door opened and two kids with pale skin, black hair and eyes wearing purple and white sleepers with footies appeared.

"You must be Sally and Schmucker, welcome," the girl said smiling, "I'm Ellen and this is Edgar, thank you for coming," she says as she shows in.

"Thank you and it's Sam and Tucker," I correct them, "and I like your style," I say smiling.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself. I trust Amorpho told what happened," Edgar said as we sat down, "We need you to track who made this website," he said as Tucker went to work.

"This should a piece of cake," Tucker says as he gets online, "Hmm according to this it was made by a Cassidy Galeson," he said reading the results. "Does that name sound familiar to you?" he asks turning around.

"It figures, she's Stephanie's best friend," Ellen says, "Is there anything that you can do?" she asks him curiously.

"Yes," Tucker replied taking out a USB drive from his pocket, "Good thing I didn't reformat this," he said inserting in the computer, "Using a Virtual PC, I'm going to send her a nasty computer virus. It will corrupt her file and make the site useless," he said smiling.

"Good, I wouldn't anything to happen to Danni and Danny," they say as Tucker finishes the task.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Sir," Bob said as he entered the office, "the website is down," he said as he called it up and got a 404 Error instead.

"Once again my brilliant computer skills have saved the day, but we still need to catch the fiend responsible," I tell him proud of my work.

"Well, I have reason to believe that it was one Stephanie's friends, you see…," he began to babble on before I stopped him.

"Don't be ridiculous Bob, of all your hair brained ideas that is the worst," I told him, "Now go and find me the real trickster before I fire you," I tell him as he goes back to work and I return to finding Ms. Phantom.

While I am searching for her, Danielle comes down the steps, "Ah you're looking much better," I tell her with a smile. "You were lucky to have Miles as a boyfriend," I tell her.

"Yeah, thanks, if it's okay, I'll be going now," she says as she walks out the door, "Sweet kid, a little bit naïve," I say returning to my work.

**Iris**

I was hesitant to bother Ares has he can be pretty testy, but he was the one for the job.

"Ares, you home," I asked I walked in his temple, it was bloodstained and the bodies of his enemies lay on the ground.

"Halt who are you and why do you come here!" a voice shouted as a young man covered in blood came forward. He was Phobos one of Ares' sons. It was for him that the legendary Watch of Phobos was named after.

"I am Iris, messenger of the gods, I come seeking your father," I tell him trembling as he points his sword at me.

"What business brings you to my father's temple," he asks, he was about to say something else until I shadow passed over him.

"Who is this," a voice asks as Phobos looks up and sees tall muscular man clad in armor complete with helmet, shield, and spear. It was Ares himself, god of war.

"Father, Iris comes bearing a message," Phobos tells his father as he backs down.

"What brings you here," he asks as he shows me to his dining hall.

"Pandora, Eunomia, and Hermes are on a rescue mission in Dantea but have been attacked by the demon Typhon and the Gorgon Sthenno. They need our help," I explain to him timidly.

"I have just the things follow me," he said as I followed him not knowing what he had up his sleeve.

**Stephanie**

"What's wrong with this blasted website," I hissed checking the site on my smart phone but couldn't find. "I thought Cassidy said she knew how to do this," I fumed as I dialed her number and thought about this.

"Hello," Cassidy answered.

"Cassidy, what happened I though…," I began to say until my phone was blasted out of my hand, "That cost me…," I began to say when I realized it wasn't Skulker but that vampire guy who did it.

"A slow learner are we," he said smiling as he landed, "I thought we had a deal you wouldn't reveal what you found out to anyone," he continued glaring at me.

"Well…," he said before he grabbed my hand.

"This is your _final warning_ keep quiet and you might live," he snarled as he dropped me and left.

"If I can't get Danni Phantom, I'll have to attack her as Danielle," I said thinking of how I could pull this.

**Clockwork**

"Greetings Clockwork," Lilith said as she entered the room again, "Your friends are doomed," she whispered to me.

She walked over to the fire, "Those who came for you are no match for…," she began to say until she saw something that she didn't like. "Where did she go?" she ranted as she whistled as a filthy demon came in.

This one had the body of a centipede; the wings of hornet; and the head of mosquito, "You called my lady," he buzzed anxiously.

"Beelzebub, what happened to the female messenger," she fumed as her wings flapped and her tail darted back and forth.

"We believe she left Dantea," he replied as she grabbed him by the neck.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed as she threw him against the wall, "This is not a problem," she said as she calmed down and threw him a ring of keys. "Go to the Pit of Giants, release Cronus, Otus, and Ephialtes from their prison.

"My lady?" Beelzebub asked shaking at thought of releasing the two giants who warred with Zeus not to mention the leader of the Titans who ruled the universe before the birth of the Olympians.

"You heard me, have Cronus stand guard at the gates of Dantea and have Otus and Ephialtes join Sthenno and Typhon in the forest," she told him as the demon left to fulfill her dark wishes.

She was mad she would reignite the Gigantomachy and Titanomachy by releasing them. That was the whole reason that Zeus locked them up here in the first place to prevent all out destruction and establish order.

"Still hopeful time master," she told me smiling before she laughed and walked out of the room. All I could was hope they could defeat them before it is too late.

**Edgar**

"Guys, I think we have a new problem," I told everyone as I found another site.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she gazed the screen, "www . skidrow . com, the truth about Danielle," she read cringing.

"No doubt Stephanie's doing again. She decided to stop attacking Danni Phantom and now focusing on Danielle," I explain to them.

"That's cruel, Danni doesn't deserve this," Tucker said, "I just hope we can find Danni before she finds out about it," he said fearfully.

"Before Danni founds out about what," a voice said as Danny appeared, "What's wrong everyone, you look like you've seen Pariah Dark," he says as he lands on the floor.

"Uh…the surprise party," Ellen lies knowing if Danny would find out he could get mad and unleash another Megastorm.

Danny glared at her, "Tell me the truth or I will overshadow you," he threatened as we stepped aside so he could see the screen.

I swallowed as his glowed brightly, "Now Danny, please let's keep a cool head. Remember happy thoughts Danny," Sam said trying to calm him.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled as the sun was obscured by clouds and thunder cracked and lightning flashed. "I AM GOING TO LOCK HER UP IN WALKER'S JAIL FOR THIS," he shouted as he blasted a hole in the wall and flew off.

"Danny wait!" Sam and Ellen exclaimed as they tried to stop her but he was too angry to listen to us.

"Come on we'll split up; Edgar you take Tucker and go north while me and Ellen go south. Amorpho you and Heimertz go east. I'm going to call Danny's sister Jazz and have her join us," Sam said as she got out her phone and we walked out to the door to begin our search.


	55. Father of Zeus

**Author's Notes: Thank to you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Why does not surprise that you enjoyed that.**

**PhantomGirl712: Yes, Danny is capable of losing his temper.**

**Miriam1: I had to look up what that phrase meant but naturally Sam would be attracted to the mansion. Mayor Knightly only seems like he's smart. Oh yes, as I have said many times, I love Dante'****s Inferno and am enjoying delving into it and Greek Mythology to write this story. Yes that is what Plasmius is thinking the more he 'helps' Danny the greater chance he'll renounce Jack and join him. That's why I made Beelzebub look that way because I knew the etymology behind it (It's actually a title of the pagan god Baal, but Jewish scribes demonized the god and made him a demon and was adopted into Christianity. I hope I didn't offend you.) You'll just have to read to find out what happens next. Danny is also very protective of Danni as she basically doesn't have anyone else and if someone attacks like that he takes that personally. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Luiz4200: Yes Stephanie has gone too far and you know what they say ignorance is bliss. Cassidy is a character on the show but I made up her last name. You'll just have to continue reading to find out.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Well Danny was never one to control his temper.**

**Chapter LV: ****Father of Zeus**

**Hermes**

"How are you doing Eunomia," I asked my comrade as the serpents went to attack Typhon.

"Hanging in there, but I hope Iris comes back soon," she said as the ground started to rumble, "an Earthquake, there hasn't been one down here since 1st Century CE," she said as what sounded like thunder boomed.

"By Zeus!" I shouted as I saw the cause, two immense human like creatures were seen. They had to be as tall as mountains with shaggy gray hair and beards. They carried large hammers in their hands. They were the giants Otus and Ephialtes; long ago they led a revolt against Zeus and were cast down here as punishment.

"Hermes!" one of them growled as he spotted me and swung his hammer at me but I dodged it.

"Still mad at me I see Ephialtes," I asked him, I was the one who carried the message to Hephaestus to make chains that were supposed to imprison him.

"CRUSH!" the brute yelled as he swung his weapon again.

"Hermes, I can weaken them slightly," Eunomia said as she raised her tablet in the air and it began to glow.

The giants backed away slowly unable to bear the intensity of it.

"It's working," I told her until an axe whirled past us and shattered the golden slab as Typhon slithered near us.

"You thought you could escape us," he hissed as his massive wings flapped causing the winds to howl.

"You will not…," I began to say as the demon showed me that Sthenno captured Eunomia.

Ephialtes thundered near me, "SMASH!" he said as I gasped in horror at his hammer raised above his head and aimed at me.

**Danni**

"I need to rest," I said as I sat down in the park. It was storming like crazy out, "I better let Danny know I'm okay," I said as I saw a man on a laptop sitting next to me.

"Excuse me, sir, may I use your computer for a moment, it's kind of important," I asked as he nodded and handed to me.

I logged into the internet and went to write an email to Danny but was startled as I saw a link to a website, "Skidrow . com," I said as I clicked it gasped in horror.

It was a website about me, "Danielle is vagabond who was so bad that even her mother abandoned her," I read as tears streamed down my face. Who could do something like this.

"Thank you, sir," I said to the man as I gave it back to him and ran into the storm crying. I wanted to run away forever.

I don't know how long I ran until I found a cave, I crawled in side and balled up in corner crying, why is this world so cruel to me.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Is this the Apocalypse Bob?" I asked my intern as I watched the storm rage outside.

"I believe if this was doomsday, we would see Horsemen sir," he said as he jumped at the lightning outside.

"This is no time theology Bob, get to the bunker," I said as I rushed down to the bunker and went to my podium, "turn the camera on," I told my intern as he went to the camera.

"The power's out sir," he said as he walked up to the podium.

"Well turn on the generator, do I need to tell you everything," I snapped as he went to fix the problem. Honestly, this is no time for horseplay we're in the middle of an emergency.

**Danny**

"STEPHANIE!" I cried out above the raging storm behind me, the weather reflecting my anger inside me.

How dare she attack Danielle like this, the girl did nothing to her, nothing and she had the gall to pull this, I swear that she will pay for this. Maybe I'll make her watch Ember's music videos or something worse, I don't know but she had to pay.

I flew across the town, "Show yourself Stephanie," I shouted as I blasted a nearby tree to vent my anger. While I was floating there I heard sobbing. It was coming from Nod's cave.

I walked towards it and entered and found Danni laying on the ground crying. She must have seen that site. "Danielle?" I asked her as I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Why Danny?" she whimpered, "why did she say those things, I never hurt her," she whispered in between her tears she was near hysterical.

"Calm down, Danielle, its okay I'm here, no one will hurt you again," I said scooping the child in my arms and stroked her hair.

While we were sitting there I heard a noise, "What's that?" Danielle asked as she started at the noise.

"I don't know," I said as I saw a light come towards us.

"Me thinks we started up on the wrong side of the things," a voice said as an old man in colonial style clothes came forward. He looked to be more than 200 years old with grizzled white hair and beard with Ben Franklin style glasses on his nose. "I thought that thou was in league with that devil spawned vermin Knightly, but obviously mine eyes had deceived me," he said walking up to us.

"I don't believe we've met sir, but I'm Danny Phantom and this is Danielle and I appreciate your apology," I said holding out his hand.

"Augustus Durante Nod IV, at your service noble Danny Phantom," he said shaking my hand and bowing, "what brings you to my grotto perchance," he said as the thunder boomed.

"I ran away, that jerk Stephanie said some nasty things about me," Danielle told Mr. Nod who stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"That churlish boil-brained boar-pig, I spit at her, that devil born hag," he shouted, "But come, tis not safe out here. We must go into the bowels of mine cave for shelter from Heaven's wrath," he said as he led us deeper into the cave.

**Edgar**

"Danny you out here!" I shouted hoping for answer but all I could here was the wind, "Tucker did you find anything?" I ask my partner as I look around for any signs of my friend but there was nothing.

"No, Danny could be anywhere in this town," Tucker said as he ran up to me, "Why don't we take a break, I'm beat," he said sitting on the ground.

"Come on, we don't have time, we have to search for Danny, maybe he's in the hospital," I told Tucker as I noticed her turned pale.

"Do we have to?" he asks me as he gulps at those words.

"Yes, now come on, he might be in danger," I tell him as I drag him across the ground until he gets up.

While we were walking we ran into miles, "Danielle, Danielle!" he was calling out in the storm. When he sees us he runs up to us in a rush, "have you two seen Danielle?" he asks worriedly, "father said she left the mansion and hasn't been seen," he told us.

"She's missing too, this isn't good," Tucker said worriedly.

"Maybe she ran into Nod's woods," I said as ran towards the woods hoping to find her.

**Iris**

"Here we…," I began to say to Ares and his sons Phobos and Deimos as we approached the gates Dantea only to be startled by a large figure standing guard. He was dressed in a blood soaked white robe with gray hair and beard and shining green eyes. He carried a large blood stained scythe in his hands.

"By Zeus, Cronus," Ares said in shock as he saw the figure at the gates.

"Did you say Cronus," I asked him fearfully, Cronus was the leader of Titans and the father of Zeus. Long ago, when Zeus and his siblings were born a fearful and power mad Cronus ate them as they were born but his wife Rhea saved one the infant Zeus who would eventually dethrone the Titan king and banish him here forever.

"Aye, we will need the art of cunning to enter," Ares said watching as a group of opportunists approached the gates but were chased off by Cronus' scythe.

"Even the lord of the Titans must have a fear," Phobos suggested studying the Titan, "Perhaps the return of his own father Uranus, lord of the skies, whom he killed so many ages ago," the god of fear said watching the souls flee.

"No, he was there when his father's blood spilled onto the land and sea and fears him not, but we do need to fool him," Ares said as we tried to think up a plan.


	56. Searching

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: You're right that's first and only name ****he**** got right. Yes, Augustus finally realized that Danny isn't like the other Knightlys.**

**Inukagnome15: Thank you, I know most of the major ones off by heart (I've loved Greek Mythology for a long time) but for the minor ones and for greater detail on the m****ajor ones I look them up on the Internet and I also rely on **_**Dante's Inferno **_**for information as well. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Shining Zephyr: You wish it I dish it.**

**Miriam****1****: I was afraid I worded it wrong and offended you. Sometimes on the Internet because you don't have the advantage of hearing my tone of voice, some people might take something the wrong way and that was what I was afraid of. It does seem that way that all Olympus is getting involved and am enjoying ****it,**** ever since I was little I've enjoyed Greek Mythology and have read a lot of it. It is ironic that war between the gods of Olympus and the demonic armies of Lilith is breaking out all because Clockwork decided to help Danny. Never have the Greek pantheon been so involved in the affairs of one mortal than this and Danny better be grateful that a lot people have risked their afterlives just to help with his weather problems. It is sad that Danni can never get a break and Danny takes any attack on her personally. It is nice that Nod realized that Danny isn't so bad and that Danny accepted his apology. In the eyes of Mayor Knightl****y Stephanie can do no wrong. Don't forget that Jazz is joining them as well and another rescuer as well. You'll just have to continue reading to find the answer you seek.**

**PhantomGirl712: I'll think about that.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You're right Cronus being free is not a good thing and don't worry Stephanie will get what's coming to her.**

**Mystery Writer5775: you got that right and please wait till after the fic is done to kill the Knightlys, please don't make me get Ghostwriter after you.**

**Chapter LVI: Searching**

**Miles**

"Danielle!" I called out as we entered Nod's Woods in search of Danielle and her cousin. The storm was getting worse, "I've never seen weather like this before," I told Edgar and his friend as we looked for our friends.

"Danny! You here," Edgar said as we pushed back some foliage and went deeper into the forest. It was getting darker as we pressed on into the thicket hoping to find our friend. "Tucker where are now," he asks the dark skinned kid with us.

"The storm is interfering with my receiver, I can't get a reading," the kid, Tucker, said fiddling his with his device desperately like he was trying to save a dying person.

While Edgar was helping Tucker, I thought I heard something, "Danielle," I said walking towards the noise not realizing where I was going.

Suddenly, my foot slid and I fell head first down a hill, "HELP," I screamed as I tried to regain traction but couldn't on the slippery ground. Finally I stopped but I was far from safe as a large rock fell on top of me before everything went black.

**Vlad**

I looked out to the storm that raged outside, Daniel was angry about something I could sense it. However I didn't have time to worry about emotions as Jack came into the room.

"Hey Vladdie have you seen the kids, they haven't come back yet and Maddie and I are worried," he says noticing the storm outside.

"Jack," I said turning to my former friend, "I will go out and look for them, don't worry I will bring them back," I told him as he left.

Once he was gone I transformed into Plasmius and went out into the storm. A smile crept on my face thinking this is the sixth time the boy will owe me and there is one form of payment I will accept, his allegiance.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Everything is ready sir," Bob said as I straightened my tie and faced the camera.

"My fellow Nod's Limbsians, we are in the midst of another Megastorm, but I assure you that I will protect you anyway possible," I told the citizens, "Please remain in your homes until I give you the all clear signal," I tell them as we go off the air.

"Very good sir," Bob says as I step down and take a sip of cola.

"Thank you, where are the kids, I want to make sure they are safe," I ask him concerned.

"Stephanie just came home but Miles and Daniel are still outside," he says looking at his clipboard.

"Call Officer Hannison and have a search party look for them," I order him as he looks to me.

"The police are busy sir and it will be awhile," he informs as I scowl at him.

"Then you go out and find them, this is no time for excuses," I tell him as I rush him to the door and goes out to look for Daniel and Miles.

**Hermes**

"You giants are as slow as ever," I said as I dodged Ephialtes' hammer. "Staff of Wisdom bind the brute to the ground," I said as the snakes came to life and wrapped around him but the chains were too small and he broke free.

"CRUSH!" the monster said as he uprooted a soul causing it to scream in pain but was silenced as he threw it at me. "CRUSH!" he shouted again swinging his maul at me furiously.

"You can't catch me," I told the fiend as he screamed in blind rage, "You know you can't win," I told him sternly.

"Maybe he won't, but I will," Typhon hissed as he threw an axe at me fastening me to a nearby tree, "You Olympians are foolish, this is our kingdom," he hissed as he slithered back revealing that Sthenno had Eunomia in her coils.

The goddess fought with all her might to break free but with every move she made the gorgon would tighten her grip on the helpless Eunomia.

"Hermes! Help me…," she squeaked out as the coils tightened causing her to cry out in pain."Surrender," the fiend hissed, "or else she is doomed," she said as Eunomia fought again and shuddered in revulsion.

I bowed my head in defeat, "very well, I surrender," I said while trying to conceal a smile that was playing on my face.

**Danni**

"More tea, Lady Danielle," Mr. Nod said as he poured me a fresh cup of tea.

"Thank you," I told the man meekly as I could hear the storm rage outside. Even though I wasn't sure something inside me told me that this had to do with Danny.

"Never have I seen Jove display such fury," Nod said as he removed his glasses and massaged his temples wearily.

"Mr. Nod, how did you come to live here?" I asked him, how could someone so nice be forced to live here.

"Tis a story of greed, villainy, and justice; mine Archfoe, the progenitor of that cursed race that doth call itself Knightly trapped me in here when he tried to steal my life balm. Justice he soon met as his iniquity killed him and forced to meet his creator and pay eternally for his evilness," he explained to me as he went to go get some food.

"Danny," I said as I walked over him, "are you okay," I ask him as he looks at me silently.

"I'm fine; I'm just mad," he said as he stood up and braced himself.

"No you're not fine," I said as I went to help him as he fell backwards and into my arms, "and lay off the snacks," I joked trying to cheer up.

"I be no physician but thou art dis-eased mine emerald eyed guest," Nod says as he comes back and gives some crackers and cheese, "Since I have been freed, I go out in the morn and purchase mine daily sustenance," he explains.

"I'm…," Danny replies as he falls asleep on the floor as I sigh and take some crackers to munch on.

**Edgar**

"Have you seen Miles," I ask Tucker as I look around for the Knightly boy as I noticed he's gone missing as well.

"No, but it looks he can't be too far off," he says seeing tracks on the ground.

"Could it be that you are more than a nerd, Mr. Foley," I cold voice said as Tucker looked up and gasped.

Soon a tall man with blue skin, black hair, red eyes, and fangs walked forward. He was dressed in a white suit with a black shirt, gloves, and boats.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" Tucker asked the man shocked to see him here.

"The same as you Mr. Foley, where are Samantha and Jasmine?" he asks searching for something.

"They went the opposite way looking for Danny and Danni," he tells Vlad as he sighs.

"You're closer to them than they are, follow me," he said pointing forward as we just stared at him, "For once can you just trust me," he said as we cautiously followed him hoping he knew what he was doing.


	57. Cries of Battle

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll just have to continue reading to find and I hope my PM cleared things up for you.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Like I said keep reading and you'll find out what happens next and good job Ghostwriter.**

**Inukagnome15: I try to update as much as possible, yes Ma****yor Knightly is dumb, very dumb.**

**Chapter LVII: Cries of Battle**

**Iris**

"Do you remember the plan?" Ares said as he hid behind a rock, there was a glint of happiness in his brown eyes. Ares loved warfare and it was showing.

"I think so," I told him nervously as I looked at the massive Titan at the gates. Cronus' green eyes shone brightly beneath his shaggy gray beard. He was an impressive sight even in his punishment here.

"Okay, follow me," he said as we walked up to the gates only to be stopped by the pole of the Titan's scythe.

"HALT," The former king of the universe roared swinging his weapon wildly.

"Please we are newly condemned souls, our gods banished us to Dantea for our crimes," I plead with Cronus as he steps aside and open the gates.

"we are at the battlefield, now we fight in the name of Zeus or lay our lives down and fertilize the land with our heroism," Ares said smiling happily as he drew his sword. "Our best course once we get past Minos is to go to the plain of Avarice and Prodigality and use the secret entrance into the City of Dis and the Cemetery of the Heretics from there we'll take the Alligherian Steps into the Forest of Suicides and rescue everyone," Ares said stroking his beard smiling.

I was about to say something when I saw a tentacle wrap around me, it tightened and pulled me away, "HELP!" I yelled as I dragged away into the shadow.

**Stephanie**

"Brilliant work," I told Cassidy over the phone smiling at the website, "If this doesn't run that brat out of town nothing will," I said as the lights go out in my room, "FATHER!" I shouted angrily.

"What is it Stephanie, Lightning strike, tornado?" he asks as he barges in and looks around.

"Father why did the power go out," I demanded to know pointing to the computer.

"I had the power diverted to the emergency systems, daddy needs to be able to tell the people when it's okay to come out," he says, "now come along to the storm shelter, it's dangerous up here," he said as pushed me out of the room and down the steps.

Well, at least I know that Danielle loser is humiliated for all time and that makes all this worthwhile.

**Jazz**

"Have you seen any sign of Danny, Amorpho?" I asked the specter as he appeared from thin air.

"No sorry, Tazz, nothing but I'm not giving up," he said as I rolled my eyes, obviously Amorpho has some identity issues that he hadn't worked out in life.

"Amorpho, may I ask you something," I ask him as he turns around.

"Sure Tazz what's up?" he said as he floated over to me.

"Who were you in life," I ask him seriously.

"I was a nobody in life, I had my identity ripped apart by those who had none to begin with," he says cryptically. "That's all you need to know," he said as he disappears.

"Can you believe him, Heimertz I'm trying to help him and he shuns me," I tell the massive mute as I look at him, "Heimertz, you know shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up. Why don't you let your feelings," I tell him as he stares at me.

I was about to say something when I heard a voice say, "Not everything has psychology in it," I turn around and see Tucker and Edgar looking at me.

"You never know so any sign of Danny?" I ask them hopefully.

"We checked with Vlad back at the B&B and he said that his sensors say that Danny and Danielle are alive," Tucker says as I noticed his eyes darting around, he's hiding something but I'm sure what.

"Well let's continue looking," I said as pointing into the woods, "Does he have any clue where he could be?" I asked anxiously waiting for answer.

"He said something about checking around Nod's cave," Edgar said as I looked around after hearing something.

"What's wrong," Tucker asked confused.

"Come on follow me," I said walking in the direction towards the sound.

**Miles**

When I woke up I found a huge rock on my leg, "HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I cried out but no one heard me.

I was about to call out again when I heard someone yell, "If you can hear me, say 'help'."

I called out again and could hear the voice getting closer and closer until I saw shadow over me, "Is someone there?" I asked as I saw the face of young woman with red hair and blue eyes staring at me.

"Hang on, we're going to get you," she said as she turned away and gave orders to someone. Soon I could feel the rock move and saw Tucker, Sam, Edgar, Ellen, the young woman, and the caretaker looking at me. She looked at my leg and smiled, "You're lucky it's only sprained," she said helping me up.

"How do you know that?" I ask her curiously.

"I've seen my share of injuries," she says as she takes something from her bag and places it on my leg, "This splint should allow it to heal," she says smiling.

"Heimertz you think you can carry him," Ellen asks as the caretaker lifts me up and we head back on the trail to save Danny.

**Clockwork**

"It seems like even the gods of Olympus were no match for the giants, a pity," Lilith said smiling as she watched the fire. She was mad she would have war on her hands that would the Titanomachy and Gigantomachy look like a game and she didn't care.

"Belial," she cooed as a demon came walking in. He looked like he was diseased with stingy fur and rotting skin. The features of his face were deep set and drooping as if he had no muscle tone. Even his wings looked infected.

"My…," he croaked out before his jaw dropped on the ground and stared at it.

Lilith shuddered as she picked up the jaw and placed back on his skull, "I want you to release Briareus, Tityus, and Coeus," she said handing him the keys after wiping her hands clean from the demon's pus.

"Ye…," he said as his jaw dropped again, this time a small demon crawled out of his slime and flew up to give Belial his jaw back, "…s my Lady," he croaked as he slowly turned around. I shuddered as I heard his muscles tear and his organs oozed out only to be put back by an army of small demons placed them back and stitched him back together before he slithered out.

"Soon dear master time, you will be my slave," she said walking towards me and pulled back my hood, "figures you would wear it like monk," he said moving her hand across my had stroking what little hair I had left. "Farewell, Clockwork," she said kissing me on the cheek before walking away and laughing. She is mad.

**Ares**

War was brewing, I could sense it. Blood, death, strife, and chaos it was beautiful and now the first attack had begun.

"My sons," I said drawing my sword and turning to Phobos and Deimos smiling, "Today we fight and will not rest until the foe is dead and his blood adorns swords or our blood fertilizes the ground for the future. Either way, it is shine, are ye with me," I shouted as they nodded.

"What is your plan father," Phobos asks wearing his skull mask and face splattered with blood.

"Phobos , go to Hephaestus and have him make chains, we will need them to bind the Titans again," I told him, "Deimos, you shall accompany to rescue Iris from the fiend," I told them as they saluted me.

"I am ready to die father," Deimos said as I smiled at him and began to enact our plan.


	58. Operation Inferno

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**PhantomGirl712: Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Kira Stance: Yes Stephanie did get what she deserved.**

**Luiz4200: I know odd amazing how one event can trigger a larger one. Don't worry help is on the way and the Observants are looking after things.**

**Shining Zephyr: Big time Greek coming up and you're welcome for the review, see ****your**** catching up to me. Ghostwriter's gone crazy too.**

**Smallville****girl2: Yes the master of time is not bald and Miles is now safe.**

**Chapter LVIII: Operation Inferno**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Sir, all the power is now diverted to the emergency system," the electrician said looking at the power meter.

"Excellent, has Bob come back yet," I ask him noticing it's taking that intern a long time to find Miles and Daniel. "He better not be goldbricking," I say to myself upset.

"Father, can you please put power back into my room so I can use my computer," Stephanie asks me smiling.

"Princess, daddy needs that power but if you must you can hook it up to the generator," I tell her as she ran to get her PC.

**Vlad**

I walked along the forest looking for signs of Daniel and Danielle, I could sense them nearby. "Where are you boy?" I asked myself as I ignored the raging storm without.

There was something about the storm that was unsettling, it wasn't natural. It was an indefinable quality to it that told me that something other than atmospheric phenomena was responsible for this.

I continued walking for awhile until I found a cave in the woods. Something about it sent a chill up my spine, "What on Lambeau Field is going on," I exclaimed as I walked up to the entrance and entered. "Danielle you in here?" I asked as I walked deeper into the cavern.

Soon I found a sleep Danielle and Daniel on the ground, "Danielle," I whispered as I leaned down and touched her shoulder.

"Not now Danny," she moaned as she rolled on her side.

I rolled my eyes and carefully picked the two sleeping children and carried them outside and flew off to Knightly Mansion to drop off Daniel and went back to the B&B with Danielle.

Once she was safe in bed I went to my own room and collapsed on the floor, exhausted. The last thing I remember is reverting back to Masters then everything went black.

**Stephanie**

"Finally," I said turning on the computer and checking the website, "Hmm it needs something," I said as I picked up my phone and called Cassidy.

"Hello," she answered on the other side.

"Cassidy this is Stephanie, I need you to get some more dirt on this Danielle girl. It has to be something good that humiliate that little imp once and for all," I tell her as I look on the internet for some information.

"I think I may just the thing," she said as I hang up and smile thinking of what Cassidy has in store for that horrible little nobody.

**Hermes**

"Did you hear that Typhon, the trickster surrenders," Sthenno hissed happily, "Maybe we'll be merciful to Iris and let her die," she says tightening her grip on the goddess.

"Yes, however you won't get the chance," I said as I took out some sun beads and threw them on the ground.

"I CAN'T SEE" the gorgon hissed as she released Iris and got her to safety.

"Hermes, thank Zeus you saved me," she said weakly as I laid on her on the ground.

"I'm just glad you…," I began to saw as I heard something, it was like thunder, "What's…," I said until I saw three large figures approach, "By Rhea," I gasped as I spotted three giants walking towards us.

One was tall and dressed shoddy rags with broken chains on his hands. His hair was black and a gray beard went down to his knees. His eyes shone a bright blue and he wielded a large spike. He was Tityus, who once tried to attack Apollo and Artemis' mother Leto. He was condemned here and tied to the ground and suffers the same punishment as Prometheus did for stealing fire, having vultures eat his liver for eternity.

The next one was a monster than the first one. His huge shoulders bore not one but a hundred heads each with shaggy white hair and beard that hid pale green eyes. Hanging from his torso were fifty arms each bearing a hammer in them and like Tityus he too wore ragged clothing. His name is Briareus, one of the terrible Hecatonchires and the only one to be punished in Dantea for he was the one who urged Gaia, the goddess of the Earth to destroy her husband Uranus for locking them up and for rebelling against Zeus.

The last of them had gray hair with cunning brown eyes; he was the best dressed of the group and carried a spear in his hands. He was Coeus, the Titan god of intelligence and Cronus' second in command.

"HERMES!" Briareus hollered as one of his heads spotted and me and swung his mace at me but I dodged it.

"What are we going to do?" Eunomia asked when suddenly a large hand went for her but she outran it.

"I don't know," I said using the last of the sun beads to blind them and made our getaway.

**Ellen**

"Sam come quick, I think I've found something," I said as I listened to my portable radio.

"What is it?" she asked as she came over hoping I had good news.

"Natalie was just on the radio and she said Danny had been found and is safe at Knightly Mansion," I tell her relieved.

"Thank goodness, we better tell the others before Edgar makes Tucker go in the hospital looking for Danny," she says laughing as she gets out the walkie talkie. "Boys this is Sam, Danny has been found repeat Danny is found and safe," she says happily.

"Thank goodness," I heard Tucker say happily, "Where is he?" he continues curiously.

"He went back to Knightly mansion, speaking of which let's head home too before this storm gets worse," I tell him as we head home happy that Danny was safe.

**Iris**

"Admit your crimes, wretch," Minos said as he glared at me while tightening his grip.

The pain was intense with every movement I made Minos intensified his grip causing the barbs on his tail to dig into my body.

"All…right…I…was…greedy…in…life," I said hoping he'd buy it.

"A liar as well," he said tightening the coils on me, "perhaps…," he bagman to say until he dropped me and I fell to me knees.

Soon I see Ares and Deimos standing front of me decked in armor, "Foul beast by attacking the Olympians you have declared war and brought ruin upon you," the god of war said as he glared at the judge and his tail which was now severed.

"Fool," Minos hissed as I watch in horror as his tail crawled up to the wound and reattached itself to the judge's body, "You are doomed," he said as he wrapped it around me again and snarled, "So you think your deception worked, let see if it works when you're covered boils," he said but before he could anything he dropped me.

"What happened?" I gasped as I caught my breath and looked up. I saw Phobos wrap chains around the judge.

"That should cool you down Minos," he said as Ares and Deimos walked up to him.

"Good work son, but we will need more chains than this to bind the Titans," Ares told his son as we heard laughter.

"Don't worry about that," a voice said as a short muscular man with shaggy black hair and beard stepped forward. His clothes were pockmarked with singes and holes. Sweat poured down his beard and gave the appearance of dew on a spider's web. His face was covered by soot and calloused.

"Hephaestus," I called out pleased to see the fire god here as we would need a lot of help to rescue everyone.

"You didn't think I'd miss a battle did you," the god boomed before letting out a cough and hobbled near us. He was born lame in one leg and walked with a cane. He also had only one eye as the other was gouged out during the Titanomachy.

"He insisted on coming to help out," Phobos said as Ares smiled.

"the more the merrier," his father laughed as he walked over to a large stone and rolled it aside, "Next stop the Accursed Land of Dantea," he said as screams and wails filled the air as I beheld the terrifying realm before us and walked into the pit ready to face the terrors that await us.


	59. Midas' Curse

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Luiz4200: Stephanie will learn what happens to busybodies.**

**Miriam: it's kind of like a horror movie isn't, you don't want to continue watch and yet a part of you does. Vlad can sense that the storm has an Ectoplasmic quality to it. I know it's weird that war has broken out between the ****Olympians**** and ****Lilith**** just to help out Danny. Danny won't be too happy to find out where he is. Yes Iris is in trouble but help is on the way. A lot of people feel that way about Stephanie. Jazz will never change, she sees a chance to psychoanalyze**** a ghost and she pounces and it is nice that she found Miles. My sources must have been wrong then, because it said Belial can be found in the Apocryphal books of Jubilees; the Testament of the Twelve Patriarchs; The Martyrdom of Isaiah; and the Ascension of Isaiah. Yes it has been interesting that Ares is now involved. Vlad still thinks Danny will join him and Danny's exhausted the storm and emotional stress is too much for him. You have to figure that Vlad sees this as another instance of Danny 'owing him.'**

**HollywoodXoX: I wondered what happened to you, glad to have you ****back**** my friend. Stephanie will never learn. **

**Anon: I'll give that some thought.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Stephanie won't evade justice forever.**

**Chapter LIX: Midas' Curse**

**Bob**

"Mayor Knightly is going to fire me," I said as I walked up to Knightly Mansion empty handed, I had failed him.

I open the door and sneak in but the all hearing ears of Mayor Knightly detects me, "Bob," he says as I walk up to him.

"Yes, sir," I ask terrified of what my fate is for failing him.

"I don't how you do it Bob but Daniel is safe and sound," he says smiling at me.

"Thank you sir," I tell him relieved.

"However, some vandal is now attacking Miles' girlfriend again and I won't tolerate it," he says, "Now go find out who this miscreant is and bring them to justice," he says showing me to a computer room.

"But sir with…," I began to say before he cut me off.

"I will have no more of these shenanigans now go," he said upset as I went to go find the crook.

**Danny**

"Danielle!" I said as I shot up and found myself at Knightly Mansion. I got out of bed and walked to my mirror.

Sweat was pouring down my face, "Was it a dream," I asked myself as I saw that I was in my human form.

After staring at my reflection for awhile I go over to the window and see the storm has subsided, "Well at least the storms over," I said as I went to go cleaned up.

After a shower and fresh change of clothes, I went back to my room and noticed I had a message on my computer.

I put my headphones on and sat down, "Hello?" I said curiously a window popped.

"Thank goodness, you're okay Danny," I heard Sam's voice say as I saw her face.

"Yeah I'm fine just…," I began to say as I heard a knock on the door. "I have to go," I tell her as switch off and go to answer the door.

"Daniel, what a blessing it is to see you alive," Mayor Knightly said as he barged in, "Come along now, we have to tell the press you're alive," he said whisking me away. I will be so glad when I get home again.

**Edgar**

"Well we know that Danny is okay, but I haven't been able to contact Danielle she must be sleeping," Sam said turning to us smiling.

"I hope nothing bad happened to her," Miles said worriedly as she turned to Sam.

"No, I don't think so, Mr. Masters knows better than that," Sam replies calmly.

"Uh guys we have a problem," Tucker said worriedly as he came in the room, "Take a look at Stephanie's website," he said calling it up and showing us a video.

"Why does Stephanie do this?" Miles asked upset, "That was the only way Danielle could survive is by stealing," he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I've seen Shallowness before but Stephanie makes Paulina seem nice," Sam said making a face thinking of the Knightly girl.

"I think I have an idea to get back at her, she wants to be popular we'll give her own fan club," Tucker said smiling as he tells us his plan.

**Clockwork**

"Mammon, Astaroth bring the time master to my throne," Lilith ordered as two demons unchained me, held my arm so I couldn't try anything.

"Kneel before Lilith," one of them, who was dressed in gold armor and robes, hissed as he kicked me until I was on my hands.

"Now, now Mammon, Clockwork is our guest," Lilith said as she removed the gagged and smiled, "Tell me of hope time master now," she whispers laughing.

"You're mad, Heaven won't tolerate this. You've started a second Titanomachy and it will be on your conscience," I spit at her glaring at the demoness.

"_Heaven_?" she says as she stands up and stretches her wings, "Heaven cares not for you, you're my slave now and you will break me free of this prison," she says smiling.

"You'll never break free, even stripped of all foreknowledge, I still know the clock ticks away and time is your greatest enemy. Soon the trumpet will sound and Heaven will judge creation and will lock you up forever," I tell her glaring at her.

"You are defiant to the end, you are mine," she whispers to me, "what do you say to that?" she asks holding up my head and placing a hand over my mouth, "we can't have you quoting scripture now can we," she said smiling.

I glare at her, I hate her guts and yet she sets me on fire as she does all men.

"What shall we do with him," another one with the body of a rat covered with feathers with a human skull for a head asked bowing to her.

"Wait a second," she said looking at me, "Clockwork, I am giving you one last chance, join me and I will make you divine," she told me smiling.

My answer was to move my body so its shadow would form a cross.

"NO!" Lilith screams hiding behind her wings and flaying away while her demons turn to roaches and scurry off.

"Now to make…," I began to say until I felt something grab my tail.

"Not so fast," a demon said holding my up in the air.

This demon had no definite physical form; he was more like a shadow. He was Mephistopheles, once he was once a member of the Seraphim and the closest to the Divine of all the angels. So powerful was he that he was pure light. However soon like Satan, he too fell victim to pride and was transformed into creature of shadow (he is different from Shadow Ghosts who are souls that were so close to a person in life they now follow that person and obey that's person's ghost when they die).

"Let me go," I snap as he fastens me to the wall again.

"You're staying put," he says gagging me again, "and to make sure you won't cause trouble…," he says waving his hand, "We'll close your mind," he says as he walks away and I fall into a stupor.

**Mayor Knightly**

"That is right Nod's Limbsians, Daniel is safe and sound," I tell them as I bring Daniel to the podium and he smiles.

"Mayor Knightly what about the damage due to the recent storm," a reporter asks curiously.

"Fear not, I ordered Bob to schedule a meeting with Vlad Masters of Dalv to see if we can get extra funding," I tell them happily.

"What of the rumors circulating across the net that your son Miles' girlfriend is a thief and a vagrant," another reporter asks smiling.

"How dare you believe such libel, I assure you that it is untrue. Danielle is a model citizen and I am working to arrest the scandalmonger responsible for this outrage," I tell them as I hear thunder again. "We must adjourn due to inclement weather," I tell them as I leave back for the shelter and wait for the storm to pass.

**Iris**

"SATAN INFERNI MAGISTER SATANAS PATER!" I heard someone scream as we entered the Valley of Avarice and Prodigality. It was more like a mine without a roof. All around there were people either digging at the walls or carrying large buckets of gold.

I was about to ask Ares about this place when an old man with hind quarters of a wolf jumped in front us. He had stringy white hair that hid his green eyes. "SATAN INFERNI REGIUM AETERNUM!" he howled as he growled at us.

"Let us pass Plutus, lest you feel the sting of my sword," Ares hollered as the creature whimpered and backed away. "Now we need to find tunnel that leads into Dis," the god of war said looking around.

"Did I hear you say you are looking for a tunnel," a voice said as a soul came up to us. He was bent over from carrying two heavy pails and his steps were slow and cumbersome. "There is a tunnel not far from here," he said pointing in the direction. "If you don't mind my pace, I can lead you to it," he says as we nods.

"What did you to end up here?" I ask the spirit as he leads through the mine.

"I was one of those people in life who burned money on living the wild life. I had it all on earth and soon I had spent it all up and was living on the streets. I was killed by thieves trying to take what little wealth I had left. Since I spent too loosely in life, now I am forced to carry these pails of gold for Eternity and no matter how much I try to empty them they only fill up faster and get heaver," he explains to us moaning in pain.

"Then those who mine gold are…," Hephaestus said limping to catch up with us.

"Are the avaricious, here they mine the gold but as soon as they touch it turns to dust so they can't horde it as they did in life," he explains to us.

"What of those souls who carry who mine the gold are chained at the ankles," Phobos asks him curious as we see the group.

"Those were the worst of the greedy, as their vice enslaved them in life so they are slaves here and as for the worst of my kind you'll them on line the steps that lead into Dis," he says as he we arrive at what seems like an entrance to a wine cellar, "here we are, I cannot go any further lest Plutus tears me to shreds," he tells as we descend into the bowels of the cave and into darkness.


	60. Bacchanalia

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: 1) I'm not sure how long it will be; 2) I'll think about that; and 3) the only kind I have are the exploding type. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**HollywoodXoX: Yes, Mayor Knightly is stupid. Wait to you see what's going to happen to Stephanie.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Glad you like the fic and you'****ll have to continue reading to find out.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I think you'll like what I have in store.**

**Inukagnome15: I like to be prepared and I think you'll be pleased with the prank.**

**Miriam1: It's ****interesting**** that I read**** Belial**** also means 'worthless' or 'he will not rise' but then again I don't know Hebrew. In my mind this was the only job that Bob's been able to hold for longer than a day and that's why he continues to work for Mayor Knightly. You'll have to stay tuned to find out to see what I have planned. I wanted to line to be "I've seen Shallowness before but Stephanie makes Paulina look like Mother ****Theresa**** but I didn't want to offend or upset ****anyone.**** Clockwork is in real trouble but help is on the way. ****Mayor Knightly has good heart but he doesn't have much in the way of brains. The Latin is meant to be gibberish but if roughly means "Satan Infernal Master; Father Satan" and "Satan Infernal King of Eternity". I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter LX: Bacchanalia **

**Bob**

"Have you found anything about the vandal," Mayor Knightly asks as he comes into the room where I was working.

"Well, I have found something out," I tell him as show him the computer, "It appears that it's coming from Stephanie's computer, sir," I tell him before he stops me.

"Great Jellybeans Bob, her computer must be one of those zombie computers I read about," he says as he looks at the screen. "Bob, quickly, shut off the Internet," he says hurriedly.

"Sir, it could be…," I tell him but he shuts off my computer.

"Bob this is no time for sidestepping we need to shut off the Internet before all of Nod's Limbs' computers are mutated into horrible undead machines," he says as he rushes and I sigh in agreement to his plan.

**Danni**

I don't know what happened but when I woke up I found myself back in the B&B, "That was some dream," I said rubbing my temples as I sat up.

"That was no dream," I hear Vlad says as I go to the door and see him standing there, "I rescued you from the storm," he says as he sits down.

"You don't look good," I tell him noticing he looks flushed, "are you feeling all right," I ask him raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

"I'm just…," he begins to say as we hear Mr. Fenton calling for him, "I have to go, Jack needs me," he says leaving as I hear my phone ringing and go to answer it.

"Hello," I said picking it up cautiously.

"Danni, thank goodness I've trying to get in contact with you for awhile and I was worried," Sam said relieved.

"I'm fine Sam just tired," I tell her rolling my eyes but touched she was concerned for me.

"Is that Danielle, is it her?" I heard Miles say over the line.

"Yes Miles, it's me and I'm fine," I tell him sighing, "How's Danny," I asked curiously realizing that Danny might be in trouble.

"He's fine, we were worried about you," Sam says, "We're glad you're okay and try not to get into trouble," Sam says as bye and hangs up.

I smiled as I went downstairs to get something to eat. I'm glad Danny's okay and safe.

**Stephanie**

"That was brilliant," I tell Cassidy and hang up so I can look at my email.

I noticed that I have 12,000 emails all from someone named KFriend45, "This better not be a virus," I say opening revealing the following message:

_Will you be my Friend?_

"Who would send this I bet…," I began to say as I see a shadow over me. I turn around and see a large ghost with green skin, red eyes, blonde hair, and the same Pajamas those terrible twins wear.

"GET OUT!" I yell at him as he frowns.

"I just want to be your friend," he says smiling, "STEPHIE STEPHIE STEPHIE!" he chanted as I ran out screaming as he followed me, those twins will pay!

**Hermes**

"SMASH!" Tityus yelled as he tried to impale me with his spike but he missed.

"We can't continue forever," Eunomia said as she hid behind a rock to avoid their wrath, "Don't they wear out?" she asked me.

"That's it," I said taking a small phial from my belt, "This should slow them down," I told her happily.

"What is it," she asked me curiously.

"You'll see," I say as I turn to the giants, "Oh ye primordial ones, you are too powerful for us and we surrender, but before you destroy us why not celebrate with the fruit of the vine," I tell them smiling.

One of Briareus' hands stretched out and took it, "WINE" he said taking a drink but it was snatched away by Tityus who began to drink.

"Give me that fools, can't you see it's a trick," Coeus said taking it away from them.

"MINE!" Tityus yelled taking it back and soon the brutes were fighting each other each trying to get his hands on the wine.

"What was that stuff," Eunomia asks amazed by the giants reaction.

"Dionysus' strongest wine, he gave it to me for helping him one time for rounding up the Satyrs who tried to escape from his festival," I tell her as we continue our journey in the Forest of Suicides.

**Mayor Knightly**

I was in my office working on some paperwork when I saw Miles walking past me, "Miles, where are you going?" I ask him curiously as I look up from my work.

"I'm going to see Danielle," he says smiling as he heads out the door.

"I sense wedding bells," I told myself as I picked up the phone and dialed Bob's number.

"Yes, sir," he asked me eagerly.

"Bob, I want you to call the painter. I want him to do a portrait of Danielle and Miles," I tell him excitedly thinking it will make an excellent wedding gift.

"Uh, sir, why," Bob asks confused (the kid would be nowhere without me).

"Isn't obvious, it's the perfect wedding gift," I tell him happily thinking of the wedding plans to be made.

"Uh, sir they're just kids and just…," he tells me, poor Bob he is so ignorant to true love.

"But we need to plan now, so get going," I tell him as I hang up and get back to work.

**Iris**

"I can see what he meant by 'we'll see them'," I said as we walked down the steps to Dis. All around were souls covered in gold in varying degrees. Some only had their feet covered; others were halfway; and others were completely entombed in gold.

"I'm guessing that their prodigality in life determined how much their covered in gold," Hephaestus said eyeing up the work as we went along.

"HEY YOU WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT US LIKE WE'RE IN A PLAY, ITS BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE TO COOK DOWN HERE!" one of the souls screamed in anger as the god turned away.

As we got off the stairs, we heard screams and cries, "What was that," I asked but I soon discovered the answer.

There was another entrance at the bottom. Inside were a large furnace and a vat filled with molten gold. Manning these apparatuses was a demon covered in black fur. His wings were cut off and I noticed he had no eyes.

"That's Moloch the infernal blacksmith, he stokes the fires that torture some of the souls and dips the prodigal in gold," a statue beside the entrance said.

"Can you lead us to the path to Dis," Hephaestus asks the poor soul looking around to figure out where to go next.

"See that passage over there, follow it and you'll arrive in Dis," he says as the god thanks him and we continue our journey.


	61. A Work of Art

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: Mayor Knightly isn't very bright and doesn't the inner workings of the Internet. Stephanie added in some of the content on the site so it can be traced to her computer as well.**

**Miriam1: You said it, he still doesn't know that Stephanie is to blame. You'll find out soon enough what's up with V-Man and it is nice that Danni cares for her cousin. Tucker can be scary when he wants to be and Klemper is perfect for Stephanie, she now has a one ghost fan club. Mayor Knightly has no clue when it comes to love and can't see that Danni and Miles are just friends. Yes, help is on the way for our friends in Dantea.**

**Mystery Writer5775:**** What can I say when Ghostwriter give me an idea I go with it.****Walker and Spectra would be too cruel even for Stephanie, even I have my limits. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Inukagnome15: This is Klemper we're talking about.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter LXI: A Work of Art**

**Edgar**

"I must admit that was good, Stephanie likes to be popular and now Klemper should make sure she gets all the attention she deserves," I told Tucker laughing at the plan.

"True, I just wish we could do this to the shallow girls back home," Sam says as she takes a sip of her juice.

"What was up with that Vlad guy though he seemed a little off?" I asked Tucker thinking of how strangely he acting when he rescued us.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's not use to helping out," he says as he goes back to the computer.

**Vlad**

I was researching ghosts on the Internet (to find out what was making me feel so weak) when I noticed Danielle walking to the door.

"I'm going out Vlad," she said happily as she left and I went to back to my study.

While I was reading an article, window popped up on the screen, my Ghost Vultures were reporting in.

"Hey Boss," the leader said as I picked up my headphones so I could speak with them.

"What did you find," I asked him eagerly, I had sent them into them into Ghost Zone to find out information on what was happening to me.

"We found Vortex, he thinks it might be that the storms are draining you of your powers," the second vulture told me.

"What else did you find," I continue typing out their findings for future study.

"Yeah, he said that a ghost was most likely the cause," the leader informed me, "look we have to go _Matlock_'s coming on shortly," he said as they signed off leaving me to think about the results.

"Could it possible Daniel has gotten weather powers again," I said to the monitor pondering this mystery before going to the NFL's Website to check on my Fantasy Football Team.

**Miles**

"Danielle you here," I said as I sat down in the park, where me and her agreed to meet.

"Hey there, Miles," she said as she walked up to me.

"How are you feeling Danielle," I ask her smiling. Even though we agreed to just be friends I couldn't help blushing. She's so pretty.

"I've been better, just a little worn out," she says as I look at her skeptically, "You know between you and everyone else, it's a wonder I'm allowed to go outside," she says upset as her eyes turn green.

"We're just worried about you…," I told her as I heard my phone rang and answered it, "Hello," I answered.

"Miles, it's your father, I need you and Danielle to come home at once it's urgent," father said excitedly.

"Sure but why do you want Danielle there too," I ask him curiously.

"It concerns both of you," he says as he hangs up and I sigh.

"Come on Danielle, father wants to see us for some reason," I told her as I helped her up and we walked back home to see what father had planned.

**Clockwork**

"Do you want see something time master," Lilith said as she walked into the room carrying a large snake in her arms. "Look familiar?" she asked laughing removing the gag from my mouth.

"YOU MONSTER," I screamed as I knew that was once my friend Frostbite, "I hope when Judgment comes Heaven finds in you such contempt that your punishment will make Satan's seem lenient," I told her glaring at her.

"Oh Clockwork, my dear time…," she began to say when Belial and another demon that had the hind quarters of a bull and the front quarters of man with horns and a snout.

"What is it you two?" she snapped as she turned to them and they saluted her.

"There is a problem, my lady, with the giants you released," the bull demon said bowing before his master.

"What about them," she asks raising an eyebrow at them agitatedly.

"The…," Belial said as his jaw fell to floor. Soon a small demon emerged from his gut and retrieved ir for the demon. "…y're drunk," Belial croaked holding his jaw in place.

"What do you mean?" she asks upset.

"They're drunk and fighting each other," the other demon continued.

"IDIOTS!" she snapped as she wrapped her tail around Belial and snapped him in half. "Baal," she said turning to the other demon in the room.

"Yes my lady," Baal answered bowing before her.

"I want you to summon Malphas and have his legions deal with it and if they see the Olympians- kill them!" she orders as Baal salutes her and leaves the rooms.

She then turns to me and smiles, "Perhaps I'll let you see your friends new fate torturing thieves once the Olympians are done," she says placing Frostbite on Arachne's tree and laughs, "so many memories," she hisses as she gags me again and leaves me alone.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Uh sir, Miles and Danielle are here," Bob says as he walks into my office, "If I might say something," he asks timidly.

"Speak freely Bob, this is a democracy after all," I tell him smiling.

"Danielle and Miles are just kids having a good time is it re…," he says before I stop him.

"Bob, you are so oblivious to the ways of love, these childhood crushes _always _bloom into marriage. No wonder why you're single, you have no idea what love is or how to spot it," I tell him getting up and heading to the parlor where the painter was waiting.

I walk into the room and smile as I see the painter, the famous French portrait painter, Pierre Centime de Franc, waiting for me.

"_Bonjour Maire _Knightly, I am ready to paint the portrait of _Les amants,_" he says setting up his canvas, "I have chosen _un classique de style victorien_ for the painting," he says as I stare at him.

"Um…we mon sewer," I tell him happily as he sighs.

"Where are _Les enfants,_" he asks as I whistle for Bob to come in.

"You called sir," the intern says as he races in the room.

"Yes I did, is Lay Infants ready?" I tell him as the painter continues to set up.

"Lay Infants?" he asks me as the artist rolls his eyes at Bob's lack of culture.

"The children, are the children ready?" Pierre says exasperated (Bob can be so inept to high society some days).

"I'll go get them," he says as he runs out and a few minutes later comes back with Miles dressed in a charming tuxedo I picked out for him and Danielle in a beautiful cream dress.

"Simply beautiful," I say as a tear rolls down my cheek, "You're growing up Miles," I tell him happily.

"_Asseyez-vous ces chaises, s'il vous plait," _Pierre says pointing to a couple chairs in front of the fire place.

"Here?" Danielle asks as she and Miles sit as the painter nods.

"Now _Tenir par la mains,_" he says as the kids look at him, "Hold hands please," he says sighing as they do so.

"Do we have to do this," Danielle complains.

"Of course sweetie, one day when you're happily married you'll look back at this moment warmly," I tell her smiling. I then turn to the artist, "will you notify me when it's done?" I ask him.

"_Oui, vous n'aves rien à craindre. _Now, _Allez, je demande la paix_," he says pushing me and Bob out and closing the doors to the parlor.

"Well then, Tray Bean," I said as I went back to my office to continue working.

**Iris**

"This must be Dis," I said as we came up from the cave and into a walled cemetery with open graves. Fire rose up from the tombs causing screaming and wailing.

"This is the Cemetery of the Heretics," Ares explained as we continued walking,

We passed an elaborate tomb and a voice cried, "Please dear traveler, give us your mercy."

I turned around and saw a woman with a painted face rise from the tomb. Her body, from could I see was torn and covered with bites. "Who are you?" I ask her curiously as I kneel down to talk to her.

"I am Jezebel, queen of Israel, I was the one who led Ahab astray and started the worship of Baal in that land. My priests fought with Elijah and were defeated," she says in a sad voice.

"If you had any humanity in life, would you direct us to the Alligherian Steps that lead to Harpy's woods," I plead with the former queen.

"I can, but only because you implored my humanity and cannot refuse the orders of the Divine," she says raising her arm, "Do you see that tomb made of gold, walk behind it a few miles and you'll find the steps that lead to those who now rooted in the ground are punished," she said retreating back into her tomb crying out as the fire burned her.

"Come on we mustn't waste time here," Hephaestus said as we followed Jezebel's directions and headed to the golden tomb.


	62. Turning of the Tides

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: He has the pieces he just needs to put them together. ****It's not so much Danny getting more powerful but the storm itself (imagine hooking up a car battery to a thunder cloud). As I explained to you in the PM, I consider Jezebel a founder of a heresy instead of simply denying the divine. Don't think Baal and Beelzebub as the actual gods but as demons who took on those god's forms as their own. If it's any consolation Dante did the same thing, he would talk about God in one part and mention Zeus in another or invoke the muses for help in writing his poem. He would also mess around with theology for the sake of a good story. Actually, Milton didn't write the first Bible fan-fic, as early biblical time scribes would write the Apocryphal books to expand on the stories in the Bible. Just a little bit of trivia.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't worry help is on the way.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You won't have to be scared of him for long.**

**Chapter LXII: Turning of the Tides**

**Miles**

"I'm glad that's over," Danielle said as she came out of the bathroom in her normal clothes, "I think your dad's lost it," she says laughing.

"I know but his heart is in the right place, father really is a nice man," I tell her as we go to the kitchen to get something eat but the door was locked. "That's odd," I said confused.

Danielle looked around and whispered, "Hold my hand."

I did as she said and suddenly felt lightheaded followed by a strange tingling feeling.

"Well here we are," Danielle said as I let and we hid in a corner.

Standing by the fridge was a large ghost in pajamas pounding on the door, "But I just want to be your friend," he pleaded desperately.

"GO AWAY YOU FREAK!" a muffled voice said from the appliance, "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!" the voice said again.

"STEPHIE! STEPHIE! STEPHIE!" the ghost chanted as he went invisible and pulled out Stephanie who was screaming and kicking.

"LET ME GO! YOU GREEN FREAK!" she yelled as the ghost hugged her tight.

"KLEMPER LOVES STEPHIE!" the ghost said happily as he took Stephanie away.

"Isn't that nice Klemper finally has a friend," Danielle said as I opened the fridge and pulled out two apple juice drink boxes.

"Yeah, and Stephanie loves to be the center of attention," I tell her as put my straw in but as soon as I do the box begins to glow and float.

"HA HA! THE BOX GHOST IS FREE AGAIN" a voice said as that blue man from Daniel's welcoming ceremony appeared.

"How did you get free," Danielle asked as she took a thermos and sucked him into it, "Danny, needs to put one of those homing chips in you like they do to pets now," she says as laughing as she hands me another box, "This one isn't haunted, honest," she says smiling.

"Thanks," I said laughing as we sat down and relaxed.

**Danny**

"LET GO!" my _sister _screamed as she tried to get away from Klemper.

"Better go rescue her," I sighed going into the closet and becoming Phantom, "I hate fate," I muttered as I floated down to where Stephanie was.

"STEPHIE! STEPHIE! STEPHIE!" Klemper said as she tried to get away.

"Hey Klemper," I said monotonously as the ghost turned around and charged at me.

"PHANTOM!" the ghost said sweeping me up in a bear hug.

"I…think…Ember…wants…to…be…your…friend," I said as he let me go and ran off to find a new friend.

Stephanie just walked away angrily.

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically as I went up to my room. "I'm glad that's over," I say as my ghost sense goes off, "now what!" I said as I looked around.

"Always impatient are we Daniel," I heard Plasmius' voice declare as I turned around and saw the Fruit Loop behind me.

I raise my fist at him but he grabs it, "Before you go shooting ecto-blasts and drawing attention to yourself, which I might I add you _already_ have done, just listen to me," he says sighing.

"Why should I?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Because what I have to say affects both of us," he says as I sit down on bed.

"All right, what's up Vlad," I ask him not really in the mood to fight him.

"These storms are being caused by your emotions," he explained to me.

"No duh Plasmius," I snap at him, "I already knew that," I say upset to hear the same speech Clockwork gave me.

"What you _don't _know is that the storm is draining power from me," he explains as he sits down in a chair, "I don't know why or how but it is," he says cryptically.

"I don't feel more powerful or like I'm siphoning off your powers," I tell him confused by this news.

"The power's not going to you, the storm is acting like a battery storing up Ectoplasmic charge and discharging it on its own. It's drawn to the strongest source- me," he explains to me.

"What do you want me to do about it, I just make the storms I don't control them," I tell him getting fed up with this conversation.

"I haven't figured that far ahead, but this bracelet should prevent any Ectoplasmic energy from being absorbed into the storms when you form them," he said I slipped the silver bracelet he gave me. "And one other thing Daniel, just to control your temper," he said before he disappeared.

"Fruit Loop," I hissed as I went in my closet and changed back to Fenton and plopped on my bed exhausted.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Once again mon sewer de Franc, you've outdone yourself," I told the artist looking at the masterwork in front of me.

"_Naturellement_," Pierre said smiling, "It is my finest work, now about my payment," he said taking out a calculator. "You're total comes to- €1,976.25 or 3005.98," he says showing me the total.

"Is that plus tax," I ask him nervously taking out my checkbook.

"I'll make you _une offre, _since you are my most loyal customer, _je vais lever l'impôt. _I shall pay the tax for you," he says packing up his stuff.

"Mercy, Mercy boo coo," I tell him, "I might have to call to you paint a picture of our town heroes," I tell shaking his hand.

"Ah, _Fantôme et son ami Danni, corriger,_" he says raising an eyebrow at me.

"We, Phantom and Danni," I tell him happily.

"Well, you have my number, I'll look forward to your call, _au revoir, monsieur le maire_," he says bowing, picking up his stuff and walks out the door.

"Olive war, to you too, mon sewer," I say as I wave goodbye to him and get back to work.

**Hermes**

"That should keep them occupied," I said as we escaped the inebriated giants and continued on our way to help our friends out.

"I think we have another problem," Eunomia said as we looked up and saw what looked like birds flying.

"More Harpies," I ask my comrade as I see what the truly are, demons.

"_Ave Satan Ave Satan!" _they cried out as they begin to swoop down towards us but before they can attack they seem to retreat.

"What's happening," Eunomia says as I look around and see Ares, Phobos, Deimos, Iris, and Hephaestus behind us.

"Iris," I said happily as I ran up to my assistant, "Thank Zeus am I happy to see you," I said embracing her smiling.

"Let's save the praise for later, we have problems," Deimos said as he spotted Sthenno and Typhon crawled out from their rocks.

"There they are," Typhon hissed as he spotted us and threw an axe at us.

"I'll deal with the storm demon while you take the gorgon," Hephaestus said as he got some chains and went to face Typhon.

"You won't get away this time," Sthenno said as she went to attack us but Ares threw his spear at her and blood issued from the wound. "Deimos, gather up the blood while I finish this," the war god said as his son obeyed.

"You won't escape," Sthenno hissed as she fixed her gaze on Ares, "look into my eyes," she said as Ares raised his shield.

"Look yourself, foul demon," he said hiding behind his shield.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed as her power was used against her and she turned to stone.

"Now to make sure you stay like that," Phobos said slicing off her head with his sword. Her head fell off her shoulders and her body collapsed.

"Everyone, I've found Pandora," we heard Hephaestus shout as we raced to where he was and found Pandora safe and sound.

"What happened," Pandora asked dazed from her imprisonment, "Has all of Olympus come to our aid," she says confused.

"No, but Zeus in his benevolence is watching over our endeavor himself to make sure we return," Hephaestus says as he shows a chained Typhon. "We mustn't stop, the toughest leg of the journey is upon us," the craftsmen said as we made our way through the forest bound for Lilith's cave.

**Stephanie**

"FINALLY" I shouted as I raced into my room and locked the door. I had finally escaped from that stupid ghost and could focus on getting back at those twins and those ghosts, especially Danielle. I hate her, that little brat. I'll make sure she'll be run out of town forever.

I sat down on the computer and logged on but all I got was the Blue Screen of Death, "Hey what is this," I shouted banging on the keyboard. "To reboot press F6," I read on the screen and did so, but instead of rebooting the screen turned green.

"HA HA! FOOLISH HUMAN, YOUR COMPUTER HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY ME, TECHNUS, GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONICAL AND BEEPING," a high pitched voice decreed as I face wearing sunglasses appeared and laughed.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I slammed my fist on the keyboard.

"This 1990s relics will explode in ten seconds," the voice said as I ran out the door, I swear those twins will pay!

**Clockwork**

"IDIOTS! MORONS! USLESS PIECES OF SLIME!," Lilith screamed in blind rage as she stormed in the room. I could swear that her features were now between that of a human and an owl. "Beelzebub, Baal, Mephistopheles, Belial get in here," she hollered as the demons filed in.

"You called, my lady," Beelzebub buzzed curiously anxious to fulfill her wishes.

"Yes, I want you summon the Malebranche and defend the cave. The Olympians are on their way and they must not succeed in rescuing their friends," she tells them glaring at them.

"Yes, my lady," Mephistopheles replied as they dispersed to prepare for the attack that was sure to come.

"How does it does it feel to know that _you _have lead your friends on fool's errand. They are no match for the demons and their blood will be on your conscience. This could have been avoided if you would renounce the Divine and followed me," she said as she removed the gag and smiled.

"I will _never _join you, I will not rebel against Divine and end up as your slave," I spat at her angrily as I tried to escape from my bonds but they were too strong.

"The Divine doesn't care for you time master," she sang with a Siren's voice as she removed my hood and ran her fingers in my hair. "However, I care for you," she whispered as she turned my head towards her and kissed me on the lips. I could taste her poison on my tongue.

"You won't…," I began to say as she gagged me again and left to prepare for battle, I pray the forces of good will be victorious.


	63. Divine Conflict

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Miriam1: You just have remember that Dante was a poet not a preacher his goal was not to teach theology but to write a story and the same thing goes with me. It's good to be well read that's the only way one can grow in knowledge and wisdom. That was cute scene anything she does is cute. Yes, Vlad is doing this for Vlad but what else is new. You'll just have to continue reading to find out. Stephanie deserves it, think of it as karma- your actions will come back to bite you on the behind. Hope is shining for our heroes but before the dawn the darkness must first descend.**

**Mystery Writer: You can cross Stephanie off that list.**

**Luiz4200: true, if only that was the answer.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes Lilith is evil but help is on the way for Clockwork. Who is ****Nicolia**

**Chapter LXIII: Divine Conflict**

**Edgar**

"Do you think Stephanie learned her lesson," I asked Tucker as he explained what he did to Stephanie's computer.

"Believe me if anyone can stop a website it's Technus," Tucker said laughing, "If not Stephanie won't be online for some time to come," he explains to us as he goes back to the computer.

"Uh Edgar! I think we have a problem," Ellen said looking into the Edgar-Scope, "Purple Princess at 2:00," she said turning to us.

"I think it's time we need to sic Cujo on her again," Sam said whistling as the small dog appeared again, "Hey Cuj, your favorite shallow witch is outside," she said getting out his squeaky toy and throwing out the window.

"Good move Sam," I tell her as we go back to disabling Stephanie's website laughing at what Cujo will do with Stephanie.

**Pandora**

"Here we are, Lilith's cave," Hermes said as we approached the entrance. Even Lake Cocytus at the very heart of Dantea, where Satan himself is imprisoned half frozen in ice eternally weeping and mourning his fall, seemed pleasant compared to this place.

"This won't be easy and some of us might perish," Ares said drawing his sword, "Let us make a pact here to fight till meet Thanatos. Let our blood and ectoplasm be the ink in which he sign this vow and let only Thanatos relieve us it's power," he said cutting the palm of his hand with his sword and letting the blood drip to the ground before handing to Phobos.

"We are with you father," the god of fear said as he mimicked his father's actions and gave the sword to Deimos who did the same thing.

"I too am with you, Ares," Hephaestus said as he took the sword and followed suit. Soon all the Olympians had done the same and it was my turn.

"You are my master, Lord Hephaestus, and I will side with you," I said as I ran the blade across my hand wincing as the cold metal cut my skin and felt the cold Ectoplasm trickle down and fall to the ground.

Before we could say anything, we heard a screeching noise and soon and group of demons came flying out. They were various shapes and sizes all with yellow eyes. "THERE THEY ARE!" one of them shrieked as we prepared for battle.

"If you guys can hold them off, I can sneak in and rescue Clockwork, Frostbite, and Arachne," I told my companions.

"Here you'll need these, the green phial contains a healing serum courtesy of Demeter, the gold is Asclepius' healing oil, and the red is Sthenno's blood which can be used as an anti-venom," Hermes said throwing me the containers to me.

"Thank you," I said as I snuck past the demons and ran into the depths of the cave, hang on I'm coming.

**Stephanie**

"Leave me alone you stupid mutt," I shouted as the dog followed me, "why do you come after me?" I shouted as I raced into my house and up the stairs to me room.

I locked the door and laid on my bed, I've had enough of these stupid ghosts follow me all the time, but I know Danielle will pay for this.

While I was lying on my bed I heard father calling for me so I went down the stairs to his office.

"Ah there you are Stephanie, I have something to show you," he said as I walked into the room and smiled happily.

"What is it father?" I asked as he stood up, I saw what look like a painting covered by a tarp, "is that the painting of me you said _Monsieur _de Franc do?" I asked him excitedly.

"Even better than that, look at this," removing the tarp revealing a painting of Miles and that horrible Danielle sitting together. "This will make the perfect wedding gift," father said tearing up.

"I thought Pierre was going to paint me," I ask him disappointed.

"I talk to him about it and he said something about a 'May trip'" he said happily, "I'm sure he'll do it when he gets back," he told me, "Pierre called this an 'unclassic style d Victorianne'" father said in his pseudo French language.

"Would excuse me," I said as I went to go over the audio tape that father makes of all his conversations with Pierre in hopes of 'improving his French.' "Now let's see what Pierre really said," I told myself walking into the recording room and pressed play.

"So mon sewer can you paint the picture," father asked the artist happily.

"_Mais bien sûr, _it will be my _plaisir _to do the portrait. There is nothing purer than _jeune amour_," Pierre says eloquently.

"Speaking of portraits, how is the painting of Stephanie coming along, remember she wants to in the style of the 'Renaissance Italieenee'," father says.

"_Je ne le ferai pas, _I will not commit such _blasphématoire. _It is nothing _mais tripes _I would rather have _mes mains coupées _and my _yeux crevés _than be forced to paint such _cochon wasre,_" Pierre said in a voice that told he was about throw up.

"Well, when you get back, I'll call you olive war," father said as he hung up and the tape stopped.

I couldn't believe it, did Pierre de Franc the _Roi de l'art_ himself called my painting 'profanity'; 'tripe'; and 'pig waste' but it would be a thing of beauty. "How dare that _crasse créateur _call me those things," I said turning off the tape and storming out. This is all Danielle's fault, I hate her.

**Clockwork**

"It's time to go, Clockwork," a demon said as he unfastened me and carried me away while another took Frostbite and Arachne.

We took us out of the throne room into the deepest levels of the cave. "This should keep you safe," the second demon hissed as placed Arachne and Frostbite on the ground and left with his leader saying something about 'war' and locked the door.

I looked around the dark room and sighed, despair creeped into my heart but something told me that hope had not abandoned us as the Divine would not tolerate Lilith for long and we would be free.

**Miles**

"It must be exciting being a superhero," I told Danielle as I took her to the game room to play some video games.

"It keeps me on my toes," she says laughing as I open the door and see Stephanie standing in our way.

"YOU! YOU! YOU, STUPID LITTLE WRETCH," she said glaring at Danielle, "If it wasn't for you Pierre de Franc would have painted _me _but YOU came along and ruined everything. You're the pig waste and the one whose painting is profane," she hissed pouring juice on her.

"You'll pay for that," Danielle growled her eyes glowing green of a moment.

"You don't frighten me, you homeless little freak. You're not even a person you're a monster, a homunculus, a chimera, your father was a test tube and your whole existence is a mistake," she spat at Danielle.

Danielle just stood there smiling as if she didn't hear what Stephanie called her, "I'd rather be a homunculus than what you're going to be," she retorted calmly.

"Oh yeah what's that," Stephanie asked still fuming.

Suddenly the first ghost that chased her appeared behind her.

"Well speak up you little urchin," she said angrily, "What am I going to be," she asked upset.

"A trophy," the ghost said as Stephanie turned around, screamed in terror and ran way followed by the ghost.

"I can't believe you're not hurt by what Stephanie said to you," I told Danielle amazed as I helped her dry off.

"I have more humanity than Soulless Stephanie could ever dream," she said smiling, "come on, I still have beat you in _Wii Sports_," she said laughing as we went to play.

**Ares**

Warfare, carnage, spilt blood, chaos, and strife, I love it.

War had broken out between the Olympians and the forces of Lilith and my sword was eager to taste demon blood.

"You are no match for us," a demon with the features of various insects hissed as he came swooping down at me.

"May Hades welcome you," I told it as swung my sword and sliced him in two, "In the name Zeus, king of the gods and lord of Olympus, we attack," I shouted as I charged at the fiends with full force.

"In the name of Satan, Infernal Prince of the Condemned and lord of misery, we charge," a demon shrieked before he was struck down by Hephaestus hammer.

"You shall not triumph," the smith bellowed as he swung at more demons.

"You're hammer does not frighten us," another hissed angrily as he came charging.

"How about this," Hephaestus said taking his walking stick and holding against the hammer forming a cross.

"NO!" the fiends hiss as they retreat but craftsman walked steadily towards them but he fell to the ground.

"How dare you show _that _to us," a demon that was dressed in black armor with a large sword in his hands snapped pinning Hephaestus the ground.

"How dare you harm my friend," Hermes said as he struck the demon to the ground with his staff and went to aid his fellow Olympian. "Are you all right," he asked handing him his walking stick.

"Yes, but we have a battle to win," Hephaestus said as they rejoined the beautiful cacophony of blood and death that I cherish so much.


	64. Coldness of Night

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Luiz4200: Yes she has but she's always had it in for Danielle. Let's see, Mayor Knightly is good at eating, bossing Bob around, and being oblivious to things.**

**Inukagnome15: Wait no longer and yes Stephanie is a jerk. Her family are characters on Edgar and Ellen.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Well what you would call them, sorry about the French, I thought it would be funny to have him speak French and the Mayor butchers it in his response.**** You wish is my command. Sometimes I'm just as clueless as Danny himself, of course, now I know you meant Technus and even used his first name in my other fics. I haven't that movie but read about it. Robert ****Englund**** is awesome wait till you see him in **_**Phantom of the Opera.**_

**Miriam1: It is nice that they use Edgar and Ellen's mansion as a base. Technus ****probally**** did destroy her computer. It seemed to me something that Ares would before a battle. No, he doesn't like Stephanie and he thought painting her in the style of the Italian Renaissance was ****profane,**** Danielle and Miles' portrait was the one that was Victorian style. Yes hope is on the way for Clockwork and his friends. Yes, she learned that Stephanie can't harm her and I'm glad you liked that line. Danielle is truly more a human being that Stephanie could ever be. The final battle has indeed begun. Ares is the god of war this**** is**** what he lives for and as it gets uglier the more enjoys it.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I figured that you would cross her off the list and while I agree Stephanie needs to face justice for how she treat Danni, but I think unleashing Pariah Dark and Dan would be too cruel even for Stephanie.**

**LXIV: Coldness of Night**

**Mayor Knightly**

I was in my office thinking of how I will announce to the people of Miles dating Danielle. It will truly be a beautiful moment. While I was planning Stephanie came racing into the room, "Stephanie what's wrong?" I ask her worriedly.

"Father, there's a ghost after me big scary," she says panting as she shuts the door and hides behind a chair.

"Ghosts don't exist princess," I told as my phone rang and answered it.

"But father," she said as I hung up.

"I said ghosts aren't real, now there's a visitor waiting for you at the door why don't you show him in," I tell her as I get up and open the door.

"Fine," she says as she goes to meet her guest, she's going to make a fine mayor one day.

**Pandora**

While the others were fighting, I slipped into Lilith's cave to find Clockwork, Frostbite, and Arachne I just hope I am not too late.

"Where could they be?" I asked as formed a ball of ectoplasm in my hand to light my way but as I heard something.

"Looking for something?" a silky voice said as I beheld Lilith herself, "You are foolish, this is my domain here I am queen; here I am all powerful," she said as she went slash my face but I ducked in time.

"Here is will you fail, you don't have your precious demons to protect you anymore," I told her as I blasted her to the ground.

She growled as she lay on the cold ground, hatred flared in her yellow eyes, "I need them not to destroy you," Lilith hissed as she got up and kicked me in the gut.

"That was a dirty move," I told her sneering as I caught my breath, "but I guess that's the on,y kind of move you know of down here," I said as I blasted her against the wall.

"You're brave but soon you will falter," Lilith said as she stamped her foot on the ground as the floor opened up and a cold wind blew up.

While I stared at the abyss I felt something push me down into the blackness below me.

**Edgar**

"I haven't heard from Stephanie in awhile," Sam said laughing as she got something out of the fridge to drink.

"She's busy," a voice said as Danni walked through the wall and sat down in the kitchen, "Skulker decided to hunt her again," she said laughing.

"Danni what happened to your clothes," Ellen asked seeing a stain on her shirt and feared something had happened to her.

"Stephanie threw apple juice on me, she was upset that some painter didn't paint her picture and called me some names," she said calmly as she got up and got a snack.

"Weren't you upset?" Tucker asked amazed at her composure.

"At first I was, she called a freak and homunculus, whatever that means," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"A homunculus is a mythical creature said to be created by alchemists to serve them, it basically means you're subhuman," Sam said worriedly.

"Well I said it hurt but then I realized something, Stephanie hates me because she's jealous. I have something she doesn't and will never have," Danni said eating an apple.

"Ghost powers?" I asked curiously as she laughed.

"Something more valuable, humanity," she explained, "Stephanie has a chasm where her soul should be and not wanting to feel the emptiness, she devotes herself to making others feel worse than she does. It's all just smoke and no fire," she said finishing her snack and threw the core away.

"True," Sam said, "I wonder what would happen if she had no one to feed on save one of her own kind," she asked Danni smiling.

"It would create a black hole and the gravitational forces would rip her molecules apart," Tucker said casually.

"Now that would something to see," I told him as we all laughed at the thought of Stephanie's atoms being into subatomic particles.'

**Danny**

I was sitting on my bed surfing the Internet, trying to find out why the storms were taking power from Vlad when Bob came barging in.

"Uh, Daniel, Mayor Knightly would like to go the tailor's," he said nervously looking at the clipboard he always carries with him.

"Why?" I asked upset that I had to endure more stupidity.

"Well, Pierre de Franc is there and we wants you fitting for a suit to wear for the portrait he's to paint of you," the intern said, "the chauffeur is waiting for us," he said as I got up and followed to the limo.

When we got outside the driver opened the door of the car, "Hello, Daniel," he said as I got in followed by Bob.

"Where to, Daniel," the driver said as he got in the front into the front and started the car.

"Mayor Knightly would like to go to the tailor's to get fitted for a suit," Bob said as the driver nodded and we took off.

"Why me?" I asked fed up with all that was happening.

**Bob**

"Here we are," the driver said as we got out and walked up to the shop.

I noticed that Daniel was looking at a nearby diner where two people were sitting inside. One of them was a man rather large about Mayor Knightly's size while the other was a woman with short hair. Daniel acted like he knew them like old friends.

"Come along Daniel, Pierre doesn't like to be kept waiting," I told as we entered the shop and saw Pierre talking to the tailor. "Uh, M. de Franc," I said nervously as he turned to me.

"Ah, _le stagiaire_, thank you for coming so _vite_," he said smiling and spying the boy, "And this must be Daniel, _Je suis Pierre Centime de Franc, _but you may call me Monsieur de Franc," the artist said as the tailor came out.

"And I'm Charles Hem, the tailor, just follow us Daniel and we can begin," Mr. Hem said as they took to the boy to the back.

While I was waiting my phone rang, "Hello," I said as I held it up to my ear.

"Bob, where are you," Mayor Knightly said upset.

"Uh…you said…," I began to say before he cut me off.

"Never mind what I said, listen to what I'm saying, come back here to help Stephanie with her computer," he ordered.

"But ho..," I was starting to ask before I was cut off.

"You have legs, Bob, use them," the mayor said as he hang up.

"Right away," I said as I left on my trek back to city hall to help Stephanie.

**Hermes**

"I think that's the last of them," Hephaestus said looking at the slain demons on the ground, "Let's go help…," he said before a large blade was brought down in front of him.

"By Zeus," the fire god said as we looked up and saw an angry Cronus standing before us along with the other giants that were freed.

"Ah, finally we arrive at Thanatos' borders," Ares said smiling as he sensed the doom that was at hand. "My sons, this is our moment may we shine like the stars in the sky," he said taking his sword and turning to Phobos and Deimos who nodded.

"Come along, Hermes and Iris, they'll need our help," Hephaestus said taking his hammer and we entered the fray against one of our oldest foes.

**Pandora**

"What happened?" I muttered as I got to my feet and saw I was standing on a frozen lake. I could see that there were people trapped beneath the ice. Some were stuck halfway while others were completely submerged in the icy depths.

"This must be Cocytus," I said as I felt a cold gale coming from behind me, "Why is it so…," I said as turned around and stopped in terror.

I saw a large depression in the ice like a well and trapped inside was gigantic monster that was larger than Titans themselves. It was covered in shaggy fur and four huge bat wings jutted from its back. I saw it had three faces and each was chewing on soul while crying.

I shuddered as I realized who I was gazing at, Satan himself. Before me was the one who had so long ago dared to rebel against the Divine and suffered the consequences.

His arms were frozen in the sides of his well and was trying to pull them out. He would cry and scream as he tried get free and flapping his huge wings. I could hear the souls in his scream as he clenched down on them harder at each failed attempt.

"He was once the most beautiful of angels, the Light Bearer and Morning Star, now look at him. He's a dumb brute unaware that he himself strengthens the ice that imprisons him, powerless and mourning his eternal exile," a voice said as I spun around and saw Lilith before me.

"If you think he scares me, he doesn't," I said trying to act brave when my very being trembled at seeing the demon before me.

"I brought you here so he can see your defeat and see to your punishment," Lilith said as she charged at me.

"I am no traitor," I snapped at her as I dodged her attack, the battle had begun in earnest now.


	65. Light Bearer

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic. **

**Luiz4200: Help is on the way.**

**Miriam1: Karma gets you every time. Pandora is in a spot of trouble. I'm glad you liked it now we're going to see Danielle's inner thoughts about what Stephanie said. Danny never liked being the center of attention and I'm not telling you who that couple was. ****Mayor Knightly thinks Bob can fix it somehow.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Pandora is a tough cookie. You'll find out why Mayor Knightly (I think I started something with that Mayor 'Blimpy' insult) wants a picture of Danny. **

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm not telling you anything and yes it would be cruel to Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom. **

**Chapter LXV: Light Bearer**

**Mayor Knightly**

"You…called…sir," Bob said as he collapsed at the door of my office.

"Bob, this is no time for games, Stephanie's computer is broken and needs to be fixed," I tell him as I show him Stephanie's busted computer.

"Sir, I don't think it can…," he replies before I stop him and his nonsense.

"Bob, don't be ridiculous today's computers are designed to be easily fixed," I told him confidently, "there are tools in the basement now go and don't come back until it's fixed," I say handing him the laptop and showed them door as the phone rang.

Once he was gone I picked up the phone, "Hello," I said happily.

"Mayor Knightly this is Charles Hem, we need you to come down to have say on what you want Daniel to wear for his portrait," the tailor said

"I'll be right there," I tell as I go to find calmly.

"I thought that's was mon sewer de Franc's job," I told him surprised that they needed me.

"Well, we're having trouble reaching a decision and your skills as a mediator are needed," Charles said as I smiled.

Bob so I can leave at once.

**Danni**

You ever hear the phrase 'sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me' well it's not true. Sometimes words do hurt and I was still feeling the sting of Stephanie's attack.

I know I have more humanity and soul then Stephanie who has holes were those should be, but it didn't hide the awful truth of those words.

I was but an experiment and few people really cared about me. I wish I had a family like Danny or even like Edgar and Ellen who have each other, but I have a would be boyfriend (okay, boyfriend, he is cute, but I want to take this one step at a time) and a cousin/template. Why couldn't I have parents, siblings like everyone else?

"It's not fair," I said as I walked in the parlor and lay on the floor. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I let out the emotions.

While I lay there a voice said, "Perhaps you need to redefine what a family is," I looked up and saw a bust of Poe I think his name was on the mantle looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, "I know what a family is and I don't have one," I said despairingly, "I'm nothing but a Homunculus," I told him.

"I don' t think you're that Danielle, if I recall my studies into mysticism, a Homunculus is a mindless, soulless, creature that lives only to serve his master," Poe tells me, "I don't see that when I look at you," he said smiling.

"Really?" I asked as Pet came in and I stroked his fur lovingly,

"Really, I see a beautiful and intelligent girl. You know the soul is something that isn't formed in the womb," Poe went on, "but a gift given to us by the Divine and the day you first thought for yourself ,realized what your _creator's _intentions really were, and sided with your cousin you received your soul," Poe said smiling.

I thought about it and smiled, "You're right, but I still don't have a family," I explained to him.

"Miles seem to care for you, so does Danny. They care and look out for you," he said, "to me that's what a family is," Poe explained as his words made me feel better.

"That makes sense," I said as I saw Heimertz entered in carrying a board game, "You want to play me?" I ask the mute as he sets the game down and see it's Pictionary.

"I warn you Danielle, Heimertz is a master at this game," Poe said as Heimertz set up the board.

"Do you know who you're talking to, I am the Pictionary queen. I beat Danny _three _times," I laughed as the game began feeling much better now.

**Bob**

"Now let's see, first make sure you are grounded to prevent any static discharge," I said reading a page from _Chris Pirillo and Leo Laporte's Computer Repair Guide for Clueless People_.

I strapped on the grounding bracelet and picked up the screwdriver but was started as I heard Mayor Knightly shout my name.

"Coming sir," I said not realizing that I still had the bracelet on and gasped as the laptop was pulled off the table and shattered into a trillion pieces on the floor. "Mayor Knightly is going to fire me," I moaned as I walked up the steps to where he was waiting for me.

"Bob, where have you been?" he asked upset.

"You said," I began to say before he took my arm.

"There's no time to worry about that, I'm needed at the tailor's," he said as he went to his spare limo and got in, "To the tailor's," he said as I got in and started the car and we took off.

**Hermes**

"Look out," I told Hephaestus as I pushed him out of the way of Otus' hammer as it hit the ground.

"SMASH!" the brute thundered as he screamed in blind rage.

"Thank you," the craftsman said as he stood up and took out a chain, "Come and get me, you dumb brute, who dares to defy Zeus," he said as Otus came after him again but soon fell as he was chained up.

"That's one down," Ares said as we heard a scream and saw Cronus had Iris.

"Iris," I gasped as the Titan king smiled evilly.

"Her…mes," s he gasped out as the monster tightened his grip.

Ares' brown eyes flared, "VILE TITAN," he shouted as he threw his spear at the brute causing him to release Iris.

While he was stunned Deimos threw his launched his lance in the brute's chest and watched as Cronus fell dead.

"Who is next to be guided to Thanatos," the war god shouted as we continued our battle.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Here we are," Bob said as I stepped out of the limo and walked on the curb.

"We would have been here faster, if _you _would have listened to my suggestions," I scolded him, "Honestly, Bob, you know nothing of driving," I told him as I entered the shop.

"Well, sir, the…," he began to say before I cut him off.

"Enough Bob and also get that computer fixed," I tell him as I approached the desk, "Hello, Mr. Hem? Mon sewer de Franc?" I asked as I rung the bell.

"Please come back, sir," Hem said as I walked behind the counter.

"_C'est une idée stupide_," Pierre said upset, "That color doesn't match his _yeux; _you know for a _tailleur _you know nothing about color. I'm telling you that _nuancé de brun _doesn't go with blue," the artist snapped.

"I don't tell you how to paint," Hem shouted back at Pierre as I walked in.

"See voo play, gentlemen, I'm sure we can work something out," I told them as the settled down.

"Ah, _Maire _Knightly, tell me does this go _avec les yeux de _Daniel," Pierre said as he showed me Daniel dressed in a brown suit.

"We, mon sewer, it's Tray Bow," I told him.

"Can we please get this done with," Daniel moaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Now, Daniel this is important, you need a portrait for the Knightly Wing of that museum," I tell him happily. "I like this suit," I tell the two men smiling.

"_Comme vous le désirez, Maire _Knightly," Pierre sighed as he walked out, "call me to set up a _Rendez-vous_," he said before he left.

**Pandora**

"You'll never win Lilith," I spat at the demoness as I kicked against a wall, "you're forces are losing," I tell her as I point my spear at her throat.

"You are doomed," Lilith laughed as I felt something wrap around my ankle and throw across the lake, "this is my kingdom," she said as I hit the ground.

I ached from the attack and as I slowly got to my feet, I heard a voice call out, "You who walk free, I can aid you."

I look around and see a head stick out of the ice. His features were a sickly shade of blue as a crust of frost coats his hair and beard. His eyes were frozen shut.

"Who are you?" I asked him curiously.

"My name has been long forgotten as it should be, but know that I was a soldier who turned his back on Caesar and allowed him to be killed," the man said as he tried to move his lips. "I know I should not be trusted but the Satanic winds have cooled the fire of treason in me and if you have a heart I beg of you to listen to me," he pleaded.

"Very well," I told him, "What do I do?" I asked him.

"There's a weak spot in the lake, the souls there know of and have tried to free themselves but can't. However, if show Lilith the ancient crux you might be able to plunge her into the depths," he explained to me as I brushed off the ice from his face. "Thank you," he said as I went to fight Lilith.

"You truly think you can beat me," Lilith said as I got ready for my attack. "You will perish," she hissed as she charged at me but stopped when I crossed my arms.

"YOU will perish," I told her as I stepped back and smiled.

"Already you…," she said as she heard the ice crack, "NO!" she screamed as she lost her balance and fell in the frigid Cocytus.

I watched as she tried to swim to the surface only to be pulled down by the souls. She cried and screamed until an icy wind bellowed as Satan once again tried to get free.

"You..," was Lilith's final word as a soul plunged her head into water and the lake froze again leaving only a hand remain outside the water frozen in place.

"A fitting end for Humankind's first traitor," I said as I looked up and saw hole above Satan's head, "There's my exit," I said as I walked over to the side of the wall and climbed down to Satan's arm and used him as a ladder.

I looked at his face, maybe hoping to see some of his former beauty. His face was adorned with cuts and one of his ebony eyes was missing. His nose was cut in two and his teeth were like of that a wild animal's stained with blood and gore. In his mouth was a Roman solider with a bag of money glued to his hand, the poor soul's face couldn't be seen.

The side faces were only a mouth and one eye that was eternally shut and frozen tears trailed down his fur. Like the first mouth, there were souls in them, but I could recognize them.

The one on my side had black hair caked with blood and ice. Tears rolled down his cheeks as moaned as Satan devoured him causing to cry out, "CAESAR! CEASAR! SAVE ME FROM DIS' WRATH!" He was Gaius Cassius Longinus; he was a coconspirator in Julius Caesar's murder.

The other's face was too blood soaked but I knew from the dagger in his back that he was Marcus Junius Brutus, Cassius' cousin and the instigator of Caesar's death. That same death plunged Rome into anarchy. "Help me Caesar," he yelled out crying as Satan chewed him like a piece of meat.

Before I climbed up the head of the monster, I looked back at his face. Out of all in Dantea he had the worst punishment of all. The souls here died not knowing what they refused by their way of life, but Satan, once called Lucifer- the Light Bearer, had tasted and lived in Heaven and in the presence of the Divine but his pride put him on a pedestal. He thought he was greater than the Divine and he was cast down and turned into a grotesque farce of what he sought to be.

I snapped out of my daze and finished the journey, "jackpot," I said as I reached the crown and climbed through the hole to freedom!


	66. The Harrowing of Clockwork

**Author's Notes: Thank to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Bob does have it bad. I'm glad you enjoyed that explanation and it made sense. She's going to learn soon enough. Things are looking up for the Olympians and PM me if you want me to explain the philosophy of Dante's and by extension my vision of Satan. Of course no one asks Danny's opinion (I have always been a fan of his ****stoopid**** note the two Os and 80s looks). Only the Mayor's opinion matters.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Brown is so not Danny's color and I have no problem with you using Blimpy, I just think it's funny that it's become such a popular joke. **

**Mystery Writer5775: You've got that right.**

**Chapter LXVI: The Harrowing of Clockwork**

**Stephanie**

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" I shouted as that annoying ghost who was dressed like the twins hugged me.

"But I just want to be your friend," it said as I managed to get away and raced back into the mansion. Danielle will pay for this.

"Finally!" I said as I raced up the steps and into my room and lay down on my bed. My computer was still on the fritz thanks to that green fool in shades, but surely Bob is working hard to fix it.

While I was sitting there I called Cassidy.

"Hello?" Cassidy said on the other line.

"Hey Cassidy, it's Stephanie, I must say that video of that little wretch stealing was brilliant," I told her smiling.

"I know, my cousin worked for the company that installed the cameras in Amity Park and after pulling some strings was able to get the video," she said laughing.

"Top…," I began to say until my phone was knocked out of my hand and that stupid green mutt jumped on me. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed as I threw him across the room.

As soon he hit the ground he grew into an enormous dog and growled at me, "YOU'LL PAY!" I shouted as I ran from the mutt hoping to evade him.

**Clockwork**

I fear that my end is soon at hand. Lilith's poison courses through me and what little strength I have is fading.

I see that Frostbite slithers off Arachne's tree and eyes me up, "Frostbite, I am your friend," I pleaded hoping there was still memory left in his mind.

The serpent eyed me and wrapped itself around my tail until we came face to face. I could see the hatred in its eyes and closed my eyes to await my fate, but nothing came.

I opened my eyes and saw Pandora standing before me with my time staff, "I believe this is yours," she said freeing and giving it to me before I fall to the ground. "You're injured," she gasped as she took out some oil and gave it me to drink.

Suddenly, I felt renewed as the poison burned away, "Thank you," I said as I stood up and smiled.

"Anytime, where's Frostbite being kept," she asked as she went over to Arachne and restored her to normal.

"That snake _is _Frostbite," I tell her as she picks it up and pours a red liquid down it's through and laid it on the ground.

The serpent fell limp and I watched as the scales fell off and fur grew in its place. Soon limbs appeared and my friend reverted back to normal.

"Clockwork, what happened," my friend moans as he slowly stood up and looked around.

"You are safe, my friend," I told him as I turned to Arachne, "How are you feeling Arachne?" I asked the spider woman concerned for her.

"I'm not sure," she says trying to get her legs to steady.

"I'll explain everything later, right now the Olympians need our help," Pandora said as she led the way out of the cave, I just hope that Danny is all right.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Will we be much longer?" Daniel asked as the tailor took his measurements for the alterations.

"We mustn't rush this Daniel," I tell him as the tailor writes something down. "Can you have a 'K' embroidered on the front?" I ask him happily.

"Yes, in fact I just got this in from Europe 24k gold thread," he says taking out a small box, "I keep in here for safe keeping," he told me happily.

"Excellent, Bob get in here," I said as my intern came in a rush.

"You called sir," he said panting from exhaustion.

"Yes, I want you to watch over Daniel and make sure the tailor gets everything right," I tell him as I walk to the door. "Oh, and Bob make sure you fix Stephanie's computer as well," I tell as I leave for the limo.

"Yes, sir," Bob said as I left back to my mansion.

**Jack**

"Come on Jack, we have to go," Maddie said as she paid the bill, "Vlad is waiting for us," she explained to me.

"Coming Mads," I tell her as I go back to the booth and look out the window hoping to see that black haired boy.

"Jack are you all right," Maddie asks as she walks up to me, "You saw him too, Jack?" she asks as she take my hand in hers.

"I miss him Maddie," I tell her as I break down and she takes me in her arms, "This is my fault Maddie, if I wasn't so obsessed with ghosts Danny would still be with us," I tell her sobbing as she rubs my back.

"Jack we will bring Danny back home, I promise. This wasn't your fault, it was an accident and Vlad is going to get that cleared up," she tells me kissing me on the cheek. "Let's go honey, there's fudge in the RV," she says as I cheer up and race to claim the chocolate treasure in the vehicle.

**Edgar**

"I'm thinking that maybe we've been too hard on Stephanie. I suggest a peace offering and nothing says peace like _Ember McClain's Power Requiem sung by Youngblood,_" Amorpho said taking out a CD from his pocket. "It's a good thing I won it last year at the Christmas party, Spectra thought she could compete against my one man _Christmas Carol_ with her rendition of _Santa Baby,_" he said laughing as we heard a scream.

"That sounded like Danielle," Sam said as we raced downstairs into parlor and saw Danny with Heimertz, they were playing a game.

"Danni, is everything okay?" I asked her thinking something happened to her.

"No, I'm losing at Pictionary," she fumed as Heimertz moved his piece on the board.

"You should have been warned that Heimertz _never _loses," Ellen told as Danni's jaw dropped in shock.

"Not again, that's the eighth time you beat me," Danni fumed as she broke her pencil in frustration.

"I told her," Poe said as Danni glared at him."You're not helping, Poe, I thought you were the _all knowing_ Head of Poe," she fumed, "so far, you've been anything but in terms of a team mate," she growled. "I've lost to a mute and a Pet," she said breaking out laughing.

"Maybe a prank will make you feel better," I tell her, "We're going to give Stephanie a new CD," I inform her showing her the CD.

"I didn't know Youngblood could sing," she asks looking at the CD and reading the label, "Youngblood, that prodigy of the musical world, sings the classic Latin Requiem Service accompanied by the powerful music of Ember McClain. This is truly music to move the soul."

"I think she'll enjoy it," Tucker said laughing as he pictured Stephanie's face.

"I know she will," Amorpho said turning into a music executive, "_Everyone _loves Ember and Youngblood," he said as we laughed at what was in store for Stephanie.

**Danny**

"Can I _please _take a break," I asked impatiently as the tailor put another pin in my shirt.

"I suppose so but don't take too long," he said as I took off the suit and put on my _Knightly _clothes before walking out to the front desk.

"Finally," I said sitting down and relaxing before my ghost sense went off, "not now," I hissed as I ducked into a corner and transformed into Phantom and went searching for the ghost, which wasn't long.

"_Aider quelqu'un, il ya un fantôme après moi!_," I heard that artist that was fighting with the tailor yells as he ran through the streets.

"Whoa there, where's the fire," I asked him as he slowed down.

"_Monsieur Fantôme, Dieu merci, ce'st vous!" _he said panting as he looked behind him.

"First of all I don't speak French, second what's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

"_Désolé, _I was in my _studio_ working on a painting when a ghost appeared he called himself _La Boîte Fantôme_ or Box Ghost. He started throwing boxes around shouting _'Faire Attention!' _Please Phantom, _Je vous supplie, _Help me," the painter pleading.

"Okay lead the way," I said as he took me to his studio and I walked in to investigate.

"HA HA! I AM THE Box Ghost and I shall wreak my cubical vengeance on this art…," he said as I sucked into the thermos and sighed.

"_Oh, Merci un million de fois plus! _Let me _vous rembourser. _I know please allow me to _peindre votre portrait. _I _vous promets _that I will do _justice à votre grandeur_," he said pleading.

"It will have to be some other time," I tell him as I see the time.

"_Oui, bien sûr, _here let me give you _ma carte,_" he says handing me a business card.

"Thank you," I said as I flew back to tailor's hoping they didn't miss me too much.


	67. Dissonance

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Inukagnome15: I know but the Box Ghost was never clever.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Clockwork is focused on his mission.**

**Garnet Sky: I must say this is quite the honor as I read your She-Ra future fic a long time ago. Dante's Inferno is one of my favorite poems ever since I saw it in my reading textbook in High School. I'm glad you think I did good job melding the various strands of mythology together and am also glad Clockwork is in character. Yes Ghostwriter still bugs me, stupid muse –Ghostwriter: I heard that-. I don't think even your French ****teacher would help Mayor Knightly's skills. I know what you mean about the Box Ghost haunting Apple Juice (the type of juice beside Tomato and Grape that I like).**

**Smallvillegirl2: I knew you be happy about the end of Snake Frostbite. The Box Ghost has a slow learning curve and you might want to cover your ears when Youngblood sings.**

**Miriam1: Stephanie can fool you like that. Now the difficult part begins. Clockwork is dedicated and nothing will sway him. I know Jack is really beating himself up over this but Maddie knows to make him feel better. You just have to wait to see what Vlad has planned. The point isn't it to be harmful, just annoying. In my school foreign language was an elective but I guess every school is different.**

**Chapter LXVII: ****Dissonance**

**Stephanie**

"Stephanie," father said as he barged into the room holding something in his hands. "A music producer wants you to endorse it," he said handing me CD with a little kid on the cover.

"_Ember McClain's Power Requiem Sung by Youngblood_? Who the heck is Ember McClain," I ask reading the cover.

"Why she's the welsh girl, you know she's been singing since she was 3," father says as I put the disc in my stereo and listen to it.

"Who wrote this, stuff?" a child's voice said on the CD.

"It's Latin," a cultured voice replied as rock music began to play.

"Dies Irayee Dies Illa, solvet sayeeclum in favilla, Testay David coom Sibilala," the child sang in Latin that sounded worse than my father's French.

"Whoever this Youngblood is, he's spectacular," father said smiling taking the CD, "It's perfect for relaxing," he said as he went to his office.

"I need to go take a shower after listening to that," I said going to the bathroom and turning on the radio.

"And now we have a hot new CD given to us by anonymous donor," the DJ said as he played that awful music again.

"NOOO!" I shouted as I knew those twins and the twerp Danielle were behind this and they would pay for this.

**Hermes**

"That's the last of them," Hephaestus said wiping sweat from his brow, the battle was over.

The giants lie either chained or dead on the ground mingled with the bodies of demons who had fell before.

"Beautiful," Ares said smiling looking at the carnage like a starving man looks at the bones of animal he had eaten.

"Why do you love warfare so, Ares," Iris asked him curious as why the war god enjoyed it so much.

"It's not so much the death I love but thrill of victory, the cunning of the warrior, the honor of a king that I love," he replied.

"He always has," a voice said as we turned around and saw Pandora with Arachne, Clockwork, and Frostbite. "The battle is over, Lilith now writhes in frozen Cocytus with her husband, Lucifer. Her demons that still remain will fight each other for her throne and the giants will remain in their pit for Eternity as there no one to free them," she says victoriously.

"Thank Zeus," Hephaestus said as he knelt with his hammer and the others of our kind did the same.

After resting, we reentered the forest trying to discern our path.

"How do we know where to go now?" Arachne asked confused.

Clockwork knelt down and smiled, "see these carvings of the Moon on the ground?" he asks as we nod, "They will lead us to Hecate's temple," the time master said as he got up.

"How do you know that?" Frostbite asked curiously, "I thought your omniscience and foreknowledge left you when we entered Dantea," he said as the time master smiling.

"I need not know everything to know that the Moon is under Hecate's control and to follow it will lead us to her," he says smiling.

"Then our work is done," Ares said putting his sword away, "You will need this to get you across Lake Mors to her temple," he said handing Pandora the severed head of Sthenno. The snakes had stopped moving and her eyes were gouged out giving it a macabre air to it.

"Thank you," Pandora replied taking the Gorgon's head in her hands.

"May Tyche look after your venture," Hephaestus said as Iris produced a rainbow and we return to Mount Olympus and our temples.

**Bob**

"Mayor Knightly's going to fire me, I just know it," I said as I looked all over Daniel but couldn't find him anywhere.

"There's no need to panic Bob," Mr. Hem said as he came out.

"Panic, of course there's a need to panic, Daniel's missing and Mayor Knightly's going to fire me," I tell him trying to remain calm as I hear someone enter. "Oh, no, it's the Mayor," I said as my heart stopped and went to meet him.

"Hello anyone here, Mr. Bob? Mr. Hem?" a voice said as I saw that it was Daniel.

"Daniel, thank goodness, I was worried, now come along," I said as I took him back to continue the fitting and I went back to look for a new computer.

I sat down and got my cell phone, "Yes, I would like to order model 334 with options 2 through 100," I told the computer vendor with any luck Mayor Knightly will think it's the original.

While I was finishing up the order, my other cell phone rang, "Hello," I said putting the phone to my other ear.

"Bob, I need you to go the music store, I want you to get me all the CDs of Ember McClain and Youngblood," he said happily.

"Who?" I asked surprised as I had never heard of either of them.

"You are such a square Bob, no wonder you're single, you know nothing of pop culture like I do," he said as he hung up.

"Yes, sir," I said as I went to walk to the music to get the CDs the mayor wanted.

**Danni**

"That's 1,000 points for Team Heimertz and 0 points for Team Danni," I sighed as I put the game away as I heard someone knock at the door. "That must be Jazz," I said remembering that she said she'd pick me up.

I walk to the door and see Stephanie on the other side, "YOU," she fumed angrily, "You little experiment gone wrong. Your stupid ghosts wrecked my computer, got my clothes dirty, and busted my eardrums," she hissed grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her smiling, "I don't know any ghosts, I'm just a homunculus," I told her acting like my feelings were hurt as 'Danni Phantom' appeared out of nowhere.

"What? How, but you're…," Stephanie said as a shadow passed over her, "What…," she began to say before Klemper took her away.

"KLEMPER LOVES STEPHIE!" the ghost said as Stephanie screamed before they were gone.

"Thanks, Amorpho," I said smiling as he turned into his normal self.

"Anytime, I thought it was fun," he said as I saw Jazz pull up to the house. "You better go," he said.

I walked out to the RV and went back to the B&B with Jazz.

**Mayor Knightly**

"I…could…only…find…this," Bob said as he collapsed at the door of my office with a CD in hand.

"Bob, you're a terrible a shopper," I said as I took the disc from him, "_Ember McClain: You will Remember!_" I said smiling. "I was thinking Nod's Limbs needs an event to put them on the map and what a better way than to have this Ms. McClain come and sing here," I told him.

"Sir, is that…," he said as he looked up at me.

"Of course it is Bob, this Ember is obviously popular and think of thousands…no _,millions _of tourists coming here to see it," I said smiling at the fact that tourism equals money.

"But…," he said as he got up.

"There is no time to talk, go find me Ember McClain and have sing here," I tell her as I push him out the door. He is so lucky he has me to look up to as I am a perfect role model.

**Clockwork**

After trekking through the Forest of Suicides, we came to the shores of a lake. Its waters were black as night and shone like galena.

"Here we are, Lake Mors, but where is Hecate's temple," Frostbite asks as he spots the temple, a small dot on the horizon.

"Like this," I said seeing a horn on the ground. I picked it up and played it sending a shrill cry through the air.

A few minutes later, a large creature soon came towards us.

"What is it," Arachne asked as it drew nearer and could see it had the head of a human, the body of lizard, the legs of leopard, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion.

"It is Geryon, the beast of fraud," I said as the beast landed and looked at us.

"Come oh Master of Time and I will give thee safe passage," the creature sang as I held my ground.

"Here oh creature, dine on this and deceive us not," I said as I signaled for Pandora to come forward and throw Sthenno's head at him.

Geryon leapt up and caught it as soon it hit the air. He devoured it like he never ate before then looked to us, "Where are you headed?" it asked with its eyes closed.

"The Temple of Hecate," I told him as we climbed on its back and took off for our destination.


	68. You Will Remember

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**PhantomGirl712: ****Yes Mayor Knightly is self centered.**

**Mystery Writer5775: It's about to get even worse for her.**

**Luiz4200: -Fanfare blows and confetti falls from the ceiling- Congratulations, you are my 400****th**** reviewer and as such you win the coveted Fentony Award –Ghostwriter hands Luiz4200 the Fentony- . She's still trying to learn that trick and Bob could buy one of those 50 dollar toy computers for little kids and he'd think it was the original.**

**Tippi: Yes, Bob's Job and Life does suck.**

**Smallvillegirl2: If Bob did that he'd be out of a job.**

**Garnet Sky: I know Klemper's not really that bad all he want is a friend.**

**Shining Zephyr: Ghostwriter is a slave driver –Ghostwriter: Hordak, write not talk- stupid ghost muse, thinks he so smart because he can rhyme ****Ghostwriter: What did you say**** Nothing oh dark master of the written media.**

**Chapter LXVIII: You Will Remember**

**Edgar**

"This can't be good," Sam said looking out through the Edgar-Scope frowning.

"What's wrong," Ellen asked as she got up and Sam let her look, "Ember McClain, so Mayor Blimpy wants to have her sing in Nod's Limbs, what's so bad about that?" she asks confused, "I mean yeah she's a ghost, but how bad could it be?" she said.

"The last time she sang, she had world domination on her mind," Tucker explained as Amorpho stood in thought.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, if Ember's concert goes south, we could blame the whole thing on Stephanie. That reminds me, I'll be back, I have to call a _friend_," he said as he left laughing.

"Something tells me this is going to be sweet," I told Ellen as we all laughed about Stephanie's reaction.

**Danny**

"There you go, your suit's all ready for your portrait," the tailor said as I came out of the dressing room in my Knightly clothes. "Bob should be here shortly, I think he had to run an errand for your father," Mr. Hem said as he placed it in a box and tied some string around it.

"Why does he work for my _father_, I mean he treats Bob like trash?" I ask trying to figure this out. I mean Bob seems like a well meaning person and yet he puts up with the abuse my _father _gives him.

"This was the first job; he's been able to keep for longer than a day. Bob can be a bit of klutz and no one would hire him because of the rumors they heard about him. He was about to move out of town until your father hired him. He was grateful for the chance to stay and promised he'd be the best intern in Nod's Limbs history," he explained as I looked out the window.

"I'll call your father," Mr. Hem said as he went to the back to alert Mayor Knightly that I was done as I sat down and sighed.

**Bob**

"Yes hello, is this Ember McClain, uh my name is Bob Ms. McClain, my employer is interested in having you perform in Nod's Limbs, Massachusetts," I told the singer hoping she'd agree when my pager went off. "I'll leave you my number to set up details, I have to go," I said as I dialed the mayor's number.

After the phone rang I heard the mayor shout, "Bob where have you been?"

"I…was…" I began to say before he stopped me.

"I don't care Bob, Daniel is done at the tailor's and you need to pick him up," the mayor ordered loudly.

"Yes, sir," I said as he hung up and left to Mr. Hem's to get Daniel.

**Vlad**

"You sank my battleship," I moaned as I played Jack in a game of Battleship. I have better things to do but Jack wouldn't leave me unless I played.

"You didn't do the sound," Jack said smiling as I rolled my eyes and made the sound of a torpedo hitting a ship as the song _Go! You Packers! Go! _began to play.

I sighed in relief, "That's my cell phone, Jack," I said as I got up and left to answer it.

"Hurry back, V-Man, we're going to play Parcheesi," he shouts happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said as cheerful as possible as I went to the kitchen and got my phone out. "Hello," I said coolly.

"Mayor Masters, this is Judge Craston," the man on the other side said.

"Let me guess, you convinced the best lawyer in the universe to represent us," I said sarcastically as I am getting tired of his stalling.

"Then, you'll like this, sir," he said happily, "I started the appeal process," he informed me.

"How long until it gets overturned," I ask him impatiently eager to get results.

"Well it's going to take some time but rest assured the wheels are in motion," he says confidently.

"For your sake you better hope it's in overdrive because if I find you set it in neutral I will have you towed away," I said as I hung up and saw Jack come in.

"Hey Vladdie, you ready the board's all set up and I know how much love the royal game of India," he said as I sighed and headed to my torture.

**Stephanie**

"You wanted to see me father," I said as I walked into his office. I was finally glad to get rid of those freaks.

"Yes honey Ember McClain is coming to Nod's Limbs and you are going to promote it," he said happily taking out a black T-Shirt with the word 'Ember' on it in blue letters with a pale skinned girl with blue hair.

"I'm not wearing that and besides, she's one of those stupid ghosts," I tell him knowing full well who this _Ember _is.

"There is no such thing as ghosts and Magazine d la Howtey Culture said that Ember is La Bombey," he said in mangled French. "Also I found this on the internet, it will make look 'groovy' as you kids say today," he told as took out a blue wig with the name 'Ember' on it.

"There is no way I am wearing this," I told him upset about this all display.

"Well you have to; you're going to start a trend at your school and announcing Ember to the audience when she comes. When everyone sees you, Miles, and Daniel in your Ember garb, the whole town will be decked in Emberware," he says happily as he puts a wig on himself, "I feel as if it's 1959 all over again," he says as I run away before he reminisces about dating mom again.

"Can this day get any worse," I said as I went back to my room but felt as if someone kicked my up the steps. "DANIELLE!" I shouted just knowing that stupid ghost girl was behind this and she'd pay.

**Clockwork**

"Here we are," I said as Geryon landed and we disembarked. I looked back at the creature as stretched its wings before flying away.

Before stood a large temple carved in black granite that shone like the lake that surrounded it's shores. Above the entrance was carved the symbol of Hecate in silver: A waxing crescent; a full moon; and a waning crescent moon.

"Look at those dogs," Frostbite said as he noticed four dogs chained to the corners.

"Dogs are sacred to her," Pandora said as we entered the temple not knowing what we would find.


	69. Triple Goddess

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: ****Fanfiction . net is weird like that a few times I thought of posting on Deviantart instead but wasn't sure how many of you read fanfics on that site. It's actually both she ****doesn't**** like (classical music is **_**so **_**not Ember's style). I was thinking of have Iris die but wasn't sure how you guys would like it. Yes, even without knowing everything Clockwork is still very intelligent and wise. You'll just have to read to find out. You never know about Stephanie. The original idea was that while Clockwork and Frostbite were in the Forest of Suicides, they were going to hunt and catch a small creature like a mouse but I scrapped it in favor of an epic battle and the payment become Sthenno's head. All will be explained. Well, I needed a reason why he puts up with the mayor's abuse. Vlad was never doing things ****by the book (I'm pretty sure overshadowing the voters so they vote for you is illegal in most states, the District of Columbia, and all U.S. territories). I know but it's so funny. Yes, he has reached his goal.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll just have to read to find.**

**Luiz4200: Don't forget about the after party, I've booked Dumpty Humpty and the Circus Gothica. I made Bob's history up as it has never been elaborated on in the show.**

**Smallvillegirl2: So am I, especially since our last dog bit me when I was recovering from getting tubes placed in my ears. My youngest cat was scared of him and my oldest cat hated dogs with a passion and would attack him. Wait till you see what I have in store.**

**Chapter LXIX: Triple Goddess**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob, did you get Ms. McClain booked," I asked as my intern as he walked into my office and collapsed on the floor.

"Yes, sir," he said raising his head.

"Did you pick Daniel up from the tailor's," I ask him as he stands up and straightens his vest.

"Yes, uh sir, don't you…," he said before I stopped him.

"There is no time to think, I need you to and put these posters up around town," I said handing him a stack of posters advertising Ember's concert. "This will be bigger than our Floating Kid Superhero and Danni Phantom Days," I tell thinking of the tourism dollars.

"Uh, yes, sir," he said as he walked out.

"Oh and make sure you call a doctor for Stephanie, I think she's coming down with something. Keeps saying an 'invisible person' keeps kicking her," I tell him as he leaves and Miles come in.

"I was wondering if I could invite Danielle to the concert, I think she'd like Ember," he says nervously as he sits down.

"That's a fine idea, there's nothing the voters like to see more than jayune amare," I tell him happily as I take out some Emberware and hand it to him. "Make sure that you wear this, we want Ember to feel welcome here," I tell him as he smiles and leaves as I return to work.

**Sam**

"I know this is going to be funny but aren't you worried that Ember will brainwash everyone," I asked Ellen as I looked at the intern pasting Ember posters all over the town.

"I doubt it this town is so thickheaded that no amount of brainwashing can zombify them. Besides, they're already under the control of Mayor Knightly and no one brainwashes people like he does," she says as Amorpho comes back.

"Maybe when Ember's brainwashing waves meet Mayor Knightly's they will….," Amorpho said as he turned into Stephen Hawking, "destroy each other like matter and antimatter and destroy the universe in a apocalyptic fiery explosion," he said in a computerized voice before returning to normal.

"If it wasn't for the fact that all creation would cease to exist, that might be fun to see," Tucker said smiling.

"True, especially seeing Mayor Knightly explode," Edgar said smiling, "Still I wouldn't mind seeing this concert, Ember sounds like our type of ghost," he says as I hand them a pair of Fenton Phones.

"You'll need this so you don't get brainwashed and don't ask Tucker to sing," I tell them as Tucker glares at me.

"I resent that, I'm a great singer, listen _Yo_," he began to sing before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"If you even sing _one _note of that horrid song Danielle invented I swear by almighty Gates that I will take very piece of techno junk you own and smash it into a trillion pieces and force you to write with chisel and stone tablet for the rest of your life _and _afterlife," I tell him as he goes catatonic.

"I've never seen anyone go catatonic that fast," Ellen says shocked at Tucker's response.

"You have to know how to speak to him," I tell them laughing.

**Stephanie**

That stupid…,"QUIT THAT YOU BRAT!" I shouted as someone kicked me and pulled my hair. She's behind this I just know she's behind this attack and she'll pay.

While I was thinking, Bob came in, "Stephanie, Dr. Von Nachten is here for your appointment," he said as I looked at him.

"Appointment?" I asked as I walked down the steps and saw a short man with a goatee sitting in the living room.

"_Guten Tag, _you must Stephanie, why don't you sit down and tell me about this _visionen _you're having, _liebe," _he sat taking out a pad.

"I'm not crazy, there's an invisible ghost who keeps pestering me," I told him sternly.

"This is bad, she is already in _aberkennung_," he tells Bob as he turns to me, "Stephanie, everyone knows that _geister gibt es nicht,_" he says writing something down in a notebook.

"What do you recommend for her, doctor," Bob asks as the doctor consults a book.

"She is suffering from _paranoia wegen schweren angstzuständen. _I recommend putting her on my _entspannungs-therapie _for about _drei stunden täglich,_" he said taking out some tapes for his bag.

"But she has a concert to go to soon," Bob protests as the doctor thinks for a moment.

"A concert? _Das __ist__ eine fantastische idée. _Studies have shown that _musik _has a _beruhigende wirkung _on the _gehirn_," he says as he stands up. "Stephanie will be _gesund _in _ein paar wochen. _If she gets worse, don't hesitate to call my _notfall-telefonnummer_," he says handing Bob a sheet of paper and leaving.

"BUT I'M NOT…STOP THAT YOU STUPID SPECTER!" I shouted as the ghost poked me in the eyes. I swear Danielle will pay for this.

**Danni**

"I bet Stephanie is having a blast with her new _friend _Youngblood," I said as I lay on my bed and read my favorite book when my phone rang.

I put away the book and answered it, "Hello," I said.

"Danielle, this is Miles, I was wondering what you're going to be doing in tomorrow?" he asks nervously.

"Nothing, as far I know of, why?" I ask him raising an eyebrow at his question.

"Well Ember McClain is coming to Nod's Limbs, I have an extra ticket and father said I could invite you. It's front row seats," he told me as I blushed.

"I would love to go, when does it begin," I ask him excited about the event.

"I think 7, so I'll have father pick you up at 5:55 as Stephanie has to be there to announce Ember to the audience," he said bashfully, "See you than, Danni, bye," he told me as he hung up.

"This is _so _cool, my first rock concert," I said as I jumped up and down on bed until I was wore out and took a nap.

**Bob**

"776.76 dollars _pro stunde,_" I gasped as I look at the doctor's bill, "I hope that means per month," I said as I sat down after I got Stephanie's tapes set up for her therapy.

Just as I was getting comfortable my phone starting to ring, "Hello," I said as I turned it on.

"Bob, where are you?" Mayor Knightly asked upset.

"I was…," I began to say before he cut me off.

"I don't care; you have to go advertise the concert. I want all of Nod's Limbs at Ember's concert," he says in usual loud tone.

"But I already put the posters up," I told him, "What..," he says before he cuts me off again.

"I'm not talking about posters, I've had a special car decorated in which you'll ride in and announce the concert to everyone. Now go," he said as he hung up and left to announce the concert to the town.

**Pandora**

We walked along the halls of the temples until we came two ornate doors decorated in silver and ebony.

"Now what do we do?" Frostbite asked as the doors mysteriously swung open.

"We enter," Clockwork said bravely as we walked into a throne room. It was dark but we could glints of silver in what little light there was.

A sense of awe overpowered us as we looked at our surroundings but were snapped out of it as we heard dogs barking.

"On your knees, she approaches," Clockwork said as we knelt down our faces to the ground.

A pale light filled the room and a commanding voice decreed, "Rise my children."

I looked and gasped as beheld Lady Hecate herself. She was tall and slender with white hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in a shimmering black gown that hid her feet with a silver belt. However the most startling feature was that she had three faces but unlike Satan's that were mutilated and incomplete, hers were complete and that of a maiden; a mature woman; and an old woman. I could hardly believe that before us was the Queen of Ghosts and mother of our kind.

"Lady Hecate, oh first queen of the Ghost Zone, we come before you…," Clockwork began until Hecate held her hand out at him.

"I know why you have come," the maiden face spoke as the other faces closed their eyes. "You seek the Flagon of Zeus," she said standing up as her periwinkle eyes met the time master's crimson ones.

"Yes, my sublime lady," Clockwork replied respectfully.

The girl closed her eyes and the woman's face spoke opened it's eyes and spoke, "You come on behalf of the guardian of life and death, Danny Phantom," as she walked over to the wall. "Even though I disagree how he treated my grandson, Pariah, I do respect him and he is under my direct patronage," she said pulling the wall back revealing a black vault.

"He is?" Frostbite asked curiously.

"In addition to being the goddess of the moon and magic, I am also godess of the crossroads and patroness of those who walk them. Danny Phantom walks between life and death and keeps the balance. This trait of his has endeared him to me and I have protected him and shielded him under my sweet patronage," she said as she closed opened the vault and closed her eyes.

"Few have been blessed with such an honor," Arachne said startled by the revelation.

"Indeed, "the old woman said as she opened her eyes and took out a silver vase with a gold thunderbolt on it. "It is because of this that I will fulfill your request," she said giving the vase to Clockwork along with a silver medallion with her symbol inscribed on it. "Give this to Danny Phantom as a token of my blessing," she said as the old woman closed her eyes and the maiden opened hers.

"I will," Clockwork said bowing.

"Arachne, Frostbite, and Pandora; since you are headed back to you lairs in the Ghost Zone, you will take the River Acheron back to the Bridge of Charon to get home," she said handing me a bag of black coins. "Give this to Charon as your fare for safe passage from Dantea," she said as she closed her eyes and the mature woman opened her eyes.

"Thank you," I said bowing following the time master's example.

"Clockwork, since you are bound for Earth you shall go another way. Walk to the back entrance of my temple where you find the banks of the River Eunoe. You will need no fare to cross it waters and I think you will be pleasantly surprised when you behold its ferryman," she said smiling.

"Thank you," we all said as we bowed. We heard the doors open and saw Hecate bowed her head, letting us know it was okay for us to leave now.

"Good luck, Clockwork," Frostbite said to Clockwork before he left.

"You too," his friend replied as we went our separate ways.


	70. Good Memories and Dreams

**Author's Notes: Thank to you all who reviewed the fic.**

**Luiz4200: I'm not saying anything.**

**Garnet Sky: The Box Ghost would cease to exist if he got on Hecate's bad side.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll have to read to find out.**

**Miriam1: Yes it will be. Don't worry Miles will be prepared and it was nice for him to invite Danni. The **_**Danny Phantom Song **_**appeared in Chapter 31. Sam can be terrifying if provoked. I remember Fright Night, an awesome episode having to work for Mr. Lancer now that's scary. That's actually Youngblood torturing Stephanie but she can't see him as she acts like a grown-up.****Having Hecate as Danny's patroness was an idea I had early on and it is more ****impressive than Clockwork as ghosts revere her like Catholics do the Virgin Mary (that was the best analogy I could come up with) that's also why she called Clockwork, Pandora, Arachne, and Frostbite her 'children' as she's their spiritual mother. She is really Pariah Dark's grandmother though (she is a member of his blood line so to speak). I'm glad you liked that line. You just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't hurt the judge until after the fic. That would be bad if Jack and Maddie would but Ember is not their type of singer. Yes, he still does have the cut on his stomach. Well that's Mayor Knightly thinks anyway.**

**Chapter LXX: Good Memories and Dreams**

**Edgar**

"Hey guys what's up," Danny said as he flew in the room and sat down on the floor.

"We're just discussing Ember's concert tomorrow," Ellen told him as she peered through the Edgar-Scope smiling. "It is true she can control people with her guitar," she asked curiously.

"Yeah but don't expect her to let you borrow it, she only sings solos," he said laughing and sighing.

"What's wrong," Sam asked worriedly as she saw the frown on Danny's face. She walked over to her and put her around him causing him to blush.

"Not only do I have to go to the concert but Mayor Knightly is making me wear _this_," he said showing us an Ember shirt.

"I am so posting this on MySpace," Tucker said getting his cell phone until Danny froze it to his hand. "Hey I'm not covered for ice damage," he protested as Danny smiled.

"That's the point, well I have go to rest up for the concert, make sure Tucker doesn't post anything on the Internet," he said as he disappeared as he we smiled at a nervous looking Tucker.

**Pandora**

We climbed back up the lands of Dantea, we finally reached the River Acheron, "Well, here goes nothing," I said as I picked up a bell that was on the ground and rang it.

"I see him," Arachne said as Charon's boat appeared and sailed closer to us until it finally reaches the shore.

"Be gone from these shores, for ye are condemned and Heaven hath no place for you," the old skeleton hissed holding out his hand to stop us from entering.

"I believe this should ensure our passage," Frostbite said handing the money Hecate gave us.

Charon took out a coin and studied it; I noticed his mouth opened as he ran his bony fingers across it. The shock must have been great as he dropped the bag on the floor causing the coins to spill in the boat.

"Well," I asked him waiting for his response.

The ferryman signaled us to enter, "Where are ye bound?" he asked looking at his from behind his hood.

"The Bridge of Charon in the Ghost Zone," Frostbite said as Charon nodded as took off for the Ghost Zone.

**Mayor Knightly**

"Did you set the alarm clocks in the mansion," I ask Bob as I finished my before bed snack of a quadruple scoop hot fudge, butterscotch, and honey sundae with sprinkles and Oreos. I did not want to be late for the concert and I had lots of important things to do beforehand.

"Yes sir, and I managed a find an Ember shirt in your size sir," he said as he followed me up the stairs to my room.

"Good, did you place the tape player in Stephanie's room for her Entspannonges-Thera-Pie like the doctor ordered," I asked him smiling at how well I knew German.

"Yes sir," he said looking at his clipboard.

"Good, it was nice of him to do it for free," I told remembering the bill he showed me.

"For free?" he asked confused, "He didn't…," he began to say as he looked at his clipboard.

"Bob, you obviously don't know German like I do, Pro Stundey is a legal term that means 'for free'," I told him sighing at his stupidity.

"I don't think…," he said before I stopped him.

"Bob, I know German and you don't now go finish up your tasks for the day and go to bed," I said pulling the covers over me and closing my eyes dreaming of the tourism this concert will bring in.

**Clockwork**

"The shores of the Eunoe," I said as I approached the river. Unlike the slimy Acheron and murky Styx, these waters were crystal clear even the sand on the shore was the purest white.

I noticed a whistle on the ground; I picked it up and played it sending a pleasant melody through the air.

Soon, a small gold boat approached on the horizon; as came to the shore I rubbed my eyes, "the grime of Dantea must be deceiving my vision," I said as looked closely as the boatman.

He was dressed in a purple robe, the same color as my cape, secured with silver belt with an hourglass for the buckle. Underneath I saw another hourglass showing. His face was hidden behind a hood but I saw his green eyes sparkle and his white beard flow from out it like a waterfall from a cave.

"Chronos?" I ask in amazement as the boat came to a stop.

He nodded and as I stepped in his craft we embraced, "It is has been eons my brother," he told me as I saw golden tears stain his beard.

"Indeed, it has," I said as my own Ectoplasmic tears burned the scar on my face and we broke our hug.

"Where are you bound, my friend," he asked warmly as I sat down and he took the oar again.

"The Earth," I told him smiling as he nodded and we took off.

**Stephanie**

"_Sie sind in Freiden, Sie sind in einer unendlichen Raum frei von Schmerzen und dacht," _the doctor's voice spoke to me in my mind as I wondered through a meadow filled with ponies.

"What a lovely place, it so peaceful," I said picking flowers as the doctor spoke again.

_"Du spürst die Wärme des Glücks und der Zärtlichkeit der Liebe," _the doctor said as I felt the sunshine on me and a warm breeze blow.

I heard someone play the Pan Pipes in the distance it was like Heaven, _"Sie werden sich daran erinnern, dieses ewig. Sie warden sich daran eirnnern _MY NAME!" the doctor said as the pipes became that Ember ghost's music and the doctor turned into a woman.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I started up and saw father turning up the volume on the stereo and opening the blinds.

"Good morning, princess, tonight is the big night, Ember comes to town. Isn't exciting honey," he said as I rubbed my eyes and saw that underneath his suit coat was a black Ember shirt with a tie over it. "Don't I look groovy honey," he said smiling.

"Yes, father," I said groaning as I went to take a bath, "I hate Ember and I hate ghosts," I muttered as I closed the bathroom door and moaned as I knew this was going to be a bad day.

**Vlad**

"Vlad Masters, you just led the Green Bay Packers to destroy every single team in the NFL and won over a trillion superbowls; what are you going to do now?" the reporter asked as the crowd cheered my name.

"Why that's simple," I said turning to my wife Maddie, "I'm going to rule the world," I told him kissing my beloved.

"Oh Vlad IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Maddie said as her voice suddenly became Danielle's and I was startled from my dream.

"GAH!" I shouted as I woke up with a start and saw Danielle jumping on my bead.

"GOOD MORNING CHEESEHEAD!" she sang happily as I rubbed the sleep dust out of my eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask her as I get out of bed like a zombie.

"I get to go to a rock concert today," she said playing an air guitar, "DA DA DA DA OH YEAH!" she yelled blasting my eardrums and giving the effects of a shot of caffeine injected into my veins.

"Good for you," I told her trying to smile as I went to brush my teeth. I could hear her 'sing' outside the door. "Dear Curly, take me now," I moaned thinking about what a long and torturous day this is going to be.


	71. Opening Acts

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I had that planned for awhile and glad you liked Danni calling Vlad cheesehead.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Well Vlad hasn't much practice kids and he loses his temper easily. You'll find out soon.**

**Inukagnome15: Yes, she does sing that ****bad**

**Miriam1: ****Yes that was funny with Danny and Tucker. The tape had saying to relax her the last one she heard before Ember invaded her sleep was 'you will remember this forever, you will remember…**** Yes, I had that planned for awhile that the ferryman would be Chronos. Stephanie does know that Ember is a ghost. Yes Danni does deserve to be happy and Vlad deserves to be annoyed.**

**Chapter LXXI: Opening Acts**

**Mayor Knightly**

"You seem happy today, sir," Bob said as he poured a bowl of cereal for me. "Uh…sir," he said before I stopped him.

"Bob, I don't know what I'd do without you," I said putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and swallowed, "Ember is coming tonight, think of the tourists that will follow," I tell him happily, "Everything must be perfect," I told him as Miles came downstairs.

"What time are we leaving tonight?" he asked as got an apple for the fridge.

"5:45, Stephanie has to be there to meet Ember and announce to her the crowd," I tell him happily, "So we should be at the park by 5:55 and you're sure that is where we're picking Danielle up at?" I asked confused by his directions.

"I'm sure," he says as gets ready for school.

Tonight will be the greatest day in Nod's Limbs history.

**Pandora**

When I arrived back at the Acropolis, I saw the Observants standing by the door.

"What can I do for you gentlemen," I asked them politely as the turned and glared at me.

"Where is Clockwork?" the leader fumed, "Does he know what he has done, he nearly destroyed the universe. We received word from Zeus himself that war nearly broke out between the Ghost Zone, Mount Olympus, and Dantea," he explained as I sighed.

"It was all necessary and I think you're blowing this out of proportion. Only Hermes, Iris, Hephaestus, Ares, Phobos, and Deimos were involved and none on our side fell," I explain to them as I walk past them and enter my home with the Observants close behind.

"Still, do you know what would happen if war was to break out," another shouted angrily.

"You know, Clockwork was right, you are a bunch of thick headed, ignorant, fools with who fixate on one outcome," I told laughing as they got angry at that comment. "If you have nothing else to add, please leave," I told them as I shut the door and rolled my eyes in frustration at these idiots.

**Edgar**

"Mayor Blimpy really went overboard," I told Ellen as we arrived at the bus stop and waited for Danny. All over town were posters and banners announcing Ember's concert tonight. Most of the kids were talking about Ember and wondering if there were still tickets left.

"Good thing Mr. Lancer isn't here or he'd have a heart attack," Danny said as he walked up to us laughing, "Ember gave my old teacher a hard time and nearly cost him a bonus," he said as the bus came and we got up and entered.

"Daniel!" I heard Stephanie say as Danny walked over to her and sighed. A few minutes later he comes back wearing a blue wig.

"Let me guess Mayor Knightly wants you to wear _that _tonight," I asked him as he took it off.

"You will _not _breathe a word of this to _anyone_ or you will regret this," he threatened as his eyes glow green.

"Don't worry you have our word," I told him as we pulled to school and he sighed.

"It won't be that bad Danny, we'll be there," Ellen said as the bus stopped and we got out.

"Students today is Ember Day and there will be an Ember talent show after school be sure to sign up and win a front row seat to tonight's concert," Principle Florentine announced as pointed to banner above.

"They went something ghost related because I have the perfect act," Danny said smiling as we walked to our first class and wondered what he had planned.

**Valerie**

I was working on a project for school, when Danni came wearing a headband and playing the air guitar.

"ROCK ON DANNI ROCK ON! ROCK ON OH YEAH!" she sang as she danced around yelling and having a good time.

"Excited about the concert?" I asked her I chuckled at her antics and put my project away.

"You bet, I can't wait, I was telling Sam and Vlad about it but they got mad at me. Vlad was steamed I accidently broke his tape of Bret Favre's retirement and Sam's mad because I switched that Goth music she listens to with Ember music," she pouted as she stuck out her tongue.

I sighed, "I heard this Miles really likes you," I told her as I watched her sing.

"He's nice…," she said blushing and stopped when she saw that I was laughing. "NOT…A…WORD!" she threatened as she glared at me.

"About what?" I asked her shrugging my shoulders.

"Good, so, what you're working on?" she asked looking my supplies.

"It's an English project, we're supposed to make a poster depicting the major scenes of _Paradise Lost_," I explained her showing the posting showing Lucifer holding court in Pandemonium.

"Isn't that a reality show?" she asked confused.

"No, it's a poem written by a man named John Milton it's about the Rebellion of Lucifer and the fall of man," I explained to her showing the book.

"This is a poem?" she asked confused, "This is a novel _not_ a poem," she said flipping through the pages stopping at the pictures. "What's with the weird words was Milton hard of spelling I mean D-E-A-R-E is not how you spell dear?" she said putting it down.

"That's how they wrote back then and Mr. Milton was blind," I inform as she places her hand over mouth like she made a slip of the tongue.

"Oh," she said, "so what's your poster about?" she asked studying my project.

"Well it depicts the scene with Lucifer holding a meeting at his capital city about what he and his followers should do next," I explain to her, "Don't worry, you have a long way to go before you have to read Milton," I assure as she smiles.

"That's good, I prefer _The Hobbit _anyway," she said as she went back to playing the air guitar and singing:

_Milton oh Milton your eyes were a wiltin' but you still saw the stars. You saw old Lucifer and his schemers even when action was afar!_

"I know what, why don't we play a game, I can take some time out from my work for a bit," I said as I went to get a game, "What do you want to play," I ask her looking at what games the B€&B has.

"How about Monopoly?" she says as I find it and we go to play the game. Hopefully this will divert her away from music giving my ears time to heal.

**Bob**

"COME SEE EMBER MCCLAIN! TONIGHT ONLY AT NOD'S STADIUM! YOU'LL HAVE A ROCKING GOOD TIME!" I shouted through the megaphone and riding through the town in a car decked out in black and blue.

While I was driving I saw a van driving around and stop at the Stadium, "that must be Ms. McClain," I said as I followed it and parked near the stadium.

Soon the door open and pale skinned woman, who I think is Ember, came out looking around. "What a squaresville, but we'll change that tonight," she said laughing as I entered the stadium.

"Excuse me, Ms. McClain," I said as I ran up to her.

"What do you want square man," she said as her security staff grabbed me and took her to me.

"I am…uh…Bob…I'm Mayor Knightly's intern…and I wanted to…uh…give you the itinerary for tonight," I told her taking the schedule from my pocket.

She took a look at it and rolled her eyes, "Who is this Stephanie Dipstickette?" she asked handing it back to me.

"The mayor's daughter and your biggest fan she's announcing your entrance tonight," I tell her, "also afterwards the mayor wants photo for the papers and a copy the songs tonight," I inform her looking at my list.

"Very well," she sighed as her guards let me go, "I'll play your game for now," she said as she pointed to the way out. "Now go," she told me as I took off to tell the mayor of the plans.

**Clockwork**

"What happened that fateful first day when we touched our staves to the ground and planted the seeds of time?" I asked my brother. Deep down I knew it was my fault for his demise.

I thought we could face those monsters but our impetuous youth was no match for the creatures that guarded Dantea.

"You blame yourself for my death?" Chronos said chuckling, "It was meant to be and you couldn't stop it," he told me sternly.

"I still wish I could have saved you, if I hadn't challenged you that demon wouldn't have attacked you," I tell him sighing looking at the Eunoe's crystal waters and my reflection.

"We were kids Clockwork and I suffered for only a short time," he told me smiling. "After debauchery tore into my flesh, Blessed Hecate put me in a deep sleep and covered me with her cloak. So racked with sadness was our great mother that she built her temple on a lake named Mors and made me captain of this river of memory," he said pointing to the river.

"At least you didn't suffer much," I told smiling as a green tear rolled down my face.

"Are the Observants still as obtuse as when I was master of time?" he asked smiling.

"I fear their single-mindedness is a disease that grows worse every time they speak," I told him chuckling.

"Some things never change," he said as we came to a portal and went through it arriving on Earth. "Here we are," he said as I stepped out.

I felt renewed Time once again opened before me. The past with its secrets long hidden from unworthy eyes talked to me showing all that had been; the present with her many roads once more stood before me along with her sister shadowy future who showed me all outcome of all paths. Once again nothing could hide from my gaze.

"Come with me, Chronos I could use your help," I pleaded with him as he shook his head.

"My place is in the service Hecate, in her sweet service I find freedom and she shelters from Dantea's horrors. I am always with you Clockwork, I have never ceased to watch over you, little brother," he said smiling. "I must not linger, farewell Clockwork," he said as the portal opened and he returned to Dantea.

"Farewell, my friend," I whispered as knelt down and cried for a moment before regaining my composure went to complete my mission.


	72. Panacea

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Darkhorse111: Yes he's finally out of Dantea and I'm glad you liked Chronos' appearance. Danny has learned to keep his emotions in check so not unleash a disaster but he can't keep it up forever. There's more Danny on the way. I try to update everyday and this is the longest fic, I've written.**

**Smallvillegirl2: yes it was sad that he had to leave Chronos. Danni is 12 years old and excited of course she's going to be hyper. You'll have to continue reading to find the answers to these questions.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I know it is sad that he had to leave Chronos.**

**Miriam1: Stephanie notices that Ember has some traits that the other ghosts she's faced. Danny has a good plan for the talent show as his revenge. Val was on the trip from day one, she's just been in the shadows. I've been hooked on **_**Paradise Lost**_** lately. I think Clockwork's past would be interesting as he's Master of Time and lived for eons. Yes, Chronos still looks out for Clockwork and watches over him.**

**Luiz4200: I'm beginning to think so; the phrase **_**pro **__**stunde**_** means per hour.**

**Chapter LXXII: Panacea**

**Stephanie**

That stupid Ember, everywhere I turn I see her hideous face and father made me wear this stupid Emberware. The only consolation is that Daniel has to wear the same junk as I do.

While I was walking to class, I spotted Miles, "Miles, can I talk to you for a second," I told him pulling him into a corner.

"What's wrong," he asks as I glare at him.

"I want to set a few rules for tonight concerning Danielle," I tell him sternly, "first off; she sits in the corner of the limo in the back and doesn't say a word. Second, she sits in the peanut gallery and doesn't make eye contact with me and if anyone asks who she is, she's a nobody, got it," I tell him sternly.

"You can't treat Danielle like that, she's a human being," he protests, "You think you can treat her like garbage," he says.

"Miles, you and me are human beings, Danielle is a creature and instead of _Dating for Dummies_ you should read this," I explain to him handing a copy of _Frankenstein_ as he storms off. Maybe one day he'll understand and dump Danielle for someone who actually has a soul.

**Danny**

"Today class we will be studying sound. I'm sure you all that Ember McClain is coming to town tonight and I thought in honor of that we will do sound experiments," McStern said in his Scottish accent as he adjust his glasses.

I slowly raised my hand and waited to be called on.

"Yes, lad," McStern said looking at me.

"May I be excused before we start," I ask him massaging my temples.

"Aye, Daniel, but don't take too long," he says as I get up and go to lavatory.

I walked in and turned on the faucet; the water felt good on my face and calmed me down.

This whole Ember business was driving me crazy and it wasn't helping that I had keep my emotions under wraps lest the perfect storm is unleashed.

While I was turning off the water I heard a familiar voice declare, "Time Out!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clockwork appear with a Time Medallion and a vase. He slips the medallion on my neck and I turn to face him.

"Clockwork, where have you been," I ask him surprised to see him.

"Let us say that Dantea is not for the faint of heart," he said smiling.

"Is that the…," I ask him pointing to the vase.

"The Flagon of Zeus, once you drink of it you will have control of your weather abilities," he said as took something out of my cape. "You have someone very special looking out for you," he said showing me black medal with three moons inscribed on it.

"I know, you," I tell him as he shakes his head.

"Not me, the mother of all ghosts, Lady Hecate watches out for you," Clockwork explains , "She is the first ruler of the Ghost Zone; goddess of the moon, sorcery, and crossroads. Since you are both living and dead she has blessed you with her direct patronage," he explains to me handing me the medal. "Come, we must solve this weather problem, he said as I walked up to Flagon.

"I don't think I could lift it," I tell him as he tilts for me and I bring to me mouth. As soon as its contents touches my tongue I cringed, "what is this stuff, it's like the stuff they give you to drink when they test your blood sugar levels at the hospital," I said, remembering my parents had taken me for that when I was 11.

"It is ambrosia, the nectar of the gods," Clockwork said as I looked to him.

"Am..," I said as I began to feel dizzy.

"I will take you to the nurse's office," the time master said as he picked me and took me to rest.

"Thanks Clockwork," I tell him as I feel my eyelids grow heavy.

"Anytime, I must go, but I will alert Edgar and Ellen to your whereabouts," he said lowering his staff, "time in," he said starting time again, taking his medallion, and vanishes as I fall asleep feeling at peace.

**Mayor Knightly**

"You wanted to see me sir," Bob said hoarsely as he entered my office.

"Speak up, Bob, I can't hear you," I order him as he nods, "I've been informed that Ms. McClain has arrived in town and I want you to give her the schedule," I tell him handing a piece of paper.

"I already have sir," he says as I hold out my hand to silence him.

"Then go tell her that she needs to be at the school to judge the talent show," I tell him happily.

"I don't think…" he begins to say before I cut him off.

"Of course you don't Bob, that's why I'm the mayor and you're the intern," I tell him, "Celebrities love these talent shows, don't you watch American Idol? You are so behind the times Bob," I scold him as he nods.

"Yes, sir, I'll go at once," he says as he leaves the office and I sigh at his stupidity.

**Vlad**

"Oh Bret," I said as I wept as I listened to his retirement announcement to the country. Danielle had destroyed my videotape of it but I had an audio recording of it.

Once it was done I stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the Packers' Fight Song," I said solemnly as I got my tape recorder and pressed play. However, instead of Go! You Packers! GoI was greeted by some inane song of Danielle's.

My eyes flashed for a second but I calmed myself down, "She's just a child," I told myself as I went to get something to drink.

"HEY V-MAN!" I heard Jack say as I walked in the kitchen and see him sitting there smiling, "Hey Vladdie, can I make you a fruit shake," he asks happily.

"No thanks, I'm going to lie down," I tell him heading to my room to take a nap.

**Edgar**

"Come on Ellen," I said as we walked into the nurse's office and went to see Danny.

"That ambrosia must be powerful stuff," I told her as we found Danny laying on a cot curled up, "Do you think we should wake him," I ask my sister as she looks at me.

"We'll let him sleep," she said as we left him to sleep as we went to Art class.

**Clockwork**

Having returned to my tower, I smiled as I once again fulfilled my role as Master of Time, "Home sweet home," I said smiling as I gazed into the mirror smiling, but it soon faded.

"CLOCKWORK!" I heard the Observants yell as they entered the room and I turned to them. "Do you have _any_ idea what you did?" one of them asks upset at my actions.

"Yes, I saved the Earth from being destroyed by Danny's weather patterns, I thought Frostbite explained it to you," I tell them sighing at their stupidity.

"You nearly a war between Olympus, Ghost Zone, and Dantea; if Lilith had succeeded," they say before I cut them off.

"She failed, honestly, can't you for once look at the larger picture," I tell them as the sigh. "Everything turned the way it should as I knew it would," I tell them smiling, the truth was that I was blind in Dantea an unsure of what the future held but for the time it was wise to bluff them.

"A war…," an Observant said as I silenced them.

"But I didn't, now if you excuse me I have a job to do," I tell them showing them the door as I sigh in relief and return to the mirror.


	73. Secrets and Idiots

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I'm glad you liked it and the scene with Clockwork and Danny. In Clockwork's mind all that is important is that he got the flagon and helped Danny. I'm glad you like that I made Hecate Danny's patron. Her medal is like a medallion that you wear around the neck it's about the size of religious medal (about the size of a coin). Yes, Ambrosia is powerful stuff and Ember won't like the mayor's idea. ****Well let's just say Danni didn't know what was on the tape and as for Vlad he'll live. Ellen thought it best that Danny rest up and besides he might be cranky and no one likes a cranky Danny. Clockwork knows that but all the Observants see is that a war was about to break out.**

**Mystery Writer5775: -Backs away from Mystery Writer nervously-**

**Smallvillegirl2: please refrain till after the fic to kill or wish the characters dead. Yes, the Observants are dumb.**

**Chapter LXXIII: Secrets and Idiots**

**Bob**

"Ms. McClain! Ms. McClain!" I yelled as I ran into the stadium where she was practicing.

"Oh great what is it this time," she said as I walked up on the stage and paused to catch my breath.

"Ms. McClain, as you may know there is going to a talent show in your honor and Mayor Knightly would like you to be judge along with himself and Mrs. Knightly," I tell her proudly.

"Look, Bob T. Square, I'm a busy celebrity and don't have time to listen to kids massacre my songs," she said as security escorted me out.

"Now what am…," I say as my phone rings. I take it and activate it, "Hello," I say through the microphone.

"Bob, where are you?" Mayor Knightly bellows on the other side.

"I was…," I began to say when he cut me off.

"Never mind that did you invite Ms. McClain to the talent show," he said as I thought of something to say.

"I had a better idea, why not invite Danni Phantom to be the judge instead," I tell him nervously.

"Bob that's a stupid idea of all you idiotic suggestions that's the worst but what if we invite Danni Phantom to judge it," he says.

"Where do you come up with these ideas, sir," I tell him as he hangs up and I leave to think of how to contact Ms. Phantom to ask her.

**Danny**

"That ambrosia really knocks you for a loop," I moaned as I opened my eyes and sat up, "The nurse's office, how did I get here," I asked looking around as the nurse came in.

"Your friends brought you here, Mr. Knightly. They say you passed in the restroom," she said checking my temperature, "Hmm, must be broke," she said looking at thermometer.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her worriedly as I look at the display, praying she doesn't find out my secret.

"Well, it said you're temp was 32 degrees Fahrenheit, that can't…," she said as she looked at again, "Now it says 98.6 degrees," she informed me as she wrote a pass for me. "You're free to go Mr. Knightly," she says as I head to my next class which thankfully is lunch.

"Hey Danny, how you feeling," Ellen said as I sat down with my tray.

"A little woozy and confused but other than that fine," I tell them as I take a sip of milk. "Can I talk to you somewhere private," I ask them looking at all the students in the cafeteria.

"Sure, there's a supply closet over there," Edgar says as we go over there and shut the door.

"What's up?" Ellen says worriedly.

"When I was in the nurse's office, my temperature fluxed from freezing to normal but I didn't feel any different," I tell them nervously.

"Well when Clockwork came to alert us of what happened, he said you're powers would do that," Edgar explains to me calmly.

"Yeah, he said your weather powers would kick in to conceal the fact your vitals aren't what they're supposed to be," Ellen says, "But he didn't say how they do it though," she continued.

"I'll have to ask him about it," I tell her as we go back to lunch, I'm just glad it's tied in with emotions anymore.

**Mayor Knightly**

"How do I look, Claudia," I asked my wife as put on my Ember wig and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"Like you're 29 again," she said smiling putting the finishing on her makeup, "I haven't felt this young in years," she said giggling.

"I know what you mean," I told her happily as I see Bob come in the door, "Bob, why aren't you getting Danni Phantom," I ask him upset.

"I have a plan to get her here sir," he says as he goes upstairs.

"The boy is lucky to have me to guide is steps," I tell Claudia as I kiss her.

"You dote on him Theo," she said smiling as I go to have a snack.

**Danni**

"HA! Go to boardwalk or as I call it Danni's key to happiness," I said as Sam moved her piece across the board. "Oh and what's this, a hotel that means you owe me 2000," I said smiling.

"Oh look, I can't pay up," Sam said drearily, "I guess I have to give everything to you," she said handing me her property and money.

"Sorry Sam," I said laughing as she walked out of the room. It was my turn again, I rolled the dice and got twelve but before I could move my piece I heard the news.

"This is Natalie Knickerbocker live from Downtown Nod's Limbs where a being identified only as the blue man is creating a scene,"

"Oh, man," I huffed as I got up and went to fight to fight that Box Blockhead.

I flew for a few minutes until I found him but he looked different. He was skinny and wearing glasses and since when did he have brown hair.

"BOO! BOO! I AM THE BLUE MAN RUN AWAY LEST I THROW MY SQUARES AT YOU!" he yelled tripping over his own feet.

"All ri...hey you're not the Box Ghost," I tell him, "You're that guy that hangs out with Mayor Knightly all the time," I tell him glaring at him.

"Uh…intern actually and yes I am not the Blue Man," he said, "But I had to get your attention somehow," he said pulling up his oversized overalls.

"Where did you get those," I ask him somewhat disturbed.

"They're from Mayor Knightly's Luigi costume from last Halloween," he said.

"Shouldn't he be Mario instead," I tell him remembering that he's more suited for that role.

"It was either that or a skeleton," he said, "anyway, he has asked me to invite you to be a judge at the school talent show today," he said.

"Talent show?" I ask him confused.

"Ms. McClain was supposed to do it but she had to practice," he said nervously.

"Do I get to wear a sash?" I ask him smiling.

"Of course," he said.

"I'm in," I tell him, it will be fun and maybe the first High Priest of the Holy Church of Cheeseheads will finally cool down.

**Edgar**

"So what do you have planned for the show after class," I asked Danny wanting to know what he had up his ghostly sleeve.

"You'll just have to see," he said smiling.

"I can't wait to see what mischief Danny has in store," Ellen said as the bell rang and we walked out to prepare our own pranks.

**Danny**

After class I went out to the back of the school where they the meat for the lunches comes in, "I hope this works," I said as I gave a whistle.

Soon a hole appeared in the sky and from jumped out Wulf, "_Amiko Danny, Saluton,_" the massive ghost said as he knocked me over.

"_Saluton vi Wulf_," I told him (I had Tucker teach me Esperanto so I could speak to him whenever I wanted) as I got up and brushed my clothes off.

"_Kial vi en ĉi __tiu__ urbo? Vi estas kaŝ de Walker?_" the massive ghost asked realizing that we weren't in Amity Park.

No, _est-as longa artikolo sed Mi akir doloro kaj la stato prenis min ĉi tie esti adoptita,_" I explained to him calmly.

"_Ĉi vui fartas bone, vin devas helpon?_" he asks concerned as he starts to growl like a watchdog.

"_Mi estas bona, sed mi estis scivolanta far al mi komplezon?"_ I ask him.

"_Io, nomo ĝi,_" he says nodding.

"Okay…," I told him as I whispered and handed him some papers as he wagged his tail happily.

"_Ĵ__us fajfas kiam vi estas preta," _he said as he looked around, "_mi devas iri aktuale, vidi vi tiame,_" he said as he pulled up his hoodie and tore a hole back to the Ghost Zone.

"_Dankon Wulf, ĝis,_" I told him before he left and I went to plan my little 'skit' for the show.


	74. Talented

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Inukagome15: Now, now, remember the end is only the beginning. Once this is done Ghostwriter will no doubt inject another plot bunny in my mind and besides won't it be nice to finally see how everything turns out. There are still a couple chapters left so buck up!**

**Luiz4200: You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I'm not going to spoil the fun.**

**Miriam1: Yes, Bob does have a hard life. Do you remember how in **_**Urban Jungle**_** when he got his Ice Powers he was always freezing cold even if it was warm out, well that's sort of like what's happening here only it's augmenting his body's own equilibrium so like you can avoid a heat seeking missile by lowering your temperature so his weather powers help him conceal the fact that he's a halfa by raising his temperature to normal (but it will only happen if his secret is in danger, like when the nurse took his temperature. I like writing happy Danni and I used to be king when it came to monopoly in my family. Yes it will be fun for Judge Danni and I'm glad you like that joke about Vlad. Wulf basically asked Danny why he was in this town and wondered he was hiding from Walker. Danny told him about the accident and how he got adopted by the Knightlys to which Wulf asked if he needed help. Danny said no and asked if Wulf would do a favor him. I wish I knew all those languages, for the French and German (I know some German as I took it all through High School) I use Google's translator. The bible verse I found online by searching for St. Jerome's Vulgate Bible (which is in Latin); Plutus' rant was just gibberish and for Esperanto I did for an English-Esperanto translator. **

**Chapter LXXIV: Talented**

**Mayor Knightly**

"Bob, did you get Ms. Phantom," I asked my intern as I walked in the school where the principal was waiting for me.

"Yes sir she should be here soon," he said as I went up to the principal.

"We weren't able to get Ember, but our town heroine Danni Phantom has agreed to be here in her stead," I told Principal Florentine as she took me to the auditorium.

"How wonderful, the children love Ms. Phantom," she said as she showed us to the judges' booth. "Here is the schedule of performers," she said handing me a list and smiled waiting for the last judge to appear.

**Danni**

"You'll do fine Danni, just remember to be honest," Tucker said to me smiling.

"Thanks," I said as I phased through the ceiling and headed for the school.

When I arrived there, Principal Florentine was waiting for me. "Thank you for coming Ms. Phantom," she said as I landed and she showed me to the auditorium. "The judge's both is over here, sweetie," she said as I spotted an empty chair and sit down.

"How nice to see you again Ms. Phantom, this is my wife Claudia Knightly," Mayor Knightly said pointing the woman next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Phantom," Mrs. Knightly said politely as the principal walked up to the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the first annual Ember Talent show, our contestants have worked very hard on this and I hope you enjoy it," she said as the spot light turned to us. "First I would like to welcome our judges Mayor Theophilus Knightly, Mrs. Claudia Knightly, and our special guest judge Ms. Danni Phantom," she said as we stood up and everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you, I would like you to know that your mayor takes pride in the future of our town," Mayor Knightly said before he sat down again.

"Thank you, mayor, now our first contestants are Cassidy Galeson and Pepper Hollyberry and they perform the 'Ember Cheer'," the Principal said as two girls one with blonde hair and blue eyes and matching hair band and another one with dark skin and eyes with brown hair and a red hair band with a flower on it came on the stage.

"Before we begin we would like to encourage everyone to go skidrow . com to read the truth about what has been going on in Nod's Limbs," the blonde said as I glared at them.

"They're behind it," I said as I walked out as they started their inane cheer and left to the restroom.

While I was walking I thought the perfect revenge, "good thing Danny gave me the Fenton Compact," I said taking the compact out of my pocket and opening the mirror. "Things may seem ghostlier than they appear," I joked as the mirror turned green, "Next stop the Ghost Zone," I said as went through the mirror.

**Edgar**

"There, finished," I said as I removed the tarp, "Behold the Embertron 9000, the ultimate singing, pranking robot. Not only does she know _every _song ever written but can prank with speed of ten sets of twins," I tell Ellen proudly.

"This isn't like the Bolty reject you build last year?" she asks looking at it skeptically, "if she as touches _one _leaf in my greenhouse, I swear Edgar I will turn you and your inventions into mulch," she threatens.

"Relax, this is nothing like that, now come on I don't want to miss Danny's prank," I tell her as I wheel out the Embertron and head to school for the show.

When we arrive there, Cassidy and Pepper are on the stage doing some stupid cheer, "You call that talent," Ellen says as we watch them until they start to trip and hit each other.

"Who are you calling a bully Pepper?" Cassidy said angrily at her friend who was looking a little pale.

"Why you, _bully_," she said in a nasally voice as she pushed Cassidy to the ground and they start yelling and screaming until Principal Florentine closes the curtain.

"Do you think that was Danny's prank?" Ellen asks curiously.

"No but another Phantom's behind it I think," I tell her as we head backstage.

"Edgar, Ellen you're on after Daniel," Principal Florentine said looking at the list as I make some last minute adjustments on the robot.

**Danny**

"Mr. Knightly, you're on next," the principal said as I nervously walked on the stage.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself after taking a deep breath, "I will now perfume the song_Moon _from _Notre Dame de Paris _set to the music of Ember's _Embers of Doubt_ in Esperanto," I tell them taking out a tuning whistle and play a note. "_Luno,_" I sung as the music started and Wulf tore open a portal and appeared.

The ghost pulled down his hood and sang, "_vi brillias vian lumon brilan sur la Parizo nokto,"_before breaking into an earsplitting howl.

"Now for phase two," I said as I made sure no one could hear me, "I wish that every time Stephanie opened her mouth she would tell us the truth about herself," I said as Desiree appeared.

"You wish it, so it shall be," she said waving her hands before she disappeared and I went back on stage.

"…_Ĵus aŭdi kiel krias la koron de la homa de besto. Plaĉi (al) aŭdi la krion, Quasimodo krias, lin krias, ĉar li koros estas plena…," _Wulf howled as I gave him the signal to stop.

"_Dankon denove, mi ŝuldas vin,_" I whispered to him as he smiled.

"_Ne probleme, mi efektive ĝuis ĝin, estas io (ajn) alia?_" he asks me curiously.

"_Neniu(j), vi porvas hejmenreven_," I tell him as he nods a tears a hole back to the Ghost Zone.

"_Adiaŭ mia amiko," _he said before he left and everyone surprisingly clapped as I walked backstage.

"Out of my way you…_incredibly intelligent and handsome boy_," Stephanie said influenced by Desiree's spell .

I sat down in a nearby chair and saw Poindexter floating nearby, "Sidney, what are you doing here," I ask him as he floats over to where I was sitting.

"Your cousin asked me to help with some bullies," he says adjusting his glasses, "this school is full of them," he said crossing his arms.

"I know, the only thing is, you see those twins over there," I ask him pointing to Edgar and Ellen nearby.

"Yeah, what about them," he says staring at them.

"They may seem bullies but they aren't. They only pull pranks because people provoke them," I tell him as he nods.

"Gotcha," he says saluting me as he vanishing as Principal Florentine comes back and tells Edgar and Ellen that Stephanie comes before them.

**Stephanie**

"Now Stephanie Knightly will sing Ember's hit song, _You Will Remember, _set to Beethoven's 5th Symphony," the principal said as I walked up on the stage.

"Thank you, as you know…_I hate Ember and all she stands for_…," I said as I shook my head, "Please pardon me the truth is…_I am a snobby stuck up nobody, my own self pride and arrogance makes Satan seem humble…_," I said as I covered my mouth.

"Are you okay, dear, Principal Florentine said as I went backstage.

"I'm not sure…_you sniveling old geezerette,_" I said before gasping and running out of the auditorium crying.

I swear Danielle that you will pay for this!

**Vlad**

I eagerly sat in the living room with a bowl of cheese puffs and cola staring at the TV. Today was the day that Mike McCarthy was going to announce the winner of the annual be an honorary Packer for a day contest. I have faithfully entered this concert for 15 years, sure they say you have to be ages 5-16 to enter but you'd be surprised what money can do.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Head Coach McCarthy," the announcer said as the coach took the podium.

"Thank you, as you know, we Packers like to give back to the community," he said thoughtfully, "As Curly Lambeau once said, 'The only thing better than a Packer is a Packer with a soul'" the man continued.

"Yes, yes, get on with it," I shouted at the TV cramming cheese puffs in my mouth and took a sip of my cola. My heart was pounding with excitement I couldn't take it anymore.

"The lucky kid who will kick the first ball of the next season is V…," he said as the news came on.

"NO!" I shouted as I fainted.

The next thing, I remember is hearing Jack's voice, "Hey Vladdie, wake up," he said as I woke up.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"You fainted, I think it was because there were ghosts on the news but Maddie thinks you're just tired," Jack informs me.

"I'm just worn out, I'm going to lie down," I tell him sighing as I go to my room and log on to the Internet and the Packer's website.

I went to the announcement page and looked for the winner, "VLAD, VLAD, VLAD," I chanted ravenously as I found what I was looking for and my jaw dropped, "What! Victor Nelson of Pittsburgh, Pa," I shouted as punched the keyboard. "It's a conspiracy by the Steelers," I hissed. It's been this way since McCarthy became coach; he has driven the Packers to ruin paving the way for Steeler domination. He may wear the green and gold but his soul is black and gold (he is a native Pittsburgher after all). He won't stop until every team in the NFL is under a Steeler puppet regime and Art Rooney is appointed ruler of the world, but besides getting Maddie and Daniel, I have it made my life's goal to expose the skulduggery and see McCarthy's corrupt rule ended; me owning the Packers; and having all those traitors boiled in liquid cheddar!


	75. The Band Warms Up

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: let's hope Ember doesn't find out.**

**Miriam1: Glad you liked it. Let me explain Danny's plan, his whole entry into the contest was a front so he could pull a prank on Stephanie. While the audience is 'stunned' by Wulf's singing, it allows him to go backstage and summon Desiree to make the wish. He never intended to compete in the first place so it's not cheating. True but Danny's in control and knows not to let Stephanie stay in truth lest some things that should be hidden by revealed. I'm glad you liked it. Yes, Stephanie deserves her punishment. I hope my PM explained Vlad's condition to you.**

**Darkhorse111: I'm glad you liked the pranks so much. Cassidy had a back up copy, Stephanie's evil she's not stupid. I'm glad you liked Vlad's scene, it was funny for me to write because I live near Pittsburgh. **

**Chapter LXXV: The Band Warms Up**

**Edgar**

"I have to admit that wasn't a bad prank, what is that ghost's name," I asked Danny laughing at Stephanie's moment of truth.

"Desiree, I'll unwish it in a little bit, can't have her spilling the beans about some things can we," Danny says smiling.

"What about the werewolf," Ellen asks curiously.

"Wulf, he can only speak a little bit of English but is fluent in Esperanto," he tells us as he hears a scream.

"Got to go," he says as racing away.

"We have to get ready for the concert anyway," I tell him as me and Ellen head home so we can prepare for Ember's concert.

**Danni**

"Uh…nice doggy," I said as I smiled at the huge ghost in front of me. He looked like a werewolf with his fangs and sharp claws. "I'm warning you, I can kick your butt," I tell him.

"_Mi ne vol doloro, mi estas Wulf," _he says to me as I look him smiling as Danny comes racing to the scene.

"Danni, what's wrong," he asks me as I point to Wulf, "Wulf won't hurt you he's friendly," he says petting the ghost as he wags his tail.

"_Vi devas pardonon Danni, ŝin ne kompren Esperanto,_" Danny said as I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Oh…me sorry, me Wulf, friend," the ghost said smiling.

"I'm Danni with an I," I tell him as Danny translates for him.

"Danni friend," he said smiling as I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I heard clapping, "I have to go back, I'm the judge," I said as I went back in the auditorium and back to the judging.

**Mayor Knightly**

"…Thank for that rousing impression Erwin," the Principal said after hours of listening to these kids, "and that brings us to the end of our show, judges what is your verdict," she asks turning to us.

"All right judges, what do you say," I ask my fellow judges as I turn to them.

"Well, I think, Daniel's animal act was cute," Claudia said as I nodded.

"Yes, who knew that he could teach Esperanto to animals and to keep it secret was brilliant," I said happily, "What do you think Ms. Phantom?" I ask our guest.

"Just along that Cassidy and Pepper don't win," she said as I smiled and went to announce the winner.

"I am pleased to announce that Daniel and his talking wolf are the winners," I said as everyone, "Uh where is Daniel?" I ask as it is apparent that Daniel had left. "I'll give it to him at home," I tell them as the principal dismisses the audience and I return to the limo to head home and prepare for tonight's concert.

**Sam**

"How long does it take to deface a website you do in a second on Wickedpedia," I snap at Tucker who's looking at a screen.

"First off Sam, it's _Wiki_pedia not _Wicked_pediaand any idiot can deface a wiki but it takes a genius to deface a website," Tucker complains as he types away as I hear a knocking at the window.

"Danny," I say as he phases through the wall and sits down, "what are you doing here, I thought you had a talent show," I tell him thinking he skipped it.

"_Ni ..u nur dir Wulf kaj Desiree donis ilin iom-an montr_," Danny says as I look at him.

Before I can say anything Tucker replies, "_Vi ne?" _

"_Mi faris, vin devus viditan kiu(j) Edgar kaj Ellen faris,_" Tucker says as I say.

Before he can I tell Danny, "Tell TechnoTwit over there this…," as Danny smiles.

"What did she say?" Tucker asks nervously as Danny turns to him.

"She said, _Steve Jobs estas falsa Dio kaj ĉuj vi Applites estos glutita de dia venĝo kaj ĵet en infera mondo de Tandys kaj komputilaj disketoj,_" Danny informs him.

"_Blasfemo!" _ he yells as he faints.

"Nothing shuts him up like calling Steve Jobs a false god," I said laughing as I turn to Danny, "What brings you here," I ask him.

"I need to get a pair of Fenton Phones for Miles, if Edgar and Ellen are going stop by their mansion and give them each a pair," he says taking a pair from a bag as I hear a noise.

"You better go," I say as I hug him tight and blush I let him go.

"Yeah, see you later," he says as he takes off and I watch him in the sky.

**Miles**

"You look positively _hip_, son," father tells me as I put on my wig, "Ms. McClain will be positively delighted to see Nod's Limbs welcome her so warmly," he says as he leaves to prepare himself.

A few minutes after he leaves Daniel knocks on the door, "Miles, can I come in," he asks as I let him in.

"What's up Daniel," I ask him as he comes in and sits down.

"I want to give these to protect during the concert. Ember is really a ghost who control minds, most of this town is immune to it by being so thickheaded but you being the only normal Knightly might be vulnerable. That's where these come in, their called Fenton Phones and they protect you by filtering out her powers," He says as he hands me pair of wireless earphones.

"Thanks, Daniel and don't worry I'll treat Danielle with respect," I tell him as he smiles.

"I know you will, because I'll be there," he says as he laughs and walks out.

**Jack**

I was in the living room, playing with my Jack Fenton action figure when I heard a noise upstairs, "Kids is everything okay up," I ask walking up the steps.

"Y...es, Mr. Fenton," Sam says as she comes out and smiles.

"Are you sure, it could be a ghost and I have an ectoblaster right here," I tell her excitedly as she shakes her head.

"No ghost here Mr. Fenton," she says as I go back downstairs and look at my toy sighing.

"Oh Danny, I miss you so much," I said as tears streamed down my face, "You probably hate me Danny," I told Heaven as I laid down.

"Oh Jack," Maddie said as she walked in and smiled, "this isn't your fault, we are going to get Danny back, I promise you," she says stroking my face lovingly. She's so beautiful an angel almost and what angel wouldn't turn his face from his Maker and risk Hell and Eternal torment just to be called her beloved.

"You really think so," I ask her looking into her violet eyes which sparkle with hope and love.

"I do, trust me Jack Robert Fenton, Jr. please," she pleads as she takes my head in her hands and pulls me towards her, "I love you," she whispers as I smile and kiss her back.

"And I you, Maddie," I tell her as she cradles me in her arms and comforts me like a child and I fall asleep.


	76. The Show Must Go On

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Garnet Sky: I know Vlad has it tough.**

**Miriam1: Sorry if I confused you with Danny being in the talent show. It's not that they're helping Danny (with the exception of Wulf and Poindexter helping Danni) they just enjoying picking on Stephanie. The Knightlys are just stupid and wouldn't know talent if it hit them on the head. Sam, Danny, and Tucker are inseparable. Miles is the only Knightly who likes and understands Danny and also wants to prove that Danielle is safe with her. I think that Jack is actually very intelligent and only appears to be a goof as seen by his eloquence when talking about his wife and am glad you liked the statement about angels be willing to endure Hell just love Maddie.**

**Mystery Writer5775: -Backs away slowly-**

**Chapter LXXVI: The Show Must Go On**

**Stephanie**

"Do I have to wear this junk," I complain as I look in the mirror at the horrible Emberware father gave me.

"Why of course dear, think of how heartbroken Ms. McClain will be if you go on stage and you're not supporting her," father says happily

"Yes, father," I said smiling, the only consolation is that I can lie again (I bet Danielle had something to do with it), as I walk downstairs where everyone is waiting for me.

"You look nice _sissy_," Daniel says smiling as I glare at him.

"Don't say a word," I tell Miles who's smiling, "the rules are still in effect, your little freak sits in the very back and doesn't say a word," I warn him.

"Her name is Danielle and she's sitting next to me," he told me as I glare at him.

"Miles Eusebius Knightly…," I began to say as Daniel stares at me, "…you're absolutely right," I lie not wanting to attract attention to Daniel just yet.

"Let's go, Ember is waiting for us," father says as he walks out the door, "Bob is the limo ready," he asks as we walk out the door.

"Yes, and I told the driver to pick up Danielle in the park," he says as we get in the limo and take off.

**Danni**

"Sal-u-ton, mia nomo es-tas Danni kun I," I read from a book called _Esperanto the Fun and Easy Way_ that Tucker gave me. I am trying to learn to talk to Wulf.

While I am reading, I hear Miles' Limo approach the bench, "showtime," I said as I put the book away and walked over the limo.

"Hi Danielle," Miles said as he opened the door, "Don't mind Stephanie," he said moving over so I can sit next to him.

"Thank you," I tell him as I glare at Stephanie who looks like she's about kill me, "what's with her?" I ask him curiously.

"She's mad she has to share a limo with you," he whispered leaning close to me, "Daniel is keeping an eye on her," as I turned around and saw Danny smiling at me while Stephanie mumbled to herself. "You're going to love the concert we have front row seats," he tells me smiling.

"Correction, _we _have front row seats, _you _are going to sit in the back and keep your mouth shut," Stephanie hissed as Danny glared at her.

"Here we are everyone," Mayor Knightly said as I opened the door and got out.

"We better get to our seats," Miles said as he got out and followed his family to the Mayoral seats. This is going to be awesome.

**Edgar**

"You ready Ellen," I ask her as I put on the Fenton Phones in my ears. From what Sam and Tucker told us we need to protect ourselves against Ember's mind control.

"Yeah, who knows maybe we can learn a thing or two from her," she says laughing as we hear a noise outside.

"That must be Danny's sister," I say as we go out and see a medium sized car outside.

We ran up to the car and get, "You ready," Jazz asks as we buckle up and we had to the concert.

"You bet," Ellen said as we pull out and head to the concert.

When we arrive there, the place was crowded already and everyone was dressed in blue and black shouting Ember's name.

"This should be an interesting psychological experiment, the effects of mind control on the mindless," Jazz said as we took our seats. "I think I see Danny," she says pointing the mayoral box, "Yep, crabby, secretive, and general sour, it's Danny," she said.

"How can you tell all that just from looking at him?" Ellen asks her confused.

"When you hang around Danny as much I do, you pick up these things," she says as the lights go out.

**Ember**

"This should be the easiest gig ever," I said tuning my guitar, "Once I hypnotize these saps, the Youth Revolution will be began and this time the Dipstick won't stop me," I said laughing.

"Ms. McClain," a voice boomed as I looked behind and saw the oaf of a mayor standing there, "Welcome to Nod's Limbs," he said slapping on the back, "I am Theophilus Knightly, Mayor of Nod's Limbs," he said to me.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," I tell him as he leads us out stage.

"Go ahead, princess," he says as his daughter steps forward.

"Are you ready to rock?" she asks drearily as they yell and shout my name. I can feel them energize me this will be the greatest concert ever. "Then put your hands together for Ember McClain," she says as I step forward.

"Hello Nod's Limbs, tell me you love," I said as they cheered and played a chord but they didn't respond, "What's the deal," I said as I continued to play but all they do is cheer.

"Tod, what's going on?" I asked my keyboardist confused by this turn of events.

"We're blasting at full volume, your populariness," Tod replied checking the equipment, "It's like their immuned to your power," he said as I looked at the audience.

"That Dipstick!" I cursed thinking it was that Danny brat's fault but Mort, my percussionist, shook his head.

"What do you want to do" Tod asked as he looked to me.

"Well…continue playing, maybe they just a larger dose," I told him as we continued hoping this will work.

**Mayor Knightly**

"What a fabulous concert," I said to my family clapping and cheering. I felt like I was kid again, this Ember was a genius and I could already feel the tourist dollars.

"She seems to be upset," I thought I heard Daniel say but I paid it no heed and went back to the concert.

"I have an idea," I said as I stood up and turned around.

"Theophilus Amadeus Knightly what are you doing," Claudia said as she watched me stand on my chair.

"It's called crowd surfing dear, everyone does it at concerts and I want to the voters to see that their mayor is _cool_," I tell as I jump into audience but land on the ground instead.

"Father stop it you're embarrassing us," Stephanie said as I got up and went back to my seat.

"They must do it later on," I said as Stephanie sighed, "don't worry you'll get your chance to crowd surf," I told her as I heard Danielle giggle. "That's the spirit dear," I told her as I cheered the artist on.

**Tucker**

"I can't see why we couldn't go the concert," I asked Sam as we watched the concert from Edgar and Ellen's. "And this dude creeps me out," I told her pointing to groundskeeper sitting next to us.

"First of all I can't stand Ember and you know what happens when you hear her voice- you act like an idiot," she snapped, "secondly, this _dude_ as you call him is named Heimertz, and I like him. He's a profundity to him that speaks louder than any words," she said looking at him sitting there.

"But he's scary and I thought you were in love with Danny," I said as she grabbed me by my shirt.

"Tucker James Foley, you have ten seconds to retract that phrase," she said as her eyes flared with fire at me.

"Retracted," I said as she let me go and went into the parlor, "At least you won't yell at me Nintendo DS," I said taking out the system and played _New Super Mario Brothers_. This is an awesome game and I am king at it.

"If I might make a suggestion, Mr. Foley, use your mini-mushroom to reach the secret level," Poe said looking at screen.

"Wow, how did you know that," I ask him amazed that he had such knowledge about games.

"I _am _the All-Knowing Head of Poe," he said as Sam came into the room.

"Tucker, there's something you should look at," she says as I walk back to the computer and see Ember on the scream.

"She looks upset," I told Sam as she rolled her eyes.

"Duh, because this town is so dense and already brainwashed by Knightly that she can't hypnotize them," she said smiling, "and they say the Internet's a waste of time," she says laughing at the freaked out ghost trying to hypnotize the crowd but failing.


	77. Encore

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Anytime, Well Danny has his eye on Stephanie so she has to be nice to Stephanie and the people **_**have**_** to be brainwashed if they keep voting for someone as Mayor Knightly to be mayor. She hates that when Tucker admits she loves Danny.**

**Super Anime Fan! Inuyasha: Thank you for your input.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Beware of the corrupting power of Knightly**

**Chapter LXXVII: Encore**

**Miles**

"How are you enjoying the show," I asked Danni as we listened to the music which was incredible and I can see why Bob had a hard time finding her CDs.

"It's the best, I've never been to a rock concert before," she said smiling as she hummed to the music until Stephanie kicked her in the shin.

"I know why, because you're…," Stephanie said before Daniel glared at her and she shut up.

"I can speak to you alone," I asked Stephanie as we got and went out of the arena.

"What can I do for you Miles," she asks pretending to be nice.

"I would prefer it if you didn't insult my friend. I don't know what you have against her but it ends here," I tell her glaring at her.

"That depends on what you mean by friend, if you mean the children _I _introduced you to then I have nothing against them; however if you're talking about _that_…," she said pointing Danielle as if she was some sort of exhibit on display, "…then, I would say that is not your friend, she's not even a person. She's a clone an abomination of nature. She doesn't deserve kindness," she said.

"How dare you speak about Danielle like that, she's more human than you," I retorted as I walked back to the concert.

"Is everything okay, Miles," Danielle asked looking concerned.

"Yes,I just felt a little faint," I tell her as we go back to listening to the concert but noticed Daniel was gone.

**Danny**

"Now to see what Ember has up her sleeve," I said as I snuck backstage to spy on her.

From what I could see it looked like Ember was up to her usual mind control games but why does she have it turned up so high?

"Hey you Dipstick!" I heard the ghost said as she came back stage, "get away from my equipment it's bad enough you ruined my plans to warp their minds," she hissed as she blasted him.

"You think I'm the one preventing you from controlling these people," I said laughing at her idea, "I'm not one the stopping you," I told her tearing up.

"What do you mean," she asks curiously, "You had to do _something_ to shield them," she said, "Look at them they just sit there cheering," she told me pointing to the curtain.

"That's because someone beat you to the brainwashing game," I told her as she looked shocked.

"What ghost other than Spectra, Desiree, or Ghostwriter could do such a thing," she asked amazed by the revelation.

"Not a ghost," I told her. "It's the mayor," I told her as she laughed.

"The mayor, that bloated blockhead, he couldn't control an ameba," she said laughing at the idea, "You really think he's behind it," she asked.

"I have proof they've elected a total of eighteen times," I told her, "by unanimous decision," I continued as she looked amazed.

"The guy's smarter than he looks," she said whistling.

"Don't let the stupidity fool you, he's a virtual Svengali," I tell her as I go back to my seat and laugh.

**Stephanie**

"I'm going to get a snack," I told father as I left to the snack booth.

While I was walking I heard someone ask, "Why do you hate me," I turn and see Danielle glaring at me. "Well?" she asked tapping her foot.

"Simple, you're a bottom feeder," I tell her, "Miles should be with some wealthy debutante an heiress someone who _has _a family," I told her. Just the thought of her sickened me.

"You know a family does not make a person human," she said smiling, "I am happier than you can ever be," she tells me.

"What do you know about happiness," I ask her laughing at her.

"Well for one, I may not have money or fame, but Danny _always _helps me. He's not only my cousin but my best friend and believes me when I come to him with a problem," she explained, "You're father 

hasn't helped you with your_spiritual _attackers because he refuses to believe in ghosts," she said as a shadow came over me.

"Oh no," I said as I turned around and saw that Skulker freak staring at me.

"Hello Purple Princess, I look forward to hunting you," he said as he aimed his weapon at me and I run away.

**Jazz**

"How's your project coming along," Edgar asked me as I wrote down what I saw.

"So far, intriguing, I'm beginning to think that they have already been brainwashed," I told him showing him my results.

"We figured that Mayor Knightly been doing it for years," Ellen tells me as I get up and stretch.

"Do you want something to eat, it's my treat for taking care of Danny," I tell them as they shake their heads and I head for the snack booth.

While I am walking I see Danny get up, "Danny, over here!" I tell waving as he comes over to me and we hug. "How've you been," I ask him, "The only time we see each other is when something bad happens here," I tell him as he chuckles.

"I can't believe I'm saying but I miss Amity Park," he says sighing.

"I know but Vlad said that the judge is working hard on your case," I tell him.

"I still can't believe Vlad is actually _helping _me," he says laughing at the fact.

"True, well I have to get back you hang in there," I tell him as I head back to my seat with a heavy heart. I feel bad for him, I wish I could take him right now but I know if I want him back for once I would have to listen to Vlad.

**Mayor Knightly**

"What an excellent concert," I told Bob as I watched this show, "we should have more concerts, I want you to schedule some other artists for next year," I tell him happily.

"Yes, sir," he says as I turn my attention back to the stage.

While I was listening to the music, I saw what looked like Stephanie running on the stage, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" she shouted as she was chased by a costume performer.

"Look, Stephanie has joined in the show," I told Claudia as I cheered the show.

"I know, I just love how multimedia these young singers are, they really give you a bang for your buck," she says smiling as Stephanie runs off the stage.

"Father, you have to help me there are ghosts after me," she said hiding behind my chair.

"Stephanie, there is no such thing as ghosts, he's just a costumed performer," I tell her taking a quarter out of my pocket. "Here you go sir, fine work, very realistic," I tell him as I hand it to him.

He looks at Stephanie and says, "Next time, your majesty," and disappears.

"Father that's a ghost, they're real in fact there's one sitting behind you," she said pointing to Daniel, "That's right he's…," she said before she levitated off the ground and disappeared. 

"What great special effects, I can't even see the wires," I said as I went back to the show clapping.

**Vlad**

"It's a good thing I decided to go for a flight," I said as I picked up Stephanie and glared at her, "You and I need to have a talk," I tell he smiling.

"Let me go, you Bela Lugosi wannabe," she said as she tried to get free.

"Now, now, dear that is no way to talk to your elders," I tell her as we land in the forest and tie her to a tree. "Now about that talk," I said as she looked at me.

"You better let me go, Dracula, my father is the mayor and will have you locked up," she threatens as she fidgets in her chains.

"I find that amusing, how could your prisons possibly hold _me _a ghost," I ask her raising an eyebrow. "I would love to see you tell your father about me, especially since he denies my existence," I tell her.

"You're in big trouble," she fumes as she tries to get free, "When I…," she tells me before I silence her.

"You escape you'll think this was a bad dream but one so realistic in scorches your psyche," I say as I touch the chains and zap her with an ecto-blast until she passes out and I take her back to the concert, hoping she's learned her lesson.


	78. Domus

**Author's Notes:**_**Acta est Fabula, **_**my friends. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it, especially Fernclaw, Mystery Writer5775, Grim-Fire, xxAnimeKittenxx, Miriam1 (your Biblical knowledge was very useful to me), Thunderstorm101, Miko in Training, Kisho16, DPFan12, Livve333, Shining Zephyr, PhantomGirl712, ATLA4life, Yin7, HollywoodXoX, Smallvillegirl2, Luiz4200, Darkhorse111, TPcrazy, and Garnet Sky.**

**Mystery Writer5775: One can only hope.**

**Miriam1: Yes this was a positive chapter; I call it the law of Karma. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the story in general and hope you check out some of my other stories as well. **

**Garnet Sky: True.**

**Luiz4200: What kind of twisted parallel universe did I stumble into where we root for the Fruit Loop.**

**HollywoodXoX: I was laughing when I was writing about it and yes the Steelers are better. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter LXXVIII:**_**Domus**_

**Edgar**

"It looks like Stephanie had a run in with another ghost," I tell Ellen and Jazz as I notice that Stephanie looked a little confused.

"You're right," Jazz said, "I wonder what happened to her," she asks as we turn our attention back to the concert.

While we were listening the Fenton Phones we had beeped, "Hello?" I said activated the talk mode.

"Hey Edgar, anything strange happening," Sam asked as I smiled.

"Not if you count ghosts attacking Stephanie," I tell her laughing at seeing Stephanie so freaked, "You know I'm going to miss this when Danny moves back home," I tell her as she laughs.

"Believe me once the ghosts are gone, you'll be celebrating," she says, "Trust me that's what everyone in Amity Park is doing," she said as she signed off.

"After all this time, she doesn't still doesn't know us," I said laughing going back to the concert.

**Vlad**

When I got back to our base, I laid down on the couch, "I'll be glad when this is over," I sighed as I closed my eyes when Jack came thundering in.

"Hey V-Man, you want to play scrabble," he asked holding a box in front of me, "Come on Vladdie, let's play," he said taking me by the hand to the kitchen where Maddie and Valerie were waiting for me.

"Very well," I said as I sat down at the table and the game started, however I saved by the bell, "That's my phone Jack," I said as I walked into the living room and answered it.

"Mayor Masters, this is judge Craston I have good news," the judge said as I frowned.

"For your sake, it better be," I told him sternly as I sat down.

"Don't worry you'll like this, I got the decision overturned, Daniel can return to Amity Park," he said as I smiled.

"Thank you judge," I said as I hung up and went back to the game.

"Good news, Vladdie," Jack asked as I saw it was my turn.

"Yes, Daniel is _yours _again," I said with feigned happiness but soon our the game between me and Daniel could began again.

"That's wonderful Vlad," Maddie said smiling, "You may be a creep but we couldn't have done this without your help, so thanks," she told me.

"Perhaps a thank you kiss is in order," I tell her smiling as she slaps me across the face.

"I'll go for that," I said as she and Jack left the room to celebrate.

**Mayor Knightly**

"What an exciting evening, that Ember knows how to entertain," I said as we headed back to the limo.

"I'll be happy just to go to bed," Daniel said as he buckled up.

"Take us home," I told the driver as we left the stadium for home.

"Uh, sir, I have your schedule for tomorrow," Bob said handing me a sheet of paper as we dropped Daniel off and started again.

"Fine, fine, we'll start it in the morning," I said as the driver announced we back at the mansion and I got out.

"Nod's Limbs will remember this for a long time," Claudia said as we walked in and I went upstairs to bed.

"Yes it will, another reelection is imminent," I said as I shut the door and went to dreamland.

**Sam**

"…The play is the tragedy man and its hero, the Conqueror Worm," I read out loud from my favorite poem as Tucker began to snore. "Pleasant Nightmares, Foley," I told him with a laugh as my computer beeped.

I signed on to the Internet and saw Valerie in the screen, "Hey, Sam, I have good news," she said as I put on my headphones and smiled.

"What's that?" I ask her curiously.

"I just heard from Vlad that the judge ruled in our favor," she said happily as I smiled.

"That's wonderful news," I said as I signed off and I went into a parlor and laid down smiling.

"Good news?" Poe said as he looked at me.

"You could say that," I told him smiling.

"Daniel is going home," he asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes," I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Edgar**

"What a concert," I said as we walked inside and saw Tucker and Sam sleeping, "they must be worn out from listening to the concert and keeping an eye on everyone," I told Ellen laughing.

"Hey Edgar look at this, Danny's going home tomorrow," she said looking at Sam's computer.

"That's great but I'm going to miss him and his friends, it was nice to have someone normal in this town," I tell her laughing. Having Danny here was awesome, who knew we would ever meet the famous Danny Phantom himself.

"I know, we better get going to bed, in case Danny has to leave early," she said as we went upstairs and drifted off to sleep.

**Danni**

"That's great news Val," I told Valerie as she told that Danny would be coming home. Even though I was happy Danny would be coming home, there was a bit of sadness in me. I had come to love Nod's Limbs and specifically Miles (even though I had told him we would take this one step at a time, the truth was that I love him) and would hate to leave him.

"Are you okay, Danni," she asks me as she's the expression on my face, "I thought you'd be happy for Danny," she says as I smile.

"I am, I just have a lot on my mind," I tell her thoughtfully.

"You want to talk about it," she asks as I began to tell her about the situation.

"That's a big decision, Danielle, deciding to move here, are you sure you want to do it," she asks me concerned.

"That's just it, I don't know," I tell her confused trying to sort it out for myself.

"Give it some thought," she said as she went to her bed and fell asleep, leaving me to think about the choice ahead of me.

**Bob**

"Good everyone's asleep," I said as I walked down the stairs and went into the parlor. What Mayor Knightly doesn't know is that while he sleeps I work on my life's dream- to write the greatest movie in history.

I took out my papers and started writing, "Let see where am I," I said fumbling through my papers and notes. "Here we go, the battle scene," I said as I began looking at researching ancient Roman warfare. "_Morituri te salutamus_, Maximus shouted as the Romans battle the force…," I wrote as the phone rang and I jumped sending papers everywhere.

I got up and answered the phone, "Hello, Knightly Mansion, Bob speaking," I said as I wrote down what he said, "I will be sure to tell him your honor, thank you," I said as I hang up, gathered my papers and continue working on my masterpiece until the sun was peaking in the sky.

**Danny**

"Daniel," I heard Mrs. Knightly say as I felt the sun hurt my eyes.

"I'm up, what's wrong _mom_?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep dust out of my eyes and sat up in my bed.

"Daniel, I have some bad news," she said with a sigh, "we got a call from a Judge Craston last night, apparently there was a mistake and you have go back to your biological family," she said as I tried not to smile.

"That's too bad," I said acting sad, "I was beginning to get use to Nod's Limbs," I said sarcastically. I couldn't believe it was going home back to Amity Park.

"I know, Mr. Masters called before you got up and he agreed to take you back with his team," she said as a frowned that I would to deal with Vlad but still happy that I was going home.

"Do I have time to say goodbye to some friends," I asked hoping I could say bye to Edgar and Ellen before heading back home.

"Of course," she said as she left so I could get ready, finally I was heading home.

**Edgar**

"I'm going to miss the place," Sam said as she looked around the mansion, "This place was heaven but all good things must come to an end," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said as I opened the front door and saw Danny standing there, "Hey Danny," I said as he came in.

"Hey guys, I stopped to say goodbye," he said as he sat down, "I'm going home," he said smiling.

"We're going to miss you Danny, it was awesome having ghostly friend," Ellen said, "But you'll be glad to get away from the Knightlys," she continued as Danny's phone rang.

"Hello," he said as the person responded, "Hi, Danni, what's up," he continued to talk to his cousin. We could see his face grow concerned and his voice serious. "Are you sure," he asked as she replied, "Okay, as long as you're sure, see you soon bye," he said as he hung up.

"Is everything okay Danny," I asked him concerned as I noticed he seemed quiet.

"That was Danni, she's going to be staying in Nod's Limbs," he said as he got something out of the fridge.

"Why would she do that," Ellen asked him curiously.

"She has a crush on Miles but she has nowhere to stay here," he tells as we smile.

"She can stay with us, it will be fun having a third permanent member," I told him as Heimertz came in.

"Hey Heimertz, I'm going to miss you, if any of you are in Amity, come by and see me," he says to the groundskeeper.

"Can we prank people?" Ellen asks as Sam, Tucker, and Pet come in the room.

"Sure, we even have a Stephanie Surrogate," he says as we laugh.

"So did you hear the news, Danny," Sam said stroking Pet lovingly.

"Yep, back to Amity with its ghosts, government flunkies, fruit loops, and ghost hunters," he said laughing, "All though there will be one less ghost there as Danni's staying here to be with Miles," he said as shivered.

"Make that _two _less ghosts," Amorpho said as he entered the room, "Billy said I can't haunt Amity but Nod's Chimps is ripe for the picking," he said turning into Danny, "and the mayor might be lost without Phantom ," he told us laughing.

"Just go easy on Miles," he said as Amorpho saluted him before disappearing.

Danny walked into the parlor, "Hey Poe, I need to ask a favor of you," he asked Poe as he woke up.

"What is it Danny," Poe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Danni is going to be staying with you make sure she stays on the up and up," he said chuckling.

"You can count on me Danny," Poe said, "And do have a safe trip home," he tells Danny as he smiles at the bust.

"Well, Sam, Tuck, we better get going before Fruit Loop loses his cool," he said as they grabbed their equipment and walked out with Danny. "Bye everyone," they said as we waved goodbye to them.

**Jack**

"Maddie this best fudge covered pancakes you've made," I said as I ate the last of the hotcakes and chocolate milk.

"I'm glad you liked it honey," she said as there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," she said as she went to the door and squealed, "DANNY!"

I dropped my glass and ran to the door seeing Danny standing there, "DANNY MY BOY, I MISSED YOU," I said hugging him with all my strength.

"I…missed…you…too," he gasped out as I let him go, "It's great to see you again too dad," he said catching his breath and sitting down.

"Daniel, how nice to see you again," Vlad said as he came in, "Amity Park isn't the same without you," he said smiling happily at Danny.

"I bet it has," Danny replied smiling back.

"I say this calls for some fudge," I said as Valerie came in and smiled.

"It's great to have you back," she said to Danny as she hugged him.

"It's good to be back," he said as he relaxed for a bit and Danielle came back.

"Hey Danny, I wanted to catch you before you go," she said and hugged him before turning to us, "I have an announcement," she said as we all turned to her, "I'm going to being staying here in Nod's Limbs I have a friend here and don't want leave him," she said.

"We'll miss you dear," Maddie said as she brought our luggage out, "come along everyone, Vlad's jet is waiting at the airport," she said as we paid our bill and left to go home.

**Stephanie**

"Finally!" I said dancing in room, "no more horrid Danielle! No more stupid ghosts! No more Skulker! No more Pajama Ghost! I can reign in peace," I said as looked out the window until I heard a noise.

"Hey Stephanie," a voice said as I looked and saw Danielle in my room.

"What are you doing here," I ask her upset as she sits on the floor.

"Well, I wanted to make peace with you since I'm staying in Nod's Limbs," she said smiling, "I'm even going to enroll in school and I thought if I _have _to put with you on a daily basis, I would try to make peace," she said handing me a box.

"Well, don't think this means I'm going to be nice to you. You're still a freak and homunculus," I told her as I opened it up.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE!" that Blue Man said as he begin wrecking my room.

"DANIELLE!" I screamed as someone knocked on my door, "what now," I groaned as I opened it and saw the Pajama Ghost looking at me.

"Will you be my friend," he asked as I screamed as Danielle laughed.

"I'm just waiting for one more guest and the party can begin," she said as I saw a shadow come over me.

"Hello Purple Princess, you'll make a fine trophy," Skulker said as he aimed his gun at me.

"AHHH!" I screamed as Stephanie was laughing so hard she was crying.

"I see you're busy, so I'll be going. See in school Stephie," she said as she disappeared.

"I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS DANIELLE!" I screamed as I waved my fist at her. I'll get her for this, I swear!

**Danny**

"Are you comfortable Daniel," Vlad said as he came back and smiled at me as I got in my seat.

"Yes, and may I ask you something Vlad," I asked him leaning back on my seat.

"Anything," he said smiling.

"What was the _real _reason you helped get me back, because we both know you only do something unless you get something in return," I tell him waiting for his reply as I took a drink of my soda.

"Why Daniel, can't I do something out of the good of my heart and expect only a spiritual reward in return," he says trying to remain calm.

"I thought your heart was a shriveled piece of rotten, diseased fruit," I told him trying not to laugh, "and as for spiritual rewards, you think Satan will turn down the heat if you tell him you helped me out," I said watching him try to keep his cool.

"First of all, I am still half human," he said, "secondly, I believe the Bible says don't judge unless ye be judged," he says his eyes glowing red.

"Whited Sepulchers, V-Man," I told him calmly, "Now spit it out, the _real _reason you acted the part of the angel," I ask him.

He seethed for a second before saying, "Fine, I am hoping that you will reconsider my offer, you owe me _seven _time and the only I will currency I will accept is your loyalty," he said getting out a book.

"Well, Vlad, there's a problem," I told him swiping the book and burning it with an ecto-blast, "the records were destroyed and all debts have been cancelled," I said laughing as he Vlad stormed off. "It's good to be back," I said smiling.

**Edgar**

"That was an awesome prank, Danni," I told the ghost girl as she floated in the room smiling.

"I know, I'm going to have fun here," she said with a devious smile on her face, "I can't wait to go to school and deal Stephanie some more payback," she said laughing as she took a can of soda out of the fridge.

"Speaking of that Danni," Ellen said getting a box out of the cupboard, "Since you're going to be permanent member of the team of terror, we have something to make it official," she said giving Danielle the box.

"Cool, my own PJs, I can't wait to show them to my _friend _Stephanie," she said as we laughed as we heard her scream all the way from the mansion. This is going to be fun.

**Danny**

"It is good to have you back Mr. Fenton, but seeing as you missed the unit on _Paradise Lost_ you'll have to read the book and since you didn't do the project, I would like to see some essays from you Danny," Mr. Lancer said as the bell rang and I went up to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer," I said as he took some papers out and laid them on his desk.

"I would like you to write analysis on Lucifer and his motivations; a comparison of Satan to the Son of God, why are they both exalted and what separates their exaltations; and finally what is Milton trying to convey to the reader by describing Death has having a ravenous appetite and how will the Son's sacrifice quench it," he said as he handed me the papers.

"Is that all sir," I ask him trying to balance the papers and my textbooks.

"Yes, you have two weeks to finish it," he said as he dismissed me and I went to my locker.

"It's good to be back," I told Sam and Tucker as I got out my science book.

"It's good to have you back," Tucker said as we shuddered as we heard Dash screamed.

"AHHH MY FACE, I'll GET YOU FOR THIS FENTON!" he yelled as he came racing out with his face covered in exploding pimples, boils, and warts. "How am I supposed to get my picture taken for my interview in the school newspaper today looking like this," he said as he grabbed me by the shirt. "You're dead Fenturd!" as he went to punch me but I ducked and escaped.

"Edgar and Ellen would be proud," Tucker said as we left for class. He's write it is great to be back I'll take Amity Park and the weirdness here to those idiotic Knightlys any day but I did manage to bring to bring some mementos back and Dash got his.

"There is no place like home," I said as we walked away laughing at Dash's misery and looking forward to some quality ghost butt kicking once more!

**The End.**


End file.
